


Timeless

by Matou_fr



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Mutilation, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 74,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matou_fr/pseuds/Matou_fr
Summary: Si j’avais appris une chose, c’est que le temps, les Hommes récrivent l’histoire. J’avais des certitudes, des connaissances, profondément ancrées dans mon esprit, essence de ce que j’étais devenue. Mais le destin a beaucoup d’humour et parfois, il vous met à rude épreuve.Moïra, jeune femme du XXIe, se retrouve plongée en pleine légende Arthurienne. Cependant, cela n’a rien à voir avec les contes qu’on lui racontait étant enfant. Jonglant entre la fable et la réalité, elle se retrouve rapidement au cœur d’une bataille pour l’épée de pouvoir. Comment s’adapter dans un monde en tout point opposé au sien ? Doit-elle tenter de rétablir l’ordre ou laissera-t-elle l’histoire se réécrire ?Tumblr de la fiction : https://timeless-storie.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Arthur & Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed), Arthur/Nimue (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight (Cursed)/Original Female Character(s), Kaze & Morgana | Igraine & Nimue (Cursed), Merlin & Morgana | Igraine (Cursed), Nimue & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 35





	1. La Moire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous. Je démarre sur une sorte de crossover entre Outlander et Cursed. Je trouvais intéressant d’ajouter une vision contemporaine, même si Cursed dépoussière la légende Arthurienne, j’ai voulu aller encore plus loin. 
> 
> ATTENTION, je ne réutilise pas les personnages d’Outlander, mais plutôt son principe global. Ne vous attendez pas à trouver Claire ou Jamie dans l’histoire, car ils n’y seront pas. 
> 
> Bonne découverte.

Le silence, voilà ce qui m’a frappé quand je suis arrivée ici. Je viens d’un monde où le silence est d’or, qu’importe où je vais, le bruit m’accompagne tel un signal, une alerte qui vous indique que quelque chose ne va pas. Et là d’où je viens, rien ne va. La terre se meurt, les mers se vident et les hommes s'entre-tuent. 

Je ne crois pas au surnaturel, au destin et encore moins à un quelconque dieu. Mais je suis là, dans un endroit inconnu, silencieux et débarrassé de la main de l’Homme. Si la vérité n’était pas aussi éclatante à mes yeux, je me persuaderais de me réveiller, mais au fond de moi, je le sais. Comme si toute ma vie, j’avais cherché cet endroit sans jamais le trouver, comme si le destin m’avait mené là où je suis actuellement et je sais que plus jamais rien ne sera comme avant, car je viens d’être transporté dans le passé, un passé très loin de mon présent. 

Après plus d’une journée à cheval, Lancelot et Perceval entrèrent dans une ville. Ils furent étonnés de ne voir aucun garde contrôler l’entrée. Il était aisé d’en déduire que ce qui c’était passé au camp des Paladins Rouges n’avait pas encore fait le tour de la région, mais il était évident que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’un avis de recherche soit lancé pour capturer Lancelot, mort ou vif. Les deux compagnons descendirent de cheval, l’ancien Moine Pleureur avait bien du mal à tenir debout. Écureuil lui indiqua alors qu’il irait chercher lui-même à manger. 

\- Bien, mais ne t’éloigne pas trop et revient vite. 

L’enfant se glissa entre les passants, il atteignit rapidement un marché. Ayant des tendances kleptomane, ce lieu était du pain béni pour lui. Ces doigts agiles se glissaient aisément dans les poches des badauds, et en seulement quelques minutes, il réussit à obtenir une bourse comprenant un peu de liquidité, un bout de pain et une poignée de baies. Il continua son rapt en plongeant sa main innocente dans la poche d’une cape quand on lui saisit le poignet. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui dit une voix féminine.  
\- Lâche moi sorcière ! Répondit Perceval sur un ton désinvolte. 

La jeune femme le retourna pour lui faire face. Perceval analysa la situation, elle le tenait par le poignet et il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d’eux, s’il parvenait à s’enfuir, il serait rapidement noyé dans la foule. Il mordit alors le bras qui l’astreignait et parvint à la faire lâcher prise, mais décidément, la jeune femme était plus coriace qui ne l’eu crus, elle le rattrapa par le col et l’entraîna à l’écart. 

\- Si tu cris, je te coupe la langue, on est bien d’accord ? 

Perceval acquiesça, il était désemparé et pensa à Lancelot qui était seul. Il devait sûrement l’attendre quelque part et s’il ne revenait pas, il pensera assurément que Perceval s’était enfuit, cette pensée le fit frissonnait. La jeune femme s’était accroupi à sa hauteur et l’examinait, elle s’attardait sur son œil au beurre noir. 

\- Comment tu t’es fait ça ?  
\- Ce sont les Paladins Rouges madame. 

Elle se mordit les lèvres puis lui dit :

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner.  
\- Attendez ! J’ai un ami qui est blessé aussi, il faut aller le voir ! 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d’agacement puis prit une profonde inspiration :

\- D’accord, allons le chercher.

Lancelot s’était installé dans la paille avec les chevaux. Il était épuisé et contusionné. Ce combat avec la garde de la Trinité l’avait blessé bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. A chaque mouvement il ressentait ses muscles tressaillirent de douleur. Dans son état, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, mais il serait compliqué de trouver quelqu’un pouvant le soigner sans poser de question. Car la souffrance qu’il éprouvait ne serait rien en comparaison à ce que l’Eglise lui infligerait s’il venait à être capturé. Il commençait à s’assoupir quand il entendit la voix de Perceval, il galopait vers lui suivi par quelqu’un d’autre. C’était une femme, humaine manifestement, s’il se fier à son odorat. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur des yeux verts, d’un vert si clair, si pur. Elle était accroupie devant lui et semblait l’examiner. Lancelot suivait le mouvement de son regard, à droite, puis à gauche, tel un chat devant un papillon. 

\- Écureuil, vient m’aider, je vous amène chez moi.  
\- Perceval, lui dit Lancelot.  
\- Pardon ? Lui répondit-elle surprise.  
\- Il s’appelle Perceval.

Il dut faire effort incommensurable pour dire ces quelques mots. D’ailleurs, quelques secondes après, il s’est évanoui. Quand il se réveilla, il huma l’odeur d’herbes coupées, il y en avait de toute sorte, ces odeurs se superposaient et il n’arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était la nature exacte des plantes. Il tentait de faire le tri quand il entendit la voix enfantine de Perceval. Il était en pleine narration de leur évasion du camp des Paladins Rouges. Il racontait avec quel exploit chevaleresque Lancelot avait tué la garde de la Trinité. A ces mots, l’homme blessé se leva d’un bond, et revit ces mêmes yeux verts. 

\- Recouchez-vous. Lui dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Lancelot s’exécuta, non sans broncher, mais il n’était pas en état de négocier. Il analysa la situation et elle ne semblait présenter aucun danger immédiat. Il s’autorisa alors à replonger dans les bras de Morphée. 

Tout cela ressemblait à une farce, me voilà en compagnie de Lancelot et Perceval. Ces deux-là ne correspondaient pas vraiment à la vision que je m’étais faite des deux chevaliers de la table ronde. Ce n’étaient peut-être pas eux d’ailleurs. Ces noms étaient peut-être très courants à l’époque. Les deux compagnons s’étaient endormis, Lancelot sur mon lit, et Perceval près du feu. Les blessures du premier m’inquiétaient particulièrement. Outre les ecchymoses, il avait une commotion cérébrale et trois côtes cassées. Son sommeil était agité, il se retournait souvent en poussant des grognements de douleur. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose mis à part surveiller son état. La nuit allait être longue pour moi, je m’installai près du feu et commença à cuisiner une sorte de bouillon avec un peu de viande et des légumes.

Cela faisait un an que j’étais apparu au XIe siècle, et de nombreuses fois j’avais essayé de faire demi-tour, rien n’y faisait, ces maudites pierres refusait de me laissaient passer. Je m’étais résigné et avais accepté mon destin, je m’étais installé dans la maison de Suzanne, l’ancienne guérisseuse du village décédé quelques mois après mon arrivée. Depuis, je m’occupais de la santé des habitants. A plusieurs reprises on m’avait accusé de sorcellerie, car même dans ces contrées reculées de la future Grande-Bretagne, le christianisme s’étendait telle la gangrène sur un pied. L’arrivé des Paladins Rouges n’a fait qu’accentuer la méfiance de certains habitants envers moi. 

Tout était devenu suspect, de ma situation maritale à ma peau sans cicatrice. Il était évident que je faisais tâche dans le paysage. A mon âge, les jeunes femmes étaient déjà mariées avec au minimum cinq enfants et avait subi ou continuait de subir de nombreuses corrections. Je n’avais qu’à regarder Perceval pour me le confirmer, a à peine dix ans, il est déjà fortement marqué. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que je ne sois brûlée vive sur la place publique. Il me fallait partir, mais pour aller où ? Je ne connaissais personne et encore moins des lieux où je pourrais être en sécurité. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n’entendis pas quand l’homme allongé dans mon lit se leva, c’est seulement quand il fit tomber un de mes pots en terre que je me retournai.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça ? 

Il bougonna quelque chose, mais je ne compris pas. Je m’approchais de lui, il titubait tel un alcoolique après une journée passé à la taverne. Il était particulièrement grand pour cette époque, je jugeais sa taille à plus ou moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. J’avais beau être planté devant lui, il ne semblait pas me voir. Et il n’avait d’ailleurs pas vu qu’il était torse-nu au milieu de la pièce à déambulait tel un ivrogne en quête de son poison. 

\- Rallongez-vous, vous allez finir par tomber. 

Je lui pris le poignet, il eut un mouvement de recul et il sembla se ressaisir. Il prit une inspiration puis se retourna pour rejoindre le lit. Je n’avais pas encore vu son dos, il était marqué par de nombreuses traces de flagellation, certaines plaies étaient encore ouvertes et saignaient. 

\- Attendez ! Votre dos !  
\- Quoi encore ? Me répondit-il sur un ton agressif.  
\- Je vais nettoyer vos plaies, elles sont ouvertes et risque de s’infecter. 

Il me regarda à nouveau puis soupira. 

\- Si vous voulez, me dit-il  
\- Asseyez-vous sur la chaise. 

A mon étonnement il s’exécuta sans broncher. Je préparais alors de l’eau chaude, des linges propres, de l’alcool ainsi qu’un fil et une aiguille. Arrivé devant son dos, je pus examiner l’étendue des dégâts. Se mêler aux plaies fraîches, de nombreuses autres cicatrices plus anciennes, plus ou moins profondes. A certains endroits, la chair avait été tellement meurtris par le fouet que le muscle avait été entaillés. J’en frissonnais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je commençai mon travail. Je nettoyais soigneusement chaque plaie, d’abord avec un linge trempé dans l’eau chaude, ce qui parut détendre Lancelot. Il ne me parlait pas, mais ses épaules s’étaient abaissées, son souffle était plus long, plus profond. Je saisi la bouteille d’alcool, j’en imbibé un linge et prévint Lancelot :

\- Cela risque de brûler, mais c’est normal, d’accord ?

Il acquiesça d’un geste de la tête. Je fus surprise quand j’eu posé le linge sur sa plaie, il ne broncha pas, alors que de façon générale, même le plus valeureux guerrier pousserait des cris d’enfant quand de l’alcool pur est posé sur sa blessure. Je continuais mes soins, quand Lancelot me tira de ma rêverie :

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?  
\- Moïra

Il hocha la tête. J’avais bientôt terminé, j’ai dû lui faire quelque point de suture que j’espérais pouvoir enlever dans quelques jours. Une fois finis, j’enroulais autour de son torse et de son dos un linge propre pour maintenir les bandages. En passant devant lui, je vis qu’il me regardait avec une sorte de curiosité, je lui souris et il recula aussitôt. J’avais aperçu sur le sommet de son crâne une croix gravait dans sa tonsure, signe évident qu’il était un membre du clergé. Plutôt atypique comme moine, mais ça expliquait ce qu’il faisait au camp des paladins et pourquoi mon sourire sembla le déconcerter, en tant qu’homme de foi, il devait avoir une piètre opinion des femmes. 

J’alla me rincer les mains et je l’autorisai à regagner le lit. Il se leva, puis je sentis un étrange malaise. Je me retournai et je me trouvai face à son visage impassible, il me scrutait clairement, sans aucune gêne, comme si j’étais une mouche posée sur une vitre. Je tentai de dissiper mon inconfort, je toussotai légèrement, mais il ne bougea pas. Je pris une voix respirant l’assurance et lui dit :

\- Allez-vous recoucher, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. 

Il plissa les yeux, puis se tourna lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Une fois dans le lit, il se mit dos à moi et je pus enfin respirer normalement. J’avais l’habitude que les hommes essayent de m’intimider. J’avais rapidement compris qu’en tant que femme, ma place dans cette société était de procréer, et de surtout me taire. Lancelot devait faire partit de ces hommes surpris qu’une femme puisse avoir une voix. Il se mit à ronfler rapidement, ce qui me rappela que moi aussi, j’avais eu une dure journée. J’allai récupéré une couverture dans un de mes placards et m’installai confortablement sur une chaise, puis m’abandonnai à mes songes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. De façon générale, j’alternerais entre le POV de Moïra (je) et celui de Lancelot. 
> 
> Il est évident que le personnage de Moïra s’inspire de celui de Claire, mais vous allez voir qu’elles ont des caractères différents. Surtout dû au fait qu’elles ne viennent pas de la même époque. J’espère que vous vous retrouverez un peu dans son personnage et je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle a des idées bien affirmées. 
> 
> Pour ceux et celles ayant lu les livres de Diana Gabaldon, je reprends quelques scènes et je les réinterprète. Mais grosso-modo ce que je récupère est le voyage dans le temps d’une jeune femme, médecin, grâce à un cromlech. 
> 
> Concernant la temporalité, c’est assez complexe de définir une date exacte, car la légende d’Arthur se trouve à cheval entre le IVe et Ve siècle. Cependant, dans Cursed, Merlin mentionne Charlemagne dans l’épisode « Le lac rouge » et le Père Carden parle au Pape Abel (celui-ci n’ayant jamais existé), des Croisades. J’ai donc choisi de suivre l’époque sous-entendu par la série. Je m’assurais d’éviter au maximum les anachronismes, mais il se peut qu'il y en ai.


	2. Sur le départ

Je sentis de l'agitation autour de moi et quand j'ouvris les yeux, l'homme de la veille était habillé. Il tirait du sommeil l'enfant qui l'accompagnait. Je me relevai aussi vite, comprenant qu'ils étaient sur le départ.

\- Vous comptez aller où dans votre état?

Il ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de rassembler ses affaires. Le garçon lui, suivait son partenaire des yeux, frottant les siens pour se réveiller. Je questionnai l'enfant du regard, peut-être avait-il une idée d'où ils allaient.

\- On va retrouver les Faë, près de la mer. Me permet-il.  
\- Dépêche-toi. Lui dit Lancelot.

La mer, cela incluait forcément des bateaux, ce qui voulait dire, qu'ils quittaient le pays. Je voyais enfin une porte de sortie et une idée saugrenue me traversa l'esprit.

\- Je viens avec vous. Déclarais-je.  
\- Pardon ?

Le ton de l'homme était particulièrement virulent. M'avoir dans ses pattes ne faisait clairement pas partie de son plan. Mais je ne me démontai pas et soutiens son regard.

\- Vous avez bien entendu, je dois m'en allais d'ici et de toute façon vous avez besoin de moi pour changer vos pansements.

L'argument ne fit pas mouche et il me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Hors de question.

Je soupirai d'exaspération et je n'avais aucune raison supplémentaire à lui donner. Je ne pense pas que la pitié fonctionne avec lui. Alors je pris à partie le petit Perceval.

\- Tu penses pouvoir lui changer ses pansements? Tu sais, c'est très compliqué à faire, il faut désinfecter, utiliser des linges propres et en plus, tu devras lui retirer ses fils. Tu te sens prêt à faire ça? En sachant que si tu le fais mal, il peut mourir d'une septicémie. Tu sais ce que c'est?

J'étais vraiment horrible. L'enfant me regarde avec effroi, il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa quand il vit Lancelot sortir de chez moi pour se diriger vers l'écurie. Nous le suivîmes et je continuai mes supplications, avec un peu de chance, je l'aurais à l'usure. Les badauds nous regardaient sur le chemin, moi hurlant derrière l'homme qui accélérait le pas. De loin, on pouvait penser à une scène de ménage.

\- Lancelot! Cria Moïra derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas et continua d’avancer en silence, passablement énervée. Cette femme le harcelait littéralement et il n’avait aucune idée de comment interagir avec elle. Père ne cessait de lui dire que les femmes étaient des pécheresses. Lancelot soupçonnait que c’était une des raisons pour laquelle les moines prêtaient serment de célibat. Les seules femmes qu’il connaissait étaient des religieuses et aucune d’entre elles ne lui adressait la parole. Il avait l’habitude d’inspirer la crainte et la peur et cela ne le gênait pas le moindre du monde. Cependant, Moïra n’avait pas peur de lui, c’était évident. Elle passa devant lui et lui barra la route, il fulmina.

\- J’ai dit non, débrouillez-vous.  
\- Et moi, j’ai dit que vous me deviez une faveur. Sans moi, vous serez encore agonisant dans la paille.

Il leva les yeux, sa Grâce le mettait encore à l’épreuve. Il se souvint de ce que le Père Carden lui répétait lors de ses sermons : « Mon enfant, si tu prétends servir le Seigneur, prépare-toi à être mis à l’épreuve. Arme-toi de courage et de résolution, ne sois pas tourmenté quand la détresse est là. » (Siracide 2.1,2.)

Il soupira une de plus ou une de moins, il pourrait peut-être trouver un peu de paix après celle-ci. Et après tout, elle avait raison, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et au fond de lui, il savait qu’il avait contracté une sorte de dette.

\- D’accord, je vous emmène, mais après ça, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

Elle sourit et le remercia. Lancelot grogna dans sa barbe, il la regarda s’éloigner pour préparer un cheval palomino. Elle avait déjà tout prévu et ils purent partir en à peine quelques minutes. Il se promit intérieurement, que dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion, il l’abandonnerait sur le bord de la route.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous chevauchions en quête du camp monté par les Faë au cœur d’une plaine, vers le nord nous a-t-on informé, ce qui nous éloigner de la mer et de potentielles bateaux, mais j’espérais pouvoir quitter le pays incessamment. Ce qui me permettrait de recommencer ailleurs.

Perceval m’avait expliqué précédemment s’être enfui du camp des Paladins, rendant possible leur recherche par l’Eglise. Nous évitions les grands chemins et dormions dehors afin de ne pas tomber sur de potentiels ennemis. Même si j’avais appris que Lancelot était un combattant hors pair, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’inquiéter sur notre sort si nous venions à croiser des sympathisants de l’Eglise.

L’angoisse me nouer l’estomac et le silence pesant de Lancelot n’aidait pas à me détendre. Heureusement que Perceval était un enfant plutôt bavard. Il me contait ses histoires, de comment son père à un jour terrassé un ours à mains nues, ou de sa reine, Nimue. Ce prénom me disait quelque chose, mais impossible de me souvenir où est-ce que j’avais bien pu l’entendre. Si on écoutait Perceval, elle était la future reine de Britannia, ce que je savais faux. Je veux bien concevoir que l’histoire est oubliée volontairement certaine partie, mais une reine ayant des pouvoirs magiques, je suis persuadé qu’on aurait entendu parler d’elle pendant des millénaires.

Le soleil était bas quand nous décidâmes de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Lancelot faisait généralement le feu dans la foulé, tandis que Perceval et moi-même allions chercher de quoi manger. J’étais toujours étonné de voir avec quelle facilité l’enfant chassé, il ramenait régulièrement de grosse prise tel que des lapins. Personnellement, j’avais déjà beaucoup de mal à attraper des fruits sur les arbres, alors courir après des animaux, c’était sans moi.

Chaque nuit, je m’endormais épuisé par la journée passé à cheval. Décidément, mes cours d’équitation, quand j’étais enfant, ne m’avait pas préparé à passer huit heures les fesses vissées sur une selle. Cependant, ce soir-là, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je finis par me lever et vis Lancelot assis devant le feu à astiquer son arme. Je le suspectais de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit, ce qui expliquerait son comportement et sa mauvaise humeur chronique.

Il m’observa me lever et le rejoindre, puis se reconcentra sur son activité. J’avançai mes mains près du feu pour capter un peu de chaleur. Je finis par briser le silence :

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

Il me regarda circonspect. Je ne pus me retenir d’ajouter maladroitement :

\- C’est juste pour discuter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et après de longues minutes où je m’étais résigné à n’avoir aucune réponse, il finit par dire :

\- Je ne sais pas.

J’avais oublié qu’à cette époque peu de personne connaissait leur date de naissance. Mais il était ou avait été moine, donc il y avait plus de chance qu’un simple paysan d’avoir des marqueurs temporels permettant d’estimer son âge.

\- Vous n’avez pas d’acte de baptême ?

Il y eu encore un silence.

\- J’ai été baptisé en 1080.  
\- Vous n’avez pas dix-sept ans, le regardais-je surprise.  
\- Non effectivement, me dit-il simplement.

Ce fut à mon tour de me taire. J’enregistrais les informations et tentais de les traiter de façon rationnelle. Il est fort probable que ses parents l’est offert à un monastère en tant qu’oblat, c’était sûrement une façon pour eux qu’ils avaient de s’assurer de son avenir.

\- Ce sont vos parents qui vous ont convertis ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Je pense avoir tiré le maximum d’information de cet homme pour ce soir. Je continuer à me réchauffer près du feu quand il me demanda :

\- Et vous ?  
\- Vous me donnez quel âge, dis-je malicieusement.

Il arqua un sourcil, j’avais oublié son sens de l’humour proche du néant. Je soupirai puis lui avoua :

\- Vingt-huit ans.  
\- Vous faites beaucoup plus jeune, dit-il surpris.

Pas étonnant qu’il soit stupéfié. Je n’avais pas encore rencontré une femme de mon âge sans au minimum trois enfants. De plus, étant née dix siècles plus tard, j’avais bénéficié de tous le confort nécessaire à une croissance correcte et une bonne santé, me donnant alors facilement cinq ans de moins qu’une femme ayant grandis dans la dureté de l’époque. Cependant, il se remit facilement de son étonnement et poursuivit son affairement.

Je soupirais à nouveau. J’espère sincèrement trouver d’autre compagnon de route plus loquace, lui devait avoir hâte de se débarrasser de moi. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui m’attendais, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d’être coincé avec lui ou encore d’être brûlée pour hérésie.

Le lendemain, nous arrivions enfin au camp Faë. Son installation était plutôt sommaire, quelques tentes avaient été aménagées, mais la plupart des membres semblaient dormir à même le sol, sur des matelas de fortunes composés de feuilles et de vêtement.

Les réfugiés paraissaient d’être d’horizons divers et variés. Je n’avais pas rencontré beaucoup de Faë depuis mon arrivée, mais je connaissais quelques peuples. Je reconnu aisément le clan Serpent et les Faunes. Cependant, je savais que certains ressemblait à des humains tout à fait ordinaires, mais les quatre mastodontes qui venaient de nous rejoindre n’étaient pas Faë. Ils nous toisèrent.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Nous interpellâmes l’un d'eux.

Sa voix avait un accent particulier que je ne reconnus pas, il devait venir d’encore plus au nord.

\- Je viens ramener le garçon à son peuple. L’informa Lancelot.  
\- Et elle ? Demanda un autre.  
\- Personne d’intéressant, mais je pense que vous pourrez lui trouver une occupation. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Les quatre hommes ricanèrent bruyamment. Je me sentis soudain très mal à l’aise et avala péniblement ma salive. Ils se mirent à me regarder lubriquement.

\- Ah ça, c’est sûr, on va lui en trouver une.  
\- Très bien, suivait moi, je vous amène au chef du camp. Finis par dire le premier homme.

Je fusillai Lancelot du regard. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été lâchement jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Je tente de garder mon calme pour éviter de l'étriper sur place. Nous étions descendus des chevaux et avancions vers une tente située au centre du campement. De même facture que les autres, elle ne se distingue que par son emplacement.

Quand nous rentrâmes dedans, nous fûmes accueillis par un jeune homme, tout à fait charmant qui sourit à pleine dent. Cependant, son visage se ferma aussitôt quand il vit Lancelot et Perceval. Sans les quitter des yeux, il s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa main:

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	3. Arthur

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Arthur.

Les mots s’imprimèrent lentement dans mon esprit avant que je ne puisse saisir sa main. Je devais sourire comme une idiote puisqu’il semblait gêner.

\- Oh et je vous présente Gue…

La femme située à ces côtés lui donna un coup de coude, il rectifia :

\- La Lance Rouge.

Guenièvre, j’imagine. Arthur, Guenièvre, Lancelot et Perceval. Si j’avais d’abord cru à une incroyable coïncidence, je réalisais maintenant que j’étais au XIe siècle, plongé en pleine légende arthurienne. Je ne pus contenir mon rire nerveux, l’atmosphère qui était tendue par notre arrivée semblait devenir de plus en plus pesante à mesure où mon rire se faisait plus audible. Tous me regardaient l’air incrédule, Guenièvre s’approcha de moi, et me regarda d’un œil mauvais :

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Je fus interpellé par sa blessure à l’épaule, très mal recousus, elle semblait être infecté. Je la regardai et lui demanda :

\- Qui vous a recousus ?

Elle jeta un œil à son épaule et soupira :

\- Notre … Guérisseuse, Pym.

\- Si vous voulez je peux vous arranger ça.

Elle inspira puis me fit un signe de tête. Je fus étonné de la confiance rapide qu’elle m’accorda, en même temps, au vu de l’état de sa plaie, elle devait souffrir depuis un moment.

Je l’installai sur un siège présent dans la tente, je demandai qu’on m’apporte de l’eau chaude, des linges propres et de l’alcool. Je sortis de mes affaires un fils et une aiguille.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes sortirent accompagnés de Perceval. J’avais bien perçu la tension qui émanait de Lancelot et Arthur quand ils s’étaient vus. Je n’étais au courant de rien, mais j’étais au moins sûr qu’ils se connaissaient déjà.

Je commençais à retirer les fils grossièrement appliqués dans la chair de Guenièvre, la personne qui avait fait ça n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle faisait. D’ailleurs, cette dernière venait de rentrer dans la tente.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici Pym ? Lui demanda la Lance Rouge.

\- Euh… Je….

La jeune fille bégayée. Elle semblait jeune, dix-huit ans tout au plus.

\- C’est toi qui as recousu son épaule ? Lui demandais-je.

La gêne de la jeune fille s’accentua, elle s’apprêtait à répliquer quand je l’interrompis.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment faire ça correctement.

Elle me regarda étonner, puis s’approcha. Je me lançais alors dans mes explications.

\- D’abord, tu nettoies la plaie avec de l’eau chaude et un linge propre. Une fois finis, tu prends de l’alcool, le plus pur possible, d’accord ? Puis tu l’appliques sur la plaie, ça va permettre de désinfecter et éviter les rougeurs et la fièvre. Ça va piquer.

Guenièvre acquiesça. Quand je posais le linge, elle grogna. Je poursuivis :

\- Après avoir trempé ton aiguille dans l’alcool, tu peux recoudre.

Pym hochait la tête et semblait fasciné par ce que je lui racontais. Une fois terminé, je me levai et nettoyai mes mains. Guenièvre me remercie d’un geste de tête, puis elle sortit. Pym resta avec moi, elle m’observait :

\- Tu es une Faë ?

\- Euh moi ? Non, non. J’ai juste quelques connaissances. Et toi ?

\- Tu es venu comment jusqu’ici ?

\- J’ai accompagné Lancelot et Perceval.

\- Perceval ? Ecureuil ? Il est où ?

\- Dehors avec Arthur et Lancelot.

Elle s’empressa de sortir et je la suivis. Arrivé devant, j’assistais à une scène houleuse entre les deux hommes, l’enfant se trouvant entre les deux. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à l’altercation, j’attrapa alors Pym par le bras et lui demanda ce qu’il se passait :

\- C’est le Moine Larmoyant. Me dit-elle incrédule.

Soudain, tout se connectèrent. Décidément, j’étais longue à la détente. J’avais effectivement vu la croix gravée sur le sommet du crâne de Lancelot, et si j’avais d’abord pensé qu’il n’était qu’un simple moine, j’avais rarement entendu parler que les membres du clergé se faisait mutiler la toison, excepté les Paladins. De plus, ces marques distinctives sur le visage, des larmes couleur sang, auraient dû m’alerter immédiatement.

Je pris la mesure de mon ignorance. J’avais soigné il y a quelques jours un génocidaire. Je déglutis péniblement et me retournai vers la scène.

Les deux protagonistes avaient sorti leurs épées et étaient prêts à se battre, les cris de Perceval ne changeant rien. Il fallait intervenir, et vite avant que cela ne dégénère. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas capable de tenter quoi que ce soit et balaya du regard la foule qui s’était amassée. Aucun ne semblait prêt à défendre le criminel de guerre.

Arthur agita son arme devant Lancelot, celui-ci le regardait avec autant de dédain qu’il le pouvait. Le premier homme fonça sur le deuxième, qui esquiva avec une grâce que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Cependant, Arthur n’avait pas dit son dernier mot et chargea de nouveau. Il fut maîtrisé par Lancelot en quelques secondes.

Alors que l’homme se débattait, un autre homme plutôt grand, se déplaçant difficilement, mais respirant une certaine assurance s’avança vers l’altercation et déclara d’une voix forte :

\- C’est un Faë, Arthur.

On put entendre un « Oh » d’étonnement de la part de la foule. Arthur soupira et Lancelot le lâcha, mais il resta sur ses gardes. L’homme se tourna vers Lancelot et se mit à lui parler, je n’entendais rien à leur conversation, mais Lancelot avait toujours un visage impassible, il finit par hocher la tête.

L’affluence se dispersa rapidement et chacun sembla retourné à ses occupations. C’était une scène hallucinante. L’homme qui avait torturé, brûlé et tué presque tous les peuples Faë leur était donné sur un plateau d’argent et il n’a fallu qu’une phrase pour qu’il soit libre d’être parmi eux ? C’était surréaliste. Aurais-je pardonné à Klaus Barbie tous ces crimes parce qu’il était un humain ? Je ne crois pas, je suis même convaincu du contraire.

L’homme à l’origine du retournement de situation s’approcha de moi :

\- Bonjour, nous n’avons pas encore était présenté. Je suis Gauvain.

Je souris à nouveau comme une idiote. J’avais encore beaucoup de mal à intégrer ma situation et chaque rappel à la légende Arthurienne était comme un coup de poignard. Je me présentai à Gauvain, celui-ci se détourna rapidement de moi après avoir ajouté une remarque, peu sympathique, sur ma nature humaine. Puis il rejoignit Lancelot et l’entraîna à part. Je me retrouvai seule au milieu du camp jusqu’à ce que Pym me pris le bras et m’emmena vers une tente.

\- C’est ici que je dors, si tu veux, tu peux rester avec moi.

C’était très gentil de sa part. Je la remercie, et alla chercher mes affaires encore accrochées sur mon cheval. En arrivant vers lui, je vis Lancelot desseller son cheval. Je le regardais maintenant sous un nouveau jour. Il ne m’inspirait pas la peur, mais un sentiment proche du dégoût. Je tentais de mettre tout mon aversion pour ces actes dans mes yeux quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

Il me regarda également sans dire mot, puis tourna les talons. Perceval arriva en courant et m’interpella :

\- Alors Moïra ? Tu as trouvé où dormir ?

\- Euh, oui, je vais aller avec Pym. Et toi ?

\- Oh et bien je pense aller avec Gauvain et Lancelot.

\- Ah il a donc trouvé un toit où s’abriter, moi qui pensais qu’il irait dormir avec les chevaux.

\- Je pense qu’il préférait, mais Gauvain a vraiment insisté.

\- Il n’est pas très agréable comme compagnon.

C’était un euphémisme d’ailleurs. 

\- Oui, mais il m’a sauvé la vie. Me dit simplement l’enfant.

J’approuvai d’un signe de tête. Perceval semblait avoir fait de Lancelot une sorte de figure héroïque et il le suivait désormais aveuglement. Je pris mes affaires, débarrassai mon cheval de son équipement puis m’en alla rejoindre ma tente.

Gauvain était en plein récit, ponctué par les exclamations de Perceval. S’il avait réussi à sortir vivant du camp des Paladins, c’était grâce à Nimue qui avait pu le ramener d’entre les morts avec sa puissante magie. Il avait alors rejoint rapidement la côte pour trouver Arthur et le reste des Faë.

Lancelot ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille et essayait de se concentrer sur la façon dont il allait pouvoir lui-même se tirer de ce camp. Ramener Perceval en vie à son peuple avait été son principal objectif ces dernières semaines, mais rester pour combattre avec ceux qu’il avait massacré toute sa vie n’avait jamais été dans ses plans. Gauvain devait s’être rendu compte que Lancelot avait décroché :

\- Je suis content de te voir ici, Moine Larmoyant.

Lancelot leva les yeux vers le chevalier vert, ce dernier ajouta :

\- Tu seras un de nos meilleurs guerriers, j’en suis convaincu.

\- Je ne vais pas rester.

\- Comment ça ? Non, tu dois rester, les Faë ont besoin de toi ! Cria Perceval.

\- Vous vous débrouillerez mieux sans moi.

\- Eh bien, tu te trompes mon frère.

Gauvain vit Lancelot se raidir à ce surnom, il poursuivit :

\- Tu es un excellent combattant, tu pourrais faire pénitence en servant tes frères et ta nouvelle reine.

Lancelot soupira. Faire pénitence. Toute sa vie, on lui avait demandé de se punir pour ce qu’il était, et maintenant, il devait se punir pour ce qu’il avait fait. Mais comme disait le Père Carden : « _Heureux les affligés, car ils seront consolés._ » (Mathieu 5:4).

L’air était étouffant dans la tente, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je décidai donc de me lever et d’aller m’aérer. Le camp était plongé dans le silence, quelques torches étaient allumées et me permettaient d’avancer. Le ciel était clair et de très nombreuses étoiles étaient visibles. Au XXIe siècle, il était rare d’en voir autant. Je longeais une tente en quête d’un endroit où m’asseoir pour admirer les constellations quand quelqu’un pointa une épée devant moi.

\- BON DIEU, hurlais-je.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? S’insurgea Lancelot, toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Je m’aère l’esprit, si vous voulez tout savoir.

\- En pleine nuit ?

\- Oui.

\- Personne ne fait ça.

\- Eh bien, figurez-vous que si.

Il arqua un sourcil puis rangea son arme, il me regarda comme si j’étais une bête curieuse. Je restai planté en face de lui pendant quelques secondes, puis j’avançai à nouveau. Il me suivit du regard et avant que je ne sois plus dans son champ de vision, il m’interpella :

\- Je pars demain.

Je me retournai avec une surprise feinte. Honnêtement ça aurait été osé de vouloir rester impunément après avoir massacré les familles de ceux présent ici.

\- Pourquoi, lui demandais-je candidement.

Il me toisa, on ne devait pas souvent lui demander des justifications à ses actes. 

\- Je n’ai rien à faire ici, ce n’est pas ma place, ce n’est pas mon peuple.

\- C’est vrai que personne n’a l’air heureux de vous voir.

Je ne décelais aucune émotion sur son visage, cet homme avait un contrôle sur lui-même étonnant. Mais il était plus probable qu’il ne ressente tout simplement rien. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, mais je savais que plus tard, Lancelot serait l’un des meilleurs chevaliers de Britannia, peut-être qu’il aurait besoin de partir pour mieux revenir.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous. Mais un jour, vous serez meilleur, j’en suis sûr. Bonne nuit, Lancelot.

Il ne me répondit pas et je tournai les talons en direction de ma tente. Cette rencontre impromptue m’avait refroidi et j’avais pris conscience que j’aurais pu tomber sur quelqu’un de bien moins intentionné que Lancelot. Je regagnai alors ma couche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant la non-réaction des Faë, j’ai vraiment envie d’explorer ce lien particulier qui les unit tous. C’est un peuple qui a été pourchassé et presque anéantis, alors leurs sentiments de fraternité est très fort. Et quand leur tortionnaire se révèle être du même sang qu’eux, il y a une sorte de dédoublement d’opinion :
> 
> 1\. C’est un homme horrible, qui a fait des choses horribles, il est impardonnable et devrait être condamné à mort.  
> 2\. Mais c’est un des nôtres, il s’est forcément perdu et doit être ramené sur le droit chemin.
> 
> Car pour eux, c’est impossible qu’il ait fait ça volontairement, sans être influencé. Ce qui est vrai dans le cas de Lancelot.  
> De plus, voir Gauvain, leur meneur, prendre sa défense, c’est un pas supplémentaire vers son pardon. 
> 
> Concernant Moïra, elle ne comprend absolument pas comment il peut échapper à « la justice ». Elle est du XXIe et elle a toujours appris que les personnes ayant collaboré de près ou de loin à un génocide doivent être enfermé à double tour pour leur crime. Mais voilà, elle est au XIe et la notion de crime de guerre n’existe pas, pas plus que la justice qu’elle connaît. Et elle ne fait pas partir d’un peuple ayant été réprimé, tuer en masse, donc elle ne peut pas comprendre tout de suite leur sentiment. Elle ne peut qu’imaginer ce qu’elle ressentirait si ça lui arriver, mais entre ce qu’elle pense savoir et la réalité, il y a un fossé. 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu <3


	4. De mal en pis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ ATTENTION /!\  
> Ce chapitre contient une scène d'amputation.  
> Bonne lecture.

La nuit m’avait paru durée une éternité. Je n’avais trouvé le sommeil qu’au petit matin, au même moment où Pym se levait. J’avais beaucoup réfléchi aux dernières vingt-quatre heures, à la légende Arthurienne et à ces personnages. J’essayais de me remémorer toutes mes connaissances à leurs sujets et il est vrai que les fables divergent sur le destin de certains d’entre eux. Mais plusieurs constantes étaient établies. Arthur deviendrait roi, Guenièvre l’épouserait, mais le tromperait avec Lancelot, ce dernier sera, avec Gauvain, le meilleur chevalier de la table ronde et Perceval trouveras le Graal. 

Il me manquait plusieurs pièces du puzzle, notamment Merlin, Morgane et la Dame du Lac. Pour l’instant, je n’avais pas entendu parler de ces trois protagonistes, mais je suspectais leur arrivée imminente. 

Je me préparais à toute éventualité au vu des surprises qui m’était arrivé. Si Guenièvre pouvait être une Viking, Arthur un mercenaire, Lancelot un moine fanatique et Perceval un enfant doté de pouvoirs magiques, alors tout était possible. 

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par les appels incessant de Pym qui visiblement me réclamait. J’avais l’habitude d’être réveillé en catastrophe par mon bipper quand j’étais de garde à l’hôpital. Je pris une grande inspiration et tirais les draps pour sortir. Je devais avoir une petite mine, car Pym s’arrêta aussi tôt de m’interpeller. 

\- Oui ? Dis-je la voix encore enroué par le sommeil.  
\- Il y a eu une bagarre et il y a des blessées, donc j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux te réveiller, mais je peux m’en occuper si tu préfères …

La proposition était tentante mais la vision de l’épaule déchiquetée de Guenièvre me ravisa. Pym n’avait pas encore suffisamment d’expérience pour s’occuper correctement des blessés. 

\- Non, ça va, j’y vais. Mais accompagne-moi.

J’enfilai rapidement ma tenue et attachai mes cheveux en chignon haut. Je demandai à Pym de prendre mon coffret médical et nous nous mirent en route. Pym m’expliqua rapidement la situation, trois hommes s’étaient battus pour une sombre histoire de vol d’oreiller. 

\- Tu es sérieuse ? M’esclaffais-je  
\- Je te jure. Arthur a dû intervenir pour les calmer, si non, ils allaient s’étriper. 

Ce n’était pas si étonnant. Ces hommes vivaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensembles et il est connu que la promiscuité attisé les tensions. Arrivé devant eux, je m’aperçus rapidement que mis à part quelques ecchymoses la situation n’était pas dramatique et que même le plus simplet des hommes se serait rendu compte que ces blessures ne nécessitaient l’intervention de personne. Je soupirais d’agacement et demandai à Pym :

\- Pym, ils ne sont absolument pas blessés, pourquoi tu m’as fait venir ?  
\- Ah euh, je … je ne les ai pas regardés avant de t’appeler. 

Je levai les yeux au ciel et conseillai aux trois hommes d’aller se coucher, ce que je comptais faire également. Je laissai Pym et pris le chemin de ma couche, je marchais le long des tentes en faisant attention où je mettais les pieds quand je percutai de plein fouet une masse dure. Je levai les yeux et vis le visage fermé de Lancelot. Cet homme était particulièrement silencieux et si je voulais l’éviter, je devais redoubler de vigilance. Il baissa le regard, je me reculais délicatement comme pour éviter d’amorcer une bombe. 

\- Vous êtes encore là ? Dis-je innocemment. 

Il grogna, puis continua son chemin. Je fus surprise par autant de dédain, mais je me ressaisis et poursuivis ma route. 

Je vis un éclair rouge dans mon champ de vision puis rapidement, ce fut le chao sur le camp. J’entendais des hurlements, des cris d’enfants, je sentais la fumée puis l’odeur de la chair brûlée. Je compris rapidement que nous étions attaqués, je me mis à courir vers l’enclos des chevaux. En chemin, je croisai Arthur :

\- Mettez-vous à l’abri Moïra !  
\- Il faut partir, Arthur ! Cria à son tour Guenièvre.

Les deux se firent un signe de tête et se mirent d’accord sur la marche à suivre. Nous devions évacuer le plus de monde possible, et se diriger dans la forêt. Je préparai alors mon cheval aussi vite que je le pouvais. Une fois en selle, je galopais jusque dans les bois, j’entendis les cris des assaillants qui tentaient de me suivre, mais j’arrivais à les semer jusqu’au moment où une flèche siffla près de mon oreille gauche, mon cheval s’arrêta net. 

Je sentis une main s’accrocher à ma cheville, j’hurlai. Cette même main me fit descendre et je reconnus Lancelot encapuchonner dans sa cape noire. Il mit une main sur ma bouche et m’attira à lui. 

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvions derrière un entassement de rocher, il m’installa entre ses jambes sa main toujours sur ma bouche. Je sentis l’anxiété me nouer l’estomac et les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Mon angoisse fut à son apogée quand je vis trois paladins rouges passaient près de nous. Ils s’arrêtèrent à un peu plus loin, s’ils se tournaient, ils nous verraient à coup sûr. Lancelot se pencha à mon oreille, puis me dit :

\- Je vais m’occuper d’eux, restez ici.

Je lui serrai la main comme pour l’encourager ou pour me rassurer, et je le vis s’éloigner de moi. Je fermai les yeux et me couvris la bouche. J’entendis les coups d’épée, la lame tranchante perforant la chair, le muscle et l’os et le dernier râle d’un homme rencontrant la mort. Lancelot revient rapidement vers moi, son visage souillé par le sang de ceux qui fut ses frères. Il faisait preuve d’un calme glaçant en comparaison avec l’acte qu’il avait commis. Tout le monde parlait de lui comme un monstre sans cœur et à raison. Mais je n’avais encore jamais vu à quel point, il pouvait manquer d’empathie pour ses victimes. Je devais le regarder tel un chien apeuré, car il s’agenouilla devant moi :

\- Ils sont partis, je sens le reste du groupe revenir. 

Quand je me levai, je fus prise de vertige. Bon dieu, ressaisit toi. J’étais clairement en état de choc. Je tremblais comme une feuille et il me fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir à nouveau marché. 

J’avançais lentement, sentant le regard de Lancelot pesant dans mon dos. Quelques mètres plus loin nous retrouvâmes le reste du groupe. Des blessés ont pu être récupérés, la partie logique de mon cerveau s’activa. Je commençais mon tri, je chargeai Pym de s’occuper des blessés légers, ce qui me permettait de me concentrer sur ceux dont les lésions nécessitaient le plus de soins. 

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas sauver certains d’entre eux, je me contentais alors de demander à d’autres de les accompagner dans leurs derniers souffles. 

Je réalisai plusieurs éclipses de fortunes sur des jambes et des bras cassés, j’étais en train d’en réaliser une quand on m’amena un jeune garçon, d’à peine seize ans. Il avait été retrouvé sous son cheval mort, sa jambe avait été écrasée par le poids de la bête. Je lui diagnostiquai rapidement une fracture ouverte des deux os de la jambe avec des lésions vasculaire. Elle était en miette, insauvable. C’était Arthur qui me l’avait apporté, je le regardais l’air navrer, voyant qu’il ne comprenait pas, je le pris à part.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour sa jambe, je vais devoir l’amputer.  
\- Mais il n’a que seize ans !  
\- Je sais, et ça me crève le cœur de le faire, mais c’est soit ça, soit il meurt. 

Il hocha la tête. Puis me demanda ce qu’il me fallait. J’aurais aimé lui répondre que j’avais besoin d’un bloc stérile, d’une scie électrique et surtout d’un putain d’anesthésiste, mais rien de tout ça n’était à ma porter.

J’avais déjà pratiqué des amputations, mais jamais sur quelqu’un de conscient et je devais avouer que j’étais terrifié. Je demandai de l’alcool, des linges propres, une lame tranchante et surtout des hommes capables de le maintenir. Arthur se tourna vers Lancelot et l’appela. Je fus surprise qu’il soit son premier choix. Mais Lancelot était indubitablement l’un des plus forts du groupe.

Il s’approcha vite de nous et je lui dis ce que je comptais faire, il m’écouta sans sourciller. Nous retrouvâmes le garçon et je lui expliquai la situation, il pleura, mais Arthur l’encouragea. 

Je demandai à quelqu’un de maintenir sa jambe en l’air. Je réalisai un garrot au-dessus de son genou qui semblait encore en bon état. Je pouvais amputer juste en dessous, les tendons et les muscles inférieurs avaient été broyé dans l’accident, j’espérais qu’ils seraient plus simple à couper. 

Je désinfectai la lame que m’avait donnée Arthur, c’était une petite dague, un peu lourde, mais que je pouvais manier facilement. Une fois, ma désinfection finis, je donnai le reste de l’alcool au garçon et l’encouragea à boire. Quand il eut fini, je lui fis un signe de tête et entamai mon opération. 

Je découpais le pourtour du genou, je devais garder le maximum de peau pour réaliser le moignon. C’était la partie la plus facile, j’étais précise et rapide dans ma découpe et l’adolescent légèrement secoué ne bougeait pas tellement. Puis je tranchai le muscle, afin d’atteindre le nerf que je sectionnais plus en hauteur. Mon patient hurlait de douleur, les deux hommes tentaient de le maîtriser du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient, mais ses mouvements m’empêcher de couper le nerf comme je le souhaitais. J’ai dû faire un choix et tranchai net. Puis j’entamai l’os qui se trouvait particulièrement récalcitrant sous ma lame. Je sciais du mieux que je pouvais, mais ce n’était pas évident. Et après de très longues minutes d’atroce souffrance, l’os céda. 

Une fois l’amputation terminée, je fermai son moignon et le recouvris d’un linge propre. Je me levai presque aussitôt après avoir fini, je respirais un grand coup et tentais de me ressaisir. J’inspirais puis expirais à rythme lent, au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis la tension dans mon corps me quitter. 

Je retournai vers le groupe, le garçon venait d’être installé sur une civière de fortune et j’avais la désagréable sensation d’être observé par tous. Je décidai d’ignorer ses regards et je cherchai mon cheval, mais le palomino n’était pas visible, il était fort probable qu’il se soit sauvé. Me voyant errer au milieu des autres, Lancelot déjà monté sur le sien s’approcha :

\- Montez avec moi.  
\- Et Perceval va aller avec qui ? Lui dis-je dubitative.  
\- Arthur le prendra, montez. 

Je prie une inspiration et fus hisser sur son cheval, pas forcément heureux de passer du poids plume de l’enfant au mien. Je m’installai du mieux que je pouvais sur le devant de la selle, indéniablement collé à l’autre cavalier. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à repartir nous nous remirent en route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	5. Partage ton pain avec celui qui a faim

Et qu’elle fut longue cette route, longue et épuisante. J’essayais de penser à autre chose qu’à l’attaque des Paladins, aux morts et au garçon s’époumonant sous ma lame, mais j’avais beaucoup de mal. Mon compagnon de voyage ne disant point de mot, je n’avais que mes pensées pour seule distraction, ce qui n’était pas une bonne chose vu les circonstances. Après ce que je pensais être une heure de marche, Lancelot daigna me parler :

\- Vous avez froid ?

Je réalisai que je tremblais, je n’avais pas particulièrement froid, j’attribuai ça alors à mon état de choc précédent.

\- Non ça va.

\- Ce n’étais pas la première fois, n’est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- L’amputation.

Je fus surprise. J’avais pris énormément sur moi pour pratiquer cette opération sur le garçon éveillé, mais je ne pensais pas avoir dégagé une assurance incroyable.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

\- Vous saviez quoi faire. Là où il fallait couper, comment recoudre, c’est étonnant.

J’arquai un sourcil :

\- J’ai de très bonne connaissance médicale, si vous n’aviez pas fait attention.

\- Il y a connaissance théorique et pratique. Je vous ai vus totalement paniqué et en proie à l’hystérie quand les paladins sont arrivés. Puis vous vous êtes … Métamorphosé quand il a fallu s’occuper des blessés. Vous étiez plus direct, plus assuré dans vos gestes et vos décisions. Je trouve ça surprenant.

Je ne savais que dire. D’abord, c’était sûrement la chose la plus longue qu’il m’est dite depuis que nous nous connaissions, mais j’avais surtout l’impression de l’avoir, impressionné. Et pour l’ impressionner, il en fallait beaucoup, j’étais un peu fière de moi.

\- On va dire que je sais être efficace quand il est nécessaire, notamment pour sauver des vies.

Il émit un bruit d’acquiescement. Visiblement, la conversation s’arrêtait là. Je tentais tout de même quelque chose.

\- Et vous ? Première fois ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, c’était extrêmement stupide comme question, il avait torturé et tué de très nombreuses personnes, alors l’amputation devait faire partie de son quotidien. Je semblais distinguer un léger rictus. 

\- On va dire que dans ce type de situation, oui.

Le silence revint et j’avais envie de me giflait quand je réalisai que j’avais éprouvé une certaine fierté à avoir impressionné cet homme. Il n’y avait absolument rien de glorieux à impressionné un assassin. J’étais de plus en plus dérangé à l’idée d’être collé à lui sur cette selle et je m’agitais pour trouver une place plus confortable.

\- Arrêtez de bouger.

Je me stoppai net, étrangement anesthésier par le ton de Lancelot. Il avait de quoi vous faire passer vos besoins les plus essentiels.

Je vis Gauvain avançait à l’avant pour rejoindre Arthur et Guenièvre, qui chevauchait en éclaireur. J’avais remarqué auparavant que le chevalier vert, comme il était nommé, se déplaçait avec difficulté. Il avait dû mal à tenir des objets lourds, ce qui était très surprenant vus sa carrure. Je me demandais s’il ne souffrait pas d’une pathologie, je lui proposerais un peu plus tard de l’examinait.

Elle était plaquée contre lui. Il n’avait pas pensé à cette réalité quand il lui avait proposé de monter avec lui. C’était très inconfortable. Monter avec Perceval, passé encore, mais cette femme, c’était très délicat à gérer, mentalement et physiquement. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir été aussi proche d’un autre adulte depuis qu’il était lui-même un homme.

Comble de l’angoisse, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens. Lancelot pouvait sentir ses fesses se frottaient à son entre-jambe. Il se gifla intérieurement à cette pensée, le Père Carden sur son épaule lui chuchotait : « _Mais revêtez-vous du Seigneur Jésus-Christ, et n'ayez pas soin de la chair pour en satisfaire les convoitises._ » (Romain 13 :14)

\- Arrêtez de bouger.

Ce qu’elle fit aussi tôt. Était-ce dû à son ton ou était-elle plus docile qu’il ne le pensait ?

Gauvain passa devant eux, l’homme était différent. Il n’avait plus rien à voir avec le valeureux chevalier Faë qu’il avait traqué pendant des années. Certes, il était passé par les cuisines du Frère Salt et il y avait de quoi en sortir métamorphoser, mais Lancelot soupçonnait également que l’aller-retour aux enfers avait laissé des séquelles. 

En parlant des cuisines du Frère Salt, la femme assis devant avait de quoi rivaliser avec lui. Elle avait découpé cette jambe de façon très méticuleuse, propre, soignée, un véritable travail d’orfèvre. Seul le bourreau faisait preuve d’une aussi grande maîtrise.

Lancelot avait déjà vu des amputations médicales, que des guérisseurs avait pratiqué, mais c’était toujours dans une extrême urgence. La personne ne prenait pas son temps, coupé la chair et l’os dans la même foulée, recousait rapidement et peu de temps après, le patient était pris de violente fièvre et rare était ceux qui survivaient.

Qui aurait cru que cette hystérique avait de meilleures compétences que les guérisseurs de l’Eglise.

Il s’en suivit encore une heure de marche dans un silence interminable, avant d’atteindre un village. Arthur et Guenièvre y était allé en premier afin de s’assurer de l’hospitalité des habitants. Nous avions avancé davantage vers le nord et arrivions près du mur d’Hadrien, enfin, c’est ce que nous raconta le seigneur du coin.

Je descendis enfin du cheval et me dégourdis les jambes. J’alla trouvé mon patient toujours installé dans sa civière de fortune. Il avait réussi à s’endormir, ballotté par la route. Je vérifiai son pouls et sa température grâce à ma main. Ses constantes étaient bonnes, son pansement également et je décidai de ne pas m’inquiéter davantage.

Je rejoignis Pym qui était plongé dans une conversation avec Perceval.

\- Ah Moïra, tu vas bien ?

\- Du mieux que je peux.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux circonspect. Ils devaient s’attendre à ce que je dise oui sans donner plus de détails.

\- Ce n’est pas ton cheval là-bas ? Pointa du doigt l’enfant.

Je reconnus immédiatement le palomino. Quel coquin, il était venu manger des pommes directement sur un arbre. Mes affaires étaient toujours sur lui et je fus incroyablement soulagé de savoir que je ne poursuivrais pas la route collé à Lancelot. J’alla le rejoindre quand un cri déchirant se fit entendre.

Je me tournai immédiatement et vis Pym effondrait au sol, Gauvain et Arthur tentait de la relever. Rapidement, les Faë furent mis au courant de l’information et se mirent à se lamenter. J’entendais certains sangloter, jurant qu’ils étaient perdus, pendant que d’autres criaient à la vengeance.

Je m’approchai de Gauvain et lui demanda ce qu’il se passait, il me tendit un papier :

« _Avis aux Seigneurs de Britannia,_

_Par le biais de ce message, nous vous informons de la mort de l’enfant du diable, la sorcière Sang-de-Loup. Accusé de sorcellerie, cannibalisme, infanticide et du meurtre de serviteur de Sa Sainteté à l’aide d’esprit démoniaque._

_C’est par la main d’un serviteur de Dieu que la menace a pu être écarté._

_Nous vous prions d’en informer vos citoyens. Toutes allégeances et sympathie envers les Faë seront durement réprimées._

_Laudetur Iesus Christus »_

La sorcière Sang-de-Loup ? Je crois me souvenir qu’il s’agissait de la fameuse reine dont m’avait parlé Perceval. La nouvelle avait provoqué un séisme dans la communauté Faë, beaucoup laissé exprimer leur peine et colère. Je ressentais de l’empathie pour eux d’avoir perdu le peu d’espoir qui leur restait, mais j’étais surtout très mal-à-l’aise de me retrouver au milieu de ces sanglots. Un peu comme si j’avais été invité à une soirée et que la seule personne que je connaissais m’avait laissé tomber.

Je regardai autour de moi et je vis que je n’étais pas la seule. Je rejoignis Guenièvre qui était avec ces hommes, je tentai une approche avec un sourire embarrassée, elle me répondit aussitôt :

\- C’est très gênant.

\- Je n’osais pas le dire, répliquais-je.

\- Regarde-les, ils se lamentent sur leur sort comme des condamnés à mort. Est-ce que tu crois que si je trépassais mes hommes pleuraient comme des enfants ? Non ! Ils prendraient les armes et iraient pourfendre mes assassins.

Elle termina sa phrase avec beaucoup de violence. Je hochai la tête, choquée par autant de brutalité face à la détresse de ces gens. Décidément, Lancelot n’était pas le seul sociopathe. D’ailleurs, il se tenait aux côtés de Gauvain, droit comme une croix, et lisait l’avis de décès. J’étais curieuse de savoir comment il allait réagir aux sentiments de l’homme en face de lui.

Curieusement, il alla cherchait Arthur et lui parla. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se mit à rassembler ceux autour de lui. Gauvain vient vers nous et nous déclara :

\- On doit partir.

\- Tout de suite ? Mais les gens se sont à peine reposés ! Les blessés doivent dormir ! Déclarais-je.

\- Arrêtez de discuter les ordres, on part.

Guenièvre lui emboîta le pas et je les vis échanger quelques mots. Elle revint vers moi et hurla à ses hommes.

\- EN ROUTE !

Je me retrouvai au milieu d’une foule d’hommes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si urgent de partir tout d’un coup après l’annonce catastrophique de la mort de la reine Faë. Surtout avec des blessés ne pouvant pas suivre le rythme.

Je soupirai puis alla chercher mon cheval toujours occupé à manger ses pommes. Une fois en selle, je rejoignis Lancelot qui visiblement était à l’origine de ce départ précipiter. Il avait revêtu sa cape et se tenait droit sur son cheval noir. Un frisson me parcourut à cette vision, j’aurais juré voir un cavalier de l’Apocalypse. Je me ressaisis et alla le trouver.

\- Pourquoi on part ?

Il ne répondit pas se contentent d’observer les marcheurs se rassemblaient. Je m’approchai encore plus près de lui :

\- LANCELOT, criais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, me dévisageant.

\- Pourquoi on part ? Répétais-je.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que le seigneur de ces terres nous est offert l’hospitalité, alors qu’il a reçu une lettre de Sa Sainteté spécifiant bien que la sympathie aux Faë serait sévèrement punie ?

\- Eh merde.

Je l’avais bien lu également. Mais je n’avais pas fait de rapprochement, pensant naïvement que les habitants étaient compatissants au sort de ce peuple en exil. J’avais tout simplement oublié à quel point l’Eglise était puissante et ces partisans près à tout pour défendre sa cause.

Comme le craignait Lancelot, le seigneur, ne fut pas heureux de nous voir partir aussi vite. Il fit appel à sa garde qui tentait de nous barrer le chemin. Je me demandais s’ils pensaient réellement pouvoir stopper un convoi d’une centaine de personne avec à peine vingt hommes. 

Rapidement, les hommes de Guenièvre avancèrent devant eux. Il s’en suivit une bataille de regard ridicule pour impressionner leurs adversaires. Mais aucun ne bougeait de sa ligne de défense, chacun attendant les ordres.

Je voyais Lancelot s’agitait, son cheval faisait des ronds et piaffer d’impatience. Même lui avait développer un goût pour le combat, c’était effrayant. Arthur vint à sa rencontre et j’entendis Lancelot lui dire :

\- Ils ne feront rien, ils attendent les Paladins.

\- Oui, je m’en doutais. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? On ne va pas tuer tout le village quand même.

A ces mots j’avais la sensation qu’Arthur venait de le mettre au défi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	6. L'erreur agite, la vérité repose

Lancelot s’avança vers les hommes à l’avant. Etant trop loin de la scène, je n’entendais rien, mais la discussion semblait au même point. Les villageois s’étaient rassemblés à l’extérieur, cependant, ils restaient suffisamment en retrait au cas où la situation déraperait.

Je vis Lancelot descendre, je me penchai en avant pour pouvoir suivre la scène des yeux. Il était entre les hommes de Guenièvre et ceux du seigneur. Il marchait vers ses derniers, d’un pas lent mais assuré. Il s’arrêta à la hauteur du plus grand, il était si proche de lui. Puis un cri déchira l’atmosphère, et je vis Lancelot retirait son épée du ventre de sa victime.

Il enchaîna une sorte de ballet meurtrier. Décapitant, mutilant à tour de rôle les gardes. J’entendais les cris mortifier des villageois et des Faë, le bruit du fer, la chair se perforait, les os se brisaient et surtout, je voyais tout, incapable de regardais ailleurs que la folie sanglante de l’homme que j’avais sauvé il y a quelques semaines.

En à peine cinq minutes, tous étaient mort, laissant le chemin menant à la forêt libre. Arthur, qui était toujours à côté de moi, déglutit péniblement et alla rejoindre Lancelot, souillait du sang de ces victimes. Ils se parlèrent quelques instants et Arthur cria :

\- Nous partons !

Lancelot essuyait paresseusement son épée avec un tissu, quand une femme se précipita vers le corps d’un des hommes. Elle hurla à plein poumon son désespoir, je voyais les enfants sur le côté sanglotait. Cette même femme l’interpella :

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

Il ne se retourna pas et rangea son arme dans son fourreau. Il installa Perceval sur son cheval et lui ordonna de marcher en avant, puis il rejoignit Gauvain.

Quand je pus enfin me reconcentrer sur moi, je fus pris de nausée que je tentais de calmer. Des larmes remplirent mes yeux et coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues. Je n’avais jamais vu un homme en tuer un autre. Quelques heures plus tôt, je n’avais qu’entendus, là, j’avais tout vu.

Je me préparais à devenir chirurgienne orthopédiste-traumatologue. Je travaillais en général aux urgences et j’avais déjà vu des hommes, femmes, et même des enfants, blessés par balles, éventré, mutiler, mais je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un le faire devant mes yeux. Cela faisait une énorme différence.

Je tentais de me contrôler et rejoignis les autres déjà en route. Je me retrouvai à côté de deux petites filles qui marchaient main dans la main. J’avais tellement de peine qu’elles aient dû assister à ça. J’allais me retournais vers le village, pour voir une dernière fois le massacre auquel j’avais assisté, impuissante, quand l’une d’elle me dit dans un souffle :

\- Ne te retourne pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

\- Parce que la Veuve arrive.

Je n’avais aucune idée de qui était la Veuve, mais le frisson qui parcourait mon dos me ravisa de regarder.

Il avait laissé Goliath à Perceval et marchait à l’arrière, effaçant leurs traces. Il était lassé de voir les Faë cheminaient à allure lente, de plus ils laissent beaucoup trop de marques. Même si les Paladins ne l’avaient plus pour traquer leurs proies, le plus idiot d’entre eux aurait été capable de suivre leurs pistes. Il avait laissé suffisamment d’espace entre lui et les retardataires pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs bavardages et lamentations incessantes.

Gauvain était avec les derniers du groupe, se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier si Lancelot était toujours là. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il pensait. Lancelot savait qu’à tout moment, il pouvait s’enfuir, discret comme il l’était, il ne suffisait que de quelques secondes d’inattention et il était dans la nature, libre comme le vent. Cependant, cette liberté était étrangement inquiétante. Il avait toujours obéi à quelqu’un, eu une ligne directrice et un but.

Mais depuis qu’il s’était enfui du camp avec l’enfant, qu’il avait volontairement renié ses vœux, il y avait ce gouffre abyssal qui s’était ouvert en lui. Pour le contrer et ne pas y penser, il avait accepté la proposition de Gauvain, rejoindre les rangs des Faë et se battre pour une nouvelle cause. S’il la savait perdue d’avance, cela lui permettait d’occuper son esprit, jusqu’au jour où il trouvera enfin la paix. Et même s’il ne savait plus en quoi croire, la mort lui paraissait beaucoup plus douce que la vie ici-bas.

Il se concentrait sur sa tâche, effaçant méticuleusement chaque trace, nettoyant chaque feuille et ramassant les brindilles et branches cassées laissées derrière le convoi. Le résultat qu’il laissait était proche de la perfection, personne ne se douterais que plus d’une centaine d’individus était passé par là, il y a moins de deux minutes. 

Il poursuivait son activité quand il entendit des bruits de sabots venant vers lui, dans le sens inverse des Faë. Il ne le releva pas la tête, il n’avait aucune envie de discuter et continuait avec une application feinte.

\- Vous n’auriez pas dû les tuer.

C’était Moïra, sûrement venue lui faire la leçon.

\- Vous auriez préféré attendre les Paladins ?

\- Reconnaissez vos erreurs, Lancelot.

\- Je n’ai pas eu tort.

\- Attendez, que dit la bible déjà ? Ah oui, « _Instruisez-moi, et je me tairai; Faites-moi comprendre en quoi j'ai péché_. »

Il la regarda circonspect et s’arrêta quelques secondes.

\- Job six verset vingt-quatre. Vous ne m’avez pas dit que vous étiez chrétienne.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Sa stupéfaction s’accentua. Comment pouvait-elle citer la bible sans l’avoir étudié ? Il était rare que les fidèles connaissent par cœur les versets, hormis les membres du clergé, mais les hérétiques encore plus. 

Elle marchait légèrement devant lui, lui permettant d’effacer ses traces en même temps que les autres. Mais elle était suffisamment près pour lui parler.

\- Il y avait des enfants, l’informa-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ça ne vous gêne pas ? Vous arrivez à bien dormir la nuit ?

\- Oui.

\- Aucun regret ? Vous y prenez du plaisir ou quoi ?

Il roula des yeux et s’arrêta :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que j’éprouve de la peine pour eux ? Si ça vous console, je prierais pour leurs âmes.

\- « _Et Jésus répondit : Tu ne tueras point_ ». Matthieu dix-neuf, verset dix-huit.

\- Ce n’est pas une hérétique qui va m’apprendre les Saintes Ecritures.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas non plus niez ce qui est écrit dedans.

\- Je ne sais pas d’où vous venez, ni comment vous pensez que l’on peut régler ce genre de différent, mais c’était soit eux, soit nous.

Plongés dans leur querelle théologique, ils ne virent pas Gauvain s’approchaient :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? On vous entend à des kilomètres. Surtout vous.

A ces mots, il fusilla Moïra du regard et lui dit :

\- Repartez devant, on va bientôt s’arrêter.

\- Je n’ai pas fini ce que j’avais à dire, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Soyez heureuse qu’on vous tolère, sang d’homme.

\- Non mais j’hallucine ! Lui vous massacre depuis qu’il a l’âge de tenir une épée et c’est moi qu’on tolère ?

Aucun des deux ne broncha.

\- D’accord très bien, je vous laisse entre mâles alpha.

Je rejoignis le reste du groupe, fulminante par autant de mépris. Décidément, leur histoire de Frère Faë leur fait perdre la raison. Sont-ils naïfs au point de ne pas voir qu’ils ont fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie ? Après la démonstration de cette après-midi, je ne savais pas ce qui leur fallait de plus. 

Peu de temps après, nous nous arrêtâmes pour monter un camp, afin de passer la nuit. J’aidai du mieux que je pouvais, mais je restais essentiellement avec Guenièvre, Arthur et les autres hommes. Les Faë, même si j’en avais soigné certains ce matin, ne semblaient pas enclin à m’accordaient leur confiance et préféré être soigné par leurs guérisseurs qui ne connaissaient même pas les bases de la désinfection.

J’avais besoin d’un peu de calme, et une fois l’installation terminer je partis en direction du cours d’eau.

Je plongeais nu dans l’eau glacé de la rivière. Le soleil était bas, et dans quelques minutes, il ferait nuit noire. Heureusement, je ne m’étais pas trop éloigné du camp et je pourrais rentrer sans trop de difficulté.

L’eau était claire, et je pouvais voir les dizaines de nuances des cailloux qui tapissait le fond. J’avais apporté un petit savon que j’avais fabriqué et me laver avec. Il n’avait rien à voir avec ceux que j’avais connus au XXIe, mais il faisait l’affaire. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les démêler quand j’entendu un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis une silhouette. Paniqué, je m’éloignai du bord. La silhouette apparus, et je reconnus Arthur.

\- Non mais vous m’espionnez ! Hurlais-je.

Il se confondait en excuses.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste vous voir, mais pas comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous baigner, il fait tellement froid en même temps, je …

\- D’accord, c’est bon, j’ai compris. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Savoir comment vous allez.

J’étais toujours dans l’eau, mais la pénombre qui s’installer avec le coucher du soleil me poussait à sortir.

\- Retournez-vous, lui dis-je.

Ce qu’il fit immédiatement. Je m’enroulais dans un peignoir que j’avais confectionnais en lin, tinté en noir grâce à la noix de galle. Les manches étaient longues et évasées, le tissu tombait jusqu’à mes chevilles, mais ne touchait pas le sol. Je plaçai mes cheveux en arrière et pris un peigne en os qu’un patient m’avait un jour offert.

Je m’installai sur le rocher où Arthur s’était assis.

\- Ce n’est pas facile, finis-je par dire.

\- Je sais.

Je commençais à peigner soigneusement mes cheveux, mèche par mèche.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Ils l’ont accepté, sans rien exiger, pas même une compensation pour tout ce qu’il a fait.

\- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas tout.

\- Pourtant, vous n’avez pas l’air de lui en tenir rigueur. Vous lui faites confiance.

Il se tut. Soudain, je le trouvai beaucoup plus vieux, son regard s’était rempli de lassitude et il me sourit tristement. 

\- Je sais ce que sait d’être jugé à cause de son passé. Mais je sais aussi ce que c’est d’avoir une chance, même la plus petite. Alors, même si, tout ce qu’il a fait ne peut pas être effacé, il a déjà fait plus de bien en une journée que durant toute sa vie.

Je lui souris et posai ma main sur son genou.

\- Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, Arthur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, regardant l’eau de la rivière s’écouler lentement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	7. Brocéliande

Le temps s’écoulait, mais aucun de nous deux ne parlaient. Ce silence n’était pas gênant, mais reposant. Nous avions besoin d’un peu de calme après la dure journée que nous avions passés.

Je finis par briser la quiétude :

\- Je suis désolé, pour votre perte.

Il sursauta, surpris par mes mots. Il se ressaisit rapidement et afficha un sourire affligé.

\- Honnêtement, je pense que tout le monde s’en doutait un peu. Elle a accepté d’échanger sa vie contre celle des Faë. Sa dernière volonté était que je les emmène dans un endroit sûr, où ils pourront vivre sans peur. Elle a été la première à croire en moi.

Il ne pleurait pas, mais son visage exprimé toute la tristesse qu’il ressentait. Il ajouta :

\- S’il n’y avait pas eu cette maudite épée, elle serait encore en vie.

\- Une épée ? Répétais-je.

\- Oui, l’épée de pouvoir. Uther, Cumber, l’Eglise, tout le monde la désirent, mais c’était Nimue qu’elle avait choisis.

Je me redressai, l’épée de pouvoir, ne serait-ce pas Excalibur ? Et Nimue, ce nom me dit quelque chose mais, je n’arrive pas à savoir quoi, assurément elle fait partis de la légende Arthurienne.

\- Et où est cette épée ? Demandais-je.

\- Je crois qu’elle l’a donné à Morgane, ma sœur.

La fée Morgane en possession de l’épée de pouvoir. Je n’arrivais pas à raccrocher l’histoire qui se déroulait devant moi, à ce que je connaissais de la légende, c’était très déroutant. J’inspira, et proposai à Arthur de regagner le camp, j’avais suffisamment de chose à digérer pour ce soir.

J’avais oublié qu’au XIe, il n’était pas courant de voir un homme et une femme revenir après avoir passé près d’une heure ensemble. Mais les pillards de Guenièvre étaient là pour me le rappeler.

\- Et ma belle, tu peux encore marché ? Beugla un des hommes.

\- Si tu veux, je peux prendre sa place. Ricana un autre.

Je soupirai d’exaspération. Arthur me regarda l’air navré, mais ne semblait pas décider à dire quelque chose pour empêcher mon humiliation en public. Heureusement, leur chef prit ma défense :

\- Ça suffit ! Retournez-vous astiquer le manche !

Ils s’arrêtèrent immédiatement et tournèrent aussitôt les talons. Guenièvre vint vers moi avec une flasque d’alcool, qu’elle me la tendit :

\- Désolé, ils voient rarement d’aussi jolies filles, alors quand il y en a une à leur porter, ça les travaille.

J’acceptai la flasque et bu. C’était infecte, mais l’alcool réchauffa mon corps et m’enivra rapidement. Je n’étais pas habituée à quelques choses d’aussi fort. Elle me proposa de m’asseoir avec elle et une autre femme en face du feu. Je l’avais déjà vu, elle chevauchait souvent devant, avec Arthur et Guenièvre. Elle se présenta comme étant Kaze. Je me présentai également et elle me répondit :

\- Je sais qui tu es ! La sang-d’homme qui a sauvé Ecureuil, et … l’autre.

J’affichai un sourire gêné, d’ailleurs l’autre était assis devant moi, avec Gauvain. Arthur venait de les rejoindre. 

\- Il a l’air de se plaire ici, dis-je.

\- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. Mais Gauvain l’a pris sous son aile, donc tout le monde accepte sans rechigner, m’expliqua Kaze.

\- Personne n’est obligé d’écouter Gauvain, répondis-je.

\- Un peu quand même, c’est lui qui a sauvé la plupart des Faë présent ici.

Je comprenais mieux alors. Ils étaient reconnaissants et se sentaient sûrement obligé d’acceptaient les lubies de leur sauveur.

\- Il ne m’aime pas beaucoup.

\- Ils n’aiment pas les sang-d’homme.

\- Pourtant, il nous a admis sans sourciller, l’informa Guenièvre.

\- C’est parce que tu as littéralement sauvé tout le monde sur la plage.

\- Ah d’accord, donc il faut tuer des humains pour être apprécié de Gauvain ? C’est une sorte de rite initiatique ? Lançais-je.

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux.

\- Comme tu le dis ! Me répondit Kaze.

La soirée fut agréable et l’alcool me permit d’oublier un peu les événements de la journée.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, je n’avais pas soupçonné à quel point j’avais bu la vieille. Nous avions dormi à la belle étoile étant donné que l’on se remettait en route aujourd’hui. Tout le monde s’activait autour de moi et j’émergeais difficilement.

\- Levez-vous, on part maintenant.

Bon dieu, il fallait que la première personne qui me parle, ce soit lui. Je soupirais et me redressai, le monde tournait, ou c’était, plutôt ma tête. Dans tous les cas, mon corps luttait pour rester allongé. Je me levai tout de même, et me dirigeai péniblement vers mon cheval. Je n’arrivais même pas à prendre ma selle dans les bras. Gauvain, qui devait, m’observer gesticuler ridiculement, daigna m’aider, non sans commentaire :

\- Laissez-moi faire. Si vous ne savez pas boire, abstenez-vous la prochaine fois.

Non mais quel toupet celui-là. Je le fusillai du regard.

\- Vous savez quoi, laissez moi me débrouiller. Vous et Lancelot, je ne veux pas vous voir aujourd’hui.

Il me regarda longuement, puis lâcha la selle et fit demi-tour. Je soupirai à nouveau et légèrement revigorer par l’altercation, ou par excès de fierté, j’installai la selle sur mon cheval. Je me mis en route avec les autres quand tout le monde fut prêt.

Je me maudissais à chaque pas effectué. Ma tête était lourde et prête à exploser. J’avais réussi à remplir une gourde d’eau, je la buvais silencieusement, et espérais que mon corps évacue les toxines le plus rapidement possible.

Nous marchions à un rythme correct quand nous fûmes stoppées. Je vis Gauvain remonter toute la file en direction de l’avant. Je n’avais pas le courage de faire la même chose et j’entendais patiemment d’avoir des explications.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Gauvain revint vers nous et alla directement voir Lancelot à l’arrière, toujours occupé à effacer les traces du groupe. Puis nous nous remîmes en route. Visiblement, personne n’allait nous expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé. J’arrêtai mon cheval pour arriver à la hauteur des deux hommes. Ils me toisèrent :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Me demanda Gauvain.

\- Pourquoi on s’est arrêté ?

\- Vous posez trop de questions, sang-d’homme.

\- Arrêtez de m’appeler comme ça !

Il ricana :

\- Comment je devrais vous appeler alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, par mon prénom peut-être ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête :

\- D’accord, Moïra. On a peut-être trouvé un endroit où aller.

\- C’est formidable ça, pourquoi vous ne le dites pas ?

\- Parce que rien n’est sûr. Nous allons envoyer des éclaireurs pour vérifier.

\- C’est où ?

\- La forêt de Brocéliande.

Je sursautais. J’étais persuadé que cette forêt était située en France, enfin, c’est là que les historiens l’ont localisée. 

\- Et comment vous l’avez découverte ?

\- J’avais déjà entendu parler de ce lieu, il y a quelques années. C’est une sorte d’espace tampon entre le monde des Hommes et celui des Invisibles. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment m’y rendre, mais grâce au réseau d’espions de la résistance, nous avons enfin réussis à communiquer avec le peuple de la terre, qui réside actuellement dans la forêt. Nous venons à l’instant d’avoir leur réponse positive pour pouvoir y séjourner pour quelque temps.

\- Et vous leur faites confiance ?

\- Ceux sont des Faë, donc oui.

J’écarquillai les yeux :

\- Lui aussi, c’est un Faë et pourtant.

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, elle était suffisamment lourde de sous-entendu que même l’intéressé se raidit.

\- Je pense que vous devriez retourner devant, me répondit Gauvain.

Nous poursuivîmes notre route pendant près d’une semaine avant d’arrivée dans la légendaire forêt de Brocéliande. Celle-ci était particulièrement inquiétante. Enveloppés dans la brume, ses arbres, torturés, aux longues branches élancées, donnaient de faux airs de monstres fantastiques. La mousse verte s’étendait sur le sol, elle s’était développait comme de la moisissure sur du pain, recouvrant tout, des cailloux aux troncs des chênes massifs.

Seuls les corbeaux se risquaient à faire du bruit. J’avais la désagréable sensation d’être observée, étudié, par cette forêt. Je ne devais pas être la seule, car mes camarades de route avançaient en silence.

Puis, nous arrivons enfin à une clairière, incroyablement lumineuse par rapport au bois sinistre que nous avions traversé. Un homme, que j’imaginais être du peuple de la Terre, attendait au centre. Gauvain alla à sa rencontre, et quand ils eu finis d’échanger des politesses, nous fûmes autorisés à nous installer.

Le convoi était soulagé de pouvoir se poser plus d’une nuit. Lancelot avait effacé toutes nos traces depuis l’altercation au village et il nous a assurés que les Paladins avaient perdues notre piste. Nous avions alors une avance sur eux et nous pouvions nous permettre de nous arrêter plusieurs jours avant de trouver un endroit définitif où s’établir.

Je descendis me dégourdir les jambes quand Perceval passa en courant près de moi :

\- On dirait Rose-prée !

Je souris, il avait l’air tellement heureux. Pym m’avait rejoint, elle était également rayonnante.

\- C’est magnifique ici !

\- Oui, tout le monde à l’air soulagé d’être enfin en sécurité. Lui répondit-je.

\- Ce n’est que de courte durée, on ne restera pas longtemps.

Je reconnus la voix de Lancelot, remplie d’entrain comme à son habitude.

\- Ça vous arrive d’être joyeux de temps en temps ? Regardez, tout le monde souris, il n’y a que vous le rabat-joie.

Il grogna et alla vers Gauvain. Je soupirais et avant qu’il ne s’éloigne complètement, il se retourna pour me dire :

\- Arrêtez de soupirer.

Je le regardais méduser, mais décidai de ne pas relever. J’étais soulagée de pouvoir enfin me reposer. La semaine avait été difficile, et tous méritaient de se détendre. De façon générale, l’entente était correcte. Chacun mettait de l’eau dans son vin, permettant d’éviter les altercations.

Le camp fut rapidement installé, les gens étaient dynamiques et avaient hâte d’en finir pour pouvoir profiter des joies simples d’un bon feu de camp et de pouvoir dormir avec une tente au-dessus de leur tête.

Deux cours d’eau traversée la clairière et menée à une plus grande rivière en contre bas. Ce qui nous assurer de l’eau potable, des poissons et sûrement un endroit plus intime pour faire sa toilette. Le bois alentour était sinistre, et découragerai quiconque souhaitant s’éloigner du campement.

Globalement, l’endroit était satisfaisant et offrait le luxe de pouvoir se reposer en toute quiétude. Comme à mon arrivée chez les réfugiés, je dormirais avec Pym, ce qui m’offrait l’occasion de lui apprendre les bases de la médecine.

Arthur venait d’apparaître à mes côtés, le sourire aux lèvres, il me dit :

\- Je pense que l’on sera bien ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il me permet de poser quelques bases pour la suite. 
> 
> Moïra vient de comprendre l’importance que Gauvain avait dans la communauté Faë et pourquoi sa parole avait du poids. Ce qui explique également pourquoi les Faë sont plus enclins à accueillir Lancelot qu’elle. 
> 
> De plus, j’avais envie de mettre un peu de sororité dans l’histoire. Guenièvre et Kaze sont des femmes fortes, et par conséquence elles savent ce que c’est d’évoluer dans un monde masculin. J’ai envie d’explorer une possible amitié entres elles et Moïra. 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu, n’hésitez pas à commenter <3


	8. "Celui qui ne me trouve pas se blesse" (Proverbe 8:36)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ ATTENTION /!\  
> Scène d'automutilation.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

La lumière du soleil perça le tissu de la tente. Il avait fait chaud cette nuit et j’avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. J’étais nu, enveloppée dans mes draps, couchée sur le ventre et j’essayais tant bien que mal de gratter quelques minutes de précieux sommeil. C’était sans comptait la douce et mélodieuse voix de Lancelot :

\- Moïra, réveillez-vous.

Visiblement, je n’étais pas la seule à avoir mal dormis. Je ne l’avais pas entendu arriver, j’étais toujours impressionné par la façon dont cet homme d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et d’à peu près quatre-vingt-dix kilos arrivé à se déplacer dans un silence absolu. Je m’étirai de tout mon long, tel une chatte, puis je me tournai vers lui. Il était à la droite de mon lit, son visage était fermé, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus coquin, me rappelant que j’étais nu et que la moiteur de l’air collé les draps à mon corps. J’étais d’humeur taquine ce matin :

\- Vous pouvez me rejoindre si vous le voulez, lui dis-je de la façon la plus sensuelle possible.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna aussi vite. Il s’éloigna de moi comme si je lui avais annoncé avoir la peste. Il s’apprêtait à sortir quand il se souvint pourquoi il était venu.

\- Levez-vous, Arthur vous attend dans sa tente.

Sur ces paroles, il partit. Je soupirai et enfouie mon visage dans les oreillers. J’avais oublié la présence de Pym qui m’interpella :

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Dit-elle surprise.

J’éclatai de rire. C’était assez surprenant de voir comment la pensée collective vous influence. De façon générale, les Faë n’éprouvaient aucune aversion pour l’ancien Moine Larmoyant. Certains lui disaient même bonjour le matin. Evoluer dans un contexte de bienveillance, m’avait indubitablement fait changer mon opinion sur lui.

Je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire qu’il a été lavé de tous ses pêchées, cependant, la protection de Gauvain, ainsi que son étonnement dévouement au bien-être du camp, lui a valu de gagner en estime. Néanmoins, il demeurait distant, silencieux, et mystérieux.

Depuis un mois, les « têtes pensantes », comme j’aimais les appeler, à savoir Arthur, Guenièvre et Gauvain, essayaient de trouver un lieu suffisamment sécurisé où les Faë pourraient vivre en paix. Chose qui n’était pas aisée, puisque nous avions des nouvelles de l’extérieur, et la guerre faisait rage.

Uther et Cumber s’en donnaient à cœur joie pour savoir qui récupérer le trône de Britannia. Mélangé à cela, l’Eglise, bien décidé à faire gouverner un roi chrétien, et vous obtenez un cocktail explosif. Pour l’instant, nous étions plus en sécurité ici, protéger par ce bois sinistre.

Me concernant, je tentais de gagner la confiance de chacun des réfugiés, ce qui n’était pas aisé. Si les hommes de Guenièvre ne remettaient pas en cause mes connaissances médicales et ne rechigner pas à me laisser les soigner, ce n’était pas le cas des Faë.

Leurs guérisseurs étaient certes, compétant quand il s’agissait de blessures externes peu grave, mais quand un des leur développer une maladie, ce qui était souvent le cas dans les camps concentrant une grande densité de population, ils étaient incapables de gérer une épidémie.

Etonnamment, le système immunitaire des Faë est le même que celui des humains. Ils développent les mêmes maladies que nous, c’est également le cas des enfants. Il y a à peine deux semaines, j’ai dû faire face à une épidémie de scarlatine.

Les guérisseurs Faë, dépassaient par l’ampleur de la maladie, s’étaient résignés à sacrifier un bouc pour apaiser les Invisibles. Scandalisé par leur incompétence, j’étais monté au créneau et avais fait un véritable scandale d’état devant les « têtes pensantes ». J’avais finalement réussi à faire entendre raison aux guérisseurs et ils avaient daigné accepter mon aide.

J’avais isolé tous les enfants contaminé, imposer le lavage des mains, le nettoyage quotidien des objets communs et encourager les mères à poursuivre l’allaitement. Je n’avais rien pour les aider à combattre la maladie, mais je soulageais leurs symptômes grâce aux traitements proposés par les Faë. J’avais réussi à ralentir l’épidémie, mais elle n’était pas encore terminée et nous devions continuer à être vigilant.

Je m’étais enfin lever de mon lit et alla rejoindre Arthur. Quand j’arrivai devant sa tente, je fus prise d’un désagréable pré-sentiment. Tous les poils de ma nuque se soulevèrent et j’ai dû chasser mon instinct qui me conseillait de fuir. J’entrai et fus accueillie par l’assemblée habituelle, composé d’Arthur, Gauvain, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Kaze et un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Il portait tous les attribués du légionnaire romain, du casque en passant par le baudrier, jusqu’au javelot. Chose extrêmement étrange, vue qu’aux dernières nouvelles, ce type d’armement n’existe plus depuis cinq siècles.

\- Moïra, te voilà.

Je souris à Arthur et m’asseyais sur le siège qu’il me proposait.

\- Donc, nous avons quelque chose à te demander. Vois-tu, cet homme…

Il eut des regards remplis de sous-entendus échangés entre eux.

\- Cet homme, vient de nous annoncer où se trouvait Merlin et Guenièvre.

J’arquai un sourcil, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de moi. Il dut voir mon incompréhension, car il s’empressa d’ajouter :

\- Merlin est gravement blessé et ne peut pas être déplacé. Et nous sommes tous d’accord pour dire que tu es la meilleure guérisseuse que nous avons, donc tu vas partir avec Kaze, Lancelot et moi-même demain, pour le ramener ici.

Je hochais la tête machinalement, enregistrant chacune de ces paroles. J’allais donc rencontrer Merlin, qui était visiblement mal en point et on comptait sur moi pour le sauver. Je demandais :

\- Vous savez ce qu’il a ?

\- D’après Morgane, il aurait été empoissonné il y a deux mois par une flèche. Il a retrouvé brièvement ces pouvoirs, mais il n’a pas réussi à se soigner. Depuis, il dépérit.

J’étais étonné, en générale le poison disparaît de l’organisme en quelques jours, s’il n’a pas causé la mort. Je n’avais pas encore entendu parler de poison pouvant restait dans le corps un temps indéfinis s’il n’était pas réadministrer fréquemment.

J’éprouvais de gros doute, concernant l’utilisation de la magie comme soin. Certains guérisseurs Faë l’utilisaient en cas de dernier recours, mais tous savaient qu’il y avait des dégâts occasionnés sur les corps. Outre les tumeurs bénignes qui se développaient autour des blessures guéries, les os cassés ne se reconstruisait pas correctement et il était souvent nécessaire de recasser pour réparer les dégâts.

Je pensais notamment à Gauvain. J’avais appris qu’il avait échappé à une mort certaine, grâce à la magie de Nimue, après avoir été torturé par les Paladins. Même si je ne l’avais pas encore examiné, il était évident qu’il avait des séquelles dû à ces réparations hâtives réalisées par la magie.

La décision avait été prise de partir demain pour rejoindre le lieu où s’étaient cachés Merlin et Morgane, accompagné par l’étrange légionnaire. J’allais préparer mon départ aujourd’hui, donnant mes instructions à Pym concernant l’épidémie, prendre les affaires nécessaires au soin de Merlin, puis espérait que tous se passent bien, et que je puisse le sauver.

Lancelot aurait préféré être mort plutôt que d’être là, assis sur ce lit de fortune, dans cette tente, au milieu de ce camp Faë. Deux mois qu’il était parmi eux, deux mois où il n’avait jamais été aussi perdu.

Ce qu’il ressentait lui déchirer les entrailles, lui briser l’âme, le mutiler davantage chaque jour qu’il vivait. Ce sentiment était partout, caché ou manifeste, hurlant ou silencieux, malin ou nécessaire, il n’arrivait pas à y échapper, ni à le définir.

Sa pénitence était éternelle, sa passion était dure, son amour pour Dieu infini, mais lui, l’aimait-il en retour ? Trouverait-il un jour la lumière qu’il a toujours cherchée, celle qu’on lui a toujours promis, celle qui viendrais après toutes ces années de souffrance et de péchés repentis ?

Il avait perdu la foi, il ne voyait plus que les ténèbres et il devait se rendre à l’évidence, que cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti sa Grâce. Il pensait avoir vu un signe en la personne de Gauvain, un signe de sa résilience, de l’amour de Dieu. Mais l’avoir écouté, avoir sauvé Perceval, avoir aidé les Faë ne l’avait pas transcendé comme il l’avait cru, comme on lui avait promis.

Il ne devait pas être assez pur, pas assez dévoué, pas assez digne. Mais que devait-il faire de plus ? Il aurait aimé que, juste une fois, quelqu’un lui dise quoi faire, sans phrase énigmatique, sans sous-entendu, juste des paroles tangibles qu’il pourrait suivre aveuglement.

Il serrait son chapelet fermement, faisant pénétrer les billes en bois dans sa chair, lui brûlant la paume. Mais comme chaque soir, rien ne venait à lui, il était irrémédiablement seul face à sa détresse, pire encore, face à son impuissance et cet horrible sentiment qu’est l’échec.

Et ce soir encore, il saisira sa ceinture et marchera en direction de la rivière, la tête basse, les épaules accablées et le cœur remplie de haine.

Je marchais jusqu’à la rivière, mes affaires dans les bras, prête pour mon bain quotidien. C’était un soir, frais et humide. Plusieurs feux avaient été allumés, traçant le chemin jusqu’à l’eau, permettant de se repérer aisément.

D’habitude, j’allais me laver le matin, mais ayant été accaparer toute la journée afin de mettre en place notre départ de demain, je n’avais pas eu le temps. Je récapitulais la liste de mes affaires, avais-je bien pris tout le nécessaire ?

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par un bruit sec en provenance la rivière. Je pensais être seule, mes compagnons de voyage n’étant pas particulièrement friands de l’hygiène quotidienne. Je poursuivis mon chemin quand le même bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils et avançai plus doucement.

J’arrivai sur le sommet surplombant la rivière. Le même bruit était audible, les répétitions s’étaient faites plus rapprochées, le bruit était plus fort, plus déchirant. Je balayai du regard mon environnement et ce que je vis me donna des frissons.

Lancelot s’était agenouillé dans le nid de la rivière, la tête baissée, le dos ensanglanté, il se fouettait violemment. Je fus pris d’une envie irrépressible de l’en empêcher, malgré cela je ne pouvais pas. Je n’avais pas le droit.

C’était une scène d’une grande violence et pourtant tellement intime. Je n’avais aucune solution à lui apporter, si j’intervenais qu’allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? L’automutilation ne se règle pas à coup de réprimande, et même si j’avais une petite idée des démons auquel il faisait face, je ne savais pas comment lui venir en aide.

Je culpabilisais, j’avais oublié à quel point le fanatisme religieux était aussi dangereux pour ces victimes que pour ces fidèles. Je regardais impuissante le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi, sans pouvoir bouger, sans m’autoriser à agir et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je fus pris d’une grande compassion pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’avais envie de commencer sur quelque chose de doux et un peu comique pour finir sur une partie un peu dramatique.   
> Plus d’un mois s’est écoulé depuis la fin du dernier chapitre. Moïra a réussi à plus ou moins se faire accepter des Faë, on reconnaît ses connaissances et on n’hésite pas à faire appel à elle. 
> 
> Quant à Lancelot, sa foi est quelque chose de très important à prendre en compte. C’est un fanatique, du jour au lendemain, il renie ses vœux et tourne le dos à tout ce qu’il connaît. C’est très effrayant comme situation et je pense que l’élément déclencheur a été Gauvain qu’il a vu comme un signe de Dieu. 
> 
> Je pense que Lancelot ne renoncera jamais à sa foi, croire en quelque chose de plus grand que lui est primordiale pour sa survie. Car comme chaque fanatique, il est profondément blessé et éprouve un sentiment d’insécurité permanente. 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu, n’hésitez pas à commenter <3


	9. Le camp maudit

Je courais dans les couloirs d’un château, éclairé par la lueur des torches, une boîte lourde dans les mains. Je courrais pour échapper à quelque chose, pour protéger ce que contenait la boîte. J’accédai à un croisement quand j’entendis un cri, quelqu’un me prévenait de l’arrivée imminente de la chose qui me pourchasser. Je me retournais et me retrouvai face à un visage défiguré où subsistait seulement le crâne et les muscles faciaux, le nez et les yeux ayant disparu.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, je me souvins rapidement où j’étais et que ce n’était qu’un simple rêve. Kaze apparut peu de temps après pour mettre fin à ma nuit. Nous partîmes avant l’aube. Je donnais mes dernières indications à Pym puis l’enlaçai. J’éprouvais beaucoup d’affections pour la jeune Faë, qui prenait plaisir à être formé et était plutôt doué.

C’était Arthur qui avait pris la décision de suivre le légionnaire, souhaitant retrouver au plus vite sa sœur. Gauvain n’était pas en état de voyager, et Guenièvre ne voulait pas laisser ses hommes seuls. Il ne restait plus que Kaze pour nous escorter. Quant à Lancelot, il était évident que ces compétences de pisteurs étaient nécessaires pour que nous puissions voyager en sécurité.

Nous dûmes convaincre Perceval de ne pas nous suivre, car Gauvain et Guenièvre avait besoin de lui pour veiller sur les réfugiés, enfin, c’est ce qu’Arthur lui a raconter.

Le légionnaire nous accompagnait, j’étais étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle il marchait. Quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui, mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi. Il ne prononçait aucun mot, se contentant d’indiquer les directions avec ces doigts.

Nous étions censés arrivés à leur cachette quand le soleil serait le plus haut dans le ciel. Il venait à peine de se lever, il nous restait donc encore de longues heures de marche. J’évitais de croiser le regard de Lancelot, gêné parce que j’avais surpris hier. Je savais que je devrais, un moment ou un autre prendre une décision le concernant.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s’adonner à cette torture en toute connaissance de cause. Qui sait depuis quand cela durer ? Cette pensée me donna des frissons. Je devais admettre que l’homme démunis de sentiments, qui s’était adonné à un génocide était en réalité profondément meurtris. Ce dernier fait, expliqué beaucoup de chose quant à son comportement et le rendais à mes yeux, beaucoup plus humain.

Mes autres compagnons n’étant pas très bavard, je discutais avec Arthur. Plus exactement, Arthur conversait et je l’écoutais. Il me parlait de sa vie en tant que mercenaire, du nombre incalculable de demoiselles qu’il aurait sauvées, il se complaisait même à me chanter quelques chansons de son cru.

J’avais dû mal à imaginer qu’il serait le futur Roi Arthur. J’avais surtout dû mal à accepter mon sort. L’année qui avait suivi mon apparition ici, j’avais eu le temps d’étudier mon nouveau lieu de vie, de comprendre les mœurs des autochtones, j’ai même dû accepter l’existence de la magie.

Cependant, depuis deux mois j’étais en cavale avec un groupe de Faë et de viking, pourchassé par l’Eglise et deux rois se disputant un trône. J’étais assurément en pleine fable. D’ailleurs, mes compagnons de voyage sortaient tout droit de la légende Arthurienne, mais n’avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que j’avais appris d’eux. J’avais l’impression d’être dans un mauvais remake, ou une dimension parallèle.

Ce qui était fort probable. Si le voyage dans le temps est possible, pourquoi pas celui entre dimension ? Je me posais souvent des questions concernant la présence de ces pierres. Ce n’étaient sûrement qu’une mise en garde pour prévenir d’un danger, qui est celui de se retrouver inopinément transporté dix siècles en arrière. Par ailleurs, les personnes qui avaient bâti ces cromlechs ne devaient avoir aucune idée de ce qu’il s’y tramait, ils devaient juste voir des gens disparaître ou apparaître.

Je me demandais ce qui serait passé si j’étais apparue comme par enchantement devant un paysan, il m’aurait pris pour une sorcière ou une fée, enfin une Faë. Mais je n’avais rien d’une Faë. A leur contact j’avais découvert des caractéristiques physiques propres à leurs peuples, et j’imaginais aisément que les espèces ne se mélangeaient pas, préservant alors leurs pouvoirs et leur apparence.

Les Faunes, le peuple Serpent, les Tusk, tous étaient reconnaissables à leurs particularités physiques. Les Célestiens, le peuple de Perceval, Gauvain et Pym, eux ressemblaient davantage à des humains, mais ils portaient les cheveux longs et, sûrement dû à leur non-brassage génétique, il n’y avait pas de blond.

Et moi, j’étais blonde, pas un blond solaire ou épi de blé, non un blond très claire, à la limite du blanc, ce qu’on appelait à mon époque « platine ». Si au XXIe siècle, c’était courant en Angleterre, c'était devenu anecdotique aujourd’hui au vu du peu de brassage de population. Je devais remercier mon père pour ses origines scandinave, d’ailleurs, j’avais hérité de nombreuse chose chez lui, hormis les yeux, que je tenais de ma mère. 

Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand nous nous arrêtâmes pour laisser les chevaux se reposer un peu et pour remplir nos gourdes. Lancelot se proposa pour aller chercher de l’eau, je décidai de l’accompagner. Nous marchions en silence jusqu’à la source un peu plus loin.

Il s’accroupit près du cour d’eau pour remplir les gourdes. Je me mis en face de lui et fis de même. Il releva la tête pour m’observait, je lui souris maladroitement et lui dis :

\- Vous allez bien ?

C’étaient les premiers mots que je lui adressais depuis hier, il sembla étonné puis me répondit simplement :

\- Oui.

Évidemment, je savais que c’était faux, mais je n’avais aucune idée de comment amener un sujet aussi délicat et personnel. Je décidai de tourner autour du pot et de lui parlait de chose sans intérêt :

\- Vous connaissez un peu Merlin et Morgane ?

\- Merlin, à travers les légendes, comme tout le monde et Sœur Igraine, je l’ai déjà rencontré dans un couvent.

\- C’est vrai, on m’a dit qu’elle était sœur avant. Vous avez des choses en commun alors.

Remarque très stupide qu’il ne daigna pas relever, ce que honnêtement, je comprenais. Il se leva pour repartir, mais je n’avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je restai près de l’eau et lui demandai :

\- Vous vous sentez bien avec les autres ?

\- Moïra, pourquoi vous posez autant de questions ?

Cet homme avait de toute évidence, une patience très limitée et aucune envie de me parler.

\- Je m’inquiète pour vous.

\- Sous quel prétexte ?

\- Que je suis guérisseuse, et que je m’inquiète pour tout le monde.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que vous vous occupiez de moi.

\- Bordel, Lancelot vous êtes toujours aussi aigri ? Je vous tends la main, tâchez de l’accepter.

Je me mordis aussitôt la langue. Ce n’était sûrement pas la meilleure des façons de procéder, mais j’étais tellement démunis face au mur qui dressait devant moi. Il me regarda un instant, son visage n’exprimant que le néant, puis il se tourna et repartit en direction du camp. Je soupirai et le suivis.

Ce qu’elle pouvait être pénible cette femme. La plupart du temps, il l’évitait, elle avait toujours le don pour poser les mauvaises questions au mauvais moment. Ou plus exactement, elle faisait preuve d’une grande perspicacité et c’était très déroutant. Lancelot ne laissait rien paraître de ces émotions, mais il avait la désagréable sensation que Moïra avait la capacité de lire dans ses pensées.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe et se remirent en route. Il chevauchait derrière et faisait attention à ce que les autres ne laissent pas trop de trace sur le chemin. Néanmoins, Arthur et Kaze avaient suffisamment de connaissance en chasse pour ne pas avoir besoin de ses services, mais il était soulagé de quitter, même une journée, le camp des Faë.

Après un certain temps, il vit le cheval de Moïra s’arrêtait et elle se mit à son niveau.

\- Je voulais m’excuser pour tout à l’heure. Je n’aurais pas dû vous parler cette façon.

Lancelot fut surpris, c’était sûrement la première fois que quelqu’un s’excuser pour la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait dire, alors il se contenta d’hochait la tête. Elle poursuivit :

\- Je peux être honnête avec vous ?

\- Si vous voulez.

\- Je ne sais pas comment interagir avec vous, c’est très frustrant.

Il pinça ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Vous n’allez pas répondre, j’imagine. Je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose de vous, et le peu que je sache, ce sont des rumeurs qui parcours le camp.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

\- Parce que j’ai envie de vous connaître Lancelot, et je pense que vous avez besoin d’aide, même si vous refusez de l’admettre.

Il plissa le front. Oui, il avait besoin d’aide, mais il voulait une aide divine, pas celle d’une hérétique. Il se risqua à demander :

\- Vous m’avez dit que vous n’étiez pas chrétienne, pourtant vous connaissez la Bible. Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle sourit :

\- Je ne suis pas baptisé, mais ma grand-mère l’était. La religion avait une place très importante dans sa vie, et ma grand-mère était très importante dans la mienne. Je comprends ce que c’est de croire en quelque chose de plus grand que soit, et je sais aussi à quel point ça peut être douloureux quand on a la sensation que cette chose ne vous écoute pas.

Il déglutit péniblement, elle avait mis des mots sur sa souffrance, était-ce un signe ? Il secoua la tête, non, c’était impossible, le Seigneur ne pouvait pas envoyer à ces fidèles des incroyants. Mais comme l’adage disait, « _Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables_ » et au fond de lui-même, ce qu’il devras s’avouer beaucoup plus tard, une petite étincelle s’était rallumée.

Nous étions arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous. C’était l’entrée d’une grotte, se trouvant au milieu des restes d’un véritable charnier. Des restes humains jonchaient le sol, des équipements et des armes romaines étaient empilés en monticules. Trônant sur le chemin tel des avertissements qu’un danger rodait dans les parages.

\- Bon dieu, il a fallu qu’elle l’emmène ici.

Je regardai Kaze, les yeux remplis d’incompréhension.

\- C’est le champ de bataille romain maudit par la Cailleach. Ils se sont entre-tués à cause de son brouillard. C’est un endroit maudit.

\- Dis donc, de la magie, des monstres et visiblement des fantômes.

Je venais de me rendre compte que le légionnaire avait disparu. C’était sûrement pour cette raison qu’il m’avait donné une horrible sensation de mal l’aise, tout simplement parce qu’il était mort.

Kaze me fusilla du regard. Arthur descendit de son cheval et nous demanda de rester ici, j’approuvai de la tête, je n’avais aucune envie de rentrer en première. Quelques minutes passèrent et je vis apparaître une jeune femme enveloppait dans des vêtements noirs, ce devait être Morgane.

\- Où est la guérisseuse ?

J’allais descendre de mon cheval quand Lancelot l’interpella :

\- Nous venons avec elle.

Elle le regarda, et son visage changea. J’avais l’habitude de voir ce que la vision de Lancelot était capable de provoquer chez quelqu’un, mais Morgane était particulièrement hostile. Elle s’avança près de lui, tel un félin s’approchant de sa proie, je ne savais pas ce qu’elle comptait lui faire, mais je me précipitai pour me mettre entre les deux.

\- C’est bon, ça va aller, je vais la suivre.

\- Non, nous venons, répliqua-t-il

Morgane eu un sourire mauvais, dans ses yeux brillait une lueur très étrange. J’étais mal à l’aise, j’inspirais profondément.

\- Kaze vient avec moi, et Lancelot restait ici. Ça sera plus simple comme ça, je pense.

Il me regarda, mais ne dit rien. J’imagine qu’il se contenterait de faire confiance à Kaze pour nous sortir en cas de problème. Toutes les trois, nous pénétrions dans l’antre, je demandais en chemin des informations sur l’état de santé de Merlin. Je n’avais pas beaucoup d’espoir concernant ce que j’allais trouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter <3


	10. L'Italie

Quand nous arrivons à leur campement de fortune, Merlin était allongé sur un rocher avec quelques couvertures, son visage était pâle et fortement émacié.

\- J’imagine qu’il ne mange pas beaucoup.

Morgane fit non de la tête. Je m’approchai de l’homme, il était conscient, les yeux ouverts, mais respirait péniblement. Je lui demandai de me montrer sa blessure, il m’indiqua qu’elle se trouvait sur sa poitrine, et m’invita à ouvrir sa chemise.

La lésion était rouge et très enflée mais cicatrisée. Morgane devait nettoyer la plaie régulièrement, car aucune nécrose n’était visible. Je demandai à mon patient de se mettre sur le ventre, ce qu’il fit grâce à l’aide d’Arthur. Je saisis mon stéthoscope en papier pour écouter son cœur ainsi que sa respiration.

Ce stéthoscope m’avait valu une réprimande de la part de tout le camp. Je l’avais fabriqué quand j’habitais encore en ville et j’en prenais grand soin. Le papier coûtait extrêmement chère à cette époque et était importait d’Italie ou d’Espagne. Me voir le roulait de cette façon avait fait grincer les dents des érudits qui en connaissait le prix. Si seulement ils savaient que dans quelques siècles, on se nettoierait les fesses avec.

Je posai le papier dans le dos de mon patient, sa respiration était sifflante. Je fis un rapide diagnostic, il était très fatigué, mangeais peu, des difficultés à respirer, une toux grasse et des poussées de fièvre. Ce qui était peu encourageant et ne permettait pas de poser un diagnostic définitif. J’avais une petite idée, mais j’aurais eu besoin d’une radio pour me le confirmer.

Arthur me demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Normalement, le poison est parti de votre organisme depuis un moment, sûrement grâce à votre magie. En revanche, je pense que vous avez un abcès au poumon, mais je ne peux rien confirmer.

Tous me regardèrent dubitatif.

\- C’est une plaie dans le poumon, dû à la flèche.

Je n’allais pas leur expliquer ce qu’étaient les bactéries, comment elles avaient pu se retrouver dans son poumon et la nécrose qu’elles ont entraînées. Il était évident que Merlin ne pouvait pas restait dans la grotte et son atmosphère humide, nous devions le ramener sur le camp. Ce qui allait être plutôt délicat, vu que l’intéressé ne semblait pas vouloir vivre.

\- Laissez-moi mourir.

\- Hors de question vieux fou, on a besoin de vous.

\- Elle est morte Arthur.

Il lui prit la main.

\- Je sais. Mais les Faë sont en vie eux, et ils ont besoin de vous.

Merlin grogna. J’ai demandé qu’avant de partir, je puisse réaliser des infusions de thym, que l’on trouvait dans la lande juste à côté. Pour l’instant, je n’avais aucune autre solution pour soigner le mage. Le thym était connu pour ses propriétés antiseptiques et permettait de soulager les pathologies respiratoires.

J’allais sortir chercher les plantes quand je surpris une conversation entre Morgane et Arthur :

\- Jette cette maudite épée !

\- Non, Arthur ! Ce n’est pas possible !

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as vu tout le mal qu’elle a pu faire ?

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple. Les seigneurs de l’ombre ont besoin d’elle.

\- Pardon, les quoi ?

\- Rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Morgane se retourna et me vit.

\- Tu espionnes ?

\- Non, j’allais chercher du thym.

Elle me dévisagea puis repartit en direction de Merlin. Arthur m’adressa un sourire navré puis il partit à son tour. Je sortis de la grotte et trouvai Lancelot à l’entrée, assis sur un rocher, en tête-à-tête avec son cheval.

\- Vous discutez avec votre cheval ?

Il se retourna, pas surpris de me voir.

\- Il s’appelle Goliath.

\- Vous avez donné un nom à votre cheval ? M’étonnais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis expira fort.

\- C’est si surprenant que ça ?

\- Oui, un peu, je pensais que vous le voyez plus comme une arme de guerre qu’un être vivant. En tout cas, c’est la première fois que je vous entends dire son nom.

\- C’est … personnel.

Je souris, j’imagine que donner un nom à votre cheval quand vous êtes un tueur sanguinaire fait de vous quelqu’un d’un peu plus humain. Je lui adressai un regard complice :

\- Je garderais votre secret, promis.

Il me regarda à son tour, et hocha la tête.

\- Tout se passe bien à l’intérieur ?

\- Oui, Merlin est mal en point, mais je pense qu’avec des soins appropriés, il devrait s’en remettre. Quant à Morgane, elle est …

\- Dangereuse.

Je me raidis et lui demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Elle ne sent plus comme avant, elle sent la mort.

Un frisson me traversa. Il est vrai que j’étais mal à l’aise en sa présence et que j’avais éprouvé les mêmes sensations que lorsque que je rentrais dans une chambre où quelqu’un venait de décéder. Je tentai de dissiper ma gêne :

\- Je vais chercher du thym, vous voulez m’accompagner ?

Honnêtement, je pensais qu’il allait me dire non, préférant rester avec Goliath devant l’antre. Je fus surprise quand il acquiesça et m’emboîtant le pas. Nous traversions le champ de bataille et arrivions dans la lande. Le lieu était calme, et même si Kaze m’affirmait qu’il était maudit, je me sentais moins troublé que dans la forêt. Je balayais du regard le sol à la recherche de la fameuse plante, Lancelot derrière moi, toujours sur le qui-vive.

\- Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas baptisé ?

Je me retournai, surprise par sa question.

\- Décidément, ça vous perturbe.

\- J’essaye de comprendre, pourquoi votre grand-mère chrétienne ne vous a pas baptisé. Elle a épousé un païen ?

J’émis un petit rire.

\- Non, mon grand-père était chrétien, mon père et ma mère également. Mais ma mère n’a jamais eu la foi, et elle a jugé préférable de ne pas baptiser ses enfants alors qu’elle-même n’y croyait pas. Elle a voulu nous laisser choix.

\- Donc vous êtes païenne.

\- Non plus. J’imagine que cela doit être très compliqué pour vous de comprendre ça, mais je ne crois pas en un être supérieur qui m’aurait fabriqué de toute pièce et à qui je devrais rendre des comptes.

Je le vis tiquer à cette affirmation. 

\- Mais vous êtes d’accord que certaines choses ne peuvent pas être expliqué,

La partie cartésienne de mon cerveau avait envie de lui répondre que tout avait une justification censée et logique, puis je me suis souvenue que j’avais cette discussion avec un ancien moine fanatique au XIe siècle. J’ai dû reconnaître qu’il avait raison, je n’avais aucune explication logique à ma présence ici.

\- Vous avez raison, mais je me dis qu’un jour, on trouvera une explication pour chaque chose qui fait ce monde.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais arrêta ses questions. Une me vint en tête soudainement.

\- Vous m’avez dit que Morgane avait changé d’odeur, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Que son odeur est changée ?

\- Non, que vous ayez perçus ce changement.

Il baissa les yeux. Ce n’était pas vraiment le sujet de conversation qu’il préférait aborder. Mais elle avait répondu à ses questions, c’était à son tour de lui donner des réponses.

\- Chaque personne à une odeur différente, et j’arrive à les détecter. C’est pour ça que les Paladins m’ont … sauvés.

Il vit son visage changé, elle afficha une sorte de sourire navré, ce qui le mit mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas envie qu’on ressente de la pitié pour lui. Puis elle afficha un autre sourire, plus malicieux, cette fois-ci.

\- Intéressant. Et j’ai quelle odeur ?

Il plissa le front. Il ne s’était jamais concentré sur elle, il y avait tellement d’odeur dans le camp d’habitude et quand il se retrouvait seul avec elle, il n’avait jamais pensé à analyser son parfum, à le décortiquer pour en trouver toutes les saveurs. En tout cas, il n’avait jamais eu la nécessité de le faire, il n’avait pas besoin de la traquer comme un animal.

Le thym embaumait et prenait le dessus sur sa senteur, il s’approcha d’elle, il était au-dessus de sa tête, près de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et huma son essence.

\- Vous sentez les amandes, le citron, la fleur d’oranger, le jasmin et … Vous alliez souvent à la mer ?

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, toute mon enfance, je passais les beaux-jours là-bas. Comment vous savez ?

\- Les embruns.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Vous sentez comme l’Italie.

Elle gloussa.

\- Je ne vous savais pas l’âme d’un poète. Vous êtes allés quand en Italie ?

Il y a très longtemps et il n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Il se recula et lui dit :

\- Je pense que vous devriez aller retrouver votre patient.

Elle approuva d’un signe de tête. Elle ne s’était pas arrêté de sourire depuis qu’il lui avait décrit son parfum. C’était amusant de voir comment certaines personnes se contentaient de peu pour être heureux. Lancelot ne pensait pas qu’un jour, il referait preuve d’autant d’insouciance.

Mais l’élan de nostalgie qu’il a éprouvé en sentant Moïra l’avait plongé quelques instants dans des souvenirs profondément enfouis là où, lui aussi, souriait innocemment.

Nous repartîmes vers la fin de l’après-midi quand j’avais réalisé suffisamment d’infusion pour le chemin retour. Merlin avait été installé sur le cheval d’Arthur, ce dernier essayait de le maintenir afin qu’il ne tombe pas. Quant à Morgane, elle chevauchait avec Kaze. Le convoi était plutôt silencieux, hormis Merlin qui se plaignait pour tout et rien.

Je repensais à la discussion que j’avais eu avec Lancelot. « _Vous sentez comme l’Italie_ », ce devait être sa manière à lui de me dire que je sentais bon. Ça m’avait fait sourire, c’était tellement doux et inattendue de sa part, mais cette brève parenthèse avait été rapidement balayé par mes obligations envers le mage.

Je n’étais pas très inquiète pour lui, il avait l’air d’être robuste même s’il était fortement amaigri. Et s’il souffrait de ce que je pensais être un abcès au poumon, il s’en remettra rapidement avec un traitement à base de plante aux propriétés antiseptique.

Nous regagnâmes le camp quand la nuit fut bien entamée. Nous tentions d’être le plus silencieux possible afin de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Merlin fut installé dans une tente, près de la mienne, afin que je puisse passer le voir régulièrement.

J’étais en plein préparation d’une infusion de thym, d’ail et miel, c’étaient à l’heure actuelle les meilleurs antibiotiques que j’avais sous la main. Je hachais finement l’ail quand Merlin me demanda :

\- Moïra, c’est ça ?

Je me tournai vers lui et lui sourit :

\- Oui.

\- Vous n’êtes pas à votre place dans ce camp, n’est-ce pas ?

Je me raidis immédiatement. J’avais oublié que j’étais face au magicien le plus puissant de ces derniers siècles.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

Il m’adressa un sourire énigmatique :

\- Pour rien, je voulais juste confirmer quelque chose.

Je tentai de changer de sujet :

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, et avaler cette boisson.

\- Ça m’a l’air tout simplement infecte.

\- C’est parce que ça l’est.

Il rit, mais but quand même. Je pris congé et retournai dans ma tente. Je tentais de me rassurer, peut-être qu’il voulait dire que je n’étais pas à ma place en tant qu’humaine, mais Arthur était humain aussi.

Je ne devais pas y penser, plus j’y penserais, plus je deviendrais suspecte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	11. La main de Gauvain

Iris, une sœur du même couvent que Morgane, avait tiré deux flèches sur Nimue. Cette dernière s’était évanouie dans des chutes d’eau. Merlin et Morgane l’avaient cherché plusieurs jours, mais elle avait disparu dans le lac en contrebas de la cascade.

La dame du lac. C’est pour cela que son prénom me disait quelque chose. Je souris intérieurement, tous la pensée morte, alors qu’en réalité elle était en sommeil. Je ne devais pas être la seule à le savoir, car ça me paraissait étonnant que Merlin est abandonné aussi facilement l’idée de retrouver sa fille.

Sans corps pas de preuve qu’elle soit réellement décédé, partant de ce postulat, Gauvain et Arthur étaient bien décider à la retrouver.

\- Ce n’est pas possible.

\- Pour quelle raison Morgane ?

\- On doit d’abord mettre les Faë en sécurité.

\- Elle est peut-être en danger !

\- Tu lui a fait une promesse Arthur, je suis sûr qu’elle préférais savoir son peuple en sécurité plutôt que tout les efforts soient concentré sur elle.

Arthur pinça les lèvres, il avait effectivement promis de s’occuper du peuple de Nimue. J’étais étonné à quel point ce serment lui tenait à cœur, il capitula. Non sans avoir juré de la retrouver une fois qu’un nouveau lieu d’habitation soit trouvé pour le peuple en exil.

Un peu plus tard, j’étais avec Pym, je lui expliquais les bienfaits de la mandragore quand Morgane apparus tel un fantôme. Elle me dérangeait, autant par ce que je savais sur elle, que par ce que je ressentais en sa présence. Je savais que je n’étais pas la seule à penser cela, ceux qu’il l’avait connue avant moi, était tous d’accord pour dire que quelque chose n’allait pas avec elle.

Elle s’assied avec nous puis nous demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se sent si à l’aise ici ?

J’arquai un sourcil puis regardai dans la direction qu’elle observait, c’était Lancelot. Je déglutis péniblement, je n’avais aucune réponse politiquement correcte à lui donner.

\- Il a sauvé Écureuil et il nous a beaucoup aidé depuis qu’il nous a rejoint, dit innocemment Pym.

\- Et ? Tu penses que ça lui pardonne tout ce qu’il a fait ?

Je baissais les yeux. De façon générale, avant mon arrivée ici, j’étais quelqu’un avec des principes, j’embrassais toutes les causes de mon époque. Et même si dans le cadre de ma profession, je me devais faire preuve d’impartialité, je m’étais toujours fait un point d’honneur à respecter mes principes dans ma vie privée.

Or me voilà à copiner avec une sorte de pré-nazis, et c’était mal, je le savais. Néanmoins, si la compagnie de Lancelot m’avait appris quelque chose, c’était que tout n’étais pas noir ou blanc, et que la vie se rapprocher plus d’un camaïeu de gris. Étonnamment, je me sentis obligé de prendre sa défense :

\- Ce n’est pas aussi facile, Morgane.

\- Oh que si ça l’est ! Si le père Carden était encore en vie, il serait sûrement retourné dans ses jupes.

\- Attends, le père Carden est mort ?

\- Bien évidemment, Nimue l’a tué. Vous n’êtes pas au courant ?

Je secouai la tête, non, personne ne savait et sûrement pas le premier intéressé. Morgane regarda Lancelot :

\- Il est au courant lui ?

\- Je ne crois pas, ou en tout cas, il n’en a pas fait mention.

\- Ça ne change rien, c’est un fanatique, tout comme Iris. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne nous poignarde dans le dos. Surtout quand il apprendra que les Faë ont tué sa seule figure d’autorité.

Elle avait raison. Toute sa vie, Lancelot avait suivi des ordres du père Carden et n’avait jamais pensé par lui-même, et s’il était là aujourd’hui, c’est parce qu’il n’avait nulle part où allait. Suivre les ordres d’Arthur ou Gauvain était la façon la plus simple pour lui de vivre. Mais il n’était pas le seul à être ici par dépit, je n’étais pas resté pour défendre la cause des Faë, mais plus pour éviter tout risque de finir sur un bûcher.

\- Regarde autour de toi, et tu pourras t’apercevoir que tout le monde ne croit pas dur comme fer en la cause Faë.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Morgane était jeune, et je n’oubliais pas qu’elle avait passé toute sa vie dans un couvent, à ingurgité les paroles saintes qui présente le monde avec le bien et le mal, avec tout et rien. Son chemin allait être long avant de se rendre compte que la vie et surtout les gens ne sont pas soit gentil, soit méchant, mais entre les deux. Elle répliqua tout de même :

\- Sois, peut-être. Mais juste pour votre gouverne, cet homme était un monstre même pour l’Eglise. Les sœurs nous racontaient l’histoire du Moine Larmoyant, qui viendrait nous éventrer vivante si nous nous éloignons du Seigneur.

Je réprimais un frisson, Lancelot était tout à fait capable de ce genre d’horreur. Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tente d’Arthur. Je pinçai mes lèvres et allais me lever quand Pym m’interpella :

\- Elle a peut-être raison, il ne devrait pas être là, il a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde.

Évidement qu’elle avait raison, c’est ce que j’avais longtemps pensé aussi. Mais je savais quelque chose que personne d’autre ne pouvait savoir sur lui :

\- Ecoute moi, Morgane ne détient pas la vérité absolue, elle a grandi avec exactement les mêmes idées que lui. Or, elle a eu la chance d’avoir Arthur, qui n’a pas grandi en avalant ces absurdités. Lancelot n’avait personne, juste le père Carden et la bible.

J’avais fait mouche, Pym ne me dit rien, mais son visage avait changé en une sorte de compassion. Je pris congé et partis marcher le long du bois qui bordé le campement. Je m’étonnais moi-même d’avoir défendu l’indéfendable, cependant la scène d’il y a deux jours me giflait à chaque fois que j’y pensais.

Je continuais ma balade, quand je rencontrais Gauvain tirant à l’arc, cependant, il n’arrivait pas à atteindre sa cible. Sa main tremblait terriblement et il s’énervait seul dans la forêt. Je sais qu’il ne m’appréciait pas particulièrement, mais je pensai pouvoir peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui. J’avançai, le saluant, il me répondit aussitôt sur un ton las :

\- Moïra, qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Et bien écoutez, je m’aérais l’esprit quand je vous ai aperçus, avec votre arc.

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Triste sort pour un chevalier n’est-ce pas ? Ne plus savoir décocher une flèche.

\- C’est à cause de votre main ?

Il regarda sa main droite déformait.

\- Oui, j’ai vu plusieurs guérisseurs et ils m’ont dit ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Mais vous n’êtes pas venus me voir.

Il baissa la tête, sûrement gêné par ma remarque.

\- Vous m’autorisez à l’examiner ?

Il soupira, mais me tendis la main. Ses doigts s’étaient recroquevillés vers l’intérieur, tel des griffes, caractéristique d’une aponévrose ce qui nécessitait une opération.

\- Depuis quand vous souffrez ?

\- Depuis le camp des Paladins.

\- Et votre guérissons miraculeuse ?

Il afficha un sourire contrit. Je savais qu’il avait été torturé dans ce camp, ils avaient certainement dû lui broyer la main. Nimue l’avait sauvé, mais la magie n’avait pas guéri les tendons correctement, provoquant une aponévrose en vitesse accélérée.

Sa main ne devait pas être la seule à avoir mal guéris. Je l’avais déjà vu se déplacer avec difficulté, il devait souffrir ailleurs. Mais ce n’était pas à l’ordre du jour, pour l’instant je m’occuperais uniquement de sa main, et si il est satisfait de mes compétences, il reviendrait probablement me voir.

\- Je peux vous opérer, mais honnêtement cela va être très douloureux.

\- Vous voulez me charcuter la main ? Les autres guérisseurs m’ont dit que…

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres guérisseurs, si je vous dis que je peux le faire, c’est que c’est dans mes compétences. Faites moi confiance.

Il approuva d’un signe de tête.

\- Quand pouvez-vous faire ça ?

\- Maintenant, si vous n’avez rien prévu.

Je le vis se raidir, mais il se reprit et me dit :

\- D’accord, allons-y alors.

Je fis venir Pym dans la tente, pour qu’elle puisse voir l’opération. Je lui indiquai que je devrais me concentrer et que je ne pourrais pas lui expliquer, mais que je comptais évidemment sur elle pour qu’elle me pose des questions après.

J’attachais l’avant-bras à la table avec sa ceinture, j’immobilisai avec des bandes de lins sa main et écartai ses doigts recroquevillés. J’avais demandé à Guenièvre de remplir une flasque de son infect alcool, et Gauvain s’était mis à la boire silencieusement. Le temps que je finisse de l’attacher et de badigeonner sa main d’alcool pur, il avait déjà bus une bonne rasade et semblait plus détendu.

J’incisai, il inspira bruyamment, mais semblait se contrôler. Je me mis à dégager l’aponévrose, son durcissement était clairement visible. Un coup de scalpel libéra le bord, puis un second s’enfonçant dans le tissu fibreux, rencontra l’os pour le plus grand malheur de mon patient, qui ne pus s’empêcher de bouger.

Je me stoppai et épongeais le sang qui s’échappait de la main. Après quelque secondes nécessaire pour que Gauvain retrouve son calme, je poursuivis. Je dégageai le tissu dur et finis par exposer les tendons. Je versai une dose non-négligeable d’alcool et là, il hurla. Je finis par recoudre mes incisions.

Quand je relevais la tête, Gauvain avait les paupières closes, le visage défiguré par la douleur. Je défis les liens et posai une main sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- C’est terminé ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller. N’utilisez pas votre main pendant une semaine. Si vous le faites, je le saurais. Et d’ici là, on pourra commencer la rééducation.

Il sourit, je mis son bras dans une écharpe en tissu que je nouai autour de son cou pour pouvoir l’immobiliser. Il se leva pour quitter la tente, mais me donna un dernier regard :

\- Merci Moïra.

Je souris à mon tour et hochai la tête. Pym s’approcha de moi et me dit :

\- Je crois que tu es monté dans son estime.

Puis soudain, une pensée me traversa :

\- Gauvain, attendez !

Il se stoppa net, je poursuivis :

\- Est-ce que Lancelot sait que le Père Carden est mort ?

Il avala bruyamment sa salive, et fit une grimace gênée :

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Quelqu’un devrait lui dire, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il rit jaune :

\- Qui se risquerait à le faire ?

\- Vous avez peur de sa réaction ?

Je ne pus contenir ma surprise. Moi qui pensais que Gauvain était la seule personne à l’aise avec Lancelot, je tombais de haut.

\- C’est un excellent combattant, une véritable machine à tuer, je n’ai jamais vu ça. Mais je n’ai également jamais vu un homme aussi démuni de sentiments. Honnêtement, je ne m’essayerais pas à lui en donner en lui apprenant la mort de son père spirituel.

Il me salua de la tête et sortit. Il marquait un point, qu’aller t’il se passait quand Lancelot apprendrait ça ? Même si le père Carden avait été un monstre, c’était un mentor, et même pour un assassin, la pilule allait être dur à passer.

Comment allait-il réagir, tuer tous les Faë dans la nuit ? Se mutiler davantage ? Mais que se passerait-il s’il venait à l’apprendre au détour d’une conversation innocente ? Je me tournai vers Pym :

\- Je vais aller lui dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se réchauffent enfin entre Moïra et Gauvain !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter <3


	12. La vie est relative, la mort est absolue

\- Non Moïra, tu ne peux pas !

Pym criait désespérément derrière moi. Très honnêtement, j’étais terrifié à l’idée d’apprendre la nouvelle à Lancelot, mais il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse. Avant cela, j’avais besoin d’un petit remontant. Je me dirigeais vers la tente de Guenièvre, Pym sur les talons qui tentait de me dissuader.

\- Moïra, écoute-moi s’il te plait. Je suis jeune, j’ai toute la vie devant moi, il va nous tuer, j’en suis sûr.

\- Pym, respire. Je vais amener la chose du mieux que je peux, et moi aussi, j’ai très peur de sa réaction, mais imagine qu’il l’apprenne autrement, tu ne penses pas que ça sera pire ?

\- Pire que mourir ?

Je hochais la tête. J’entrais dans la tente de Guenièvre qui était avec Arthur. Ce dernier était rouge, le souffle court, visiblement, je venais de les déranger dans un moment de pure passion. J’avais déjà remarqué leurs regards échangés, leurs sourires en coin, ils étaient charmants et j’aurais aimé m’émerveiller devant eux, mais j’avais d’autre chat à fouetter.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Guenièvre.

\- Je viens prendre ton alcool.

\- Tu vas charcuter qui encore ? Plaisanta Arthur.

\- Personne, je vais annoncer à Lancelot que Carden est mort à cause Nimue.

\- Très mauvaise idée.

\- C’est ce que j’essaye de lui dire depuis tout à l’heure, se plaignit Pym.

Guenièvre me tendit une flasque.

\- Il me faut quelque chose de plus grand.

\- Tu as prévu de le saouler avant de lui dire ?

Je le regardais sans dire de mot et Guenièvre me donna une bouteille d’un litre. Je la saisis et sortis de la tente. Pym et Arthur me suivirent pendant que je me rendais à l’autre bout du campement.

\- Moïra, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que je peux !

\- Il va t’étriper.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui ai tué Carden.

\- Non, mais on ne peut pas savoir comment il va réagir. Moïra, il va être dans une colère noire.

Je me stoppai et bu une quantité non-négligeable de l’hydromel, toujours aussi infect. 

\- Je sais, mais annoncer la mort est mon métier. Je dois le faire, Arthur, il vaut mieux que ça moi qui lui dise, plutôt qu’un de nos ennemies.

\- Tu risques la vie de tout le camp en faisant ça.

\- Eh bien, tu n’as qu’à l’évacuer.

L’idée avait dû traverser son esprit puisqu’il ne broncha pas à ma proposition. L’alcool m’avait réchauffé et avait légèrement dissiper ma peur.

La nuit commençait à tomber et grâce à la lumière à l’intérieur de la tente, je distinguais une silhouette massive. Il était seul, Gauvain devait être occupé ailleurs. Le tissu de l’entrée était légèrement entrouvert et je glissai un œil. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête basse, il avait retiré sa sombre cape. Je jetai un dernier regard à Arthur et Pym qui soupirait à côté de moi.

Puis je décidai d’entrée sans prévenir, quitte à le déranger, autant aller jusqu’au bout. Il leva la tête.

\- Vous aurez pu prévenir avant d’entrée.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui tendit la bouteille.

\- Buvez. 

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez-y.

Il fronça les sourcils et me prit la flasque des mains, d’abord suspect, il huma l’odeur, puis bu. Je m’assis à côté de lui à une distance respectable. Je le regardais et il fit de même. Nous étions silencieux, et nous nous dévisageâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait des yeux incroyablement bleus, mais qui n’exprimait rien, bordé par des larmes couleurs sang. Allait-il pleurer ? Si oui, saurais-je réagir avec suffisamment de sang-froid pour éviter un massacre ?

J’avais l’habitude d’annoncer la mort d’un proche quand je travaillais à l’hôpital. Ce n’était pas une chose facile et les réactions étaient vraiment disparate. Entre ceux qui sanglotaient sans pouvoir s’arrêter, ceux qui n’exprimait que le néant et d’autre qui exultait de joie à l’idée de l’héritage qui allait tomber. J’avais à peut près tout vus. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir déjà annoncé la mort d’un père à son fils sociopathe.

J’inspirai, puis fis une chose très déconcertante, je pris les mains de Lancelot et les serrais fermement. Il eut un mouvement de recul immédiat, mais je gardais le contact avec ces yeux et au fond de moi, j’étais sûr qu’il comprenait.

Il avait les mains calleuses, des mains qui avait versé beaucoup de sang et qui n’avait, j’en suis sûr, jamais donné de douceur à quelqu’un d’autre. D’ailleurs, avait-il déjà connu la tendresse ? Carden, lui avait-il démontrait un jour un peu d’amour ? J’en doutais, personne ne pouvait devenir le monstre qu’il était, en ayant reçu l’affection d’un père, du moins, c’est ce que je pensais.

Ma prise sur ses mains se fit moins forte, je serais plus doucement et je me plonger dans ses yeux vide. Au fond, était-il vraiment en vie ? J’inspirais et lui dit :

\- J’ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il ne fit rien, attendant mes explications.

\- Le père Carden est mort.

Il ne lâcha pas mes mains, et j’eu la sensation qu’il les serait un peu plus, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il ne baissa pas non plus les yeux.

\- Le jour où vous êtes partis avec Perceval, Nimue l’a tué.

Il hocha la tête, mais j’avais la sensation que mes mots glissaient sur lui, qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que je racontais.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

La vie se poursuivait autour de nous, les gens parlaient, se déplaçaient, les enfants riaient, jouaient, j’entendais le monde vivre. Mais dans cette tente, tout s’était arrêté, le silence était pesant, aussi lourd que la culpabilité de Lancelot. Mon regard fut attiré par un objet en bois, posé sur son lit, juste à côté de moi.

Je le saisis, c’était son chapelet. Je le mis dans sa main et posai la mienne au-dessus. Je fermais les yeux et récitai :

\- « _Le Seigneur est mon berger : je ne manque de rien._

_Sur des prés d’herbe fraîche, il me fait reposer._

_Il me mène vers les eaux tranquilles et me fait revivre ;_

_Il me conduit par le juste chemin pour l’honneur de son nom._

_Si je traverse les ravins de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal,_

_Car tu es avec moi : ton bâton me guide et me rassure._

_Tu prépares la table pour moi devant mes ennemis ;_

_Tu répands le parfum sur ma tête, ma coupe est débordante._

_Grâce et bonheur m’accompagnent tous les jours de ma vie ;_

_J’habiterai la maison du Seigneur pour la durée de mes jours._ » (Psaume 22)

Quand j’ouvris mes paupières, Lancelot avait fermé les siennes. Il murmura :

\- « _Réquiem ætérnam dona eis Dómine,_

_Et lux perpétua lúceat eis._

_Requiéscant in pace. Amen._ »

\- Amen

Il réouvrit les yeux, je baissai les miens. Je n’avais plus rien à lui dire, je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser seul face à cette terrible nouvelle.

\- Merci, me dit-il après un long silence.

Je me risquais à poser une question :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous ressentez ?

Il secoua doucement la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas. Rien, je crois.

Je fis à nouveau une chose incroyable, très sincèrement, c’était l’alcool qui me donnait autant d’assurance, je posai mes mains sur les deux côtés de son visage et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient écarquillés, il devait être surpris par autant de proximité, même moi, je l’étais.

\- Lancelot, vous avez le droit d’être triste.

Aucune réaction, toujours ce gouffre abyssal dans ces yeux si bleu.

\- Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’on a pu faire à l’enfant que vous étiez pour que vous deveniez ce que vous êtes aujourd’hui. Je suis désolé, et je sais que vous ne trouverez jamais la paix tant que vous vivrais, mais …

Je marquai une pause et lançai une sorte de bouteille à la mer :

\- Je veux vous aider.

Je le lâchais, et attendais quelques instants. Mais il ne me dit rien, je pris alors congé et sortit de la tente.

Le père Carden était mort, et il était mort en martyre, tué par la Sorcière-Sang-de-Loup. Non, Lancelot ne pouvait pas être accablé pour quelqu’un qui était mort en défendant ces croyances, c’était même un honneur que le Seigneur l’est rappeler à ces côtés.

Ce n’était pas de la tristesse qu’il ressentait, mais de la colère. C’était mal, il le savait, pourtant son sang bouillonnait à l’intérieur de lui, et il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer. Plus jamais il n’aurait l’occasion de le confronter, lui dire ce qu’il pensait, et plus jamais il ne pourra entendre son père lui dire qu’il l’aime.

Car c’est ce qu’il avait cherché toute sa vie, l’amour de son père. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver l’amour près du Seigneur, comme Carden lui disait, mais l’Eternel ne semblait jamais répondre à ses appels.

Alors que son père, était bien présent dans sa vie. Il l’avait sauvé des flammes de l’enfer alors qu’il était un démon, il l’avait recueilli, élevé, éduqué et l’avait forgé comme la lame la plus aiguisée de l’Eglise. C’était grâce à lui qu’il était devenu cet homme, ou peut-être à cause de lui.

Les dernières paroles de Moïra l’avaient transpercé bien plus que la nouvelle de la mort de son paternel. C’était le même discourt que Gauvain lui avait tenu deux mois plutôt. Il avait la sensation d’être à un carrefour, deux chemins, deux voies, deux issues différentes. 

Qui avait raison, qui avait tort ?

Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu’un de ces sermons n’était pas vrai. Il l’avait démontré quand il avait sauvé Perceval. Il avait voulu lui évitais ce qui était arrivé au jeune Lancelot au même âge. Il ne voulait pas que l’Eglise s’empare de son âme, qu’elle le modèle à son image. Il ne voulait pas que le petit Perceval devienne comme lui.

Alors non, Lancelot n’était pas triste pour le Père Carden, il était triste pour l’enfant qu’il avait été, celui que l’on avait brisé, il y a maintenant dix-sept ans à coup de verset biblique. Car c’était cette dernière part de lui qui était partis aujourd’hui avec son père, plus personne ne se souviendrait de qui il avait été. Non plus personne, ne verrait cet enfant. Seulement l’arme que Carden a forgée dans les feux de l’enfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre assez compliqué à écrire.   
> Moïra tente une approche plus émotionnelle, mais il ne sait pas comment réagir face à cet élan d’empathie.   
> Pour moi, Lancelot est un homme incapable de reconnaître ses sentiments, car on lui a appris à ne pas en avoir. Il ne ressent pas de tristesse pour la mort de Carden, en tant que fanatique, c’est un honneur de mourir pour sa cause.   
> Une chose m’a frappé dans Cursed, c’est quand Lancelot a demandé à Carden s’il l’aimait. Je pense que c’est une partie intéressante de sa psychologie, il n’a jamais dû se sentir aimé, et au fond de lui, il doit chercher l’amour de quelqu’un, que ça soit Dieu ou tout autre personne.   
> Merci d’avoir lu <3
> 
> Ce week-end, je ne pourrais pas publier et à partir de lundi je reprends les cours à l'université, donc les publications seront moins courantes. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir publier le Lundi et le Jeudi.


	13. La mer est bleu, le ciel aussi. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble

\- Cardigan, on va aller à Cardigan !

Il était tard, vraiment tard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l’hydromel ne permettait plus à me maintenir éveiller Je me serais damné pour un café, chaud, d’Inde de préférence. J’arrivais encore à me souvenir de l’odeur torréfié de ce breuvage, de la fumée qui me chatouillait les narines le matin au réveil.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je me relevais et regardai mes camarades. Tous affichaient la même fatigue que moi, seul Merlin faisait preuve d’un enthousiasme sans faille. Il nous avait forcés à rester pour nous exposer ses recherches. Cela faisait deux mois qu’il arpentait tous les coins de Britannia, et visiblement, il avait enfin trouvé un lieu définitif où nous pourrions nous installer.

Arthur soupirait :

\- C’est super Merlin, mais vous êtes sûr que cela ne présente aucun danger ?

\- Sûr et certain !

\- Attendez, Cardigan, c’est là où à lieu le procès pour sorcellerie ? S’enquérait Kaze.

\- C’est-à-dire ? Demanda Gauvain.

\- Trois femmes furent brûlées vive pour _maleficium_ , et elles auraient maudites ces terres avant de mourir.

\- Pardon ? Siffla Arthur.

Merlin balaya du revers de la main l’information que venait de donner Kaze.

\- N’importe quoi, ce sont des histoires pour se faire peur au coin du feux.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade, pesta Guenièvre.

\- C’est déroutant, je sais. Mais Arthur, c’est sûrement le seul endroit où nous serions en sécurité.

\- Vous avez bu ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non, pas depuis quatre mois.

S’il avait vécu au XXIe, Merlin aurait été assurément un junkie. Je me demandais à quel genre de drogue, il pouvait carburer aujourd’hui pour nous proposer de vivre dans un maudit par trois sorcières. Je soupirais bruyamment et me servis un nouveau verre, j’allais finir par devenir alcoolique avec leurs bêtises.

\- On va aller se coucher, la nuit nous porteras conseille et on verra bien ce qu’on décidera.

Nous nous levâmes tous et partîmes en direction de nos couches respectives. Avant de partir regagner mon lit, je regardais du coin de l’œil l’interaction qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de moi. Guenièvre et Arthur se disaient bonne nuit. Ils rigolaient comme deux adolescents en pleine fleur de l’âge. D’habitude, Guenièvre était quelqu’un de très rude, mais la voir roucoulait avec le jeune homme en face d’elle était très amusant. Il passait la main dans ses cheveux et elle le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Honnêtement, j’étais un peu jalouse de leur intimité. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n’avais pas ressenti des petits papillons dans le ventre en regardant quelqu’un, et en dehors du d’éprouver des sentiments amoureux, mon lit me paraissait bien froid le matin quand je me réveillais seule.

\- Vous espionnez ?

Je poussai un cri de surprise et regardai la personne qui venait de me tirer de ma rêverie, c’était Lancelot. Les choses, c’étaient un peu réchauffer entre nous depuis l’annonce de la mort du Père Carden, mais il restait discret et horriblement silencieux quand il se déplaçait.

\- Ça m’arrive de les regardais aussi.

Je me tournai vers lui, étonnée :

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c’est très curieux, je trouve, leur relation.

Je ris, il ne devait avoir aucune idée du genre de sentiments qui animaient les deux amants.

\- C’est ce qu’on appelle : l’amour, dis-je malicieusement.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Moïra, me répondit-il sèchement.

Je me raidis, s’il y avait une chose qui n’avait pas changé depuis deux mois, c’était son incapacité chronique à communiquer. Il se reprit :

\- C’est juste, que je me demande comment ils en sont arrivés là, comment ils ont su.

Je levais un regard interrogateur, qu’il vit immédiatement.

\- N’allez pas vous imaginer des choses. C’est juste quelque chose que je n’ai jamais vu, les moines ne flirtaient pas avec les sœurs.

\- Hmhm, et entre moines ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par mes propos :

\- Vous faites référence à la sodomie ?

\- Oh, ne faites pas votre mijaurée, ça pourrait très bien vous plaire.

Il s’éloigna de moi avec dégoût et j’éclatai de rire.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j’ai ce genre de discussion avec vous. Allez-vous couchez plutôt que d’essayer de me corrompre.

Je ris de plus belle.

\- Vous êtes déjà corrompus depuis longtemps.

Il ne releva pas mes propos et me fit un signe de tête m’incitant à rejoindre ma couche. Je le quittais avec un dernier sourire :

\- Bonne nuit, Lancelot.

\- Bonne nuit, Moïra.

Nous partîmes en direction de Cardigan deux jours plus tard. Finalement, une potentielle malédiction ne semblait pas être un frein à l’installation des Faë, car le lieu bénéficié d’un avantage non-négligeable sur la forêt de Brocéliande, c’était le château. Dieu seul savait à quel point nous étions tous heureux d’avoir enfin un toit sur notre tête.

Nous allions longer la côte en direction du sud, nous en avions pour deux semaines de voyage, mais avec l’assurance de pouvoir se pauser définitivement.

Il était évident que nous devions redoubler de vigilance sur la route, car même si l’Eglise avait d’autres préoccupations, les Faë étaient toujours activement traqués. Nous avions également en notre possession l’Epée de Pouvoir, cette dernière était au cœur de la guerre que menaient Uther et Cumber.

Seul quelques personnes sur le camp étaient au courant que Morgane possédait l’Epée. Elle la gardait jalousement près d’elle. J’avais déjà surpris plusieurs disputes entre Arthur, Gauvain et elle. Les avis étaient partagés entre la brûler dans le feu Faë ou la brandir pour gagner le conflit.

Cependant, Morgane ne semblait de l’avis de personne. Merlin et elle paraissaient savoir quelque chose sur son avenir, directement lié aux Seigneurs de l’Ombre. Peut-être la gardaient-ils pour le retour de Nimue.

Concernant la main de Gauvain, j’étais très étonné de voir à quel point, il m’avait écouté pour sa rééducation. Il s’appliquait avec concentration et il avait fait des progrès très rapidement, j’espérais qu’à long terme, il puisse retrouver toutes ses capacités.

Il commençait à se faire tard quand nous atteignons enfin la mer, c’était la fin de l’après-midi et nous étions au début de l’automne, le soleil allait rapidement se coucher et l’air se rafraichissait, même si nous avions bénéficié de l’été indien.

Perceval était tellement heureux de voir l’étendue bleue, cela me réchauffait le cœur. Il avait été décidé que nous camperons sur la plage et repartirons le lendemain matin. Le campement avait été installé rapidement et les gens s’adonnaient aux joies de la mer. Certains se risquaient à y tremper les pieds, mais pas plus, d’autre chercher des crustacés dans les rochers pendant que plusieurs feux étaient allumés.

J’étais avec Pym et nous faisions l’inventaire des plantes disponibles, quand Gauvain vint à notre rencontre. Il nous demanda si tout se passait bien et si nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Je lui répondis par la négation et continuais mon activité. J’allais demander à Pym si elle avait vu le flacon de thym quand j’entendis un cri.

Elle courait sur la plage, Gauvain derrière. Il la rattrapa rapidement et la jeta dans l’eau, la pauvre était trempée et fulminait. Puis je vis l’homme se tourner vers moi, et je fus pris de l’envie furieuse de courir, ce que je fis sans réfléchir, évidement, il m’atteignit en quelques enjambées.

Il m’attrapa, je poussais des cris tel une hystérique prête à être brûlé.

\- Oh, taisez-vous.

\- Reposez-moi, immédiatement.

Il me regarda et s’esclaffa :

\- Non.

Il me portait jusqu’à la mer, j’avais beau gesticulais dans tous les sens, il ne me lâchait pas.

\- Vous êtes possédé par le diable ou quoi ?

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite.

\- Très bien.

Je venais de comprendre qu’il était juste au-dessus de l’eau et qu’il s’apprêtait à me lancer dedans. C’était sans compter mon incroyable adresse, je me balançai vers l’arrière et réussi à le déstabiliser, nous tombions tous les deux dans l’eau.

J’étais trempée, mais pas toute seule. Il éclata de rire à côté de moi, l’eau était gelée et la légère brise qui m’arrivait dessus quand je me levais me glaça jusqu’à l’os. Beaucoup de gens avaient vu notre spectacle et nous regardait maintenant sortir de l’eau.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- C’était drôle non ?

\- Pas du tout, mes vêtements sont noyés et je vais devoir aller me changer.

\- Ça valait le coup.

Une idée pas très lumineuse me traversa l’esprit. J’allais lui donner une bonne leçon.

\- Vous voulez rire, je vais vous faire rire.

Je commençais à retirer mes vêtements, je défis rapidement les lacets de ma robe, pendant ce temps Gauvain me regardais méduser :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

Je le regardais tout en continuant de me déshabiller, je me retrouvai rapidement en sous-vêtement. Il était rouge et me dit :

\- D’accord, c’est bon rhabillez-vous, tout le monde vous regarde.

\- Ah non, moi aussi, je trouve ça très amusant.

Il était très gêné, et j’imagine qu’il y avait de quoi. Jamais une femme au XIe siècle se promenait en petite tenue sur une plage, alors qu’au XXIe, c’était une chose tout à fait normale.

Je portais un apodesme, un large bandeau de tissu, qui retenait ma poitrine et j’avais une sorte de short que j’avais fabriqué quand j’habitais encore en ville. Car s’il y avait quelque chose qui me manquait terriblement, c’étaient les sous-vêtements. Les filles à cette époque ne portaient qu’une chemise en lin, mais moi, j’avais besoin de soutien pour mes seins et de quelque chose sur mes fesses.

Honnêtement, pour une femme du XXIe, c’était très prude, mais pour le XIe, c’était de l’indécence pure.

Je me retournais, la tête haute et remontais la plage, passant devant les hommes et les femmes qui me regardaient stupéfait. J’arrivais à la hauteur de Guenièvre et de Kaze qui explosait de rire à ma vue et m’applaudissait. J’entendais les pillards sifflaient et hurlaient de contentement.

Je continuais ma route jusqu’à mes affaires quand Lancelot surgit de nulle part :

\- Rhabillez-vous.

Il ne devait pas s’en remettre, j’étais presque sûr qu’il n’avait jamais vu plus que les poignées d’une femme. Je lui adressai un sourire coquin :

\- Vous avez le droit de regarder mes fesses.

Il écarquilla ses yeux avec stupeur et fis un pas sur le côté. Puis je continuais mon chemin avec fierté. J’étais sûr que cela passerais l’envie à Gauvain de recommencer, car le plus gêné dans, cette histoire c’était lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le camp déménage définitivement ! Pour l’histoire de la malédiction, très importante pour la suite, ainsi que la scène de la plage !   
> Pourquoi Moïra a fait ça ? Tout simplement parce que c’est une provocatrice et qu’il était évident que tout le monde serait gêné de voir une femme à moitié nu en public, surtout Gauvain qui est à l’origine de ce petit scandale.  
> Merci d’avoir lu <3   
> Prochaine publication vendredi, bonne semaine.


	14. Au revoir

\- Merci Gauvain, sans toi ma journée aurait été bien triste.

Gauvain avait les yeux rivés sur le feu, les pillards ricanaient bruyamment à côté de lui. Les hommes s’étaient isolé vers les dunes et montaient la garde, bien évidemment, ils discutaient de l’incident ayant eu lieu plutôt.

\- Je paierais cher pour monter cette jument.

\- Jamais elle ne voudra d’un moche comme toi, Gorm. Non, il lui faut un étalon comme moi.

La conversation était ponctuée de rire gras et de commentaire déplacé sur le postérieur de la jeune femme. Puis, un des hommes se tourna vers Lancelot.

\- Et toi le moine, tu penses quoi de la belle croupe de la guérisseuse ?

Heureusement qu’il faisait nuit, car les joues de Lancelot s’étaient embrasées, il tentait de dissimuler son embarras derrière un regard assassin.

\- Arrête Bjorn, tu te doutes bien qu’il soit aussi puceau que ta sœur.

\- Ma sœur a trois ans.

\- C’est bien ce que je dis.

\- C’est donc vrai, vous êtes vierge jusqu’à la mort ?

Ces compagnons le regardaient avec intérêt et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il n’avait jamais eu une conversation aussi gênante. Certes, il avait déjà eu ce type de discussion quand il était adolescent avec des moines du même âge que lui, mais la réprimande du père Carden qui avait suivis lui avait fait passer l’envie d’en rediscuter un jour.

Il baissait les yeux, bien décider à rester silencieux. Si seulement elle s’était abstenue de faire ça, c’était tout à fait irrespectueux, pour elle comme pour tout le monde. Et maintenant, les pillards de la Lance Rouge parlaient d’elle comme d’un bout de viande qu’ils se partageraient. C’était tout à fait abjecte.

Fort heureusement, ils finirent par passer à autre chose et la relève permis à tous les hommes d’aller se coucher.

La nuit de Lancelot fut particulièrement agitée. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Il avait bâti un mur entre son subconscient et lui-même. Quand il était enfant, c’était pour se réfugier dans un sommeil de plomb, lui faisant oublier les supplices qu’il subissait. Puis il est devenu plus âgé, c’était alors pour ne pas être tourmenté par sa culpabilité.

Mais cette nuit, son inconscient avait littéralement explosé ce mur. Il rêvait de lèvres posaient sur les siennes, de mots murmuraient dans le creux de son oreille, de souffles courts, de peaux dénudées et de cheveux blonds qui le chatouillaient.

C’était un rêve doux, plein de tendresse, mais diablement excitant. Il connaissait très bien ces yeux verts qui l’observait. Ses mains étaient posées sur des hanches, d’autres se baladaient sur son corps, il sentait des vagues de plaisirs venir de son entre-jambe, il entendait son prénom être chuchotait dans des râles.

Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et sentit sa semence se répandre dans son pantalon. Il siffla :

\- Et merde.

Je préparais mon cheval pour le départ. J’avais revu la liste des simples avec Pym et tout était prêt. Depuis hier, tous les hommes de Guenièvre me regardait avec un intérêt non dissimuler. Si j’avais donné une leçon à Gauvain, j’avais aussi allumé le feu chez certains.

Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur leur capitaine pour les maintenir à une distance respectable. D’ailleurs, cette dernière ne tarissait pas d’éloge à mon sujet. Elle voyait en mon action une incroyable revendication féministe, parce que je cite : « _Il faut des couilles monstrueuses pour se promener les fesses à l’air devant une centaine d’hommes, je t’admire._ »

Concernant les Faë, mon happening avait été accueilli de façon mitigée, et si on me prenait déjà pour un suppôt de Satan, je venais de leur donner la confirmation.

J’allais monter sur le palomino quand Lancelot apparus comme par enchantement :

\- Plus jamais vous ne faites ça !

Son ton était agressif, m’ayant pris par surprise, je bégaye légèrement.

\- Euh, je, euh, bonjour ?

\- Ne faites pas l’innocente.

Il serra fortement mon bras et j’eu l’envie irrépressible d’échapper à son emprise, je me tortillais, mais il resserrait sa prise et pointa un doigt menaçant vers moi :

\- Plus jamais, c’est compris ?

\- Euh, oui, arrivais-je à articuler.

Il me lâcha et je le regardais s’éloigner, scotché par la violence de l’altercation. Kaze, qui n’avait pas raté une miette, me dit :

\- En voilà un que tu as traumatisé.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Évidemment, il n’a jamais touché une femme, alors te voir à moitié nu a dû le rendre fou. C’est pour ça qu’il est aussi violent, autant de frustration dans un seul corps, ça a de quoi vous rendre déraisonnable.

\- Sûrement.

Je secouai la tête nerveusement, non, impossible. Je n’avais jamais imaginé Lancelot comme quelqu’un intéressait par ce genre de relation, ou par les autres. Tout simplement parce que je l’avais toujours vu comme un assassin assoiffé de sang. Peut-être était-il assoiffé d’autre chose ? Je me giflai immédiatement à cette pensée, je n’allais pas me mettre à spéculer des idées lubriques sur un homme de foi.

Kaze, en revanche, n’avait aucun remord à le faire. Elle s’était empressée de raconter à Guenièvre la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, et maintenant, elles gloussaient comme deux adolescentes. Elles chevauchaient à côté de moi et je pouvais clairement entendre leur discussion.

\- Un mâle aussi beau, lui imposait le célibat, tu parles d’un gâchis.

Je regardais Kaze stupéfaite.

\- Tu fantasmes sur le moine ? Lui demanda Guenièvre.

\- Je fais juste remarquer que c’est un bel homme et que c’est dommage qu’il ne soit pas utilisé à bon escient.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur l’encolure de mon cheval afin de ne pas croiser leurs regards, m’évitant ainsi de participer à leur débat.

\- Tu peux tenter le coup Kaze, ricana Guenièvre.

\- Ah non, je ne m’y risquerais pas. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il se déchaîne sur moi, qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire. Essaye-toi.

\- Pas mon style, et je m’amuse déjà avec quelqu’un.

Elles se retournèrent vers moi et je manquai de m’étouffer avec ma salive.

\- Les filles, pourquoi on a cette discussion ?

\- On ne t’entend pas depuis tout à l’heure.

\- Je n’ai rien de particulier à dire.

\- Tu as peur de manquer d’expérience ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu as vu comment elle parle aux hommes ? Si ça se trouve elle en a plus que nous ! Lança Guenièvre

\- Dis-nous tout, Moïra.

Les yeux de Kaze brillaient de curiosité. J’étais soudain très mal à l’aise, mais j’articulai.

\- C’est effectivement un bel homme.

Elles gloussèrent à nouveau, je m’empressai d’ajouter :

\- Mais c’est un homme de foi et vous devriez avoir honte de parler de lui comme ça, il pourrait nous entendre.

\- On ne dit rien de mal. Il devrait être flatté que trois femmes soient d’accord sur sa beauté naturelle.

\- Et puis nous sommes en position de force, il y a plus d’hommes que de femme. Faites votre choix, moi, j’ai déjà fait le mien. Ajouta Guenièvre.

\- Ne t’en fais pas Moïra, je te le laisse.

\- Mais je n’ai jamais dit que je voulais quoi que ce soit.

\- Elles disent toutes ça.

Après plusieurs heures de route, nous fûmes autorisés à nous arrêter le temps de se reposer avant de poursuivre notre chemin. Au moment où je descendis de mon cheval, je heurtai quelque chose de dur qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

Je me retournai en me confondant en excuses, et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Lancelot. Il me jeta un regard noir et poursuivit sa route, pendant que les deux commères éclataient de rire à côté de moi.

L’altercation de ce matin ainsi que la conversation qui avait suivi, avait rendu la situation encore plus gênante que d’habitude. Moi qui avait mis plusieurs mois à avoir une relation à peu près cordiale avec le Faë, me voilà retourné au point de départ.

Arthur avait donné l’ordre de repartir, je remontais sur mon cheval quand je vis Pym courir vers l’avant. Je fronçais les sourcils et partis dans sa direction. Elle était paniquée et semblait implorer Arthur.

\- Il n’est plus là, je ne sais pas où il est allé.

\- Pym, calme-toi, tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Il a couru dans le bois, je pensais qu’il allait revenir, comme à son habitude et j’avais beau l’appeler, il ne revenait pas !

\- Arthur, tu sais à quel point, il est insouciant, il a dû se perdre, lui dit Guenièvre.

\- On va aller le chercher, Pym, détend toi, il ne doit pas être très loin.

Visiblement, Perceval s’était éclipsé. J’avais un mauvais pressentiment, le garçon n’était pas du genre à se perdre, j’étais d’ailleurs très étonné par son sens de l’orientation. Un groupe d’homme partis à sa recherche dans le bois, mais ils revinrent très rapidement avec, manifestement, une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Il n’est pas là.

\- Bon dieu, Arthur, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?

Comment un garçon aussi agité que lui pouvait disparaît sous le nez d’une centaine de personne ? Où avait-il pu aller ? Puis, un long frisson me parcourut la colonne quand une idée émergea.

\- On l’a peut-être enlevé.

Guenièvre venait de lancer une bombe dans la conversation. Cela paraissait impossible, et pourtant, cette perspective n’était pas sans fondement. Lancelot et Gauvain venaient d’apparaître, ils étaient particulièrement ébranlés par la nouvelle.

\- Je vais le retrouver.

Je savais que Lancelot et Perceval partageais un lien particulier, je l’avais vu dès notre rencontre. L’homme s’était pris d’affection pour le jeune Faë pour une raison qui m’était inconnue. Je les avais déjà vus interagir avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je me souviens d’un matin à la rivière, où je les ai surpris en plein apprentissage.

Le plus âgé expliqué au plus jeune comment se raser avec un coupe-chou. Perceval n’avait pas encore de barbe, mais il voulait savoir comment faire, car son père ne lui avait pas appris. Lancelot avait alors accepté de lui montrer, et j’avais trouvé l’interaction entre les deux terriblement touchante.

Alors non, je n’étais pas surpris quand il se proposa. Gauvain aurait aimé l’accompagner, mais Lancelot ne lui laissa aucune chance, c’était son devoir. Nous devions gagner Cardigan au plus vite, car si Perceval avait été enlevé par nos ennemies, cela voulait dire qu’ils connaissaient notre position et nous aurions besoin d’atteindre un endroit sûr au plus vite.

Je montais sur mon cheval pendant que Lancelot montait sur Goliath, il s’apprêtait à partir en direction des bois quand je l’interpellai :

\- Faites attention à vous.

Il me regarda interloquer par autant de prévenance, mais je vis une sorte de sourire s’esquisser sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous aussi. Au revoir Moïra.

Puis il lança son cheval au galop. Je n’avais pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et étrangement mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Le convoi s’était remis en route et je fis de même en me retournant une dernière fois en direction de la forêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça commence à chauffer entre les deux. 🔥🔥🔥   
> Merci d'avoir lu <3
> 
> Prochaine publication mardi, bon week-end !


	15. Cardigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l’attente, la semaine est passé très vite et je n’ai pas eu le temps de finir mes deux chapitres.  
> Celui-ci n’est pas terrible, mais c’est un chapitre de transition, il ne s’y passe pas grand-chose, mais il permet de poser quelques bases pour la suite.   
> Bonne lecture <3

La suite du voyage se passa sans autre histoire. De façon générale, les Faë évitaient de m’abordaient, préférant rester sagement dans leur coin, quitte à endurer les pires douleurs. Et les quelque rares qui s’y risquaient était vivement réprimandait par leurs compagnons. J’avais maintenant l’impression d’être une pestiférée, et je regrettais amèrement la scène de la plage.

Quant aux pillards, Guenièvre ayant calmé leurs ardeurs, ils ne posaient plus leurs regards lubriques sur moi. Mais je n’étais pas née de la dernière pluie, et par conséquent, j’avais une bonne idée des conversations qu’ils avaient sur moi.

Gauvain ne me parlait que pour le strict nécessaire, néanmoins, il avait bien compris la leçon, car il n’a plus jeté une seule fille à l’eau.

En deux semaines de voyage, nous n’avions toujours pas de nouvelle de Lancelot ou de Perceval. La tension était palpable et nous évitions de lancer le sujet. L’inquiétude commençait à gagner le groupe, mais il nous était impossible de lancer une équipe à la recherche tant que nous n’aurions pas atteint Cardigan.

Je m’étais surprise à réaliser un « Je vous salue Marie » chaque soir. Ma grand-mère était décédée d’un cancer, et je me souviens que quand j’étais petite, je priais pour elle, avant d’aller me coucher. Cela n’avait servi à rien, car elle est partie en seulement deux mois, mais ça m’avait aidé à soulager ma peine, j’avais l’impression d’avoir un peu agi. Alors même si je n’étais pas croyante, je priais de la même manière pour Lancelot et Perceval. J’avais le sentiment de ne pas être totalement impuissante.

Puis nous sommes arrivé à Cardigan. Je fus frappé par l’incroyable conservation du lieu, moi qui m’attendais à retrouver un château en ruine et infesté par la végétation, je fus saisie. Son environnement était d’ailleurs étonnant de beauté.

La forteresse avait été construite sur une longue arête rocheuse parallèle à la mer, dominant la grève d’une trentaine de mètres. Naturellement, le site est très fortifié, la face coté terre de l’arête était quasiment à pic, alors que côté mer, la pente était plus douce. Face au château, s’étendait un petit archipel d’île rocheuse. C’était sublime, et je pouvais aisément imaginer la vue imprenable que l’on avait depuis le château.

Arthur fut également surpris du bon état de la bâtisse, chose qu’il n’hésita pas à signaler à Merlin. Kaze répondu très simplement :

\- Je vous l’avez dit que c’était maudit. 

La fameuse malédiction, je l’avais presque oublié. Je me demandais comment un lieu maudit pouvait avoir l’air aussi accueillant. C’était peut-être là la ruse, on avait la sensation d’être en sécurité alors que non.

Merlin ne releva pas la remarque de la guerrière et se contenta de nous inviter à rentrer. L’installation au château fut rapide. Il était tellement grand et il y avait tellement de pièce que tout le monde semblait pouvoir y avoir une chambre. Les Faë qui préféraient vivre en communauté, occupaient donc à plusieurs des appartements, laissant énormément de pièce vide.

J’avais élu domicile dans l’aile ouest du château, j’avais réussi à me dégoter des appartements dignes d’une princesse. J’avais une vue imprenable sur la mer, une immense cheminée, un lit à baldaquin. D’ailleurs l’ensemble du mobilier était resté, figé dans le temps. Évidemment, un ménage de printemps s’imposait.

J’avais commencé mon nettoyage quand Arthur rentra dans ma chambre :

\- Alors, bien installé ?

\- Oui, c’est magnifique. C’est peut-être trop beau pour être vrai, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il balaya ma remarque d’un signe de la main.

\- Je crois que Kaze est très superstitieuse, je fais confiance à Merlin.

Je hochai la tête en signe d’appréciation. Je poursuivis mon activité, Arthur testa la qualité du sommier en sautillant dessus.

\- Ce n’est pas très confortable, tu devrais peut-être refaire un matelas.

\- Ca ira pour cette nuit, je pense.

\- Sûrement.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Dis-moi Moïra, est-ce que tu serais d’accord pour avoir un endroit approprié où faire tes soins ?

Je me retournai, étonné par sa proposition. Venait-il de m’offrir l’opportunité d’avoir une sorte d’infirmerie ?

\- Tu ne veux pas proposer ça à Hugon ?

Hugon était un guérisseur Faë, c’était un vieil homme, qui avait certes, des techniques rudimentaires, mais il avait la sympathie de tous, au contraire de moi. Il me semblait alors plus logique que l’infirmerie lui soit accordé. Arthur fronça les sourcils à ma remarque :

\- À ce vieux bougre ? Je préfère mourir écorcher vif plutôt qu’il me touche avec ces doigts crochus.

J’émis un petit rire. Le vieux Faë avait de l’arthrose, ce qui déformait ses articulations. Les enfants avaient peur de lui, et Arthur aussi visiblement. Mais les Faë ne s’arrêtaient pas à ce genre de détails et allaient volontiers vers lui pour leurs maux.

\- Tu es plus compétente que tous les guérisseurs réunis, même Merlin le dis.

Je me raidis à sa remarque. Je suspectais Merlin de savoir quelque chose de compromettant sur moi. Pourtant, il n’avait jamais fait mention de quoi que ce soit à mon égard et me traitait d’ailleurs avec considération.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie. Bon ce n’est pas une pièce incroyable, mais ça sera toujours mieux qu’une tente, tu ne crois pas ?

Je souris, effectivement, il n’y aurait rien de pire que de soigner des patients dans 2m². J’aurais enfin un lieu approprié où réaliser mes opérations et diagnostic. Je pourrais ainsi agrandir ma collection de remèdes et de plantes.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers étroits qui mené à un couloir, celui donné sur trois portes. Arthur alluma les flambeaux et m’invita à entrer dans une des pièces. Une pauvre meurtrière permettait à la lumière de percer la pénombre de la cellule.

Une immense armoire trôné dans le fond de la salle. Ses étagères étaient remplies de bocaux soigneusement alignées, et était équipée de nombreux tiroirs étiquetés. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une grande table en bois, au vu des nombreuses tâches qui l’incrusté, l’ancien guérisseur avait eu de nombreuses blessures sanglante à soigner.

Arthur se retourna vers moi dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Peut-être que tu pourras réutiliser certains des remèdes.

Je fis la moue, je ne pensais pas utiliser des concoctions nommées Purles ovis ou encore Slaters. Je passai un doigt dans la poussière qui recouvrait un des bocaux.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis quand ces remèdes sont là, ça serait une très mauvaise idée de les utiliser.

Il acquiesça, il me proposa ensuite d’aller chercher quelqu’un qui pourrait m’aider à nettoyer l’antre, je le remercie et je me retrouvai seule dans ma nouvelle infirmerie.

Je regardais mon environnement et tombai nez-à-nez avec un épais volume relié en cuir noir, posé sur une des étagères. Je l’ouvris et découvris le registre de l’ancien guérisseur. Chaque patient, symptôme et traitement prescrit y était minutieusement consigné, c’était une personne méthodique, assurément.

Je commençais mon tri seule avant l’arrivée d’une âme charitable. La plupart des fioles comportaient des préparations sans intérêt. Je réussis tout de même à récupérer un peu de camphre, et des graines de pavots. Ces dernières me seront très précieuses, je pourrais tenter de réaliser du lait de pavot, ce qui me permettrait d’obtenir un très bon somnifère en cas d’opération douloureuse.

J’avais bientôt fini de trier, ranger et nettoyer les bocaux quand Pym entra dans la pièce. Elle toussa bruyamment, dérangée par la poussière.

\- Tu vas vraiment soigner des gens ici ?

\- Oui, et tu vas m’aider à rendre ce lieu un peu plus propre.

Elle fit la moue. Je lui indiquai d’un signe de tête l’ensemble des bocaux à jeter et elle leva les yeux.

\- Allez, un peu de courage.

\- Sache qu’Arthur m’a forcé à venir !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne t’es pas dévoué à venir ranger la cave ? Lançais-je ironiquement.

Nous rigolâmes quelques secondes, puis un silence s’installa.

\- Je suis très inquiète. Finis par dire Pym.

\- Moi aussi.

Je lui adressai un sourire contrit.

\- Tu crois que …. Qu’ils sont morts ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je n’en avais aucune idée en réalité. J’espérais au fond de moi de les voir réapparaître, mais plus les jours passaient, moins j’en étais sûr.

Lancelot était un excellent traqueur, il avait dû retrouvé, Perceval très rapidement. Mais dans quel état ? Car l’enfant était réellement exaspérant et quiconque le kidnapperait le relâcherait aussi vite ou, dans le pire des cas, le tuerais. Ou bien Lancelot n’a jamais trouvé Perceval et avait été lui-même enlevé.

Je réprimais un frisson et détournai la conversation vers le ménage de printemps qui nous attendais.

_« Je vous salue, Marie pleine de grâce ;_

_Le Seigneur est avec vous._

_Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes_

_Et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni._

_Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu,_

_Priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs,_

_Maintenant et à l’heure de notre mort._

_Amen »_

Assise sur mon lit, je finis ma prière par un signe de croix et mouchai ma bougie. Et comme chaque nuit, je m’endormis en souhaitant que je retrouverais les deux Faë sain et sauf le lendemain.


	16. Le retour fait aimer l'adieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ ATTENTION /!\   
> Deux chapitres publiés en même temps ! Allez voir le chapitre 15 avant de lire celui-là.

Je fus réveillé par un bruit sourd, quelqu’un frapper à ma porte. J’eu à peine le temps d’enfiler ma robe de chambre qu’elle s’ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Gauvain, celui-ci venait de rentrer dans mes appartements sans prévenir.

\- Dépêchez-vous, ils sont revenus.

Cette nouvelle me réveilla immédiatement et soudain tout mes sens semblaient être en alerte. Nous courions dans les couloirs du château jusqu’à mon infirmerie. Arthur, Guenièvre, Kaze et Pym étaient déjà là. Je vis immédiatement Perceval, recroquevillé dans un coin du couloir, Pym à ses côtés, il sanglotait dans ses bras.

Je me précipitai vers lui, il avait le visage tuméfié et tremblait. Je m’accroupis, Pym le serrait toujours.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il pleurait à chaude larme, mais arriva à articuler :

\- C’est ma faute, je ne voulais pas, je n’ai pas réussi.

Pym l’embrassa dans les cheveux et tenta de le rassurer, mais l’enfant ne se calmait pas. Elle me regarda, les yeux embuaient par les pleurs :

\- Moïra, je ne peux pas aller le voir, j’ai essayé, mais c’est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je me retournai vers la porte ouverte de mon infirmerie. Arthur et Guenièvre étaient à son embouchure, ils se tournèrent vers moi, les visages déformaient par une sorte d’horreur. Je me levai et avançais lentement, je n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’allais y trouver. Je m’arrêtai devant et inspirai fort, qu’importe ce que j’y verrais, cette nuit, je devais être courageuse.

Il était allongeais, nu sur ma table, son corps était secoué par des spasmes de douleurs. Sa chair était tuméfiée par les ecchymoses, une plaie parcourais son abdomen et saigné abondamment. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, c’était son dos. Ils l’avaient fouetté jusqu’à l’os, ils s’étaient acharnés sur lui, et l’avaient profondément mutiler.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mon estomac me semblait peser une tonne. J’avais envie de fuir, de tournais le dos à l’animal blessé, parce que c’était ce à quoi, il ressemblait, à une pauvre créature que l’on avait torturée. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de l’homme que je connaissais, et cela me terrifier.

Ses blessures donnaient une bonne idée du genre de sévices qu’il avait subis, mais je n’osais pas imaginer ce qu’ils avaient laissé comme dommage dans l’esprit de Lancelot, ainsi que dans celui de Perceval.

Je dus me reprendre, si je ne pouvais pas l’aider personne ne le pourrait. J’entrais finalement dans la pièce. Merlin y était et avait commencé à préparer plusieurs remèdes, j’allais vers lui, il me chuchota :

\- Il a beaucoup de fièvre, c’est un miracle qu’il soit parvenu jusqu’ici.

Je ne l’avais pas encore examiné, à vrai dire, j’étais effrayée à l’idée de découvrir l’étendus des dégâts. Toutefois, je devais mettre mes états d’âme de côté, ce soir, je ne devais pas laisser mon empathie, ni mes sentiments me submerger, car Lancelot avait besoin d’un médecin, pas d’une amie.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, Arthur et Guenièvre était toujours devant, je saisis la poignée et la fermé. J’autorisai Merlin à m’assister, Pym n’était pas en mesure de m’aider cette nuit. Il alla me remplir une bassine d’eau chaude et prendre une grande quantité d’alcool. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec mon patient.

Je vérifiais son pouls, il était régulier mais faible. Sa respiration était sifflante, et visiblement douloureuse. Il tremblait, autant pas la douleur que par la fièvre. Il était sur le côté gauche, mais je devais le retourner sur le ventre pour m’occuper en priorité de son dos. Je posais une main sur lui, il s’agita immédiatement.

\- C’est n’est que moi, calmez-vous, je dois vous retourner.

Il continuait de remuer, je me mise alors à la hauteur de son visage, et passai ma main dans ses cheveux salit par le sang, la sueur et la crasse. Il avait les yeux fermés, son visage était aussi tuméfié que son corps, il avait la lèvre supérieur fendus et le nez cassé. Je lui murmurais, avec la plus grande douceur possible :

\- Je vais vous soigner, d’accord ? Mais il faut me faire confiance.

Il grogna, je ne sais pas s’il comprenait ou entendait quoi que ce soit, mais je poursuivis l’opération. Après quelques minutes de combat intense avec le lourd corps de Lancelot, j’avais finalement réussi à le mettre sur le ventre.

Son dos était un véritable charnier, je pouvais deviner les os dans les plaies béantes, de la chair pendait mollement et je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui était encore accroché à lui ou non, tant le sang avait couler.

Merlin revint avec la bassine et l’alcool. Je remplis alors une tasse de lait de pavot et tenta de la faire boire à mon patient, celui-ci ne semblait pas capable d’avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Lancelot, un dernier effort et après vous dormirez.

Il émit un son rauque, je lui verser le breuvage délicatement entre ses lèvres, il avait beaucoup de mal à les ouvrir. Cependant, j’arrivai à lui faire boire une quantité suffisante pour qu’il se calme et s’endorme enfin après une trentaine de minutes.

Avec Merlin, nous nous mîmes à nettoyer délicatement son dos dans un silence religieux de peur de le réveiller, il nous fallut presque une heure pour enfin retirer le sang séché et la terre qui avait adhérer.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose du dos de Lancelot. Ils auraient très bien pu l’écorcher vif que cela aurait donné le même résultat. Je distinguais le sillon des coups de fouets, tellement nombreux qu’il m’était impossible de compter et la majorité des blessures dépassé une phalange de largeur.

À certains endroits, ses muscles étaient à nu et avaient également était profondément entaillés. J’étais très inquiète, si j’avais pu, je lui aurais immédiatement fait une greffe de peau, mais c’était impensable aujourd’hui.

Le mage me regarda longuement, et il dut voir mon impuissance, il me fit alors une proposition :

\- Nous pouvons demander à un Faë de le soigner.

L’idée m’avait également traversé l’esprit, mais la magie était vraiment aléatoire et je n’avais pas envie de voir Lancelot souffrir encore plus que maintenant. C’était une proposition vraiment tentante, mais tellement risqué et Merlin le savait.

\- C’est une mauvaise idée.

\- Je sais, mais nous n’avons pas beaucoup de solutions.

J’avalai ma salive douloureusement.

\- On verra demain, pour l’instant, je vais faire tout mon possible pour le soigner.

Il pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Je préparais des bandes de tissus large pour pouvoir recouvrir son dos, j’avais préalablement désinfecté ses plaies, et heureusement qu’il dormait d’un sommeil très profond, car la douleur lui aurait été encore plus insupportable.

Toute la nuit, nous poursuivions nos soins, j’avais recousu la plaie sur son abdomen qui, en comparaison avec celles du dos, paraissait dérisoire. Sa fièvre avait légèrement baissé grâce à des compresses d’eau fraîche que nous changions régulièrement. Nous l’avions entièrement lavé, ses ecchymoses paraissait alors plus impressionnante sur sa peau pâle.

Merlin était venu m’apporter une couverture et des coussins que je plaçai sous la tête de Lancelot. Quand le mage partit, l’aube pointait. Mon patient était encore endormi par le lait de pavot, il dormirait probablement jusqu’en milieu d’après-midi. J’aurais aimé dire qu’il était dans un état stable, mais ce n’était pas vrai.

Subir une flagellation telle est extrêmement choquante pour le corps, et si par miracle, j’arrivais à éviter une infection, il y aurait assurément d’autres traumatismes sur ses reins, poumons, et même sur son cœur. Il était déjà en hypoventilation et je craignais grandement la péricardite.

Honnêtement, son pronostic vital était engagé et je n’avais que très peu de moyen à ma disposition pour le sauver.

J’étais incapable de m’endormir et réfléchissais à toutes les possibilités qui s’offraient à moi. Je pouvais faire appel à un guérisseur Faë, qu’il utilise sa magie, mais j’avais très peur du résultat, il y aurait assurément des adhérences sur la colonne vertébrale, ce que je suspectais chez Gauvain. Pire encore, imaginons que ses côtés cassés fusionnent entre elles, à quel genre de douleur, il s’exposerait ?

J’ai dû m’endormir, car je n’entendis pas Arthur entrait. Il me secoua doucement et me proposa de prendre la relève. Je regardais Lancelot, toujours en sommeil, je décidais de l’écouter et allai regagner ma couche.

Sur le chemin, je pris la direction d’un autre endroit. Je sortis du grand bâtiment et me retrouver dans la cour. Le soleil était déjà pleinement levé et la vie continuait, les gens vaquaient à leur occupation, dans l’ignorance la plus totale de ce qui s’était déroulé cette nuit. Certains me saluaient à mon passage, mais je n’avais pas le cœur à discuter.

J’entrais dans l’ancienne chapelle, comme le reste du château, elle était en parfait état, mais personne n’avait éprouvés le besoin de faire le ménage ici, d’ailleurs personne n’y venait. Je m’assieds sur un banc et regardai pendant de longues minutes le crucifix qui trônait au-dessus de l’autel.

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n’étais pas allé dans la « maison de Dieu » et je ne savais pas pourquoi j’avais éprouvé le besoin de venir.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, en me retournant, je vis Gauvain, il me sourit tristement et vint s’asseoir à côté de moi.

\- C’est si mauvais que ça ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Vous pouvez demander l’aide d’un Faë.

\- Je sais, mais c’est beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Vous préférez qu’il meure plutôt ….

Je le coupai :

\- Plutôt que vivre dans d’atroces souffrances ? Oui.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

\- Je n’ai aucune idée de comment prier son Dieu.

\- Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez.

Morgane venait d’apparaître, nous la regardons interloquer, elle ne portait pas Lancelot dans son cœur, alors la voir venir prier pour lui était très étonnant.

\- J’ai vu ses blessures.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Personne ne mérite ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- Il est entre la vie et la mort, personne n’a encore tranché sur son cas.

Gauvain me regarda :

\- Alors tout est possible.

Morgane s’installa à côté de nous et sortis un chapelet, je me demandais où elle avait bien pu le trouver. J’étais persuadé qu’elle avait tourné le dos à sa foi le jour où elle a quitté le couvent.

\- _« Ô Jésus Enfant, Maître de la vie et de la mort, bien qu'indigne et pauvre pêcheur, je me prosterne devant Toi pour implorer la guérison de Lancelot qui me tient tant à coeur. Celui pour qui je prie, souffre terriblement ; dans sa douleur, il n'a pas d'autre issue que Toi qui es Tout-Puissant, en Toi, il met tout son espoir. Soulage, Ô Médecin du Ciel, ses peines, délivre-le de ses souffrances et donne-lui une santé parfaite, si cela est conforme à ta Volonté et pour le bien de son âme. Amen. »_

\- Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3  
> Je pense pouvoir publier un chapitre la semaine prochaine.  
> Bonne semaine à vous !


	17. Entend moi, même dans le silence dans lequel j'ai plongé ma vie

Quand il fut dans la tente, il aperçut Perceval, l’enfant était assis docilement sur une chaise. Il n’osa pas imaginer ce qu’ils avaient bien pu lui faire pour le calmer. L’enfant était d’habitude très agité et ne se laissait pas faire facilement.

\- Te souviens-tu de moi, Moine Larmoyant ?

L’homme était debout devant lui, il l’avait forcé à s’agenouillait et le dominer de toute sa hauteur. C’était un homme de forte corpulence, mais de taille moyenne, Lancelot était assurément plus grand que lui. Il leva la tête pour observer son interlocuteur, il avait une calvitie prononcé, son visage était dur et bouffi, ses traits étaient épais, la peau de ses joues tombait mollement, lui donnant un air de bulldog.

Lancelot n’était pas quelqu’un de physionomiste, il ne prenait pas la peine de regarder le visage des gens, ni de le retenir. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être, il secoua alors la tête.

\- Tu as toujours été une créature intéressante. Je te voulais, tu sais, mais le Père Carden n’était pas du genre partageur. Il ne te voulait que pour lui, tu étais… Comment dire ? Son petit toutou ?

On l’avait déjà traité de bien pire, mais il tiqua à ce nom. Il n’avait jamais aimé être considéré comme la chose de Carden, il était son fils, et pas un simple chien. Mais, avec le recul qu’il a aujourd’hui, il doit bien se rendre à l’évidence que Carden l’avait toujours considéré comme tel.

\- C’était il y a si longtemps, tu étais encore un jeune adolescent, maintenant, tu es un homme.

Lancelot n’exprimait rien, à l’évidence, il le connaissait plutôt bien, mais lui ne savait toujours pas qu’il y avait en face.

\- Et si je te disais, « _Frappe le moqueur, et le sot deviendra sage_ » (Proverbes 19:25)

Il se souvenait très clairement de ces paroles, où elles avaient été prononcées, pour quelles raisons et surtout, par qui. Le Cardinal dut lire le choc sur son visage, car un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le sien. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et lui dit :

\- Mon fils, tu es à nouveau perdu, mais ne t’inquiètes pas, je vais te sauver.

Le réveil fut désagréable, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit qu’il n’était pas seul. Il s’agita, tentant de dégourdir ses muscles endoloris, mais la souffrance le ramena vite à la raison et lui rappela douloureusement ses blessures.

Il faisait nuit, seule la bougie éclairé la pièce de sa lumière rassurante. Il se souvenait difficilement d’où il était. Il se souvint de Perceval, Goliath, la nuit, puis d’une voix douce et rassurante, ensuite le trou noir.

La personne qui était avec lui se leva et vient le voir. Ces cheveux blonds, il les connaissait, oui, il savait à qui ils appartenaient. Elle parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas, son esprit était embrumé. Elle le força à boire quelque chose, c’était sucré, sûrement la meilleure chose qu’il ait eu depuis ces dernières semaines.

Il sentait le breuvage se répandre dans sa bouche, puis descendre dans sa gorge pour atteindre son estomac. Cette sensation était incroyable. Après un certain temps, il était complétement sorti du sommeil. Il n’était pas frais et alerte, il était même incapable de bouger, mais il sentait qu’il pouvait parler.

Il avait enfin mis un nom à ce visage, c’était Moïra. Il était soulagé de la voir, ça voulait dire que Perceval était en sécurité. Il pourrait partir avec la conscience tranquille.

La jeune femme avait l’air inquiète, elle était assise à côté de lui et le regardait. Il y a encore de cela quelques semaines, il aurait tout fait pour éviter ce contact, mais aujourd’hui il n’avait pas la force de se battre. Il lui demanda :

\- Je vais mourir, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Vous mentez.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, mais se reprit :

\- Non, je ne mens pas, il faut que vous vous reposiez. Je vais vous chercher de l’eau.

Il la regarda se lever, mais il fut pris de panique. Quelque chose s’agita dans son esprit, il refuser d’être seul, il avait passé trop de temps seul ces dernières semaines. Il avait honte, mais son instinct pris le dessus :

\- Moïra, ne partez pas.

Elle se stoppa net, il l’implora :

\- S’il vous plaît.

Elle se rassied près de lui. Il n’osait pas la regarder, il avait posé ses yeux sur la flamme de la bougie qui vacillait derrière elle.

\- Ca ne vous a jamais dérangé d’être seul.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il détestait la solitude. Quand il était petit, il se souvient vaguement qu’il était toujours avec quelqu’un, les enfants n’étaient jamais isolés, ils jouaient ensemble ou étaient avec leurs parents. Ensuite, les Paladins sont arrivés, Carden l’a enfermé de longues semaines, seul dans le noir, avec pour compagnie les rats de sa cellule.

Il avait du s’y habituer, on l’avait forcé à apprécier ça, et en réalité, même avec les Paladins, il n’était jamais totalement seul. Il y avait toujours un ou deux frères avec lui. Les moments où il était réellement seul, c’était quand il priait pour ensuite se punir.

Puis, il y a eu son arrivée chez les Faë, et pour le coup, la solitude était très rare. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ça lui avait manqué, d’avoir du bruit autour de lui, de la vie, car lui, avait plongé la sienne dans le silence.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir seul, finit-il par dire.

Son regard changea soudainement, elle semblait éprouvée de la pitié. Il détestait ça également, mais il devait avouer que même lui ressentait de la pitié envers lui-même. Il était un misérable homme, il n’avait pas été capable de protéger Perceval, ni de se protéger.

Elle finit par baisser les yeux, elle avait attrapé une de ses mèches de cheveux et la tripoter. Il la vis pincer ses lèvres et elle lui dit :

\- J’ai prié pour vous. Je ne sais pas si ça a aidé, mais au moins vous êtes encore en vie.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle n’était pas croyante et pourtant elle avait prié pour lui, méritait-il autant d’égard ?

Il se souvient que, quand il était au plus bas, il pensait à elle. Les premiers jours, il avait prié, oh ça oui, il avait prié. Il avait supplié tous les saints d’abréger ses souffrances, mais il avait dû se rendre à l’évidence, Dieu ne viendrait pas à son aide, il était incontestablement seul avec sa douleur et ses pensées nauséabondes.

Alors, après avoir définitivement accepté son sort, son esprit a commencé à s’échapper. Au début, il avait tenté de se remémorer des souvenirs d’enfance, mais ils étaient tellement loin, presque invisible dans son esprit, ça ne lui avait pas apporter la paix qu’il attendait.

Il a fini par aller chercher plus loin pour trouver du réconfort, enfin pas si loin que ça. Il s’était souvenu d’un rêve qu’il avait fait récemment. C’était quelque chose de doux et en même temps si impur. Néanmoins, son esprit avait atteint les limites du supportable, alors il avait plongé son âme dedans.

Ce songe avait été son seul échappatoire à la dure réalité, aux paroles intelligible du Cardinal Thomas, à la violence de cet homme. Lancelot n’avait eu que ce rêve pour panser ses plaies, pour mettre un peu d’estime dans son esprit meurtris, pour rester en vie.

Il s’était accroché à cette bulle, s’était refait mille fois la scène, il y avait tellement pensé qu’il en avait presque oublié la réalité. Cependant, celle-ci l’a vite rattrapé, ça n’avait été qu’un rêve, et la jeune femme qui avait participé, à son insu, à sa survie était maintenant devant lui, si proche, mais tellement loin à la fois.

Bien avant cela, il se serait fouetté pour avoir eu des pensées aussi sales, mais aujourd’hui, il n’en avait plus la force. Il était dans un état de fatigue tel qu’il n’entendait même plus la voix du Père Carden lui murmurait ses sermons.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul, mais il ressentait également une paix qu’il n’avait jamais atteinte jusqu’à présent, c’était peut-être ça la mort. Il n’avait pas peur, il n’était pas inquiet.

Il posa douloureusement sa main sur celle de Moïra, c’était sûrement la première fois qu’il cherchait volontairement un contact physique avec quelqu’un. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui, ils brillaient d’étonnement.

\- Quand j’étais là-bas…

Il fit une pause, pourquoi lui dire, où est-ce que cela le mènerait, si ce n’est à la voir s’éloigner de lui. Mais son cœur était lourd, et après tout, il ne savait pas s’il passerait la nuit.

\- Je pensais à vous.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. C’était un instant suspendu dans le temps, la vie, c’était arrêté autour d’eux. La flamme continuait de vaciller, projetant des ombres colorées sur les parois rocheuses de la pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, tous les deux surpris par autant d’honnêteté.

Quelque chose de nouveau s’était allumé entre eux, une sorte d’étincelle. Ils savaient que pour la transformer en quelque chose de plus grand, de plus lumineux, de plus pur, ils devaient la nourrir, la transformait en un feu de joie, la faire briller de ces plus belles couleurs.

Et dans ce moment suspendu, où la Terre s’était arrêté de tourner et que le monde les avait laisser seul, Moïra s’approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était un baiser simple, presque chaste, mais il semblait être rempli de non-dit et de sentiments tuent. Ca n’a duré qu’un instant et pourtant, ce baiser avait changé cette petite étincelle en une flamme aussi extraordinaire que celle de la bougie derrière eux.

La jeune femme se recula soudainement et se confondit en excuses. L’homme, lui, semblait être le plus perdu. C’était comme un coup de fusil dans une forêt, la biche était paniqué par le tir et le chasseur, surpris par sa maladresse.

Il la regarda se lever, elle lui dit qu’elle va chercher de l’eau, il approuva brièvement et elle sortit.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elles avaient le goût du citron. Il avait aimé ce baiser, et si, sur le moment, cela lui avait paru une évidence, il en était moins convaincu maintenant. Ca avait été si soudain, spontanée et en même temps, si nouveau.

C’était tellement différent de son rêve, néanmoins, c’était réel. Alors, il se promit que s’il survivait et que si, un jour, il devrait se réfugier à nouveau dans un souvenir, ce serait celui-là. Parce qu’il était concret, vrai et assurément, l'un des plus beau qu’il possédait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAM. Après 17 chapitres, il était temps qu’il se passe quelque chose de concret entre eux.   
> J’avais envie de quelque chose de très doux et en même temps très surprenant. Donc, Lancelot s’est accroché à la vie grâce à un rêve, je voulais vraiment montrer qu’il était à bout, il n’a pas totalement renié sa foi, mais il s’était rendu compte qu’elle ne l’aiderait pas à surmonter ses souffrances. Alors, son esprit a récupéré le seul souvenir de bonheur qu’il avait, un simple rêve.   
> Forcément, pensait à quelqu’un qui est votre seule échappatoire à la violence, ça vous fait voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.   
> Il ne sont pas tombé fou amoureux, mais il s’est assurément passé quelque chose.   
> Merci d’avoir lu <3


	18. Le Cardinal Thomas

Pym caressait doucement les cheveux de Perceval. L'enfant, d'habitude si agitait, était recroquevillé dans son lit, il avait même recommencer à sucer son pouce. Chose qu'il avait abandonné il y a longtemps, car «il n'était plus un bébé», mais ce geste devait lui apporter un peu de réconfort dans toute l'horreur qu'il avait subi.

Elle avait passé les deux dernières nuits avec lui, il refusait catégoriquement d'être seul. Personne n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Il demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de son ami, et Pym essayait de lui en donner le plus souvent possible, évidemment, elle gardait pour elle son réel état de santé, mais tant qu'il était encore en vie, elle pouvait omettre de nombreux détails.

Ecureuil n'était pas idiot, il avait vu les sévices qu'il a endurés, néanmoins, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas totalement conscience des conséquences de ces blessures. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, elle entendit quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. L'enfant releva légèrement la tête de ses genoux, elle ouvrit également ses yeux.

Moïra amenait avec elle un plateau de gâteaux aux pommes, les préférés de Perceval. Elle prit place sur le lit, à côté de l’auteur, l’enfant se releva et pris un gâteau, qu’il mâcha silencieusement.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard sous-entendu: «Avait-il parlé? ». Pym fit non de la tête et Moïra se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est Mahault qui te les a faits, Kaze lui a dit que c'était tes favoris.

Ecureuil hocha la tête et poursuivit sa dégustation. Le silence qui s'ensuivit n'était gênant que pour les femmes, l'enfant, lui, fixait le vide, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Des miettes s'étaient logées autour de sa bouche et il tenait toujours sa pâtisserie dans les mains. Puis, après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, il se tourna ses grands yeux humides vers la blonde. Il lui demanda d'une voix tremblotante:

\- Est-ce que je suis un démon?

Pym s'empressa de lui dire :

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Mais l'enfant ne se tourna pas vers elle, il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Moïra. Cette dernière était stoïque face à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, où il tenait encore le gâteau.

\- Le Cardinal Thomas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, et il le disait aussi à Lancelot, quand il le…

Il marqua une pause, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Moïra fit signe à Pym de se taire, et elle incita Perceval à poursuivre.

\- Quand il le «purifier».

Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace à ce mot. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, elles avaient une bonne idée de ce qui se cachait derrière cette expression.

\- Il m'a aussi dit, qu'aucun humain ne pourrait m'aimer, parce que je suis un démon.

Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux humides vers ceux de Moïra, il dit d'une voix brisée:

\- C'est vrai? Tu ne m'aimes pas?

Mon cœur se brisa à ces paroles. Une boule venait de se passer dans ma gorge et j'avais la furieuse envie d'aller éviscéré ce cardinal. Je passai un bras autour des frêles épaules de Perceval. Il se logea dans le creux de mon épaule et je sentais son corps être secoué par des sanglots.

Je n'avais aucune parole réconfortante à lui donnait. Perceval était un enfant de dix ans et qui avait déjà vu beaucoup trop d'horreur pour son âge. Même si j'étais étonné par sa maturité, j'imagine que les méthodes du cardinal Thomas, avaient de quoi venir à bout d'un esprit aussi téméraire que celui du jeune Faë.

\- Perceval, il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il releva ses yeux vers moi, et secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas y penser.

\- Je sais, mais tu dois nous en parler, c'est pour ton bien. Ca ne va pas te soulager tout de suite, mais je te promets avec le temps, ça ira mieux.

Tout en parlant, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Perceval décida d'ouvrir les vannes, où couler au rythme de ses pleurs, le récit de ces deux dernières semaines.

À la fin, Pym pleurait silencieuse. Quant à moi, une sensation d’étouffement m’envahit, je me sentis soudainement tremblotante et je prétextais d’aller chercher Gauvain pour sortir de la pièce.

Je n’étais pas fière de moi, l’enfant m’avait courageusement avoué ce qui lui était arrivé et j’avais été incapable de gérer le flot d’émotion qui m’avait submerger. Une fois, la porte de la pièce fermait, je me précipitais dehors pour vomir. Je sentais les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, et mes mains tremblaient terriblement.

Je mis quelques minutes pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme et me dirigea vers le camp d’entraînement où j’étais certaine de trouver Gauvain. Je ne m’étais pas trompé, il était occupé à former ses nouvelles recrues Faë. Il stoppa ses explications pour venir à ma rencontre. J’articulais difficilement :

\- Perceval vient de nous expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

Il se raidit immédiatement, son visage montrait une expression attentive. Je commençais mon récit :

\- Il a été enlevé par les gardes de la Trinité alors qu’il était parti se soulager dans la forêt. Il n’a pas eu le temps de se défendre ou de crier, car il a été rapidement assommé. À son réveil, il était dans leur camp, un homme qui s’est présenté comme le Cardinal Thomas, lui a révéler le pourquoi de sa présence ici. D’après lui, l’Eglise a mis de côté la traque des Faë, qualifier d’obsession ridicule depuis la mort du Père Carden. Le Pape serait persuadé que cette race s’éteindrais d’elle-même. Mais la trahison de Lancelot n’a pas été digérée.

Je marquais une pause, Gauvain me fixait, attendant la suite.

\- De ce qu’a compris Perceval, le Cardinal Thomas connaît plutôt bien Lancelot. Il ne sait pas comment les gardes de la Trinité l’ont localisé, mais apparemment, ils ont suivis les Faë suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que Lancelot viendrait chercher Perceval.

\- Je ne crois pas à cette histoire où l’Eglise aurait abandonné toute volonté d’exterminer les Faë.

\- Moi non plus, mais dans le cas présent, c’est Lancelot qu’ils voulaient.

Il acquiesça et m’invita à poursuivre.

\- Avant que Lancelot n’arrive au camp, Perceval a été mis dans une cage avec un autre enfant, ils avaient à peu près le même âge, mais il était humain. Ils se sont lié d’affection, et vous connaissez Perceval, il passait son temps à provoquer les gardes et le cardinal. Alors, un matin, le troisième jour, je crois, l’homme a fait sortir l’autre enfant, et a dit à Perceval qu’il le fouetterait jusqu’à temps qu’il comprenne que ses actes ont des répercussions sur les autres. Il avait beau, hurlait, pleurait, lui demandais d’arrêter, le cardinal ne s’est arrêté que quand il s’est évanouis.

Je déglutis péniblement, quand je voyais le dos de Lancelot, je n’osais pas imaginer celui du pauvre petit.

\- Il lui a expliqué que s’il tentait quoi que ce soit, s’il était désobéissant ou s’il cherchait à s’enfuir, c’était son compagnon qui paierait. Puis Lancelot est arrivé, le cardinal lui a dit qu’il le sauverait. J’imagine qu’il l’a menacé de s’en prendre à Perceval de la même manière. Tous les matins, quand l’aube pointée, Lancelot était fouetter devant tout le camp par le cardinal avec comme fond sonore des versets de la bible. Ils le fouetter jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe dans les pommes, puis il était emmené, jusqu’au lendemain matin où ils recommençaient. Je pense qu’ils lui fournissaient quelques soins nécessaires à le maintenir en vie, si non, il serait mort bien avant.

\- Ca a duré combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus d’une semaine. Le reste de la journée, Perceval était avec les autres moines, ils lui apprenaient la bible, à servir Dieu. Dès qu’il avait le malheur de ne pas être assez concentré, ou s’il faisait tomber une cuillère, ils fouettaient l’autre enfant.

\- C’est affreux.

\- Oui, il se déteste pour ça, son compagnon aussi le détestait. Puis un soir, Perceval a pu se soustraire à la vigilance de ses geôliers, il y avait vu l’occasion rêvé pour sortir de là, il a supplié l’enfant de le suivre, il a refusé, il l’a imploré de ne pas partir, car ils allaient le tuer. Il avait raison, mais Perceval a dû faire un choix très dur, c’était soit lui, soit Lancelot.

\- Bon dieu.

Gauvain était particulièrement choqué, c’était effectivement un choix cornélien que le jeune Faë a dû faire. Il était évident que l’autre enfant était mort dès qu’ils s’étaient aperçus de leur disparition.

Il avait rapidement retrouvé Lancelot, les gardes ayant sûrement jugé qu’il n’irait nulle part au vu de son état, l’avait simplement attaché à un arbre. L’enfant avait fait preuve d’un courage incroyable, il avait été chercher Goliath pour pouvoir partir et avait réussi à soulever le corp inanimé de son ainé.

Goliath était une brave bête, dressé pour passer inaperçu. Ils avaient ainsi échappé plusieurs fois à une mort certaine, grâce à lui et sa discrétion. Ils avaient erré pendant plusieurs jours, ne sachant pas où aller, Lancelot semblant prêt à mourir à chaque minute.

Puis une nuit, Perceval, n’a pas su nous dire s’il rêvait ou si c’était réel, mais il est sûr d’avoir vus trois femmes lui indiquait le chemin. Goliath avait suivi leur pas, le jeune Faë, épuisé par la faim et la fatigue n’avait pas eu le courage de lutter et c’était laisser porter. Cette même nuit, ils avaient rejoint Cardigan.

Une fois mon récit finis, je pus enfin respirer normalement. Je ne savais pas quel genre de monstre, le cardinal était pour faire ainsi souffrir un enfant. Gauvain devait être du même avis que moi, son visage était passé de l’effroi à la tristesse.

\- Nous devons en parler aux autres. Je crois qu’ils ne laisseront pas Lancelot tranquille, ils vont venir le chercher.

Il avait raison, Perceval m'a bien dit que c'était lui que le cardinal voulait, et s'il était déjà parvenu à localiser les Faë, il était fort probable qu'il réussirait à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite pause dans la "love story" (entre gros guillemets, haha), pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé du point de vue de Perceval, ce qui aura forcément de grandes conséquences. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	19. La pire des distances ente deux personnes est l'incompréhension

À son réveil, sa tête tournait à nouveau. Son dos le démangeait furieusement, il aurait aimé apaiser le feu qu’il le consumait, mais quand il tenta de lever le bras, une douleur lancinante le rappela à l’ordre. Il regarda autour de lui, il n’y avait personne.

Lancelot avait perdu le fils du temps, et il dut faire un effort considérable pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Il se remémora d'avoir été avec Arthur, puis Moïra était passée lui donner son infecte boisson.

Moïra, quelque chose s’était produit avec elle, il y a peu de temps.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un baiser, c’était ça, elle l’avait embrassé. Des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient, elle était partie juste après. Arthur était arrivé, puis elle était revenue et il s’était endormi. Il faisait à nouveau nuit et la bougie avait été changée.

Soudainement, la lumière de la bougie projeta une ombre noire sur le mur, il n’était plus seul. Il n’avait pas entendu la personne rentrée, mais il reconnaissait très clairement l’odeur.

\- Morgane.

Elle s’approcha de lui, son voile sombre sur sa tête. La veuve venait rarement dérangeait un mourant, sauf pour l’accompagnait vers la mort.

Depuis qu’il avait été recueilli par les Paladins, où il avait appris la Bible, on lui avait enseigné que la mort était le grand voyage qui le mènerait au paradis, près du Créateur.

Il avait attendu ce moment, chaque jour que Dieu faisait, il avait consacré sa vie à devenir un homme meilleur, à mériter sa place dans le jardin d’Eden, là où, il était certains, qu’il ne souffrirait plus.

Ce jour était enfin arrivé, et étrangement, une vague de panique l’envahie, était-il suffisamment préparé, avait-il été un homme bon ? Non, évidemment que non. Il avait volontairement renié ses vœux, même si au fond de lui, il savait que l’Église ne détenait pas la vérité absolue, que le monde n’était pas deux dipôles, le mal et le bien, luttant dans une guerre, et que certaines personnes pouvait être né ange pour devenir démon, et inversement. Malgré tout cela, il en était sûr, il n’irait pas au paradis.

Elle se plaça devant lui, il leva les yeux. Elle le dominait, et il était certain qu’une part d’elle aimait ça.

\- Lancelot.

C’était la première fois qu’elle l’appelait par son prénom. S’il avait dorénavant, l’habitude de l’entendre, cela restait quelque chose de particulier. Personne ne l’avait nommé pendant dix-sept ans et maintenant, pour tout le monde, il était Lancelot, et plus le monstre inquiétant de l’Église, nommé le Moine Larmoyant.

Cependant, Morgane, n’avait jamais vraiment accepté sa présence chez les Faë, ce qui était tout à fait légitime selon lui. Alors, pour lui faire comprendre le mépris qu’elle lui portait, elle l’appelait le Moine, le ramenant sans cesse à l’état de menace pour le peuple qu’il l’avait accueillis.

Néanmoins, il imaginait aisément, qu’avant de prendre sa vie, elle aurait voulu faire preuve d’un peu de compassion.

\- C’est donc terminé ?

Étrangement, elle eue un sourire contrit, et s’assit.

\- Non. Même si ça ne me déplairait pas forcément, je suis ici pour autre chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- « _Ceux qui auront fait le bien ressusciteront pour la vie, mais ceux qui auront fait le mal ressusciteront pour le jugement_ ». (Jean 5 :29)

Incrédule, il cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle dut le voir, car elle rajouta :

\- Vous n’allez pas mourir. Pas aujourd’hui en tout cas.

Il fronça les sourcils, il était dans un état lamentable. Toute sa vie n’avait été que douleur et souffrance, et maintenant qu’il pensait avoir atteint son paroxysme, voilà que l’ange de la mort en personne lui disait que son chemin de croix allait se poursuivre. Si elle voyait le désespoir dans ses yeux, elle n’en disait rien. Elle poursuivit :

\- Certaines personnes ont des projets pour vous, Lancelot.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Les seigneurs de l’ombre.

Morgane les mentionnait souvent, notamment quand il était question de l’épée de pouvoir. Personne à part elle et Merlin ne savait qui ils étaient réellement, ni même s’ils étaient réellement de ce monde.

\- Que me veulent-ils ?

Gauvain avait réuni Kaze, Arthur, Guenièvre et Merlin dans ses appartements. Nous leur expliquons ce qu'il était arrivé à Lancelot et Perceval, tous étaient saisis par l’horreur de la situation. Je laissais au chevalier vert le soin de leur racontait, pendant que je digérais à nouveau le récit.

Il ne serait assurément plus le même, je ne pense pas qu’il deviendrais comme son ainé en seulement deux semaines de tortures, mais il y aurait incontestablement des conséquences. Désormais, il se détestait pour ce qu’il avait fait et je craignais qu’il s’adonne à la mutilation comme Lancelot.

À la mention de ce nom, je réalisai soudainement que mon patient était sûrement seul dans l’infirmerie. Je coupai la parole à Gauvain :

\- Arthur, qui était avec Lancelot quand tu es parti ?

\- Personne, je crois, mais il dormait.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Il est aux portes de la mort et tu l’a laissé seul ?

\- Calme toi, Moïra, peut-être que Pym est avec lui.

\- Non, Pym refuse catégoriquement d’aller le voir. Bon dieu, on ne peut vraiment compter sur personne.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me précipitais dans le couloir, je courais à toute allure jusqu’à l’infirmerie, les autres me suivirent aussi vite. Je dévalais les escaliers, et pendant un cours instant, j’étais persuadé d’avoir vu Morgane sortir. Je fus envahi par un frisson et ouvris la porte violemment.

Il était là, assis sur la table. Je me précipitais vers lui.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Je l’examinais sous toutes les coutures, je n’en revenais pas. Il y a un peu plus de quatre heures, je l’avais quitté, il était agonisant, prêt à mourir à tout instant, et maintenant, il se tenait droit comme un i. Son dos était totalement guéri, les cicatrices étaient encore boursouflées et rouge, elles suivait les lignes des sillons profonds qu’avait formé les coups de fouets.

Son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs, il respirait plus aisément, je tâtais ses côtés, elles étaient guéries elles aussi. Je devais me rendre à l’évidence, il allait parfaitement bien. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux :

\- Qui vous a guéri ?

Il tourna la tête, je surpris un regard entendu entre lui et Merlin. Le Mage se redressa sur son bâton. Je ne comprenais rien, je m’agitais devant Lancelot, le suppliai de me dire ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Il fut rapidement agacé :

\- Arrêtez.

Son ton me refroidit immédiatement. Il ne semblait pas disposer à m’expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se leva de la table et prit la chemise que lui tendait Arthur, il nous jeta un coup d’œil puis dit simplement :

\- Je dois partir.

Je reçu la nouvelle comme un coup-de-poing dans le ventre. Je m’exclamai :

\- Pardon et pour aller où ?

Il me lança un regard noir, pourquoi agissait-il aussi étrangement ? Merlin semblait plus enclin que moi à accepter son départ précipité, je le suspectais même d’être au courant de quelque chose.

\- Très bien, quand partez-vous?

\- Demain matin.

Aussi vite ? Je regardais Lancelot sortir de la pièce, les autres firent de même. J’attrapai Merlin par le bras.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Bon dieu, Moïra, arrêtez avec vos questions.

\- Non, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à suivre aveuglement ce qu’on lui dit.

\- Parfois, vous devriez.

Je plissais les yeux, ce foutu sorcier ne me dirais rien. Il me tourna le dos et je me retrouvais seule.

Un peu plus tard, alors que j’étais en train de nettoyer la table, où le miraculé avait dormi pendant trois nuits, je fus surprise par son arrivée.

Il entra silencieusement et quand je me retournais, je poussais un cri de surprise. Il avait l’air encore plus étrange qu’à l’accoutumé. Je l’interrogeais du regard et il enleva sa chemise, j’eu un mouvement de recul face à ce déshabillage impromptu.

\- J’ai pensé que vous auriez aimé vérifier que tout aller bien.

Effectivement, j’avais eu à peine le temps de regarder ses cicatrices et encore moins de vérifier que tout aller bien. Je le fis asseoir sur le tabouret et m’approchai de lui. Je pressai avec la paume de ma main ses muscles dorsaux, il tressaillit.

\- Vous avez mal ?

Il baissa la tête. Évidemment qu'il avait mal, et j'étais certaines qu'il aurait mal toute sa vie. La cicatrisation avait été rapide, trop rapide, les muscles s’étaient reconstruits maladroitement, s'entremêlant avec les tendons.

Je n'avais aucun système d'imagerie médicale pour me le confirmer, cependant, je pouvais toujours vérifier avec mon toucher.

\- Je vais vous masser, d'accord ?

Il se tourna vers moi, je le vis froncer les sourcils, il ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, j'ai besoin de vérifier si tout est en place, c'est... Un acte médical.

Il tordit sa bouche dans une moue, il n'avait pas vraiment envie, mais il se retourna, comme pour me donner l'autorisation.

Je saisis un flacon d'huile, posais sur le meuble à côtés de nous. Je frictionnais l'huile entre mes mains, pour la réchauffer et posai délicatement mes paumes sur sa nuque.

Il ne broncha pas, je commençais par passer mes pouces sur ses cervicales en réalisant des allers-retours, tout avait l'air d'être correctement à sa place.

Je descendis alors sur ses larges épaules, je l'avais déjà vu torse-nu plus d'une fois, et je l'avais toujours trouvé impressionnant. Mais voir mes mains qui parcouraient lentement sa musculature, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Je longeais délicatement ses biceps, mes doigts malaxaient sa chair, faisant pénétrer l'huile.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le baiser échange hier ou le bonheur de le voir vivant, mais ce massage n'avait plus rien d’un acte médical.

J'appuyais plus fermement et il se raidit. Il ne me disait rien, mais je pouvais sentir l'ensemble de son corps tressaillir à mon contact. Partout où je passais, sa peau semblait être traversait par des arcs électriques que je distinguais au toucher.

J'essayais d'être douce dans mes mouvements, car j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait jamais été touché de cette façon.

Avec mes pouces, je malaxais doucement la chair meurtrie de son dos, je pouvais sentir les amas sous sa peau. Mentalement, je cartographie tous les endroits où j'avais ressentis des durcissements, des choses anormales. J'allais lentement, mais sûrement vers le bas, je laissais mes doigts parcourir ses côtes, je traçais leurs sillons, pour revenir vers ses muscles.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, mais j'étais très proche de lui, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers mes vêtements, et j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait en faire de même.

J'allais enfin atteindre le bas quand il se retourna, il me saisit le poignet et me fit venir en face de lui. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni faire, je n’avais pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il se passerait entre nous après le baiser échangé. Tout s’était enchaîné rapidement, avec l’histoire de Perceval, mais me voilà maintenant face à la réalité.

Je mordis mes lèvres, lui était stoïque. Il n’avait toujours pas lâché mon bras et sa prise se fit plus pressante. Je l’entendis murmurer :

\- Ca suffit.

J'étais surprise, je fis une moue contrite et regardais mon poignet entravé.

\- Je vous ai fait mal ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et pour la millième fois depuis que je le connaissais, un silence pesant suivit. Il me lâcha finalement la main et se leva. Il me domina de toute sa hauteur et je me sentis soudainement très petite. J'osais à peine lever la tête, en réalité, j'avais un peu honte de moi.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, Moïra.

Je fronçais les sourcils d’incompréhension, je tentais de contrôler la vague de panique qui menaçait de m’envahir.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Vous et moi, ce n’est pas…

Il marqua une pause, une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

\- Ce n’est pas correct.

Je pinçais violemment mes lèvres, et hochai docilement la tête. Il avait sûrement raison, après tout, j’étais une femme du XXIe arrivait comme par enchantement dix siècles en arrière et lui, il était un ancien moine fanatique, destinait à être l’un des plus grands chevaliers de Grande-Bretagne, ainsi qu’un véritable personnage de légende.

 _Correct_ n’aurait pas été le terme que j’aurais employé, _sans avenir_ était plus exact. Je le regardais remettre sa chemise et sortir de la pièce en silence. Je restais quelques instants, encore secoué par le rappel violent à la réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais vraiment envie d'introduire les Seigneurs de l'Ombre qui semblent être des personnages très important dans l'histoire.   
> Entre Moïra et Lancelot, c'est les montagnes russes et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec son départ. Il y a vraiment une incompréhension entre eux, c'est pour ça que la scène de massage est un peu dénuer de douceur et de sentiment, à la base c'est "un acte médical" que Moïra sexualise, cependant Lancelot n'est pas du tout dans cette optique, donc ça donne un moment un peu brouillon entre les deux   
> Mais vous allez voir, ça va finir par se réchauffer.   
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	20. On n'invente pas Dieu, il se révèle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement désolé pour le temps que j’ai mis à publier ce chapitre, promis les autres arriveront bien plus rapidement !  
> J’espère que vous vous portez bien en ces temps compliqués, et je vous envois pleins d’ondes positives !

Personne n’avait dormi, et au petit matin, quand il fallut calmer Perceval, personne n’en avait eu le courage. L’enfant hurlait dans la cour du château, devant un Lancelot glaçant de fermeté. Il était en colère et c’était légitime, son ami, qu’il avait sauvé d’une mort certaine, venait de lui avouer partir pour une durée indéterminé et pour une cause inconnue.

J’assistais, comme tout le monde, fatigué et épuisé, à la scène, Perceval s’époumonait :

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de partir.

Les joues de l’enfant étaient barbouillées par les larmes, il était rouge et réellement furieux. Quant à Lancelot, il se tenait debout, droit comme une croix, son comportement contrasté fortement avec celui de Perceval. Après quelques minutes, quand le jeune Faë ne voyait toujours aucune réaction de la part de son ainé, il se mit à le frapper au torse.

C’était vraiment un crève-cœur à voir. Le petit s’acharnait sur le plus âgé, qui finit par faire une chose assez déconcertante pour quiconque le connaissant, il entoura le corps menu de l’enfant avec ses bras puissant. Le spectacle était triste et beau à la fois. Quand Perceval finit par se calmer, Lancelot mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur, je ne savais pas ce qu’ils se disaient, mais cela semblait important.

Perceval avait fini par sécher ses larmes, et hocha la tête devant le Faë.

Ce dernier se releva, et partit en direction de l’écurie. Je décidais de le suivre, je n’allais pas le laisser partir avec pour seul au revoir, la scène de cette nuit. Une fois dans l’écurie, je me retournais pour vérifier que nous étions bien seuls, ce que je pensais être le cas.

Il était en train de seller Goliath, je m’appuyais contre une poutre en bois qui maintenait la charpente.

\- Vous savez que je peux vous sentir ?

Oui, je le savais. Je n’avais pas pour but d’être discrète, mais je n’avais pas osé aller vers lui sans son autorisation. Je m’avançais alors, mais resté à une distance respectable, il poursuivit son affairement.

\- Vous n’allez pas me dire où vous aller ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Vous posez trop de questions.

\- Et vous, vous n’en posez pas assez.

Je crus apercevoir un sourire.

\- On m’a appris à ne pas en poser.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, parfois, j’oubliais qu’il n’avait pas eu la même vie que moi, que très jeune, on lui avait appris à se taire et à obéir, à ne pas penser par lui-même. J’avais un esprit de contradiction assez développé, on me disait vert, je pensais rouge, c’était plus fort que moi, j’obéissais rarement au ordres que je trouvais aberrant, alors voir Lancelot exécuter des choses sans poser de question, me dérouter au plus haut point.

Je ne savais pas où il aller, ni ce qu’il aller faire, néanmoins, j’étais sûr, que lui n’avait pas demander le pourquoi du comment, il allait simplement exécuter les ordres, comme il l’a toujours fait.

\- Merci de m’avoir soigné.

Il me tira de mes pensées, j’étais étonné par ses remerciements, ça m’aurait paru insensé de le laisser mourir, et même si j’avais donné tout les moyens en ma possession, ce n’était pas moi qu’il l’avait sauvé.

\- Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose, quelqu’un d’autre s’est mieux occupé de vous, visiblement.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi, il avait fini de préparer Goliath et le tenait par les rênes, près à partir.

\- J’ai quelque chose pour vous.

Je me redressais, piquer par la curiosité. Je le mettre dans sa poche, il me la tendit ensuite, c’était son chapelet. Je levais les yeux et l’interroger du regard.

\- Vous m’avez dit que vous vous étiez remise à prier.

C’était vrai, mais je priais pour lui, pas pour mon salut.

\- Je ne suis même pas baptisé, je ne peux pas avoir ce genre d’objet.

\- Alors prenez ça comme un cadeau de remerciement.

J’écarquillais les yeux, ce n’était pas un cadeau comme les autres, c’était l’objet de sa foi. Je ne l’avais jamais vu sans, même à l’article de la mort, il l’avait avec lui.

J’étais tellement surprise, il dut le voir, je vis un sourire fendre son visage et il mit autour de mon cou le collier. Sa main chaude toucha la peau froide de mon cou et je ressentis soudain la même chaleur qui m’avait envahi, il y a deux nuits.

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, j’étais sûr qu’il avait ressentit la même chose que moi. Il ne stoppa pas le contact, j’avais la sensation que ce moment aurait pu durer une éternité avant qu’un de nous deux ne décide de bouger.

Il finit par retirer sa main, et baissa la tête. Je portais machinalement mes doigts autour de la croix et la serrais fermement.

\- Je vais revenir.

\- Je sais.

Il n’y aurait pas de baiser, pas d’embrassade, juste deux regards perdu l’un dans l’autre. J’aurais dû hurler, pleurer, le serrer dans mes bras, faire quelque chose, mais j’étais incapable de bouger. Son sourire s’était effacé, je baissais les yeux vers ses mains qui tenaient fermement les rênes du cheval.

Il avança en direction de la sortie, je le suivis silencieusement. Une fois, dehors, la lumière du soleil d’hiver m’éblouit, je dus plisser les yeux pour le voir monter sur Goliath. Je ne sais pas si c’était la lumière, mon point de vue, ou autre chose, mais j’étais certaine qu’il avait changé. Avant de se mettre en route, il m’adressa à nouveau un sourire. Il semblait plus éblouissant, plus serein, un peu moins accablé et brisé. Je n’avais aucune idée de qui avait bien pu lui redonnait de l’espoir, cependant, je remerciais cette personne profondément.

Il paraissait savoir ce qu’il devait faire, pourquoi il le faisait, alors même si j’étais inquiète et triste, j’inspirai un grand coup et accepter de le regardais s’éloigner de moi.

Les portes du château s’ouvrirent et il disparut de ma vue au rythme des pas de Goliath. Mon cœur se serra, mes yeux s’embuèrent de larmes, je serrai machinalement le chapelet et je récitais intérieurement :

_« Je vous salue, Marie pleine de grâce ;_

_Le Seigneur est avec vous._

_Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes_

_Et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni._

_Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu,_

_Priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs,_

_Maintenant et à l’heure de notre mort._

_Amen »_

Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il avait un but. Les Seigneurs de l’Ombre étaient énigmatiques, leur projet également, mais leurs paroles avaient réveiller quelque chose en lui, quelque chose que l’Église avait fait taire, il y a bien longtemps.

Il avait enfin pris pleinement conscience que le Père Carden n’avait pas posé les premières pierres vers la route de son salut, mais vers celui de l’enfer. Ce même enfer qu’il pensait combattre, le même vers lequel il refusait de marcher, et pourtant, il s’y était dirigé toute sa vie.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Morgane était différente, comment pourrait-il nier ce qu’il a vu. Cela avait toutes les caractéristiques d’une révélation, malgré cela, au départ, ce n’était pas gagner. Il avait été très sceptique quand ces quatre êtres lui étaient apparus, pourtant, il était un homme de foi, il croyait en ces apparitions mystique, après tout, Marie a été prévenu de sa grossesse par un ange, ça, il y croyait.

Mais, il n’a pas tout de suite cru en ces choses, ça n’a pas été une évidence, une étincelle, il a fallu que Morgane argumente, lui parle de sa mission, et surtout, qu’ils le guérissent. Lancelot n’était pas un homme qui faisait facilement confiance, les voir s’approcher de lui, le toucher, constituer une épreuve en soit. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû être plus fort, refuser leur aide, accepter son destin, celui de la mort. Cependant, il n’a rien fait de tout cela, il a juste hoché la tête et fermer les yeux.

Quand il les a réouverts, tout était différent, la douleur qui l’animait depuis plusieurs semaines a disparu, et surtout, il a su.

Son chemin de croix allé être long, et il débutait maintenant, par la demande des Seigneurs de l’Ombre. Il irait jusqu’à parcourir toute la Grande-Bretagne, lutter contre vent et marées, si cela était nécessaire, mais il la ramènerait à son peuple. Car c’est par elle, que son absolution se ferait, Morgane lui avait dit et il en était convaincu. Il croyait maintenant en elle, comme il avait cru aux paroles du Père Carden, non pas parce qu’il avait peur, mais parce qu’il l’avait ressenti en lui.

Il n’était pas certains que c’était cette lumière qu’il avait cherché, pourtant, elle semblait plus belle et le diriger vers un meilleur avenir que celui que l’Église lui avait promis.

Il avait donné son chapelet à Moïra, il n’avait plus besoin d’un objet pour prier, car Dieu était désormais dans son cœur, il en était sûr, comme il était certain de la retrouver à son retour.

Comme touché par la grâce, Lancelot avançait décidé vers la forêt qui bordait la plage. Son corps suivait le rythme des pas de Goliath, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Cardigan et il savait, que quand il reviendrait, il serait différent.


	21. Un arbre sans fruit

Allongé dans mon lit, je regardais le plafond. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que je ne pouvais pas dormir, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais les siens. Mes lèvres me brûlaient depuis ce baiser et un feu, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, me consumait.

Une nuée de questions se bousculait dans ma tête, mes pensées semblaient tournées autour d’une seule chose depuis plus d’une semaine. Si je devais être honnête, cette chose, enfin cette personne, occupait mon esprit depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. C’est seulement depuis quelques jours que j’en avais pris la réelle mesure.

Je soupirais d’exaspération. Je n’osais pas encore prononcer les mots, même dans ma tête et encore moins à voix haute. Je refusais de l’admettre, mais je sentais ce pincement au cœur si caractéristique. Cette boule dans la gorge, ce nœud dans mon estomac et la furieuse envie de traverser la terre entière pour me loger dans ses bras.

Je secouais la tête nerveusement, j’étais ridicule.

Le soleil pointait à travers les fenêtres de ma chambre. Je devais me lever, j’avais tellement de choses à faire aujourd’hui. Je me délogeais de mon lit et allai jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Nous étions en plein hiver et je pouvais voir que la glace s’était formé sur les vitres. La mer avait pris une teinte grise, et le vent soufflé fortement. J’enfilais des vêtements chauds et sortis de mes appartements.

J’aurais dû me rendre à l’infirmerie, mais une idée me traversa l’esprit. Je me dirigeais alors vers les appartements de Pym. Je toquais à la porte, pas de réponse. C’était étrange, à cette heure matinale, j’étais certaine de la trouver dans sa chambre.

Je poussais délicatement la poignée, la porte n’était pas fermé à clef. Je passais la tête à travers l’ouverture et je fus extrêmement surprise par le spectacle. Je ne put contenir un cri de stupéfaction.

\- Woh, je vais repasser.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

Pym sortit du lit et se précipita vers moi, elle laissait un Gauvain encore endormi. Je devais avoir une drôle de tête, car Pym s’agitait nerveusement à côté de moi.

\- Je te promets ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Je n’arrivais pas à prononcer un mot. En réalité, j’hésité entre la stupeur et éclater de rire. La jeune Faë semblait avoir une vie intime plus intéressante que la mienne. Quelques minutes passèrent où j’étais resté planter bêtement à la même place à regarder Gauvain émerger douloureusement, puis s’habiller.

Il n’avait pas semblé troubler par toute l’agitation autour de lui, et encore moins par les spéculations que je pouvais faire de cette scène. Une fois qu’il fut parti, je m’autorisais enfin à rire. Pym se confondait en justification, pendant que je me remettais de mon fou rire.

\- Bon dieu, Pym, il a quoi ? Quinze de plus que toi ?

Elle rougit et s’empressa d’ajouter :

\- Dix-sept. Et je te promets que ce n’est pas ce dont ça a l’air.

\- Arrête cinq minutes, moi aussi, j’ai couché avec des hommes plus âgés.

Elle me regardait, légèrement choquée par mes paroles, me prenait-elle pour une sainte nitouche ?

\- Je suis vierge.

Je repartis dans un nouveau fou rire, quand je réussis à me calmer, je lui dis :

\- Tu me prends pour un lapin de trois semaines ? Vous faisiez une partie de carte peut-être ?

\- On ne faisait que dormir !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Crois-moi que si je passais la nuit à côté d’un homme comme Gauvain, je ne dormirais pas beaucoup.

Elle écarquillait les yeux, et j’avais vraiment l’impression qu’elle ne me mentait pas.

\- Ah, donc c’est vrai, vous ne faites que dormir ensemble ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Nous avons toujours dormi avec quelqu’un, depuis que nous sommes tout petits. Avant, je dormais avec mes parents, sur le camp, je dormais avec toi et quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j’ai demandé à Gauvain de partager ma chambre.

\- C’est extrêmement étrange.

\- C’est toi qui es étrange, tu as vingt-huit ans et tu n’es toujours pas marié.

Je tiquai à cette phrase. Vingt-huit ans semblait être un âge de dinosaure pour une femme à cette époque.

\- Mais en fait, pourquoi tu es là ?

J’avais complétement oublié la raison de ma venue. Je soupirais et lui tendit la paire de ciseaux en fer que j’avais apporté. Elle me regardait interloquer :

\- Quest-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?

\- Je veux que tu me coupes les cheveux.

Elle écarquillait les yeux de surprise, décidément, sa journée commençait étrangement.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Moïra, les Faë ne se coupent pas les cheveux.

\- Je sais, mais aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas Faë.

Elle soupira bruyamment, elle me fit asseoir sur le tabouret de sa chambre. Elle se plaça derrière moi et commença à démêler ma tignasse avec un peigne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu’un ne m’avait pas touché les cheveux de cette manière, je crois que la dernière personne était ma mère, mon cœur se serra à se souvenir.

\- Tu sais, ma mère me disait qu’une femme qui se coupait les cheveux était quelque chose de triste.

Je hochais la tête, elle avait sûrement raison.

\- Elle était comment ta mère ?

Je sursautais à cette question, je n’avais jamais évoqué mon passé à personne dans cette époque, excepté Lancelot. Je lui avais parlé de ma grand-mère, mais il n’était pas du genre à poser des questions. Cependant, ce n’était pas le cas des autres, ils étaient de nature curieuse et c’est pour cela que jamais je ne les questionnais sur leur vie avant tout cela.

Je n’allais pas pouvoir échapper à son interrogatoire, j’étais prise au piège, alors je décidais de donner un minimum de détails en évitant de me compromettre, en espérant que cela la contente.

\- Elle s’appelait Rachel, elle était grande, brune et elle avait les mêmes yeux que moi. Quand j’étais petite elle me brossait toujours les cheveux, elle adorait ça, c’était notre moment entre filles comme elle disait.

\- Elle devait être magnifique.

\- Elle l’était.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Je pinçais mes lèvres, elle commençait à poser des questions assez intimes. Je m’étais préparé à y répondre bien évidemment, j’avais une histoire déjà toutes faites, mais je n’aimais pas vraiment mentir.

\- J’avais deux frères, Henry et Jack, beaucoup plus âgé que moi, j’avais dix ans de différence avec Jack. En réalité, je suis un « accident ».

\- Un enfant n’est jamais un accident.

A cette époque peut-être, à la mienne si. Après mes deux frères, en sachant qu’ils avaient adopté Henry et ont eu beaucoup de mal à avoir Jack, ils avaient abandonné tout espoir d’avoir un autre enfant. J’étais arrivé comme par magie dix ans plus tard, alors oui, on pouvait dire que j’étais un accident.

\- Ils sont où maintenant ?

Je me mordis la langue, c’était le point que je ne voulais pas évoquer. J’allais être obligé de mentir et de maintenir coûte que coûte cette version. Je m’étais refait mille fois l’histoire, j’avais répété cent fois mon texte, je savais exactement quoi dire, comment justifier, mais je sortis tout simplement :

\- Ils sont morts.

J’y croyais vraiment. C’était un peu le cas au final, ils n’étaient en réalité pas encore nés.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je n’ai pas très envie d’en parler.

\- Je comprends.

Elle avait fini de me brosser les cheveux et prit le ciseau. Elle se mit en face de moi et me dévisagea.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui, coupe moi ça.

\- Ce n’est pas rien, c’est une partie de toi.

Elle allait finir par m’émouvoir pour des cheveux, mais j’étais bien décidé à le faire.

\- Coupe juste en dessous de mon menton.

\- Ca va être très court.

Pas vraiment en réalité, j’avais déjà eu cette coupe, pendant dix ans. C’était pratique, simple d’entretien et surtout, ça me permettait de renouer un peu avec mon passé qui me semble si loin maintenant.

Voilà presque deux ans que j’étais là, et j’avais oublié le bruit des voitures, l’odeur de la pluie sur le béton, la sensation d’une douche chaude, le bonheur de porter des shorts l’été. J’arrivais à peine à me rappeler la voix de ma mère, le sourire de mon père, les cris de mes neveux et nièces, ça me paraissait à des années lumières de moi, un souvenir tellement lointain et intouchable.

Alors oui, je voulais couper ces cheveux, c’était essentiel pour moi.

\- Fais-le, Pym.

Elle afficha un sourire contrit, je savais qu’elle ne comprenait pas, toutefois, elle accepta.

Je sortis dehors, la grisaille du matin avait laissé place à un beau ciel bleu. Le soleil illuminait la cour du château, les visages se tournaient vers moi, sûrement surpris par ce changement radical, même moi, je l’étais. Ma tête me semblait soudain plus légère et mon esprit un peu plus libre.

Je passais devant le camp d’entraînement, quand je fus interpellé par quelqu’un, je me retournais et vis Gauvain qui me faisait un signe, je me stoppais, puis il vint à ma rencontre. Il se tenait devant moi, l’air un peu confus.

\- Concernant ce que vous avez vu ce matin, ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez…

\- Oui, je sais, Pym m’a expliqué. Mais, avouez quand même qu’un homme de votre âge, qui dort avec une jeune femme comme Pym, c’est très surprenant.

\- Ah, vous, les sangs d’hommes, vous avez l’esprit mal placé.

\- Pardon ? On ne pratique pas le coït chez les Faë ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, je voyais sa bouche s’ouvrir et se fermer, aucun son n’en sortait, puis il se ressaisit.

\- Si bien sûr que si, mais Pym est comme une petite sœur pour moi, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie auprès de vous.

\- Parce que vous ne voulez pas que je vous juge.

Je le vis pinçais ses lèvres, troubler Gauvain était une petite victoire personnelle. S’il pensait que j’allais mal juger son comportement, c’était mal me connaître, venant d’un monde où chacun était libre d’aimer qui ils voulaient, je n’allais empêcher personne de vivre son idylle, aussi surprenante qu’elle soit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que Pym continue à écouter ce que je lui enseigne, vous pouvez faire tout ce qui vous chante ensemble.

\- On ne couche pas ensemble !

J’émis un petit rire, et me remis en route.

\- Moïra !

Je me retournais, que pouvait-il encore me dire ?

\- Ca vous va bien, votre nouvelle coupe.

C’était à mon tour d’être confuse, un compliment de Gauvain était aussi rare qu’une fleur en plein hiver. Je vis un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, puis il retourna à ses occupations, sûrement ravi de l’effet de sa phrase.

Je secouai la tête comme pour chasser mon trouble et repartis en direction de mon infirmerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous retrouvons une Moïra troublée et un peu malheureuse. Elle commence à prendre conscience de ses sentiments, elle se sent seule et elle repense au XXIe. Ca peut paraître bizarre cette idée de se couper les cheveux, pourtant ca me parait important.   
> Dans Cursed, tous les personnages féminins ont les cheveux longs, et Moïra se les laissait pousser pour se fondre dans la masse. Mais elle arrive a un point où elle commence à se sentir à laisse dans la communauté Faë et puis surtout, elle est nostalgique.   
> Merci d’avoir lui et n’hésitez pas à commenter, cela me fait très plaisir de vous répondre <3


	22. Beaurepaire

L’air était frais en ce matin d’hiver. J’accompagnais les hommes en direction de Beaurepaire, j’étais en quête d’herbe médicinale et espérais y trouver une sorte d’apothicaire qui pourrait me fournir. Tandis qu’eux avaient d’autres projets en tête. Arthur avait proposé l’idée de se faire des alliés dans les environs, et c’était, certes risqué, mais loin d’être bête.

Le seigneur de Beaurepaire, Lord Urien, n’était pas connu pour ses amitiés avec les Faë, mais personne ne lui connaissait de réticence à les protéger. Il avait alors été décidé qu’une petite délégation allait tâter le terrain et peut-être créer une nouvelle alliance.

Nous étions une petite dizaine à avancer dans la lande, les conversations allaient bon train autant sur les questions pratiques de Cardigan que sur des sujets plus futiles. Arthur était en tête et à ses côtés, Merlin sympathisais avec Lionel, à entendre les paroles enjouées, ils avaient beaucoup à échanger.

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions partis quand nous attenions un rassemblement. Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de personne. Des enfants chahutaient, tandis que des hommes se préparaient, la nourriture foisonnaient et l’air sentait bon le feu de bois.

\- Que se passent-ils ? Demandais-je

\- C’est Imbolc ma chère, me répondit Merlin.

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, Imbolc était une fête celtique ayant lieu vers le 1er février, marquant la fin de la période sombre.

Nous continuons notre chemin quand un frisson me parcourut à la vision des pierres. Ce n’étaient pas celles que j’avais traversées, il y a plus d’un an, mais leur agencement était le même. Une vingtaine de femmes s’afféraient autour du cromlech. Elles portaient des robes blanches et chacune venaient d’allumer une torche qu’elles tenaient. Beaucoup de monde était rassemblé autour du cercle de pierre et attendait le début des festivités.

Elles se mirent à entourer le cromlech, les tambours se mirent en marche et les femmes suivaient la cadence. Elles tournoyaient tel des ballerines, accompagnant leur danse de parole que je ne comprenais pas. Leur ronde fut scindé en deux, un premier groupe continuer de tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre, tandis que l’autre se mit à tourné dans l’autre sens. Leur chant me donna la chair de poule, j’avais la sensation d’assister à quelque chose d’ancien et de très puissant. J’étais hypnotisé par leur ballet, je suivais des yeux les flammes de leur torche qui tournoyait tel des lucioles.

\- C’est fascinant, n’est-ce pas ?

Je sursautai, Merlin venait de me tirait de ma contemplation. Je lui demandai :

\- Que font-elles ?

\- Et bien, elles ouvrent un portail entre notre monde et un autre. De vieilles légendes racontent que des personnes sont arrivées par ces pierres, et que d’autres auraient disparu à travers elles.

Un frisson me parcourra l’échine et je déglutis. Merlin s’était aperçu de mon malaise :

\- Ce n'est que des légendes, ce serait incroyable si de telles choses pouvaient se produire, vous ne croyez pas ?

Je tournai mon regard vers lui, Merlin était d’une perspicacité déconcertante. Depuis le début, il se doutait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez moi, et mon malaise actuel devait me rendre encore plus suspecte à ces yeux. Je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

\- Incroyable effectivement.

Du coin de l’œil, je vis Arthur descendre de son cheval, les danseuses s’étaient arrêtées et le jeune homme allait à leur rencontre. Nous fîmes tout de même, et nous nous mêlons à la foule.

J’arpentais les stands de nourriture, on m’offrait bien volontiers des denrées, les gens avaient l’air heureux et la fête allaient bon train. Les danseuses s’étaient dispersées dans la foule et profiter comme tout le monde des mets. J’avançais, suivant le rythme des badauds et des instruments, quand je relevai enfin la tête, j’étais face à elles.

Je ne saurais pas dire si je m’y étais dirigé par hasard ou si inconsciemment, mon corps avait été attirés par elles. Je les regardais, avec grand intérêt. Pendant un an, j’avais voulu les traverser, je m’y étais rendu parfois plusieurs fois par jour, puis ne voyant rien se produire, je m’étais fait une raison.

Je n’avais pas oublié ma vie d’avant, celle du XXIe siècle, mais j’étais tellement occupé ces derniers temps, que je n’avais plus le temps d’y penser. Cependant, maintenant que j’étais devant ce portail, l’idée de rentrer chez moi s’était immiscé dans mon esprit.

Je m’approchai des pierres avec le maigre espoir qu’il se passe quelque chose. Peut-être que c’était ça qu’il manquait les dernières fois. Cette chorégraphie, ces chants, cette puissance. J’étais devant elles. Elles se dressaient, droite depuis la nuit des temps. La roche était parsemée de grain, le soleil se reflétait sur les gemmes, provoquant des petits éclats de lumières.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j’espérai. Je mis toute ma concentration et posai mes mains sur la roche froide.

Rien.

\- Moïra qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous essayez de passer un portail ? Ricana Gauvain.

Je restais planté là, le front contre la pierre geler. Gauvain m’avait rejoint.

\- Allez, venez. Il ne faut pas écouter ce vieux fou.

Je soupirai et m’éloignai à contre cœur du cromlech. Même si j’étais extrêmement déçu, je ne pouvais pas ignorer le soulagement que j’avais ressenti quand j’ai vu que j’étais encore au même endroit.

Arrivé à Beaurepaire, je m’étais vite remise de ma mésaventure de la matinée, j’avais trouvé un petit stand tenu par un charmant, vieil homme qui m’avait vendu plusieurs plantes médicinales. Je suis resté quelques instants avec lui, le temps d’échanger des anecdotes et des conseils, j’étais plutôt ravi de notre discussion et lui avait promis de revenir très vite.

En me promenant dans les ruelles, j’étais tombé sur Merlin qui avait lui aussi une conversation avec un marchand. En me rapprochant, je compris rapidement que l’homme avait une dette envers le mage, et qu’il avait été décidé que c’était le moment de la rembourser.

\- Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous rembourser aujourd’hui, les derniers mois ont été difficiles, je n’ai plus rien pour nourrir ma famille.

\- Tu m’avais dit exactement la même chose il y a sept mois.

\- Et en sept mois, ma situation ne s’est pas améliorée, j’ai à peine trois pièces d’or.

\- C’est suffisant pour aujourd’hui, tu me donnerais le reste la prochaine fois.

\- Monsieur, je vous assure que je vous restituerais toute la somme quand je le pourrais, mais j’ai besoin de cet argent pour nourrir mes enfants.

\- Une dette est une dette, j’ai également besoin de cet argent. Entre toi et moi, qui est le plus redevable ?

L’homme s’agitait nerveusement, il fouillait dans sa poche et sorti quelques pièces qu’il tendit à contre cœur, avant que Merlin ne puisse les saisir, je fis mon apparition.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Il vous dit qu’il en a besoin pour nourrir ses enfants !

\- Bon dieu, vous êtes là vous.

\- Oui, et vous allez laisser cet homme tranquille. Je ne sais pas quelle somme, il vous doit, mais si c’est de l’argent que vous voulez, prenez le mien.

\- On ne vous a pas appris à vous mêler de vos affaires ?

\- Pas quand des gens meurent de faim !

Merlin tourna la tête rapidement, je fis de même et m’aperçus que l’homme en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d’escampette.

\- Vous êtes contente ? Il est parti !

\- Oui ! Vous êtes quel genre de monstre pour priver d’autre de quoi manger ?

Il m’attrapa le bras, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Moïra, apprenez où est votre place, ici. Vous n’avez aucune leçon à me donner.

\- J’ai l’impression que si.

\- Madame, avez-vous besoin d’aide ?

Nous nous retournions, surpris par la voix de l’homme. Merlin me lâcha le bras, et s’approcha de lui. C’était un forgeron qui travailler juste à côté, il avait dû entendre notre dispute, et avait décider d’intervenir. Le mage le toisa de toute sa hauteur, et lui dit :

\- Elle n’a pas besoin d’aide, tout va bien.

\- Ce n’est pas à vous que je pose la question.

L’homme me chercha du regard, j’essaye de reprendre mes esprits et affichai un sourire convainquant.

\- Oui, tout va bien, je vous remercie.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques instants, puis Merlin revint vers moi, il me saisit le bras et nous retrouvions le reste du groupe.

Arthur avait réussi à obtenir un entretien avec Lord Urien, nous avons alors été convié dans la salle de réception, à prendre ce qui pourrait s’apparentait au quatre-heures.

Urien était un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, les tempes grisonnantes, il avait tout de même conserver un air juvénile. Arthur et Gauvain tentèrent de le convaincre d’une alliance avec les Faë, les bénéfices que les deux clans pourraient en tirer. Arthur avait le don pour persuader, Urien buvait ses paroles, et chacune de ses craintes trouvaient une réponse censée. Arthur avait mûri, il était plus sûr de lui, et j’arrivais maintenant à voir le meneur d’homme derrière le jeune homme espiègle.

Après plus d’une heure de discussion, il avait été convenu d’un accord. Lord Urien nous offrait sa protection et en contrepartie, Cardigan s’engageait à lui donner 20% de sa production annuelle de nourriture, bêtes, fourrages, céréales compris. Ce qui représentait une somme conséquente, mais elle était négligeable en comparaison de son soutien en cas d’attaque.

Avant de partir, il s’adressa une dernière fois à nous, nous demandant si nous désirions autre chose.

\- Oui, moi, j’ai une requête.

Merlin s’avança devant le Lord, lui fit une révérence, qui aurait pu être gracieuse s’il n’avait pas vidé le pichet de vin.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Un marchand, du nom d’Aaron, me doit de l’argent. Je crois avoir compris qu’il tenait une échoppe dans votre ville.

\- Je vois. Combien vous doit-il ?

\- Une certaine somme, conséquente.

Il se retourna vers moi et m’adressa un sourire espiègle, je le fusillai du regard, puis me levais et sortis après l’avoir copieusement insulté. Fulminante, je sortis de la bâtisse en pestant, Gauvain sur mes pas, tentant de me raisonner.

Je fus stoppé net dans ma lancée par un groupe d’une dizaine d’hommes, habillaient de rouge, ils se tenaient à l’entrée du château, barrant la route. Je me retournais immédiatement vers le chevalier, tout aussi surpris que moi, puis un homme se détacha du groupe, et je reconnus immédiatement le forgeron qui avait essayer de s’interposer tout à l’heure.

\- Madame, je réitère ma question.

Il marqua une pause, le temps pour ses camarades de sortir de l’ombre, nous étions désormais encerclés par une trentaine de paladins.

\- Avez-vous besoin d’aide ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite demain !  
> J’ai tellement hâte de la publier ! J’espère que ça continue de vous plaire, n’hésitez pas à commenter et à me donner vos avis <3


	23. La peur est ce qui gronde dans le courage

Gauvain se mit entre les paladins et moi. Je tentais de conserver mon calme, je devais être convaincante si je voulais qu’ils nous laissent tranquilles. Mais nos assaillants n’étaient pas du genre à se contenter d’un simple sourire, je me demandais pourquoi ma « sécurité » leur semblait aussi importante.

L’atmosphère était très tendue, personne ne bougeait et tous me regardaient. Je devais faire quelque chose pour apaiser la situation, c’était pour moi qu’ils étaient là. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, j’arrivai enfin à articuler :

\- Tout va bien, je vous remercie.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Me questionna un autre homme.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en sécurité.

\- Permettez-moi d’en douter madame, les chrétiens ont tendance à se faire bousculer dans ses régions sauvages.

J’écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, les chrétiens ? Me prenait-il pour une convertis, si oui, pourquoi. Je me retournais vers Gauvain, il dut voir ma surprise, il fit un pas vers moi, pour me chuchoter :

\- Votre croix.

Je portais immédiatement ma main au chapelet accroché à mon cou. Je n’y faisais plus attention, mais il était vrai que je ne l’enlevais plus depuis le départ de Lancelot, il faisait en quelque sorte partit de moi.

\- Quelqu’un désire s’entretenir avec vous madame.

\- Elle n’ira nulle part.

L’homme s’approcha de Gauvain et se mit à sa hauteur, en réalité, Gauvain le dépasser de plusieurs centimètres, mais ça n’impressionnait pas le paladin.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Rien, absolument rien. Je devais absolument réagir, personne ne pourrait lutter contre une trentaine de personne, pas même le chevalier vert.

\- D’accord, fi-je simplement.

Gauvain me regarda méduser, il s’apprêtait à objecter, mais je le devançai :

\- Je serais rentré avant le souper, n’est-ce pas ?

Le paladin hocha la tête, Gauvain ne dit rien, cependant, il m’attrapa la main juste avant que je ne me retourne :

\- Par pitié, faites attention. Je vous promets que je vous sortirais de là.

Je lui souris et acquiesçais, il trouvera une solution, j’en étais sûr, mon seul travail sera de rester en vie.

Je fus emmené à la sortie de la ville. Nous n’étions pas arrivés par là et n’avions donc pas vu le camp de paladins qui s’y était installer, c’était extrêmement stupide de notre part et je notais mentalement de penser à ce genre de détails lors de nos prochaines escapades.

On m’installa dans une grande tente, aménagée de tapis persan et de meuble en beau bois. Je n’avais aucune idée de qui aller me recevoir, mais je m’attendant à un membre important du clergé. J’essaye de remémorer toutes mes connaissances sur la religion, la façon de prier, les saints, je connaissais quelques versets de la bible et espérais que cela suffise.

Deux hommes entrèrent, l’un était habillé en soutane noire, il devait avoir mon âge, l’autre, portait une soutane rouge, mais pas la même que celle des paladins, surmontait d’une barrette de la même couleur et une énorme croix couleur or pendait autour de son cou, je reconnus immédiatement les attributs du cardinal.

\- Votre imminence.

Il me tendit sa main, où trônait sa bague ornée d’un énorme saphir, je lui baisai.

\- On ne m’avait pas menti, vous êtes ravissante.

Je lui adressai un sourire gênée.

\- Je suis le Cardinal Thomas, et voici l’Abbé Wicklow.

Je le saluai d’un signe de tête. Je fus autorisé à m’asseoir autour de la table où on me servit un thé, je sentais le regard pesant de l’abbé. Le cardinal s’adressa à moi :

\- Vous imaginez ma surprise quand on m’a rapporté la présence d’une chrétienne ici, dans ces contrées reculées, là où le paganisme est religion.

\- Oui, j’imagine bien.

\- Et que faites-vous ici madame ?

L’abbé ne prenait pas de pincette, il n’était visiblement pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Je déglutis, j’étais réellement mal à l’aise, et j’espérais que cet interrogatoire se termine au plus vite.

\- Je ne suis que de passage.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Il était très insistant, ses yeux de fouines semblaient analyser chaque parcelle de mon esprit.

\- Je vais rejoindre ma famille, en Ecosse.

\- Nous sommes très loin de l’Ecosse.

Je ne répondis pas, il était évident qu’il ne me croyait pas. Le cardinal Thomas changea de sujet :

\- Avez-vous entendu parler des Faë ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde, mais je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu.

\- Et bien figurez-vous, que certains ressemble tellement à des humains, que nous ne pouvons pas les différencier. Si ça ce n’est pas l’œuvre du malin.

Mes pensées s’échappèrent de ma bouche :

\- S’ils ressemblent tant aux humains, pourquoi les voir comme une menace ?

Une gifle s’abattit sur ma joue, tellement violente que je sentis immédiatement le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Le cardinal était droit devant moi, il me fusillait du regard :

\- Avez-vous perdu la tête ma fille ?

\- Votre Éminence !

Il se retourna pour faire face au jeune garçon qui venait d’entrer dans la tente.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Son mari est là !

Mon mari ? Le cardinal me dévisageait.

\- Vous êtes mariée ?

Apparemment. Je posais ma main sur ma joue enflée, et hochai la tête, je n’avais aucune idée de qui s’était sacrifié pour moi, mais je jurais que si j’arrivais à sortir d’ici vivante, je l’épouserai. Le cardinal et l’abbé sortir ensemble, je les suivis, essayant d’oublier la douleur lancinante. La nuit était tombée, mais j’arrivais à distingué deux silhouettes, je reconnus immédiatement Lord Urien, accompagné d’un autre homme.

\- C’est elle, s’écria une voix.

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il semblait avoir un lien génétique avec le Lord, peut-être était-ce son fils ? Le cardinal Thomas laissa passer « mon époux », qui se précipita vers moi.

\- Ah ma chérie, j’étais si inquiet ! On m’a rapporté que tu avais été importuné par des hommes, et que les paladins sont venus à ton secours.

Je hochai la tête et lui saisi la main, il me posa une main autour de ma taille et m’emmena vers Lord Urien. Il se retourna et s’adressa aux religieux :

\- Merci d’avoir pris soin d’elle.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, elle a tendance à s’égarer, cracha Wicklow.

\- Je n’y manquerais pas, encore merci, Votre Éminence.

Avant que nous puissions faire demi-tour, le cardinal m’interpella :

\- J’espère que nous nous reverrons rapidement, Moïra.

Il dut lire le choc sur mon visage, car un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je ne lui avais pas dit mon prénom, j’en étais sûr, il savait qui j’étais, bien avant de me voir.

Nous partîmes dans la foulée, je fus installé dans un coche et pu enfin souffler. Ma joue était en feu, et le sang s’écoulait dans ma bouche, mon sauveur me tendit un mouchoir, je le remerciais. Quand je retrouvai suffisamment mes esprits, je leur demandai :

\- Mes amis vont bien ?

\- Oui, Gauvain est venu nous chercher dès que vous avez été emmené. Nous avons mis un peu de temps à élaborer un plan, mais vous êtes en vie, c’est le plus important.

J’acquiesçais, je n’osais même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu m’arriver sans leur intervention. Une fois retourné au château, je fus accueillie par mes compagnons, visiblement soulagé de mon retour. Arthur me prit immédiatement dans ses bras, et me serra si fort que j’en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Bon dieu, j’ai cru qu’ils allaient te tuer.

\- J’y ai cru aussi.

Il me lâcha après quelques secondes, j’étais encore secoué par ma mésaventure, et n’arrivais pas à me sortir un détail de ma tête.

\- Ils connaissaient mon prénom, ils savaient qui j’étais.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Merlin.

\- C’était le Cardinal Thomas et l’Abbé Wicklow.

Un silence s’installa. Tout le monde avait en tête les horreurs vécues par Lancelot et Perceval, il y a seulement quelques mois.

\- Nous devons partir, merci encore Lord Urien, et merci à vous Gorlien.

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête. Nous partîmes quelques instants après, profitant de la nuit pour passer inaperçus. Malgré une lune sans nuage, il était vraiment compliqué de se repérer dans la forêt, nous avions environs trois heures à cheval avant d’arriver à Cardigan, mais nous ne pouvons pas avancer dans la pénombre, nous décidons alors de nous arrêter et d’attendre l’aube pour repartir.

Un feu fut allumé et tous tentèrent de se reposer avec le départ. J’étais incapable de dormir, trop secouer par ce qu’il s’était passé. Quand je levais la tête de ma couche de fortune, je voyais que je n’étais pas la seule.

Gauvain était assis sur un tronc d’arbre, les yeux plongés dans le feu. Je me levais et alla m’installer près de lui, il ne me regarda pas.

\- Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas pu vous protéger.

\- Si vous aviez fait quoi que ce soit, ils nous auraient tués.

Il soupira, il n’avait pas l’air d’accord avec moi.

\- Je n’ai pas été courageux.

Je le regardais interdite.

\- Bien sûr que si.

La tête posée sur son poing, son esprit semblait préoccupé par cette histoire. Après un silence, il se redressa et expira.

\- J’ai eu … peur.

Il lâcha ce dernier mot comme un pavé dans une mare, lourd de sens et pourtant si sincère. Je le regardais avec intérêt, son visage était tiré, il avait l’air fatigué, et en proie a un violent conflit interne.

\- La dernière fois que j’étais face à ses hommes, c’était …

\- Quand vous êtes mort.

Il pinça les lèvres, violemment, si violemment qu'elle changèrent de couleur, il était perturbé, et il avait de quoi.

\- Gauvain, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, vous avez été torturé, puis vous êtes mort et vous êtes revenu à la vie. Ce n’est pas rien, ça ne peut pas s’oublier.

Il regardait droit devant lui. Lui et Lancelot étaient tellement différents, mais ils partageaient ce même fardeau, il le montrait juste différemment. Chez Lancelot, c’était marqué au fer-blanc sur son âme, dans sa chair, il transpirait le désespoir, la colère et la peine. Gauvain était moins transparent, moins en colère, et il avait l’air d’avoir pris du recul sur cette histoire. Mais je savais qu’il avait vécu l’enfer et j’étais certaine qu’il n’en avait jamais parlé.

\- Le cardinal m’a giflé.

Il se tourna vers moi, et fronça les sourcils, il s’apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais je le coupai :

\- Jamais un homme ne m’avait frappé, jamais. Je suis tellement en colère, vous n’avez pas idée, je me sens humilier, salis. J’ai envie de lui faire payer, mais je sais aussi que si je me retrouve à nouveau devant lui, je ne ferais rien, parce que je suis terrifié par lui.

Je marquais une pause, il me regardait avec intérêt.

\- Une gifle ce n’est rien, en comparaison avec ce qu’on vous a fait. Gauvain, vous avez le droit d’être en colère, mais surtout, vous avez droit d’avoir peur. Et heureusement que vous avez peur, si non, vous serez…

Je m’arrêtais, je cherchais mes mots.

\- Comme Lancelot ? Fit-il simplement.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Oui, s’il n’éprouvait pas la peur, il serait comme Lancelot. Personne n’oser imaginer une seule seconde ce qu’il avait vécu, ce que l’Église avait bien pu lui faire.

\- Merci, Moïra.

Je lui souris, et passai mon bras autour du sien, puis je posai ma tête contre son épaule. Je lui dis :

\- Je suis contente que ça soit vous qui avait été là.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais posa sa tête sur la mienne. Nous regardions ensemble le feu crépiter devant nous, soulager d’être encore en vie et de ne pas être seul ce soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des choses très importantes vont se passer prochainement !   
> Je ne l'écris pas forcément, mais Moïra pense énormément à Lancelot. Comme elle l'a fait précédemment, elle pris pour lui, porte son chapelet, elle n'en parle pas, mais il est bien présent dans un coin de sa tête. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! <3


	24. Je ne sais pas soigner le désespoir quand les gens y trouvent leur réconfort

Notre retour à Cardigan fut pour le moins chaotique. La nouvelle de ma rencontre avec les paladins embrasa le château et nous avons été tous convoqué dans la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire. Arthur et Gauvain tentaient d’apaiser les tensions qui venaient de jaillir, les spéculations allaient bon train et les inquiétudes aussi.

Tous redouter une attaque imminente, certains était persuadé que nous avons été suivi et que les paladins attendaient patiemment dans le bois jouxtant le château. J’avais également remarqué les regards suspects que l’on me jetait, ainsi que les rumeurs de ma potentielle implication avec l’Église, après tout, j’étais humaine, cela semblait être une preuve suffisante pour certain.

La colère grondait et des voix s’élevaient pour que des gardes soient déployés le plus rapidement possible autour de la bâtisse. Les réponses censées d’Arthur et de Gauvain avait du mal à être entendu, alors que la foule semblait être en proie à la panique, une voix s’éleva, plus forte que les autres :

\- C’est de sa faute !

Je regardais mon accusatrice, c’était une Faë un peu plus jeune que moi, mais qui avait déjà trois enfants, le quatrième étant encore logé dans son ventre. Elle faisait partit des irréductibles qui refusait de pousser la porte de mon infirmerie.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Urielle, elle a été embarquée de force par les paladins.

Hugon venait de prendre ma défense, je remerciais mon confrère d’un bref signe de tête. Cependant, Urielle n’était pas du genre à lâcher l’affaire, elle se planta devant moi et m’inspecta. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, révélant une dentition impeccable, chose dont elle était incapable. Elle grimaça, puis fit demi-tour, enfin, c’est ce que je pensais, elle se retourna pour me cracher dessus et me dit :

\- Sorcière.

S’en était trop, je lui mis une gifle et hurlai :

\- Écoute moi bien espèce de salope…

Je n’eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Gauvain s’était interposé entre Urielle et moi. La garce s’agitait derrière lui, et m’insulter copieusement, le reste de la salle plongea dans le chao. Il m’entraîna dans les cuisines qui jouxtait la salle.

\- Bon dieu, mais qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire ?

\- Vous n’étiez pas obligé d’agir comme une hystérique !

\- Je ne suis pas hystérique, je suis en colère ! Je suis furieuse ! Je me tue à la tâche pour soigner ses ingrats, sans moi, vous avez une idée de combien serait mort ? Et c’est comme ça qu’ils me remercient, ces espèces de fils de …

Il m’attrapa les poignées et m’attira à lui.

\- Stop ! Calmez-vous !

\- Lâchez-moi, je vous interdis de me toucher !

Il resserra sa prise, je gesticulais pour qu’il me lâche, puis il entoura ses bras autour de moi et me serra fort. Je hurlais pour qu’il me laisse, mais il ne fit rien. J’avais la tête enfoncé contre son torse, je savais que si je m’apaiser, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre.

\- Il faut que vous vous calmiez, je sais que vous êtes en colère, je comprends, mais vous n’arrangez rien. Alors respirez, et calmez-vous.

Il avait raison. Je venais de donner un nouvel argument à mes détracteurs, et je venais de mettre le doute à ceux qui me soutenait. En réalité, j’étais surtout affligé, j’avais l’impression que tous mes efforts, pour m’intégrer dans cette communauté venait d’être piétiné, et que l’on me verrait toujours comme une étrangère.

\- Je vais trouver une solution, je vous promets.

J’avais arrêté de m’agitais, et avais accepter le réconfort qu’il me donnait. J’avais enroulé mes bras autour de sa taille, lui avait poser son menton sur ma tête, nous nous étrennions en silence pendant quelques minutes, quand je finis par dire :

\- C’est de votre faute.

Il se recula légèrement, je levais les yeux vers lui, il avait l’air contrarié, il pinça les lèvres et me dit :

\- Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé.

Il l’était vraiment, je le voyais, néanmoins, je doutais que la sympathie qu’il éprouvait désormais pour moi allait arranger les choses avec le reste des Faë. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, enlacés, quand Kaze fit son apparition.

\- Gauvain, oh, désolé, je … je repasserais.

Nous nous séparons immédiatement, et je fus extrêmement gêné d’avoir été surprise dans cette position avec lui.

\- Non, c’est bon, dis-moi.

\- Tu devrais venir, les Faë sont très remontés.

Il soupira puis sortit de la pièce, j’allais le suivre quand Kaze m’interpella :

\- Moïra, tu devrais aller dans ta chambre.

Je la dévisageais :

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ca éviterait de remettre de l’huile sur le feu.

Elle avait raison, toutefois, je n’étais pas du genre à me laisser faire. Je fouillais les placards de la cuisine et en sortis une bouteille d’hydromel, je la saisis, puis entrais dans la grande salle. Tous me dévisagèrent, alors que je marchais la tête haute jusqu’à la porte, ma bouteille à la main. Juste avant de sortir, je me retournais et levai le flacon :

\- À votre santé ! Et toi Urielle, va chier.

Je fermais, assez fière de moi, la porte de la grande salle qui se retrouvait à nouveau dans le brouhaha le plus total.

Je regardais le plafond. J’avais passé la journée enfermé dans ma chambre à boire, la nuit venait de tomber et ma tête tournait. Pym était passé me voir, nous avions évité soigneusement le sujet épineux, et avions échangé des banalités, puis elle était reparti, me laissant à nouveau seule.

J’avais beaucoup pleuré et pensé, à cette histoire, à ma présence ici, et à Lancelot. Je me demandais où il pouvait bien être, et ce qu’il ferait s’il était là. Toute la journée, j’avais manipulé le chapelet, en demande un signe de Dieu, une preuve qu’il soit en vie et qu’il aille bien, mais j’imagine que Dieu ne répondrait pas à quelqu’un d’aussi ivre que moi.

Je n’en pouvais plus d’être dans cette pièce et décidai de sortir. J’arpentais les couloirs du château, je n’avais aucune idée d’où j’allais, mais j’avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je titubais légèrement, cependant, j’avais gardé de bons réflexes, je prenais la direction de l’aile est. Au cours de ma promenade, je trouvais la porte de ce qu’on pouvait appeler le bureau, elle était ouverte et Gauvain était à l’intérieur, penché sur une pile de papier.

J’entrais et fermais la porte derrière moi. Il leva la tête, il avait les traits tirés, ses rides du front étaient plus marquées, je me demandais si c’était moi qui lui causais autant de souci.

\- Vous allez mieux ?

\- Un peu.

Il m’étudia, puis se replongea dans ses documents. J’allais m’asseoir sur le bureau où il travaillait, il poursuivit son affairement.

\- Alors ? Ils veulent ma tête au bout d’une pique ?

Il émit un rictus.

\- Non, ils sont furieux, mais personne ne veut votre mort.

Je me demandais sur quoi, il travaillait, j’étais persuadé que c’était Arthur qui gérait la paperasse, et Gauvain se chargeait de la formation des soldats, je m’étais visiblement trompé. Je saisis un des documents posés devant lui, il releva immédiatement la tête, je lui adressais un regard espiègle.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Vous travaillez trop, vous ne voulez pas vous … Détendre ?

Il croisa les bras et me regarda amuser.

\- Et que me proposez-vous ?

Un grand sourire illumina mon visage, l’alcool m’avait rendu d’humeur taquine, je penchai mon buste vers lui, les yeux pétillants, espérant qu’il saisisse où je voulais en venir. Il se leva et se mit en face de moi, je voyais son regard se balader sur mon visage, puis suivre la ligne de mon cou pour descendre vers ma poitrine.

\- Vous êtes ivre.

\- Oh, Gauvain, croyez-moi, si je n’en avais pas envie, je ne serais pas là.

Il pinça ses lèvres. Il m’examina un long moment, je voyais bien le dilemme auquel il faisait fasse, était-ce réellement raisonnable ? Évidemment que non, et en même temps, j’aurais mis ma main à couper qu’il était incapable de refuser mes avances.

Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, je pouvais sentir à travers sa chemise sa respiration qui s’accélérait. Je décidai alors de mettre un terme à son dilemme cornélien et ondulai à nouveau vers lui. J’étais très proche, il était resté inflexible à mes mouvements, je levais la tête et lui adressa mon sourire le plus lubrique.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Le chevalier vert, serait-il timide ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moïra n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec les Faë.  
> J'espère que la relation Gauvain/Moïra est cohérente avec l'histoire, je l'ai en tête depuis le tout début, et j'attendais le moment propice pour l'insérer. L'élément déclencheur pour Moïra a été le départ de Lancelot, elle se sent seule, et Gauvain devient plus attentionné avec le temps, vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre ce que lui en pense ;)


	25. Et les invisibles arrêtèrent de crier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ ATTENTION /!\  
> Ce chapitre contient du contenu sexuel explicite !

Je vis sa mâchoire se décrocher, puis il plaqua finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. La dernière personne que j’avais embrassé, c’était Lancelot, mais ce soir, je ne voulais pas penser à lui. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il occupait mon esprit, je m’inquiétais pour lui, je rêvais de lui, je priais pour lui, et j’avais mal, mal dans mon corps, ma tête, je souffrais car il était parti. Alors cette nuit, pour une fois, je voulais penser à moi.

Je répondis au baiser, nous entremêlions nos langues, découvrant la saveur de l’autre. Il posa une main ferme autour de ma taille et m’attira à lui, les jambes écartées, je sentais son érection à l’intérieur de ma cuisse.

Il me lâcha quelques instants pour me chuchoter :

\- Dans le bureau, tu es sûr ?

Je lui adressai un sourire coquin.

\- Allons dans ma chambre alors.

Il moucha la bougie et nous nous mirent en route. Nous entrecoupons le chemin de baiser endiablé, il me plaquait violemment au mur et promené ses mains sous ma robe, je me demandais comment nous pouvions encore lutter. Je lui murmurais à quel point, j’avais envie de lui, il riait et m’embrasser à nouveau, mais il résistait à mes supplications. Je gloussais comme une adolescente, pendant que lui me caressait comme un homme.

Puis nous arrivions enfin dans ma chambre, la pièce était éclairer par la douce lumière de la pleine lune. Gauvain me déshabilla avec une habilité déconcertante, quand je fus entièrement nue, il me contempla longuement, ma peau devait paraître encore plus blanche qu’habituellement. Je le laissais faire, j’aimais voir l’effet de ma vision sur son visage, ses yeux brillaient d’excitation, il se mordait les lèvres d’une façon très charmante.

Après quelques minutes, il s’assit sur le lit, je montais sur lui et enroulais mes jambes autour de son buste, il posa ses mains sur mon dos, et je me cambrais contre lui. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres, j’ouvris la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il posa un doigt.

\- Tais toi.

J’écarquillais les yeux, surprise par son ordre, cependant, j’obéissais. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, ondulant entre mes omoplates, mes hanches et le haut de mes fesses. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, puis décidais de l’embrasser.

Je retirais sa chemise, je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n’avais pas connu cette sensation. Il me tira les cheveux en arrière, lui donnant accès à mon cou, il posa de délicats baiser qui m’arrachèrent quelques frissons.

Elle avait la peau incroyablement douce, et pourtant, il en avait touché des femmes, mais jamais, il n’avait eu l’occasion de laisser ses mains calleuses se promenait sur une peau aussi immaculé que celle de Moïra. Il parcourait son corps à la recherche de nouvelle sensation, tentant de découvrir des cicatrices inexistantes, il caressait la courbe douce de ses hanches, gracieuse comme l’anse d’une amphore.

\- Tu as un cul magnifique.

Elle émit un petit rire, il était heureux d’avoir pu lui voler, elle qui riait si rarement ses derniers temps. Elle glissa à son tour une main vers son bas-ventre et ses doigts cherchèrent le rabat de son pantalon, il la fit pivoter et se retrouva au-dessus d’elle.

Il se leva, elle était allongée sur le lit, sur les coudes, elle le regardait défaire son bas, libérant ainsi son érection. Puis il revint sur elle, il sentait ses seins s’écraser contre lui, ses mains s’accrochaient à son cou, et sa bouche cherchait la sienne.

Il descendit, couvrant son corps de mille baisers, sa propre main le devançant, il trouva rapidement la fente humide qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, elle poussa un râle de plaisir quand il l’atteignit. Il embrassa le bas de son ventre, puis descendit progressivement, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Il savait comment s’y prendre, c’était indéniable. Je sentais mon corps se contracter à chacun de ses assauts, ses doigts habiles me pénétraient, sa langue chatouillait mon clitoris, je sentais mon fluide s’écoulait entre mes fesses. Il avait le don de nourrir ma frustration, en stoppant le mouvement lorsque celui-ci menait à l’extase. Je m’abandonnais totalement, oubliant les derniers jours difficiles, cette nuit, j’étais à lui.

Il remonta et m’embrassa avec fougue. Lui, qui était si doux au début, se mit à être plus pressant, je sentais son sexe entre mes jambes, il se frottait à moi, je ne tenais plus.

\- Je t’en supplie, Gauvain.

\- Tu es trop impatiente.

Il se releva, je le contemplais, il était beau. Ses épaules étaient larges, son bassin étroit, ses muscles étaient dessinés et son corps était jonché de cicatrices. Parfois, j’oubliais à quel point, il était marqué par la guerre. Je m’agenouillai sur le lit pour lui faire face, et touchai du bout des doigts ses blessures, je lui demandai :

\- Tu as mal ?

Il me sourit :

\- Tous les jours, mais pas ce soir.

J’enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l’embrassai à nouveau. Il me fit descendre du lit, mes mains descendirent pour trouver son pénis. Je commençais un va et viens lent, il posa sa tête sur mon front, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Enfin, je descendis et me mis à genoux, je saisis sa virilité que je couvris de doux baiser, puis je la fis entrer lentement dans ma bouche, il poussa un soupir quand elle fut entièrement dedans. Il caressait mes cheveux délicatement, profitant de chacun de mes mouvements, la salive coulait le long de mon cou, je sentais son corps se contracter, consciemment ou non, il donnait des coups de reins en accélérant le rythme, je savais que si je continuais, il allait venir. Je poursuivis quelques instants encore puis m’arrêtais pour remonter face à lui.

Il m’embrassa, puis me coucha sur le lit. Lui aussi ne tenait plus, il m’écarta les jambes et vint se lover contre moi. Je le sentais diriger la tête de son érection douloureusement gonflée contre ma vulve, il me pénétra tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il donna un coup de rein et il fut entièrement en moi, m’arrachant un cri. Il s’enfonçait en moi, puis se retirer et revenait, c’était un manège infatigable et délicieusement bon.

Mes jambes s’enroulaient autour de lui, mes mains étaient autour de son cou, mes lèvres collaient aux siennes, le bas de son ventre frotter ma féminité, ses coups de reins se firent plus agressif, je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller. J’enfonçais mes ongles dans son dos, je lui mordais les lèvres, et je gémissais.

Sa tête tournait, son corps entier vibrait en réponse aux contractions chaude et humide qu’il sentait autours de son sexe, c’était si merveilleux, que cela en était douloureux. Il aimait entendre son prénom être prononcé par ces douces lèvres, elle le suppliait de continuer, de la faire jouir, ce qu’il fit.

Il sentait son vagin se serrait de façon compulsive, son pénis était entièrement recouvert de d’elle, et dieu, ce qu’elle était belle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, son visage se déformait dans une irrésistible grimace. Il la suivit dans son extase quelques instants après, laissant échapper un râle.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans la même position, lui sur elle, ils reprenaient leur souffle, tranquillement, profitant des derniers instants de bonheur volé, s’échangeant de doux baisers et de tendre caresse. Puis il se retira à contre-cœur, et s’allongea à côté d’elle. Il la regarda se lever et aller dans la pièce attenante, il se rendit enfin compte que les invisibles avaient arrêter de bourdonner dans sa tête.

Il poussa un soupir, il n’arrivait pas à se remémorer la dernière fois qu’il s’était senti aussi apaisé, cela devait être bien avant sa résurrection miraculeuse, bien avant d’être torturé à mort. Depuis, il n’arrivait pas à retrouver la quiétude qu’il avait connu, il était perpétuellement en colère et en proie à de violentes pensées.

Elle avait raison, il avait besoin de se détendre. Et qu’y avait-il de mieux que de coucher avec la femme pour qui il brûlait de désir depuis plusieurs mois. La tête tournait vers le plafond, il n’arrivait pas à effacer le sourire béat qu’il affichait. Il finit par se lever à son tour et commença à se rhabiller. Il allait enfiler sa chemise quand elle revint, encore nue, elle le regarda quelques instants puis lui demanda :

\- Tu ne dors pas avec moi ?

Il pinça les lèvres et tourna son regard vers la chemise qu’il tenait, il soupira puis la laissa tomber. Il alla la rejoindre, et la souleva pour la ramener dans le lit, afin de poursuivre la nuit.

Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je m’endormais, sereine, les lèvres accrochaient à celle de Gauvain. Je réfléchirai plus tard aux conséquences, mais cette nuit, je dormirais en paix.

Quand je me réveillais, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, je me tournais à ma gauche, cherchant mon compagnon, mais j’étais seule. Malgré cela, j’étais d’excellente humeur en cette belle matinée.

Gauvain avait été un amant infatigable, je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi femme que dans ses bras. Il avait eu faim de mon corps toute la nuit, prenant grand soin de mon plaisir, moi qui pensais qu’un homme du XIe siècle se contenterait uniquement du sien, j’avais étais surprise.

Je me demandais comment il avait pu passer de l’homme froid et distant, qui me méprisait à notre rencontre, à ce merveilleux amant que j’avais découvert cette nuit.

Je me levai et allai me regarder dans le miroir qui trônait dans ma chambre. Nue, je m’examinais, nos ébats torrides avaient laissé des marques. J’avais plusieurs bleus, ainsi que la trace de ses dents ornant mes fesses, j’avais les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, j’avais oublié à quel point le sexe pouvait rendre belle. Je laissai échapper un rire et m’habillai.

J’allais me rendre à l’infirmerie quand je me rendis compte qu’une réunion se tenait dans la grande salle. J’entrais discrètement par une porte dérobé. Le conseil habituel était réunis, ainsi que quelques Faë jugé essentiel à la vie de Cardigan, dont les guérisseurs, j'étais vexé que personne n'est daigné m'appeler. Je balayais du regard la salle et m’approchais timidement du chevalier vert qui se tenait derrière Arthur, les mains croisés derrière lui, il me suivait du regard et quand je fus à côté de lui, il m’étudia quelques instants puis se reconcentra sur la discussion. Je lui chuchotais :

\- Tu es parti sans un bruit ce matin.

\- Tu dormais, je n’allais pas te réveiller.

\- Ca n’avait pas l’air de te déranger cette nuit.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, sur ses lèvres se dessinait un léger sourire, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas me convier à votre petite sauterie ?

\- Pym s'est chargée de prendre ta place, pour t'éviter d'être avec eux.

Effectivement, Pym était là. J'étais habitué à ce que la jeune Faë soit enthousiaste et affichais un sourire en toute circonstance, pourtant aujourd'hui, son visage était fermée.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très contente.

\- Elle est furieuse d'avoir dormi toute seule.

J'avais oublié ce détail conséquent, j'espérais qu'elle n'est pas deviné où avait dormis Gauvain, mais se maigre espoir s'est éteint au moment où Kaze se plaça à côté de moi.

\- Ta nuit fut agitée, Moïra ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as un suçon monstrueux dans le cou.

Je plaquais immédiatement ma main sur ma nuque, pendant que l'homme responsable de cette marque tentait d'étouffer son rire, je le fusillais du regard et juré que la prochaine fois, ça serait lui qui devrait cacher la trace de mes dents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis très contente d’avoir publié cette scène, c’est vraiment un moment clé de mon histoire car vous l’avez deviné, ça va amener de nombreux changements.   
> J’espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas j’ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. J’ai vraiment essayé de retranscrire les sentiments confus qu’ils partagent.  
> Merci d’avoir lu <3


	26. Confidence

Quand le conseil prit fin, Pym et moi, nous nous dirigions vers l’infirmerie. Je n’avais pas l’habitude de voir la jeune Faë aussi contrariée, elle marchait loin devant moi sans prononcer un mot. Gauvain m’avait assuré que ce n’était rien, qu’elle avait simplement mal dormis, néanmoins, j’étais certaine qu’il y avait autre chose, elle était en colère contre moi. Après quelques minutes, je m’arrêtais, prête à crever l’abcès.

\- Bon Pym, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Elle s’arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Allez répond moi ! S’il te plaît.

\- Très bien ! Je sais où a dormi Gauvain.

\- Ah.

\- Oui, ah !

Je m’agitais nerveusement sur place, je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’elle en pensé, mais son ton laissé peu de place au doute, visiblement elle désapprouvait fortement. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi, les joues rouges et les poings serrés, elle était réellement furieuse.

\- Lancelot, après Gauvain, tu vas tous les faire ?

\- Attends, comment tu sais pour…

\- Tu n’es pas quelqu’un de très discret, je te rappelle que tu as son collier autour du cou, et ton visage change de couleur dès qu’on prononce son prénom. Et pour Gauvain, l’énorme suçon dans ton cou est sans équivoque. Bon dieu, mais où a tu mis ton bon sens ? Entre tes cuisses ?

Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupeur, jamais je n’aurais pensé que mes sentiments étaient aussi lisibles.

\- Si tu t’inquiètes pour la vertu de Gauvain, crois-moi, cela doit faire un moment qu’elle s’est envolée.

\- Je ne m’inquiète pas pour lui, mais pour toi, espèce d’idiote ! Tu sais très bien ce que le château pense de toi. Tu es une femme, mais tu ne te comportes pas comme tel, tu te penses invincible, à l’abri des représailles, mais je t’assure que certains payerais cher pour que tu rentres enfin dans les rangs.

C’était vrai, mon statut de femme n’était pas le même qu’au XXIe siècle, si j’avais fait attention pendant ma première année ici, j’avais pris la confiance et continuais d’agir comme je l’avais toujours fait. J’étais impétueuse, libre, bien loin de l’idée que l’on se faisait de la gente féminine à cette époque.

\- Gauvain est quelqu’un de très important et respecté, à ton avis, qu’est ce que les gens vont penser quand ils sauront pour vous deux ?

Elle m’interrogea du regard, je pinçais les lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Que tu l’as ensorcelé ! Comment tu vas justifier le fait que cet homme, à qui les sang-d’homme ont tout pris, famille, maison, clan, et même la vie, couche volontaire avec toi, qui est, aux dernières nouvelles, humaine ?

Elle marqua une pause, scrutant une réaction de ma part. J’avais l’impression d’être une enfant que l’on réprimandait, je ne pensais pas avoir fait une aussi grosse bêtise qui me valait ce sermon, pourtant, avec le recul, il fallait que j’avoue m’être mise à nouveau dans une situation compliquée.

\- Et c’est aussi de sa faute, à cet idiot, il aurait dû réfléchir avant de t’écarter les cuisses.

Elle avait entièrement raison, Gauvain n’était pas connu pour sa sympathie pour le genre humain. J’avais toujours trouvé ça ridicule, il ressemblait tellement aux autres hommes, physiquement, je ne voyais aucune différence entre lui et moi. Je ne savais même pas s’il était capable de faire de la magie comme certains guérisseurs Faë ou comme Merlin, ou si la différence s’arrêtait au simple fait qu’il est grandi avec l’idée qu’il était différent des sang-d’hommes.

Après le repas du soir, j’allais rejoindre Gauvain dans le bureau. J’avais besoin de lui parler de la discussion que j’avais eu avec Pym. J’y avais réfléchis toute la journée, tout ce qu’elle avait pu dire était censé, et maintenant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait cédé aussi facilement, il savait ce que cela impliquerait, sûrement mieux que moi. Je le retrouvais dans la même position qu’hier, avec cette même expression contrariée sur son visage, il m’entendit et leva la tête de ses papiers.

\- Pym sait.

Il se mit à rire.

\- S'il n’y avait qu’elle. Tu t’es promené toute la journée en arborant ce suçon.

\- Et à qui la faute ?

Il rit de plus belle, puis finit par se calmer en lisant l’agacement sur mon visage.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Elle m’a littéralement insulté parce que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Elle a dit que j’étais idiote de penser que cela n’aurait aucune conséquence, et que tout le monde imaginerait que je t’ai ensorcelé.

Un sourire contrit se dessina sur ses lèvres, il vint vers moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J’avais du mal à faire de même, je devais l’avouer maintenant, il m’intimidait un peu. Sans alcool, je n’aurais jamais osé aller le trouver, puis hier, l’intimité de nos ébats m’avait fait oublier qu’il m’avait longtemps méprisé pour ce que j’étais, une humaine. Cependant, les mots de Pym m’avaient ramené à la réalité, et je ne pouvais pas nier la façon dont il m’a traité, même si, il s’était adouci ces derniers temps.

\- Elle a raison.

Je me raidis, je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

\- J’aurais dû rester à ma place, tu étais saoule, triste, tu cherchais du réconfort et j’ai pensé naïvement que…

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Que je pouvais t’apporter un peu de paix, mais je n’ai fait qu’empirer ta situation. Cependant, je te promets que personne ne t’ennuiera pour ça.

Gauvain était un homme d’honneur et je savais qu’il respecterait sa parole, je m’avançai vers lui et l’étreignis. Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine, nous nous enlacions quelque temps, avant qu’il ne finisse par briser le silence.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Il redoutait ma réponse, sûrement persuadé que j’avais couché avec lui uniquement sous l’effet de l’alcool, et que je n’en aurais pas eu l’envie sans cela. Je levais timidement les yeux, pour trouver les siens. Il avait les yeux verts, pas aussi clair que les miens, non, c’était un beau vert olive, je me demandais si son surnom venait de là.

\- Non.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je pus lire le soulagement sur son visage, puis il posa un doux baiser sur mon front.

\- Va te coucher, tu n’as pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière.

J’émis un petit rire, et rompis notre étreinte. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, pendant que lui se rassit à son bureau, avant de partir, je lui adressai un beau sourire.

\- Merci.

Il leva la tête pour me saluait, les yeux pétillants d’un, je ne sais quoi. Un peu, plus tard, allongé dans mon lit, je n’arrivais pas à effacer se sourire de mon visage, puis je me rendis compte que je n’avais pas pensé une seule fois à Lancelot. J’enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, Pym avait raison, j’allais bientôt avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Quand elle sortit, il poussa un long soupir. Il devait l’avouer, il n’était pas honnête avec elle. Il avait longtemps menti sur ses intentions, non, il n’était pas aussi détaché qui le prétendait. Il avait mis un certain temps à accepter ce qu’il ressentait, à oser mettre des mots sur le désir ardent qui le consumer depuis presque un an.

Pym avait raison, personne n’accepterait les sentiments qui lui portait. Jamais, Gauvain n’aurait pensé qu’à trente-cinq ans, après avoir aimé des dizaines de femmes de clan différent, d’être revenus d’entre les morts, et d’avoir haï aussi fermement le genre humain, il la rencontrerait.

Elle, cette sang-d’homme si différente de ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il se souvient du moment précis où il a posé les yeux sur son doux visage, elle était au milieu du camp, ses longs cheveux blonds volant dans l’air, elle se tenait à côté de la rixe entre Lancelot et Arthur.

Il avait aimé la tension qui s’était créer entre eux, jamais elle ne cédait, sûr d’elle, elle remettait en question ses ordres. Lui qui avait pour l’habitude d’être obéis, il avait rencontré un sacré challenge en la personne de Moïra. C’était une étrange créature, libre comme l’air, elle ne laissait personne lui dictait sa conduite, et dieu, ce qu’il aimait ça, cette désinvolture, il avait la sensation que personne ne l’attraperait, mais que lui pourrait.

Ca aurait pu simplement s’arrêter là, à un fantasme, mais les invisibles avaient décider de s’en mêler. Il ne les avait jamais entendues, seuls les invocateurs étaient habilités à le faire, il lui a fallu un certain temps avant qu’il ne comprenne. Les invisibles s’agitaient quand elle était là, près de lui.

Il se souvient de la première fois, c’était sur la route de Brocéliande, juste après l’attaque du village. Elle avait bu cette nuit-là, elle avait les joues rouges, elle parlait fort comme à son habitude, elle avait l’air tellement confiante, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais vu chez une femme.

Ordinairement, les filles de son clan, ou d’autres, étaient formater pour être de digne épouse, elles se tenaient en retrait, laissant les hommes décidaient. D’autre sortait du lot, évidemment, bien souvent, elles devenaient des guerrières accomplies, comme Kaze, mais aucune n’étaient aussi impertinente.

Ce soir-là, leurs regards s’étaient croisés au-dessus du feu, elle lui avait adressé un sourire franc, il avait rapidement détourné le regard et il les avait entendus. Ce murmure incessant, qu’il comprenait à peine. Il avait questionné les sages Célestiens, personne n’était capable de lui répondre, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que les invisibles s’intéressent à une sang-d’homme.

Alors, il avait tout fait pour s’en éloigner, le dédain qu’il éprouvait pour la race humaine avait été facile à imiter, il s’est perdu en essayant de la trouver dans d’autres et il avait fini par le reconnaître, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul que depuis qu’il la connaissait.

Il avait bien vu qu’elle s’était éprise de Lancelot, la façon dont elle le regardait laisser peu de place au doute. Puis, il est parti, et là tout a été différent, son ciel s’est éclairci, elle le voyait enfin. Il n’arrivait plus à contenir ce qui hurlait en lui, chaque parcelle de son corps la désirait, alors hier soir, quand elle est arrivée dans le bureau, il n’a pas réussi à résister.

Pourtant, il aurait dû, elle était ivre, triste et déboussolée par les événements de la journée, mais il était sûr que plus jamais il n’en aurait l’occasion, alors il avait pris son destin en main. Et dieu, que cette nuit avait été belle. Il ne sait pas si elle avait ressenti la même magie que lui, sûrement pas, les humains ne sont pas sensible à ça, mais lui, l’avait éprouvé dans tout son corps.

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait maintenant, mais il avait été soulagé de savoir qu’elle ne regrettait pas. Lancelot reviendrait, elle retournerait assurément dans ses bras, pendant que lui garderait en mémoire la nuit passée avec elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le début des problèmes pour Moïra. J'imagine que vous avez tease le triangle amoureux depuis un certain temps, et bien, on y est presque.  
> J'aime beaucoup l'idée que Gauvain, ayant un passé compliqué avec les humains, ressente des sentiments pour elle. J'ai décidé d'y mêler les invisibles, étant une puissance supérieure, j'imagine qu'ils peuvent savoir que Moïra n'est pas de cette époque, maintenant, il faut savoir si c'est un avertissement ou non.  
> J'ai beaucoup appuyé sur la différence Faë/humain, si dans la série, Nimue et Arthur vivent leur idylle sans que cela pose problème, j'aime bien imaginer que cela n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de normal, voir réprimé, en plus Moïra n'est pas particulièrement apprécié.  
> En espérant que vous ayez aimé <3


	27. Le retour de la reine

Depuis une semaine, Cardigan vivait au rythme de Beltane. La fête était prévue aujourd’hui, un énorme bûcher serait réalisé ce soir, célébrant le retour à la vie jusque Samain. En attendant la nuit, Gauvain avait passé la matinée au camp d’entraînement. Depuis Imbolc, et la rencontre impromptue avec les paladins, il avait été décidé d’augmenter les rangs de la garde.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, le château avait vécu dans l’angoisse d’une attaque imminente, mais les paladins n’étaient pas connus pour leur patience, il fallut se rendre à l’évidence qu’il ne se passerait rien. Les tensions s’étaient alors apaisées, et tout semblait être revenus à la normale.

Le chevalier vert était épuisé par son rythme de vie, il jonglait entre l’entraînement des recrues, les divers conseils, les inventaires des vivres, et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la vie quotidienne de Cardigan. Il aurait aimé placer toute sa confiance en Arthur ou Kaze, qui gérait de la même façon les problèmes que la vie en communauté représentait, mais son côté perfectionniste l’empêcher de lâcher prise.

Assis dans la grande salle, il s’autorisa un rare moment de répit avec ces hommes. Ils buvaient ensemble, échangeant des boutades, et informations futiles. Il ne la vit pas passer, cependant les invisibles se chargèrent de lui indiquer sa présence. Quand il leva la tête, il la trouva devant Arthur, la discussion semblait importante. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu’elle était soucieuse, il pouvait voir les plis de son front se formaient et elle se mordait les lèvres.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les hommes autour de lui.

\- Je suis certain que c’était une putain.

\- Espèce d’idiot, tu n’en as jamais vu des putains ! Non, regarde là, elle a les mains propres, un visage d’ange, et je suis persuadé qu’elle n’a jamais mis un pied dans une ferme.

Lionel pointa son doigt vers Moïra.

\- Non, tu vois Erec, cette femme, c’est une dame.

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureux, Lionel ?

L’attablé éclata d’un rire gras, les joues de l’intéressé s’empourprèrent, celle de Gauvain également. Il aurait aimé les faire taire, mais il savait que toute tentative vaudrait des railleries. Alors, tant qu’ils se contentaient de seulement parler d’elle, il se tenait en retrait.

\- De toute façon, c’est une sang d’homme.

Ce dernier mot était lourd de sens, il était évident pour tout le monde que les Faë et les humains ne pouvaient vivre une relation autre que l’amitié. Il y avait des humains à Cardigan, moins nombreux que les Faë, mais tout de même une minorité conséquente. Enfin, il y avait beaucoup d’hommes, les pillards de la Lance Rouge, Arthur, et quelques marginales qui fuyaient l’Église et la guerre, et en femme, et bien, il n’y avait que Genièvre et Moïra.

\- Ma femme a été la voir, et depuis, elle refuse de faire l’amour avec moi la deuxième semaine du mois !

\- La mienne aussi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cela doit être des histoires de femmes, tu sais, les menstruations tout ça.

Un regard dégoûté s’échangea, Gauvain se demandait bien pourquoi Moïra pouvait donner ce genre de conseil si intime.

\- En tout cas, ça m’emmerde bien, elle qui était aussi chaude que la braise.

\- Peut-être que si la guérisseuse se faisait baiser, elle arrêterait de dire ce genre de connerie.

\- Ca suffit.

La voix de Gauvain était rauque et suffisamment autoritaire pour les faire taire. Il avait mis fin au repas, et leur avait ordonné de retourner s’entraîner, ce qui leur changerait assurément les idées. Avant de sortir, il regarda dans sa direction, quand elle le vit, elle lui envoya un sourire timide, puis se reconcentra sur Arthur.

J’avais quelques problèmes de réapprovisionnement en herbes médicinales. Ne pouvant plus sortir de Cardigan pour réaliser des achats dans les villages alentours, je m’étais retrouvé à cours de plusieurs remèdes. Arthur était chargé de ce genre de détail technique, il m’avait promis de trouver une solution rapidement, cependant cela faisait deux semaines et je n’avais toujours pas de nouvelle.

En traversant la cour, j’entendis quelqu’un m’appeler, je reconnus immédiatement la voix directive de Gauvain. Il vint à ma rencontre, les traits tirés, je savais qu’il dormait peu en ce moment.

Notre relation était pour le moins, ambiguë. Je n’avais aucune idée du genre de sentiments qui nous unissaient, en réalité, je ne voulais pas y penser, préférant profiter des instants présents. Nous n’en avions jamais parler, c’était une sorte d’accord tacite passé en silence, nous savions que notre relation était délicate.

Après la nuit passé ensemble, quelque chose avait changé entre nous. J’avais découvert l’homme derrière le masque d’arrogance, même si j’avais toujours su qu’il était quelqu’un de bon, il s’était vraiment révélé à moi. J’aimais la façon dont il s’occupait de tout le monde, il avait toujours un mot gentil, il se souvenait de détails futiles, mais qui démontrait l’intérêt qu’il portait aux bien-être de chacun. Je devais l’avouer, il m’avait séduite, lentement, mais sûrement.

Néanmoins, Pym avait bien décrit le fond du problème, et il était de taille. J’étais une femme humaine, lui, un chevalier Faë, il n’en fallait pas plus pour nous stopper net dans notre élan. L’ombre des rumeurs planait sur nous, nous avions beaucoup à perdre tous les deux. Ma situation était déjà fragile, et une polémique de cette ampleur me mènerait au bûcher, quant à lui, il perdrait toute sa crédibilité, lui qui avait mis un point d’honneur à protéger son peuple, savoir qu’il ferait passer une humaine avant eux, même si ce n’était que dans l’intimité, serait intolérable.

Puis il y avait mon secret, un secret tellement grand. J’avais envie de lui dire, de tout lui raconter, mais il ne pourrait pas me croire, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ça, c’était pour son bien, pour le mien, pour le nôtre.

Et malgré tout cela, le feu brûlait entre nous.

Nous flirtions, échangeant des sourires entendues, nous nous volions des baisers dans les couloirs, parfois quelques caresses déplacés, et certaines nuits fiévreuses, où nos mains s’égaraient sur le corps de l’autre, où nous brûlions du désir de poursuivre nos ébats, nous nous sentions obligés d’arrêter. Avec en-tête, l’idée terrifiante de nous faire surprendre, ou pire encore, de ne plus jamais pouvoir nous arrêter. Pourtant, si l’on était réellement honnête, cela faisait un certain temps que nous avions passé le point de non-retour.

En public, nous étions sages, même si certains regards laissaient peu de place au doute pour quiconque nous observait. Certains soirs, nous travaillons conjointement dans le bureau, lui relisait avec application les rapports fait par les membres du conseil, moi, je rédigeais des notes sur mes patients de la journée. Nous évitions d’être vu ensemble, afin de prévenir le courroux de Pym, ou d’attiser la curiosité des autres.

Néanmoins, je savais que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement de cette façon. Un jour, nous devrions faire le point, décider de la suite, avouer des sentiments cachés, car pour l’instant, nous faisions comme si tout cela était réversible, comme si nous ne ressentions rien, qu’à tout moment, nous pouvions faire demi-tour et stopper le manège infernal que nous avions engagé.

Parfois, je culpabilisais, je pensais à Pym, qui devait se faire un sang d’encre à l’idée de nous voir ensemble, et puis je pensais à Lancelot. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, comme disait l’adage. J’avais tout de même gardait une petite place pour lui, je continuais de porter le chapelet, et n’oubliais pas de lui adresser une prière. Gauvain regardait de temps à autre le chapelet autour de mon cou, il savait, mais ne disait rien.

Alors oui, nous étions dans une situation compliquée, et qui se compliquerait davantage avec le temps, quand des fantômes réapparaîtront, quand l’un de nous ne supportera plus la situation, un jour, l’ultimatum tombera.

Mais pour l’instant, nous avions encore un peu de répit, pour continuer à faire semblant et à espérer que c’était encore possible.

\- Tu as l’air fatigué, tu as encore mal ?

\- Tu me connais bien.

\- Si tu es capable d’attendre jusque ce soir, je peux te masser.

\- Je ne pensais pas refuser ce genre d’attention, mais c’est Beltane.

\- C’est vrai, j’avais oublié.

C'était importante pour lui. Il m’avait expliqué que quand il était enfant, Beltane était le plus beau jour de l’année. Un grand feu était allumé, tout le monde se réunissait et faisait la fête, ses parents le laissait jouer jusqu’au petit matin. Quand il en parlait, il avait à nouveau dix ans, les yeux scintillant d’étoiles.

Il m’a dit à quel point, il avait hâte que j’y participe, puis il s’est souvenu que nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble, et son visage s’était teinté d’une pointe de mélancolie.

\- Je voulais te voir, concernant des choses dont tu parles aux femmes de mes hommes.

\- Il va falloir être plus précis, je dis beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de monde.

\- Ca concerne leurs… Rapports intimes.

Il rougit à ces mots, c’était à la limite du comique, lui qui n’était pas habituellement aussi timide concernant ce sujet. Je décidais de le taquiner un peu.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Il passa une main sur son visage, puis pinça ses lèvres. Je riais de sa gêne, il paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus jeune.

\- Apparemment, tu dirais à ces femmes, de ne pas coucher avec leurs maris.

\- Ah, ça.

\- Tu peux m’expliquer ?

\- T’expliquer quoi ?

\- Et bien pourquoi tu leur dis cela !

J’éclatais de rire, il avait l’air vraiment embarrassé de m’en parler.

\- Ces femmes, ne veulent pas d’autres enfants, je leur ai donné une astuce pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Je le regardais stupéfaite.

\- Gauvain, il va vraiment falloir que je t’explique comment on fait des enfants ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je sais très bien comment ça fonctionne. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

Je n’allais pas développer les principes de la reproduction avec lui, ça risquait d’être encore plus confus pour lui. À cette époque, tout ce qu’on savait, c’était qu’un homme et une femme pratiquaient le coït et neuf mois après un enfant sortait en déchirant les entrailles de sa mère.

\- Arrête de dire ce genre de chose s’il te plaît.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Ca perturbe mes hommes de savoir que le soir, après une journée éreintante, ils ne pourront pas…

\- Copuler ?

\- Exactement.

\- Sauf qu’aux dernières nouvelles pour copuler, il faut être consentant. Elles ne veulent plus d’enfants, tant que tes sauvages ne comprennent pas ça… Gauvain, tu m’écoutes ?

Les yeux écarquillaient, il fixait quelque chose derrière moi. Je l’entendis murmurer un prénom, « Nimue », si doucement que c’était à peine audible. Je me retournais, et je les vis, tous les deux. Lancelot était revenus, accompagné d’une jeune femme. Brune, elle avait encore un visage d’enfant, les joues rondes, les lèvres charnues, elle était jolie.

Gauvain se précipita à sa rencontre, elle descendit de Goliath et se jeta dans ses bras, riant, ils s’enlaçaient tendrement. Je n’arrivais pas à ignorer le pincement au cœur que je ressentais à ce moment-là, c’était ridicule, elle avait bien dix ans de moins que moi.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il la considère comme sa petite sœur.

Je tournais les yeux vers Arthur qui me souriait de toutes ses dents, je lui lançai un regard circonspect.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il me répondit d’un ton ironique.

\- Bien sûr.

Rapidement, la cour fut envahie par de nombreux Faë, célébrant le retour de leur fille prodigue. Du coin de l’œil, j’observais Lancelot descendre à son tour de cheval, Gauvain lui tendit la main et les deux hommes, habituellement pudique, s’enlacèrent. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis je vis leurs visages se tournaient vers moi. Je déglutis péniblement, et Genièvre se planta à côté, les bras croisés, elle se pencha sur mon épaule.

\- Ca, c’est le début de tes problèmes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’appuie sur le fait qu’aucun des deux ne connaît officiellement les sentiments de l’autre, ils n’en parlent pas, c’est tacite, ils ont deviné, mais n’en ont pas forcément pris la pleine mesure de leur histoire. Moïra ne lui a jamais dit pour Lancelot, mais elle se doute que Gauvain est deviné. Le retour de Lancelot et Nimue ne va pas arranger les choses, bien au contraire. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	28. Confusion

Quelques instants après, on me présenta officiellement à Nimue, c’est Pym qui m’y emmena. Je traînais des quatre fers, car Gauvain et Lancelot étaient restés à ses côtés, je n’avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec les deux hommes. Arrivé en face d’elle, je tentais de garder un air digne, et d’ignorer les deux regards masculins posés sur moi.

\- Je te présente Moïra, c’est une guérisseuse, la meilleure, elle m’a appris beaucoup de choses.

À ce moment précis, Pym était comme un phare dans la nuit, je m’accrochais à elle comme une huître à son rocher. Je n’étais pas quelqu’un de timide, pourtant, les deux hommes qui scrutaient chacun de mes mouvements avait de quoi me donner des sueurs froides.

Je finis par me reprendre, j’affichai un sourire et tendis la main à la jeune reine. Elle la regarda quelques instants, puis la saisi, c’était une poignée de main douce, mais ferme. Je n’aimais pas la façon dont elle m’examinait, elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en moi. Mal-à-l’aise, je retirais hâtivement ma main, Pym dut s’en apercevoir, car elle saisit le bras de son amie pour se diriger vers l’intérieur.

En partant, Nimue se retourna pour me regarder une dernière fois, un air contrarié sur son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que c’était, mais quelque chose ne lui avait pas plu, j’espérais qu’elle ne soit pas aussi perspicace que son père, car si je pouvais gérer les soupçons de Merlin, je ne pourrais pas m’occuper conjointement des siens et ceux de la reine des Faë.

Je finis par me retrouver seule avec Lancelot et Gauvain. Un silence embarrassé suivit, nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence, je m’agitais nerveusement, aucun de nous ne semblait ravi de la situation. Je finis par briser cet interminable silence :

\- Bon, j’ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Je suis ravi de vous voir Lancelot. On se voit tout à l’heure ?

J’affichais un sourire gêné, le Faë hocha doucement la tête, je fis demi-tour aussi vite, fuyant le plus rapidement possible cette scène.

Lancelot était épuisé, autant par le voyage que par les bruits incessants de la foule. Il regarda Moïra s’éloignait, elle avait coupé ses cheveux, il était étonné de voir à quel point ça lui allait bien. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, il n’avait jamais vu une femme avec les cheveux si courts. Il avait également remarqué son chapelet autour de son cou, il aurait aimé savoir si elle avait continué à prier pour lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Gauvain qui posa une main ferme sur son épaule :

\- Je te vois tout à l’heure, mon frère.

La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, le chevalier était en proie à de violents cauchemars qui le ramenait sans cesse dans la tente du frère Salt. Lancelot était incapable de compter le nombre de fois où il l’avait vu déambuler dans le camp en pleine nuit pour se calmer, il dormait peu et buvait beaucoup pour oublier.

Mais aujourd’hui, Gauvain semblait aller mieux, il avait toujours les traits tirés par la fatigue, cependant, son teint était plus lumineux, ses yeux brillants de vie, il avait l’air en paix. Lancelot se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le ramener définitivement d’entre les morts.

Il prit les rênes de Goliath pour se diriger vers les écuries, quand Morgane fit son apparition.

\- Félicitation, tu l’as ramené.

\- Tu en douté ?

\- Non.

Si certaine chose avait changé à Cardigan, Morgane n’en faisait pas partir. Toujours aussi sèche, elle semblait encore éprouvé des ressentiments à son égard, malgré leurs « amis » et plan en commun.

\- Elle a changé ?

\- Je ne l’ai pas connu avant, donc je ne sais pas. Mais elle est réellement en colère, j’espère que tu as bien conservé l’épée, elle a de grands projets.

\- Et l’épée en a pour elle.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants puis Morgane disparut aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

L’après-midi fut chargé, entre le retour de Nimue et les préparatifs de Beltane, le château semblait prêt à imploser. Je m’étais cacher dans mon infirmerie pour échapper à tout ce remue-ménage, mais également, et je l’avouais honteusement, à Lancelot et Gauvain.

J’essayais de me changer les idées, mais je devrais faire le point sur la situation rapidement, car si je pouvais continuer à me cacher éternellement, j’avais deux hommes qui m’attendaient derrière la porte.

J’avais vécu dans le déni suffisamment longtemps, et comme je le craignais le contrôle de la situation m’échapper progressivement. Si je ne pouvais pas vivre au grand jour mon idylle avec le chevalier vert, je me devais d’être au moins honnête avec lui dans l’intimité. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre une autre relation ambiguë avec Lancelot.

J’avais déjà choisi, il y a longtemps, le soir où je suis rentré dans ce bureau, où je me suis assise devant lui, ce même soir où je l’ai autorisé à m’aimer. Ainsi que tous les autres jours qui ont suivis, ces jours où je riais grâce à lui, où j’en venais à oublier l’époque dans laquelle nous étions, car après tout, le temps n’avait aucune importance quand j’étais avec lui. J’avais beau avoir dix siècles de moins, cela semblait si évident, comme si la terre tournait pour nous, comme si, c’était pour lui que j’étais là.

Quand j’ai revu Lancelot, j’étais comblé de savoir qu’il allait bien et qu’il était entier, mais je n’étais pas aussi heureuse que quand je voyais Gauvain tous les matins. Je n’avais pas eu l’envie de lui sauter dans les bras, il m’avait manqué, mais pas autant que j’aurais pu l’imaginer le jour de son départ, j’étais simplement soulagé de le voir en vie.

J’entendis la poignée se tourner, et je vis du coin de l’œil une silhouette massive entrer dans la pièce. Je levais la tête de mon occupation, c’était Lancelot. Je me redressais, et allai à sa rencontre.

\- Vous avez l’air d’aller bien.

\- Vous aussi.

Je hochai la tête, effectivement, j’allais bien, enfin, mieux qu’il y a quelques mois.

\- Votre voyage s’est bien passé ?

\- Oui.

J’étais rassuré de voir que certaines choses ne changeait pas, notamment l’incapacité chronique de Lancelot à communiquer, je me demandais comment avait bien pu se passer son voyage avec Nimue.

\- Tout s’est bien passé avec Nimue ? Elle a l’air charmante.

\- Oui.

Je le regardais interloquer, s’il n’avait pas envie de parler, pourquoi être venus me voir ?

\- Moïra, vous savez, la dernière fois, quand nous nous sommes…

Il marqua une pause, un frisson me parcourut à l’idée de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à me dire.

\- Embrassés.

Oui, je m’en souvenais très bien, il était mourant, et il venait de m’avouer avoir pensé à moi pendant qu’il se faisait torturer par le Cardinal Thomas. Si sur le moment, ce baiser m’avait semblé justifier, je me rendais compte maintenant que j’avais plus ou moins abusé de lui, il était dans une position de faiblesse, j’étais censé le soigné, je n’avais pas le droit de faire cela.

Pourtant, je l’avais fait, et j’avais longtemps pensé que quelque chose était possible entre nous. Je me souviens d’avoir été affligé à son départ, de m’être languis de lui et d’avoir rêvé de ce moment de nombreuses nuits. Maintenant que j’y étais, j’étais terrifié. Je mentirais si je disais que je n’en avais pas envie, que j’avais totalement oublié pourquoi je l’avais embrassé il y a presque six mois.

Il fit un pas vers moi, je posai mes mains sur la table situé derrière, comme pour me raccrocher à la réalité. Il posa doucement une main sur ma joue, je déglutis péniblement. Je ressentais à nouveau le même courant électrique qui m’avait traverser les deux fois précédentes, il s’apprêtait à le faire, il posa son front sur le mien, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ma tête hurlait à mon corps de le repousser, je devais le stopper avant qu’il n’aille plus loin, et pourtant, je restais figé, incapable de bouger. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes quand la porte s’ouvra.

\- Moïra ? Tu es prête, ça va…

Gauvain venait d’entrer. Le soulagement s’abattit sur moi, aussi lourd qu’une enclume, mon corps répondit enfin et ma respiration reprit progressivement. Puis, la culpabilité m’envahit rapidement. Le visage du chevalier se tendit immédiatement, je pouvais voir sa mâchoire se contracter, ses poings se fermaient, il avait l’air furieux.

Le visage de Lancelot passait de Gauvain à moi, légèrement perdu. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un de très perspicace, il ne devait avoir aucune idée du nouveau lien que le chevalier et moi avons tissé, mais même le plus imbécile aurait deviné à ce moment précis. Gauvain reprit un peu d’assurance, et s’adressa à l’autre Faë :

\- Lancelot, je crois que Nimue te cherche.

L’intéressé se redressa et prit la sortie, les deux hommes se frôlèrent et échangèrent un regard appuyé. Quand Lancelot fut suffisamment éloigné, les yeux de Gauvain revinrent vers moi, brillant d’une lueur que je n’avais jamais vue chez lui. J’avalais ma salive, tentant de rassembler le peu de dignité qu’il me restait, j’arrivai enfin à articuler :

\- Il ne s’est rien passé.

Il hocha doucement la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Je t’attends en haut.

Sa voix était calme, presque douce, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que la colère grondait dans son cœur. Quand il fut dehors, je m’autorisai enfin à souffler. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, je tentais de les retenir. J’avais honte. Honte de ce qu’il venait de se passer, de ne pas avoir pu réagir, du mal que j’avais fait et que je continuerais à faire à ces deux hommes.

J’étais furieuse contre Lancelot d’avoir essayé, mais après tout, pouvais-je réellement lui en vouloir ? Je n’avais pas été honnête avec lui, c’est moi qui l’avais embrassé en premier, il était parti avec l’espoir de me retrouver. Cependant, tellement de choses avaient changé, j’avais maintenant un autre homme dans ma vie.

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires avant que je ne me calme. J’allai devoir parler à Lancelot, rapidement, car plus le temps passerait, plus il serait difficile de m’extraire du marécage sentimental dans lequel je m’étais fourré. Je devrais trouver des mots justes, délicats, car j’avais la sensation que l’ancien moine était une bombe à retardement, à manipuler avec d’extrêmes précautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, Moïra se retrouve au pied du mur et ce n'est que le début.   
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	29. Les frénésies de l'amour et de la colère, change l'homme

J’étais allé me changer avant de rejoindre les festivités. Je n’avais pas trouvé Gauvain, il était probablement parti sur la plage, comme tout le monde.

Débarrassé de ses occupants, le château avait l’air encore plus grand. En traversant un couloir, je m’arrêtais quelques instants pour contempler au-dehors. Le soleil venait de se coucher, tout le monde s’agitait, ramenant du bois, des vivres, en somme, de quoi passer une bonne soirée.

Je me demandais quand avait été le dernier feu de joie à Cardigan. Sûrement le jour où les trois sorcières furent brûlées, sur cette même plage. Un frisson me parcourut, il est vrai que les rares fois où je me promenais seule, j’avais l’impression d’être suivi, que quelque chose marcher dans mon ombre, mais en tant que personne rationnelle, j’essayais de me convaincre que ce n’était qu’une sensation.

\- Tu rêvasses ?

Je sursautais, surprise par la voix, je reconnus immédiatement Yeva, la guérisseuse aile de lune. Cette femme était assurément la plus désagréable du château, pourtant, je l’aimais bien. À l’inverse des autres Faë, elle avait beau ne pas être d’accord avec moi, elle me respectait. Elle s’installa à côté de moi, et contempla également la scène sur la plage.

\- Mon dernier Beltane, c’était à Nemos. Nous n’avions pas allumé de feu, de peur de nous faire surprendre par les paladins. C’était sûrement le Beltane le plus triste que j’ai fait, mais je suis sûr que celui-là, sera l’un des meilleurs.

Je me tournais vers elle, étonné par sa confidence.

\- Dis-moi ma jolie, tu ne te serais pas mise dans une situation délicate ?

Elle dut voir le choc sur mon visage, car elle se mit à rire, tous était donc au courant.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tout le monde n’est pas capable d’entendre les invisibles, les comprendre encore moins.

\- J’imagine qu’ils parlent beaucoup.

\- Tu n’as pas idée, ils savent beaucoup de choses et sont très bavards. Mais avec le temps, on finit par ne plus prêter attention à eux, ils sont comme un chuchotement derrière un mur. Mais parfois, ils disent des choses vraiment intéressantes.

Elle m’adressa un regard malicieux, je me demandais ce que les invisibles pouvaient bien dire à mon sujet. Je lui tendis mon bras et nous marchions ensemble pour rejoindre la plage.

À notre arrivée, le feu allait être allumé. Les jeunes filles Faë, dont Pym faisait parti, étaient habillées de robe blanche, elles s’apprêtaient à allumer les torches, j’avais la sensation d’être soudainement projeté à Imbolc, lors du rassemblement devant le cromlech.

Je cherchais Gauvain du regard, il était avec des hommes, un verre à la main, j’imaginais qu’il n’avait pas très envie de me parler. J’allais donc rejoindre Guenièvre et Arthur, qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres du bûcher.

Très rapidement, tout se mit en marche. Les jeunes filles commencèrent une chorégraphie, identique à celle d’Imbolc, accompagné par les mêmes chants. Elles tournoyaient dans leurs habits blancs, telle des ballerines, c’était un spectacle gracieux, puissant, et extrêmement effrayant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles répétaient les mêmes gestes que devant les menhirs. Merlin m’avait expliqué qu’à Imbolc, elles ouvraient un portail, les portails peuvent également apparaître dans un feu ?

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner, la danse s’accéléra, elles s’entremêlaient, passaient les unes à côtés des autres, pour finir face au bûcher qu’elles allumèrent avec leurs torches. Le bois s’embrasa rapidement, le feu jaillit, les flammes montèrent à plusieurs mètres de haut, puis, une brise vint emporter des étincelles.

Ces étincelles s’envolèrent dans le ciel, c’était un spectacle incroyable. Fasciné, je n’arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard, quand je sentis soudainement le vent me caressais le visage. C’était doux, comme le toucher d’une mère, je fermais les yeux, profitant de la sensation, de l’air chaud réconfortant ma peau froide.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je m’apercevais qu’un millier de poussières volaient autour de moi, et que tous me regardait, stupéfait. Rapidement, les étincelles s’éparpillèrent, me laissant toujours la sensation de chaleur qui m’avait envahi. Les regards se détournèrent rapidement, mais je pouvais voir Merlin, appuyé sur son bâton, qui me dévisageait, un sourire aux lèvres, sa fille le regardait interloquer, et un peu plus loin, Yeva éclatait de rire.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais je n’avais pas très envie de poser la question aux trois Faë. La fête commença hâtivement, tous avait l’air ravi de pouvoir échapper le temps d’une nuit, à la réalité. Je restais avec Guenièvre et Arthur, entre personne pour qui les festivités étaient une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas se mêler aux Faë.

Après près d’une heure à converser avec tout le monde, Gauvain daigna enfin, à venir me voir. Il posa une main sur ma taille, geste que Guenièvre et Arthur ne manquèrent pas de remarquer, et vint se planter à côté de moi. Mes deux amies me laissèrent seule avec le chevalier.

Je lui fis face, il me domina de toute sa hauteur, il sentait fortement l’alcool, et le sourire béat qu’il affichait ne faisait aucun doute sur son état d’ébriété.

\- Dis-moi Moïra, tu ne serais pas une Faë par hasard ?

J’éclatai de rire, il était vraiment ivre pour dire ce genre de chose. Je secouai doucement la tête :

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, les invisibles sont venus te voir tout à l’heure.

\- Quand ça ?

Il fit une moue surprise.

\- Et bien, quand le feu a été allumé, tu ne te souviens pas avoir été entouré d’étincelles ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais c’était juste le vent.

Son visage prit une teinte plus grave.

\- Non, c’étaient eux. Tu sais, à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, ils me parlent.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’ils te disent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne les comprends pas.

\- Yeva les comprend.

\- Ne me parle pas de cette vieille chouette, elle est aussi agréable qu’un paladin.

Nous éclations de rire, j’aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras, mais c’était impossible. Je sentais déjà les regards lourds de jugement que certains nous porter, je pouvais les voir se chuchotait des choses en nous pointant du doigt. Quelques secondes après, il était appelé par d’autres, je le laissai partir à contre cœur, tentant de le retenir du bout de mes doigts.

Je me demandais si la boisson lui avait fait totalement oublié ce qu’il s’était passé quelques heures plutôt, ou si, bon comme il l’était, avait décidé de passer à autre chose. Cependant, il faudra bien que nous en parlions à un moment ou à un autre.

De là où il était, il la vit se lever et rejoindre le château. Il décida de la suivre, elle marchait vite, arrivé dans un couloir, il la rattrapa.

\- Tu vas te coucher ?

\- Oui, je suis épuisée.

Il passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille et l’attira à lui, les yeux fiévreux, il espérait qu’elle comprenne où il voulait en venir.

\- Viens dormir avec moi.

Cette nuit, il avait envie de la posséder, de lui rappeler qu’elle était à lui et qu’il n’était pas du genre partageur. Elle rit.

\- Tu as bu, et puis Pym va se demander où tu es passé.

\- On s’en fout de Pym, vient avec moi, s’il te plaît.

Il posa son front brûlant contre le sien, quand il vit un mouvement du coin de l’œil, il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de Lancelot. Le sentiment qu’il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée refit surface, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il allait donner un spectacle dont le cendreux se souviendrait longtemps.

Il captura les lèvres de Moïra dans un langoureux baiser, ses mains passèrent sous sa tunique, caressant sa douce peau, une de ses paumes saisis un de ses seins qu’il malaxa tendrement, elle laissa échapper un soupir, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle finit par rompre leur étreinte après quelques minutes, se tortillant pour échapper à l’emprise de ses bras.

\- Va te coucher, tu es ivre, fatigué, on se voit demain.

Il la serra plus fort, mais le regard qu’elle lui donna, le glaça. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, c’était maintenant une certitude. Il la libéra alors, la colère grondant dans sa poitrine comme le tonnerre.

Lancelot était resté à sa place tout le long. Un silence lourd s’installa entre les trois protagonistes quand elle se retourna. Gauvain n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer son visage, les deux hommes la regardèrent s’éloigner dans le couloir, puis se toisèrent quelques instants.

Lancelot finit par faire demi-tour, retournant aux festivités. Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier fit de même, et se réinstalla devant le feu. Il n’arrivait pas à oublier la sensation qu’il avait éprouvait quand il l’avait vu avec lui.

Gauvain était un homme bon et censé. Enfin, c’est ce que tout le monde lui a toujours répété. Lui, aussi avait longtemps cru être quelqu’un de bien, mais aujourd’hui, il en doutait sérieusement. Il avait passé la soirée à boire, depuis le moment où il avait quitté l’infirmerie. Il était vraiment saoul, il avait essayé d’éponger l’affreux sentiment qui l’avait envahi.

C’était de la colère, du dégoût, de la haine, un mélange de tout cela peut-être ?

Il les connaissait tous, séparément, il les avait déjà ressenti au moins une fois, mais ensemble, ils semblaient être un cocktail explosif, difficilement gérable et capable de lui faire faire des choses effroyables.

Quand il fermait les yeux, il les revoyait, si proches, prêt à se jeter l’un sur l’autre. Gauvain en avait la nausée rien que d’y penser. Une colère sourde s’était emparée de lui, il avait senti les doigts d’Airimid remontaient le long de ses joues, les invisibles hurlaient à son oreille, mais il n’avait rien fait, il les a juste observé.

À ce moment-là, elle paraissait si innocente, comme une enfant. Pourtant, Gauvain savait qu’elle ne l’était pas.

Cela devait arriver, il le savait, il se l’était dit chaque jour où elle lui avait donné l’occasion de l’embrasser, de la toucher, de l’aimer. Il la détestait de l’avoir laissé faire, s’il n’avait été qu’une distraction, pourquoi l’avoir fait espérer ? Parce qu’il y avait cru, vraiment. L’idée qu’un avenir entre eux était possible, s’était lentement immiscée en lui, à chacune de ses attentions, à chacun de ses sourires, baisers, caresses, mots, Gauvain s’était autorisé à supposer qu’elle l’aimait.

Et aujourd’hui, le retour de Lancelot et son refus de se donner à lui cette nuit, n’avait fait que confirmer ce que le chevalier avait longtemps pensé, Moïra ne l’aimait pas. Il avait été tout au plus, une distraction pour combler son manque affectif.

Ce soir, il la haïssait, et il se détestait également de lui avoir donné autant de pouvoir sur sa vie. Car s’il y avait une chose qui avait changé depuis le début de leur relation, s’était les nuits qu’il passait en paix, il savait que cette quiétude était fragile et ne tenait qu’à une chose, à elle.

Il ne s’était jamais remis du camp des paladins. Le frère Salt le hanté, ainsi que l’odeur de sa chair brûlée, ses cris, et sa propre mort, le froid innommable qu’il l’avait enveloppé, et l’horrible solitude qu’il avait ressenti. Il n’avait rien oublié. Et il avait longtemps maudit Nimue de l’avoir ramené, parce qu’il était certain que la mort aurait été plus douce que de vivre avec les images de son corps martyrisé gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire et l’horrible sensation de s’étouffer avec son propre sang.

Mais tout le monde comptait sur lui, tout le monde avait besoin de lui. Alors il cachait cette faiblesse derrière un masque confiant et serein qu’il arborait en toute circonstance. Il n’en avait jamais parlé, il avait honte de ce qui lui été arrivé, de ne pas être assez fort pour oublier, pour pardonner. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de lui dire, elle l’avait compris, elle l’avait vu. Et les mots qu’elle avait eu, avait été les plus apaisants, et les plus doux qu’on est pu lui donner jusqu’à présent. Elle lui avait autorisé à être en colère.

Cependant, ce soir, Gauvain se sentait trahi, car la colère qu’elle lui avait autorisé à ressentir s’était retourné contre lui, il avait la sensation de n’avoir été qu’un homme parmi les autres, et que les mots, les gestes qu’il pensait lui être destiné, n’était en réalité, qu’une mascarade.

Gauvain n’oubliera pas le goût amer de la trahison et de la jalousie.

C’est avec le cœur triste qu’il se mit à regarder la jeune Faë en face de lui. Elle avait les cheveux clairs, mais pas aussi blond, de grands yeux verts, mais pas aussi beau, elle lui ressemblait un peu, mais ce n’était assurément pas Moïra. Pourtant, il se leva et alla s’installer à côté d’elle, quelques phrases plus tard, il l’entraînait vers sa chambre.

En partant, il croisa le regard plein de jugement de Lancelot. Il n’était pas fier de lui, non ce soir Gauvain n’était pas un homme bon, ni gentil, et certainement pas l’image que chacun s’était fait du chevalier vert. Non, ce soir, Gauvain était un homme brisé, triste et effroyablement seul, et il était certain qu’il se détesterait demain matin pour ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, néanmoins, il en avait besoin. Personne n’avait la moindre idée de comment, il souffrait à cause d’elle, et il avait envie, juste une nuit, de l’oublier un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauvain est très en colère contre Moïra, lui qui pensait que quelque chose s’était créer entre eux. C’est compliqué à gérer pour lui, tout le monde s’attend à ce qu’il réagisse plus ou moins bien, et il a cette énorme pression qu’il pèse sur lui, ce qui amplifie ces sentiments.   
> Si elle a refusait de passer la nuit avec lui c’était parce qu’il était saoul, et de plus elle a peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire d’eux. Même si elle a un caractère fort, elle n’oublie pas qu’elle n’est pas spécialement apprécié, et que Gauvain risque beaucoup à être vus avec elle.  
> Concernant Lancelot, et bien on verra ce qu’il en pense un peu plus tard, car il vient d’être témoin de beaucoup de chose et est au cœur du « problème » sans le vouloir.  
> Merci d’avoir lu <3


	30. Trahison

Les surprendre avait réveillé chez Lancelot d’étranges pensées, semblable à celle qu’il avait éprouvé sur la plage, après avoir vu les jambes galbées et les cuisses fermes de Moïra. Ce désir sinistre s’immisçait en lui comme il aurait aimé s’immiscer en elle.

Quand elle s’était levée, il l'avait suivi, marchant derrière elle, d’un pas silencieux.. Il aurait aimé lui parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée lui demander des explications.

Il n'avait pas vu Gauvain, mais il fut plus rapide que lui. Son cœur rata un battement quand le chevalier s'approcha d'elle, il la tenait par la taille, quelque chose avait assurément changé entre eux depuis son départ, il avait commencé à le remarquer dans l'infirmerie pendant cet étrange instant où le chevalier avait fait irruption au mauvais moment.

Puis, les deux hommes s’étaient vus. Lancelot était conscient que Gauvain désirait lui donner une leçon, elle lui appartenait. Alors il l’avait embrassé, ce n’était pas le même genre de baiser qu’ils avaient échangés il y a six mois. C’était plus pressant, plus long, plus brûlant. Son cœur s’était serré, mais il n’a pas réussi à détacher les yeux de la scène, il restait figé, incapable de réagir, partager entre la colère et un curieux sentiment.

Gauvain la touchait de manière obscène, passant ses mains sales sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau de porcelaine. Lancelot avait tressailli au moment où Moïra poussa un gémissement rauque, aimait-elle ça ? Se faire toucher de cette façon, ou lui avait-il fait mal ?

Lui, avait senti la bosse dur de son érection se formait dans son pantalon, le frottement du tissu contre sa peau était désagréable, il aurait aimé se libérer.

Elle avait fini par s’arracher à lui, douloureusement. Quand elle s’était retourné, elle l’avait vu. Il s’en est suivi un long silence où les trois s’étaient scrutés. Lancelot aurait aimé la retenir, l’embrasser de la même manière, la toucher et lui arracher ce même son de ses douces lèvres, mais elle s’était simplement retiré dans ses appartements, laissant les deux hommes.

Il avait fait aussitôt demi-tour, cherchant à chasser les pensées impures qui l’avait traverser. En s’installant près du feu, Nimue avait tout de suite remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient cherché les siens, le questionnant du regard, il avait baissé les yeux, comment pourrait-il décrire ce qu’il ressentait ? Même lui ne savait pas exactement.

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi elle n’avait pas répondu à ses avances, cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui ressentait cette chaleur, ce feu qui couvait en lui. Il aurait dû être furieux de la voir dans les bras d’un autre, mais non, il était excité de la voir gémir. Ca aurait pu être lui, ça aurait dû être lui qui lui procurait ce genre de son.

Le retour du chevalier l’avait sorti de ses pensées, si Lancelot était exalté après la scène qu’il avait aperçue, Gauvain, qui avait profiter directement de ce que Lancelot désirait, semblait particulièrement furieux, comme rarement, il l’était. Il l’avait suivi du regard quand il s’était assis à côté d’une femme, jeune, vraiment jeune.

Les cheveux clairs, les yeux verts, une taille menue, des lèvres charnues, elle lui ressemblait. Lancelot réalisa soudainement que Gauvain devait être aussi frustré que lui, sauf que, comparé à lui, le chevalier avait les moyens de terminer la soirée sur une note différente. Il n’était pas idiot, il savait où il l’emmenait, et comment il finirait la nuit.

Il ne put s’empêcher de lui jetait un dernier regard, mêlant curiosité et jugement. Le dirait-il à Moïra ? Cela, faisait-il partit d’une sorte d’arrangement entre eux ? Dans le cas contraire, Lancelot devrait-il lui en parler ?

\- Gauvain n’a pas dormi avec moi.

Je fus surprise par Pym qui s’asseyait à côté de moi, l’air contrarié.

\- Il faudra chercher ailleurs, j’ai dormi toute seule.

Je sirotais tranquillement mon verre d’eau, le château se réveillait doucement, la fête s’était poursuivis jusqu’au petit matin et les derniers fêtards avaient bien du mal à émerger. Pourtant, il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire, Nimue avait décrété un conseil ce midi pour faire le point sur la situation, j’avais prévus d’y aller, n’ayant pas envie d’être à nouveau mise à l’écart.

Pym bougonna, elle n’avait pas l’air convaincu par mon explication. Quand j’avais quitté Gauvain, il était vraiment ivre, il avait sûrement trouvé un coin tranquille pour s’endormir, j’étais étonnée, qu'il ne m’est pas suivi, pressé comme il l’était. En temps normal, j’aurais aimé céder, mais hier soir, j’étais encore secouée par le retour de Lancelot et tout ce que cela impliqué. J’avais l’impression d’avoir une bombe prête à exploser dans les mains.

Soudainement, je le vis passer dans mon champ de vision, il avait l’air encore plus épuisé que d’habitude, il se tenait la tête, j’imaginais aisément la migraine douloureuse qu’il éprouvait ce matin. J’allai me lever pour le rejoindre, quand une jeune Faë passa à côté de lui, elle lui toucha le bras, lui adressant un incroyable sourire, mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis l’ecchymose qu’elle avait dans le cou. Pym l’avait vu aussi, elle se pencha sur moi :

\- Je te crois, ce n’est pas avec toi qu’il a passé la nuit.

J’étais figé, incapable de réagir, j’aurais dû hurler, pleurer, peut-être ? Non, cela aurait été ridicule, je n’allais pas faire ça en public. Son visage se tourna vers moi, fermé, comme lorsqu’il nous a surpris, Lancelot et moi. Il baissa les yeux et poursuivit son chemin, avait-il honte ? Avait-il conscience du mal qu’il venait de me faire ?

J’étais réellement humilié et profondément blessé, néanmoins, je restais digne. Je me levais, gardant un calme olympien et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre l’infirmerie, mais avant cela, j’avais besoin d’un verre.

Vers midi, je rejoignis la salle du conseil. Je m’attendais à voir beaucoup de monde, mais au final, seul une poignée de personne étaient réunis. Nimue siégeait fièrement sur le trône laissé libre, à sa gauche se tenait Lancelot, tel une statue protectrice. Je pouvais voir que l’épée de pouvoir, comme ils l’appelaient, avait atterri dans les mains de la reine des Faë, Morgane avait donc accomplie sa mission.

Je m’installais sagement dans un coin, en espérant que le conseil serait une distraction suffisante pour me faire oublier l’amère trahison de Gauvain. D’ailleurs, ce dernier était seulement à quelques mètres devant moi, il avait très légèrement incliné la tête dans ma direction, comme pour s’assurer de ma présence.

S’attendait-il à une réaction de ma part ? Sûrement, s’il pensait que j’allais faire un scandale de son aventure, c’était mal me connaître. Je pourrais très bien m’énerver, mais qu’allait-il me dire ? Qu’il était désolé ? Que s’était une erreur, qu’il était saoul ? Ou pire encore, il avait décidé de me payer la scène de l’infirmerie, au lieu de venir m’en parler comme l’adulte responsable qu’il était. Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais pas l’entendre, moi aussi, j’avais ma fierté et il était hors de question que je passe l’éponge sur ça.

J’avais déjà été trompé, j’avais entendu toutes les excuses inimaginable pour justifier cette erreur. Mais ce n’était pas une erreur, c’était un choix et Gauvain avait choisi hier de mettre un terme à notre relation, si tentait qu’il y en est une.

Nimue commença par remercier chacun d’avoir veillé sur son peuple, elle était particulièrement reconnaissante envers Guenièvre, d’avoir sauvé les Faë sur la plage, puis envers Arthur, Gauvain, Merlin, Morgane et Kaze pour s’être occupé de tout le monde et d’avoir trouvé un nouveau lieu de vie. Mais la dame du lac avait d’autres projets, elle souhaitait voir l’Eglise, Uther et Cumber payaient pour ce qu’ils avaient fait.

Elle n’avait pas dit grand-chose sur ce dont il lui était arrivé, je savais simplement qu’elle était tombée dans les chutes d’Avalon, pour réapparaître près d’un an plus tard devant Lancelot, missionné par on ne sait qui pour aller la ramener. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien tirer les ficelles, peut-être Merlin ? Je regardais le mage, il semblait moins saoul qu’à son habitude, sûrement soulagé d’avoir enfin retrouvé sa fille.

Mon regard se portait sur chacun d’entre eux, je me demandais ce qu’ils accompliraient tous ensemble et comment, nous passerions de cette fable à celle que j’avais toujours connu, celle où Arthur serait le roi de Grande-Bretagne.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une exclamation.

\- Nimue, réfléchit un peu, nous sommes en paix, Cardigan est sécurisé, personne ne peut nous trouver, nous n’allons pas jouer avec le feu.

\- Et tu te contentes de ça ? D’une simple forteresse. Tu penses que les Faë ne méritent pas de retrouver leurs terres, Arthur ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais, honnêtement, ne serait-ce pas plus simple de laisser les hommes s’entretuaient ?

\- Et les laissés choisir notre destin ? C’est réellement ça que tu me demandes ?

La conversation était houleuse, Arthur, plus sage que Nimue ne semblait pas d’accord sur le fait de se lancer dans une guerre avec les humains, ce qui me semblait également être déraisonnable. Nous n’étions pas les seuls à le penser, Gauvain s’agitait nerveusement devant moi, tentant de lutter intérieurement contre ce qu’il pensait réellement, il finit tout de même par dire :

\- Il n’a pas tort, personne ne nous cherche.

\- Depuis quand tu es d’accord avec les sang-d’hommes ?

Il tiqua, ce n’était pas le genre de chose qu’il aimait entendre, lui, le chevalier Faë. Le débat se poursuivit sur l’utilité de mener une telle guerre, malgré les réticences, Nimue semblait être suffisamment convaincante pour étouffer les craintes. Belle comme elle l’était, j’étais certaines que les hommes seraient prêt à se jeter dans les flammes de l’enfer pour elle.

Après avoir convaincu l’assemblé, la reine s’inquiétait désormais de la façon dont aller être mené le conflit, comment trouver assez d’hommes, les former, les nourrir, et leur faire prêter allégeance. Merlin sembla apaiser ses craintes :

\- Nous avons des alliés, Nimue.

\- Très bien, et qui ça ?

\- Lord Urien de Baurepaire. D’ailleurs, nous sommes invités au mariage de sa fille, ce sera l’occasion de concrétiser nos alliances.

\- Parfait alors, quand cela se passe-t-il ?

\- Dans une semaine.

\- Pardon ? Et tu comptais nous le dire quand, Père ?

\- Et bien, nous avons reçu le corbeau ce matin.

Elle soupira.

\- D’accord, j’irais, avec Lancelot, Arthur, Gauvain, Kaze, Guenièvre et toi.

\- Et Moïra.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, me regardant avec stupéfaction. J’arrêtais aussitôt de mordiller mon ongle, tentant de paraître confiante. Nimue me scruta, l’air extrêmement sceptique.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Je suspectais Gorlien d’y être pour quelque chose. Je dis simplement :

\- Je vais donc retrouver mon mari.

Guenièvre éclata de rire.

\- Tu es mariée toi ?

\- Apparemment, c’est ce que Gorlien a dit aux paladins.

\- Quels paladins ?

Lancelot me fusilla du regard, il n’avait donc pas était mis au courant de cette histoire.

\- Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Je racontais toute l'histoire, en n’omettant pas la façon dont Merlin avait traité ce pauvre homme, puis l'arrivée des paladins, les quelques minutes que j'avais passé avec le cardinal Thomas et l'abbé Wicklow, la gifle, ainsi que mon sauveur. Mais c'est sur un détail que la pensée de Lancelot s'arrêta.

\- Tu la laissais partir ?

Il regardait le chevalier vert d’un œil mauvais, ce dernier se redressa, sûrement offusqué que l’on puisse remettre en cause son honneur.

\- Je n’avais pas le choix.

L’atmosphère était électrique, et je n’aimais pas vraiment être la cause de tout cela. Je me tortillais, tendit que les deux hommes s’analysaient, ils n’allaient tout de même pas se battre ? Lancelot ne semblait pas convaincu par l’explication, il toisa Gauvain.

\- Et si elle était morte ? Tu aurais dit la même chose ?

Ce ton provocateur ne lui ressemblait pas, je me demandais si la scène qu’il avait surprise hier y était pour quelque chose. Le chevalier se leva immédiatement, se mettant face à l’ancien moine, je sentais la situation m'échapper progressivement, je tentai alors une approche désespérée.

\- Nous n’avions pas le choix, soit, j’y allais, soit ils nous tuaient tous.

Cet argument ne sembla pas le convaincre, je savais que lui, aurait été jusqu’à combattre pour m'éviter de rencontrer le cardinal, quitte à risquer de se faire tuer. Cependant, Gauvain était plus sage, il n'avait pas fait la bêtise de tenter de me sauver et de mettre sa vie en danger. Lancelot sortit son épée et un vent de panique s'empara de la salle, je me mis entre les deux hommes.

Je les regardais, à tour de rôle. Honnêtement, Lancelot pouvait très bien éviscérait Gauvain devant moi, j’éprouverais une certaine satisfaction à le voir souffrir, et je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt pour le sauver. Mais tout le monde ne partagerait pas mon avis, alors je ravalai ma fierté et m’adressai à eux.

\- Vous allez vous calmer, tout de suite. Aller prendre l’air dehors, taper dans un mur, et revenez quand vous serez apaisé.

Ils me toisèrent, mais sortirent, s’évitant soigneusement. Tous les regards se portèrent sur moi et Guenièvre éclata à nouveau de rire :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Moïra ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une même scène, trois versions différentes. Gauvain pense que Moïra ne voulait pas de lui, car elle voulait être avec Lancelot. Ce dernier intègre progressivement que les choses ont changé depuis son départ, il voit bien qu'ils ont des sentiments, d'ailleurs, il dit "Elle avait fini par s’arracher à lui, douloureusement", chose que Gauvain a décrit différemment. Et finalement, Moïra voulait juste aller dormir pour digérer le retour de Lancelot.  
> Concernant "l'infidélité" de Gauvain, je mets entre guillemets parce qu'ils ne sont pas réellement ensemble, Moïra vit une sorte de deuil. D'abord le choc d'apprendre les faits, puis le déni, elle a du mal à croire ce qu'elle a vu, et a réaliser ce qu'il a fait. Maintenant, elle est dans la colère, et Moïra n'est pas quelqu'un de très raisonnable, elle le dit clairement, elle ne veut pas l'entendre s'excuser, elle émet déjà des suppositions et aucune excuses ne trouvera grâce à ses yeux. Et au milieu de tout ça, Lancelot qui découvre candidement les plaisirs de la chair.  
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	31. Le mariage est la volonté à deux de créer l’unique

La cérémonie était faste, la mariée était resplendissante dans une robe lapis-lazuli. Lord Urien avait mis de gros moyens dans le mariage de sa fille, nous espérions qu’il en fasse de même pour suivre Nimue dans sa guerre contre l’Eglise, Uther et Cumber.

À mon arrivée à Baurepaire, Gorlien s’était précipité vers moi, ravi de me revoir, m’appelant avec humour « _ma femme_ ». Il s’était tout de suite montrait entreprenant, m’avait fait visiter le château en long, en large et en travers, m’assurant que les paladins avaient définitivement quitté la région et que tant que j’étais avec lui, j’étais en sécurité. C’était un homme charmant, mais jeune, il avait à peine vingt ans.

Il avait fait venir plusieurs couturières, ainsi que des marchands de tissu afin de me fabriquer une robe sur-mesure pour le mariage de sa sœur. Gêné, j’avais d’abord refusé, mais j’avais rapidement changé d’avis quand les incroyables étoffes étaient passées entre mes mains. Il y avait de la soie, des broderies, de la dentelle, des couleurs éclatantes, orné de motifs fleuris délicats. Je m’étais donc prise au jeu, essayant les différents tissus, m’amusant avec les coloris et j’avais finalement opté pour une robe rouge, couleur « _sang du Christ_ », pour être exacte.

De la dentelle fine, transparente, recouvrait mon buste et s’ouvrait dans un décolleté en V. Le reste de la robe était en soie, fluide, le tissu mettait en valeur ma chute de reins, laissant peu de place à l’imagination concernant la courbure de mes fesses, puis il retombait sur mes hanches, et venait mourir à mes pieds.

La couturière m’avait marmonné, la bouche pleine d’aiguilles, « _Une couleur aussi audacieuse n’est pas donné à n’importe qui. Mais avec votre peau ! Dieu ! Les messieurs vont ramper sous votre jupe toute la soirée !_ »

Et elle avait eu raison. Je ne m’étais pas senti aussi belle depuis longtemps, j’étais ravi, le temps d’une soirée, de pouvoir profiter du luxe qu’offrait le commerce au moyen-âge. J’aimais la façon dont les hommes me regardaient, je me sentais attirante, cela me changer de Cardigan, où les regards fiévreux que j’échangeais avec Gauvain s’était transformé en glace.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous ne nous parlions plus. Je me sentais trahi, blessée, et humilié. Il n’était pas venu me voir, d’ailleurs, je ne le voyais pratiquement plus. Il partageait son temps entre les conseils, le camp d’entraînement et s’enfermait le soir dans le bureau pour ne sortir qu’au petit matin. Je ne devrais pas m’en préoccuper, après tout, c’était son problème s’il ne dormait pas, j’espérais que c’était la culpabilité qui le laissait éveiller toute la nuit, pourtant, je m’inquiétais. J’essayais de savoir par des conversations détournées comment il allait, c’était ridicule, car j’étais certaine que lui ne se préoccupait pas de moi.

J’étais assis à une table, conversant avec plusieurs hommes dont Gorlien. Tous tentaient de m’impressionner, me ventant leur mérite au combat, tandis que je sirotais mon verre de vin, profitant de leur attention. Ce soir, je montrais à Gauvain que j’étais une femme désirable et que je n’aurais aucun mal à le remplacer. Je savais qu’il me regardait, et j’en jouais, penchant mon décolleté de façon obscène devant ces guerriers, avides de moi. Ils se seraient entretués si cela était nécessaire pour avoir le plaisir de voir mon corps s’asseoir près d’eux.

Après plus d’une heure, j’étais lasse de ce manège, le chevalier ne me regardait plus, discutant avec une Nimue enivrée, qui le touchait, gloussait à ses mots, et était particulièrement proche. Je soupirais, puis je sentis une main me tirer, c’était Pym, visiblement échauffée par l’alcool :

\- Viens avec moi, on va danser.

La Faë avait littéralement supplié son ami de l’emmener, elle voulait absolument sortir du château et de sa routine. Après de longues prières, Nimue avait fini par céder.

Le barde s’était mis à jouer un air entrainant et de nombreux invités s’étaient lancés dans une danse légère. Je me levais, ravi de m’extirper quelques instants aux conversations et je me mis rapidement à suivre les pas des autres.

Elle était magnifique. Tout le monde parlait d’elle, le rouge était sa couleur, mettant en valeur ses yeux verts et ses cheveux si clair. Sa main avait été baisé et tenue moult fois, tous avaient un compliment à lui faire et se pressaient pour lui faire la cour. Nombreux était ceux qui se demandait pourquoi elle était encore célibataire, certain disait que Gorlien s’apprêtait à la demander en mariage.

Ce soir Lancelot avait bu et le vin l’enivrant, il s’était autorisé à la regarder comme il le faisait rarement. Il savait qu’il n’était pas le seul, après tout, comment ne pas être attiré par l’éclat rouge de sa robe sur sa peau de porcelaine, et ce décolleté indécent, il était certain qu’en se penchant au-dessus d’elle, il pourrait voir son nombril.

Pym avait été la chercher, les deux femmes dansaient au centre de la pièce, tournoyant et gloussant comme deux enfants. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, il était en réalité hypnotisé. Après plusieurs minutes, où elle ne s’était pas arrêté de tourner, changeant de partenaire, elle ralentit sa course et le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Le sourire rayonnant qu’elle affichait s’effaça pour laisser place à un visage paisible, remplie de bienveillance. Elle releva la tête et une pluie de plume blanche tomba sur elle.

Lancelot sentit son cœur se serrer, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il ressentait, vraiment aucune, mais il savait qu’il ne l’avait jamais éprouvé, que c’était un sentiment complétement nouveau, comme de très nombreuses émotions qu’il éprouvait en la voyant.

Les plumes me chatouillaient le visage et quand je rouvris les yeux, les invités se dispersaient. Pym s’approcha de moi et me dit :

\- Ils partent voir la consommation du mariage.

Je la regardais surprise, c’était donc vrai, le jour du mariage, les invités allaient voir la nuit de noce. L’idée me donna un étrange frisson, un mélange entre aversion et curiosité lubrique. Je me ravisai, je n’allais pas participer à cet étrange manège et allais laisser les époux se découvrir sans moi. La pièce se vidait progressivement, certains suivaient le cortège, d’autres restaient profiter du buffet.

Je finis par dire bonne nuit à Pym, et sortis. Ma journée avait été certes, amusante mais également exténuante. J’avais des crampes à la mâchoire à force de sourire, et mal aux pieds. En marchant dans un couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre, je tombais sur une alcôve vide où je m’assis pour retirai mes souliers. Des bruits de pas m’indiquèrent que mon départ n’avait pas échappé à tout le monde.

\- Madame ! Enfin seuls !

Je soupirais, c’était l’un des chevaliers de la garde, Sir Baudry, si je me souvenais bien. J’avais vu ses petits yeux ronds m’observaient d’une lueur charnelle. Sans perdre un instant, il s’installa à côté de moi et me prit les pieds pour les poser sur son entrejambe.

\- Ah, ma chère, vos petits pieds sont si délicats.

Je lui arrachais des mains et me levai précipitamment.

\- Je ne crois pas que Lord Gorlien apprécie ceci.

\- Lord Gorlien ? Peuh !

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Il est occupé, et vous savez ce qu’on dit, quand le chat n’est pas là… Allez venez donc ma petite souris, grignoter mon fromage…

Il sursauta quand une main puissante s’abattit sur son épaule. Il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez sur Lancelot. Ce dernier l’examinait avec un regard assassin, Baudry se ravisa immédiatement et s’excusa avant de sortir de l’alcôve. Je soupirais, soulagé d’avoir été extirpé des griffes de cet odieux personnage. Je remerciais Lancelot d’un geste de la tête, nous nous observions quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Je finis par avancer, prête à rentrer dans ma chambre, quand il m’attrapa par la taille. Je me raidis, surprise par ce geste de la part de l’ancien moine. Il me pressa contre lui, les yeux brûlant d’une lueur que je ne pensais pas voir un jour chez lui. Je sentais à travers mon haut fin ses muscles bandaient tel un arc. Je ne savais pas si c’était le vin bu précédemment, la promiscuité qu’il nous forcer à avoir, la pénombre de l’alcôve, les regards échangés ou une combinaison de tout cela, mais j’étais particulièrement excité à l’idée que quelque chose de plus torride se produise.

Ces mains puissantes étaient posées sur mes hanches, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, et la raideur de sa virilité contre ma cuisse. Je respirais profondément, j’ondulais contre lui, il fut surpris et recula légèrement. Qu’attendait-il de moi exactement ?

Pendant quelques instants, il ne se produisit rien, je finis par dire :

\- Bon, je vais y aller.

Il grogna, me libérant, j’allais ouvrir la porte quand il me prit la main, me forçant à me retourner et m’attira de nouveau vers lui. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, plusieurs idées me venaient à l’esprit, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Je fus étonné de voir avec quelle facilité, il trouva mes lèvres, il y colla les siennes dans un baiser sauvage.

Je me laissais aller, passant mes mains autour de son cou, il agrippa les siennes dans mon dos. J’approfondis notre baiser en ouvrant la bouche, il suivit maladroitement mes lèvres, mes mains se firent plus aventureuses et j’en glissai une dans le creux de son cou, touchant la peau brisé de son dos, il frissonna.

Un appel nous arrêta net dans notre exploration, c’était Arthur, visiblement inquiet pour moi, car il avait vu Baudry me suivre. Après avoir repris mon souffle, j’ouvris la porte et sortis de l’alcôve, Arthur nous regarda et écarquilla grand les yeux.

\- Lancelot a été plus rapide que toi.

Il murmura :

\- Je vois ça.

Je me retournais furtivement pour le scruter, il m’adressa un regard, mais son visage était stoïque comme s'il ne s’était rien passé il y à peine quelques minutes. Je finis par prendre congé et retourné dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte à clefs, en espérant que personne n’est l’idée saugrenue de venir me déranger.

Je me déshabillais, hottant la robe de soie, et me retrouvais nue, prête à me glisser sous les couvertures. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me demander ce que Lancelot avait en tête ce soir, jusqu’où aurait-il aimé aller ?

Et Gauvain, je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’espérer qu’il soit mis au fait de ce baiser. Était-ce mal ? Oh ça oui, j’en étais sûr. Pourtant, cela me démangeait de voir son doux visage se briser à l’annonce de cette nouvelle.

Si j’étais réellement honnête, était-ce sa faute si j’étais une catin, prête à coucher avec le premier venus pour lui faire payer l’affront qu’il m’avait fait ? Je pourrais aller plus simplement le voir, un soir dans son bureau, comme je l’avais fait il y a plusieurs mois, lui cracher mon venin, lui hurlait le mal qu’il m’avait fait, mais je n’y arrivais pas, ça ne sortait pas.

Outre le fait qu’il est couché avec une autre, ce qu’il me faisait réellement mal, c’était de voir la personne avec qui il avait bafoué mon honneur. Elle était jeune, tellement jeune, moi qui pensais qu’il aimait les femmes, il m’avait oublié une nuit avec une enfant. J’avais bientôt vingt-neuf ans, et tout le monde me répétait qu’à mon âge, je devrais être mariée et enfermé à double tour dans une maison à m’occuper de mes marmots. Si je paraissais plus jeune que les femmes de mon âge, je n’oubliais pas que j’avais bientôt trente ans. Les rides commençaient doucement à creuser mon visage, je n’avais plus cet air juvénile et innocent que les filles comme Pym ou Nimue affichaient. Des taches dues au soleil apparaissaient sur mes avant-bras, signe du vieillissement cutanée, et si de façon générale, mon corps paraissait encore ferme, je savais que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que mes seins ne tombent, et que ses fesses qui faisaient tourner la tête à tous ces messieurs ne se relâchent.

Je vieillissais, c’était indéniable, et l’aventure de Gauvain me l’avait violemment rappelé. Même Lancelot, qui semblait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair grâce à moi était incontestablement attiré par la jeunesse qu’affichait Nimue. J’avais l’avantage par rapport à elles, d’avoir confiance en moi, en mon corps, je pouvais me permettre de porter ce genre de robe obscène, mais, mettez cette même robe sur une fille de dix ans ma cadette et j’étais certaine de passer aussi inaperçu que le papier peint.

Je soupirai et serré plus fermement l'édredon contre mon corps nu, en me confortant dans l’idée, qu’un jour, elles auraient aussi mon âge, et que d’autres prendraient leur place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	32. Confession

\- Allez Nimue, fait un effort.

Gauvain la tenait par la taille, incapable de rejoindre sa chambre seule, il s’était vu dans l’obligation de l’y conduire. Il aurait dû l’arrêter quand elle a entamé son troisième verre de vin, il se doutait que c’était la première fois qu’elle buvait autant. Après plusieurs minutes à lutter pour rester debout, elle finit par s’effondrer contre un mur, en riant fort.

\- Aller vient t’asseoir avec moi !

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Non, je crois que si je me lève, je vais vomir.

Il soupira, puis finit par céder. Quand il s’assit avec elle, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu n’as pas arrêté de la regarder.

Il se mordit la lèvre, oui, il savait qu’il la contemplait. Comment s’en empêcher ? Cette robe rouge, qui mettait en valeur ce corps qu’il avait jadis, possédait, et dont il désirait en reprendre la pleine maîtrise. Elle avait particulièrement joué avec ses nerfs ce soir, gloussant avec les hommes, se collant à eux, exhibant sa poitrine, Gauvain ne supportait plus ce jeu ridicule.

La jalousie était un sentiment réservé aux humains. Les Faë apprenaient, dès le plus jeune âge, à partager. Tout appartenait au clan, personne ne possédait d’objet proprement personnel, si ce n’étaient les vêtements et éventuellement quelques objets de familles. Tout appartenait au clan, personne ne possédait d’objet proprement personnel, si ce n’étaient les vêtements et éventuellement quelques objets de familles. Gauvain savait que l’infidélité était quelque chose d’hautement répréhensible chez les humains, mais davantage toléré chez les Faë, même si ce n’était pas glorieux, ça ne valais pas le courroux du partenaire, tout au plus une réflexion.

Cependant, le chevalier avait oublié un détail non-négligeable, Moïra n’était assurément pas une Faë. Elle était aussi humaine que lui était celestien, et bon dieu, elle avait réveillé chez lui ce sentiment vorace qu’était la jalousie, cette émotion, que lui, chevalier Faë était fière de n’avoir jamais connu, ce sentiment mystérieux qui faisait de lui quelqu’un de bien meilleur que les sang-d’hommes.

S’il lui avait fait mal, c’était entièrement de sa faute, c’était à cause d’elle qu’il avait ressenti ce besoin viscéral d’apaiser ses craintes dans le lit d’une autre. Elle ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à elle-même, si elle avait repoussé Lancelot, si elle avait accepté de se donner à lui, si seulement, elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait, il n’aurait pas eu besoin d’apaiser le feu qui le dévorait. Malgré cette colère sourde qui grondait en lui, malgré tous les arguments qu’il trouvait pour justifier son geste, il se sentait terriblement minable, aussi minable qu’un sang-d’homme, et pour lui, c’était le pire affront qu’une femme pouvait lui faire.

La nuit passée avec la jeune Faë s’était soldée par un lamentable échec, l’érection qu’il avait obtenue en caressant Moïra s’était stopper net quand Gillian avait baissé son pantalon. Malgré tous les soins que la Faë apportait à lui redonner de la vigueur, il restait fatalement mou. Il avait tenté de sauver le peu d’honneur qu’il lui restait, en s’occupant de la jeune fille comme il le pouvait, en fermant les yeux, imaginant être avec la sang-d’homme, mais ce n’était assurément pas elle, ce n’était pas sa peau, son corps, ses lèvres, ses râles, ses ongles qui s’enfonçaient dans son dos. 

Depuis cette nuit, il lui avait été impossible de soulager son ego meurtrie. Il avait essayé pourtant, seul ou avec d’autres femmes, mais son sexe restait amorphe. Cependant, ce soir, quand il l’avait vu dans cette robe rouge, sa chute de reins, ce décolleté indécent, il n’avait pas été aussi raide depuis une semaine. Il aurait aimé célébrer sa virilité retrouvée, la suivre quand elle était sortie, lui faire l’amour contre un mur, dans un lit, partout où elle aurait jugé ça convenable, mais Nimue en avait décidé autrement.

Et ce soir, Gauvain était à nouveau face à sa solitude et son impuissance, avec une reine ivre qui ne semblait pas prête à le laisser partir.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous, sérieusement ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi, Lancelot, et tous ces hommes ce soir ! Vous la regardez tous comme une.. Une belle quiche que vous voulez dévorer !

Il éclata de rire, Nimue ne voyait-elle vraiment pas ce que tout le monde semblait trouver évident ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c’est une belle quiche ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Elle a des beaux yeux, c’est vrai, mais elle a les cheveux courts, et elle est vieille, ce n’est pas très attirant, je trouve.

Il n’était assurément pas d’accord, néanmoins, il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, elle se rapprocha de lui, se nichant davantage dans le creux son épaule.

\- Tu sais, je te le dis maintenant parce que je suis vraiment saoule, mais j’ai longtemps voulu de toi, je rêvais que tu m’épouses, et quand tu es parti, j’ai tellement pleuré, je rêvais de toi chaque nuit, espérant que tu reviennes me chercher.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou s’éloigner d’elle. Elle tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, il leva les siens au ciel.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Nimue, j’ai dix-sept ans de plus que toi, je t’ai littéralement vu naître, j’ai changé tes couches, nettoyer ton vomi, vu tes premiers pas, et quand je suis parti, tu avais à peine dix ans, donc non, je n’ai jamais voulu devenir ton époux. Même si maintenant, tu es une très belle jeune femme, je n’arrive pas à m’enlever l’image du bébé que tu étais quand je te regarde.

Elle gloussa, entourant ses bras autour de son corps, il fit de même.

\- Je m’en doutais un peu.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, se rappelant que quand elle était petite, c’était lui qui les lui brossait.

\- Moi aussi, j’aimerais que les hommes me regardent de la même façon.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aimes.

Elle se releva, offusquée.

\- C’est facile pour toi de dire ça, je me souviens du beau Gauvain que toutes les filles rêvaient d’épouser, tous les pères se battaient pour que tu deviennes leur gendre.

\- C’est vrai, et regarde où ça m’a menait. J’ai trente-cinq ans, je suis seul, pas d’enfant, pas de famille, si demain, je tombe au champ de bataille, qui pleura pour moi ?

Son visage s’adoucit et elle se replaça dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça te pesait autant.

\- J’ai fini par m’y habituer.

Pas vraiment en réalité. Pendant un temps, il avait espéré pouvoir poursuivre sa vie avec elle, que chaque matin, il se réveillerait, son corps chaud contre le sien, que chaque soir, il pourrait poser ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau douce, il avait même rêvé d’enfants. En secret, il avait espérait que leur seule nuit d’amour lui aurait apporté le bonheur d’être père, mais après des mois à observer son ventre qui refusait de s’arrondir, il devait se rendre à l’évidence qu’ils leur faudrait un peu plus qu’une fois.

\- Ta situation ne peut pas être pire que la mienne, même Arthur ne veut plus de moi.

Il éclata de rire, c’est vrai que le sang-d’homme s’était rapidement détourné d’elle pour Guenièvre. Gauvain se demandait ce que les femmes pouvaient bien lui trouver. Il était certes, courageux, mais il parlait trop, et son optimisme à toute épreuve avait de quoi lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Ca te rend triste ?

\- Au début, oui. Puis je les ai vu ensemble, et ça semblait si évident, ils ont l’air… Fait l’un pour l’autre.

\- C’est vrai, ils sont un peu écœurants.

\- Totalement !

Un silence se fit, il continuait à lui caressait les cheveux, délicatement, pendant qu’elle fermait les yeux, profitant d’un peu de douceur, elle finit par briser cette quiétude :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il inspira fort, et lutta mentalement pour ne pas s’enfuir. Il ne l’avait jamais dit tout haut, c’était son secret, son intimité, et il n’était pas certain de vouloir la partager, mais Nimue était curieuse, comment lui en vouloir ?

\- Oui.

Il l’avait dit dans un souffle, si bas qu’il avait d’abord douté qu’elle l’ai entendu.

\- Tu lui as déjà dit ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c’est compliqué.

Elle releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C’est compliqué parce que vous avez décidé que ça l’était.

Il aurait aimé que ça soit aussi simple.

\- Tu diras ça aux Faë alors, tu sais à quel point ils peuvent être chauvins.

\- C’est vrai.

Elle allait se replacer, puis il vit une lueur traverser son visage.

\- Et si je vous donnais ma bénédiction ? Personne n’oserait me contredire, après tout, ils ont accepté Arthur, même Lancelot, pourquoi pas elle ?

Il la regarda circonspect.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Gauvain, tu as l’air malheureux comme une pierre, c’est mon devoir en tant que reine et ami de faire tout mon possible pour que tu sois à nouveau heureux.

Il sourit, elle n’avait vraiment rien perdu de son innocence malgré tout cela, après tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé.

\- Nimue, même si les Faë acceptaient notre… Relation, elle et moi, c’est… Réellement compliqué. Il y a Lancelot, et puis, j’ai fait une connerie, il y a une semaine, on ne se parle plus, et je ne crois pas qu’elle soit prête à me pardonner.

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, Gillian, maintenant elle espère que tu vas la demander en mariage.

Il soupira, oui, il en avait eu vent, la jeune Faë racontait à qui voulait l’entendre que le chevalier vert avait passé une nuit avec elle, son père était même venu le voir pour qu’il l’épouse, après tout, il avait déshonoré sa fille. Heureusement, Gauvain était un diplomate, il maniait les mots avec habilité et avait réussi à s’en sortir sans trop de casse. Un nouveau silence s’installa, mais Nimue n’était pas décidé à rester calme.

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

\- Bon, Nimue, tu as fini avec tes questions ?

\- Ne t’énerve pas, je veux juste savoir. Elle a un cul incroyable non ?

Il rougit, il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, comme si elle tentait de lire à l’intérieur de lui, elle pouffait.

\- Tu as couché avec elle.

\- Juste une nuit.

\- Et c’était comment ?

\- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi.

\- Oh, c’est bon, c’est juste pour faire la conversation.

Il sourit, il se demandait si elle l’avait déjà fait, il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Honnêtement, il n’avait pas envie de savoir, il aimerait garder cette image d’elle enfant encore intacte.

\- Elle te regarde aussi, tu sais. Quand tu as le dos tourné, elle a l’air tellement triste, ça ne dure que quelques instants, après elle remet ce masque aigris, mais pendant ce court moment où j’arrive à la voir, j’ai l’impression que toute la peine du monde s’est abattu sur elle.

Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi soulagé, pourtant, il l’était. Il sera fortement la Faë, et posa un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Merci, Nimue.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, vous devriez parler, tous les deux.

Il ne sait pas s’il lui parlera, mais il se sentait un peu plus libre ce soir, comme déchargé d’un poids immense. Il ne pensait pas que confier ses sentiments lui ferait cet effet-là, au contraire, s’il s’était tu aussi longtemps, c’était parce qu’il avait peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Nimue commençait à s’assoupir, il sentait sa respiration ralentir, sa tête se faisait plus lourde. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu’à sa chambre, et la posa délicatement dans son lit.

\- Nimue ?

Elle remua doucement, elle ne dormait pas encore totalement.

\- Quand Moïra est là, tu entends les invisibles aussi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi, tu peux les entendre ?

\- Seulement depuis que je la connais. Tu sais ce qu’ils lui veulent ?

\- Gauvain, moi et les invisibles, nous ne sommes pas vraiment en phase, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu’ils me racontent, mais je suis certaine que s’ils s’intéressent à elle, c’est pour une bonne raison.

\- Merlin en pense quoi ?

\- Oh, tu le connais, lui et ses phrases énigmatiques, il m’a dit que nous saurions en temps voulu.

\- Du grand Merlin en somme.

\- Exactement.

Il se leva de son lit, rabattant les couvertures sur elle. Elle avait l’air apaisé, comme il ne l’avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle depuis son retour, comme lui avait changé depuis sa résurrection. Cependant, il était plus âgé, plus mature, il était capable de maîtriser la tornade d’émotions qui le traversait, mais pas Nimue. Elle était en colère et triste, Gauvain espérait qu’elle arriverait à surmonter tout cela, sans trop de casse.

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il passa devant celle de Moïra, et une envie pressante le poussa à saisir la poignée, il ne devrait pas faire ça, il n’allait pas entrer alors qu’elle dormait, c’était incorrect, même pour un homme aussi pitoyable que lui, malgré ça, il tourna la poignée. C’était fermé. Une vague de panique l’envahit, était-elle avec un autre homme ? Il tendit l’oreille, rien. Il se calma, elle devait dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime bien l'idée que cette histoire remue tellement Gauvain, que cela joue sur son physique, qu'il découvre de nouveaux sentiments, à l'opposé de ce en quoi il croit, qu'il bouge de sa zone de confort.  
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	33. Vocation

Je m’étirais pour sortir de mon lit, j’entendis quelqu’un frapper à la porte, j’enfilais rapidement un déshabillé pour aller ouvrir. Un paquet avait été déposé sur le pas de ma chambre, avec un mot que je saisis aussi tôt.

_« En espérant vous voir la porter ce matin,_

_Bien tendrement,_

_Gorlien »_

Je déballais rapidement le cadeau, c’était une magnifique robe en soie bleue nuit, si sombre qu’elle semblait noire, mais à la lumière, elle révélait des reflets irisé, d’un bleu profond. Elle m’allait à la perfection, le tissu fluide s’imprimait sur mon corps comme une seconde peau. Mes seins étaient soulignés par un décolleté en portefeuille et des broderies fines terminaient les manches évasées. Je serrais la ceinture à ma taille et quittai la chambre.

Arrivée dans la grande salle de réception, les décors installaient pour le mariage étaient en train d’être retiré. Tous mes compagnons étaient assis autour de la table, discutant avec Lord Urien et son fils, profitant des restes du mariage. Un silence se fit à mon arrivée, et Gorlien se tourna immédiatement vers moi, essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette, il vint à ma rencontre.

\- Ma chère, vous êtes magnifique.

Il me baisa la main et me tendit son bras, il me fit asseoir entre lui et Kaze. J’étais en face de Gauvain, se tenait à côté de lui, Arthur et Nimue, Lancelot était un peu plus loin. Le chevalier m’observait discrètement, levant les yeux de son assiette de temps à autres, pendant que je riais aux blagues de Gorlien.

La conversation allait bon train, Urien semblait être prêt à apporter son soutien à Nimue, mais il éprouvait encore des hésitations, après tout, il n’avait pas vraiment de raison de faire la guerre aux humains. Le repas se termina, et nous allions bientôt retourner à Cardigan, nous faisions nos aurevoirs, les remerciant chaleureusement de leur hospitalité et leur promettant, que la prochaine fois, c’était nous qui recevions.

Avant de partir, Gorlien m’interpella, il me prit la main :

\- Moïra, j-je … J’ai une question.

Il mit un genou à terre, et sortit de sa poche une bague. C’était un magnifique rubis taillé en cœur, monté sur un anneau en or. Une vague de panique m’envahit et je levais la tête cherchant désespérément un soutient de la part de mes compagnons. Pym avait la main plaqué sur la bouche, étouffant sûrement un cri, Kaze et Guenièvre s’était retourné, hilare, et les autres me regardaient méduser. Gauvain allait s’avancer, quand Merlin apparut à côté de moi.

\- Juste deux minutes mon Lord.

Il me saisit le bras et m’entraîna à l’écart, Nimue et Arthur nous rejoignit immédiatement.

\- Moïra, cette alliance ne tient sûrement qu’à cette demande en mariage.

\- Vous n’allez pas me donner comme monnaie d’échange.

\- Vous allez vraiment vous plaindre de la vie qu’il vous propose ? Des bijoux, des vêtements luxueux, des domestiques pour s’occuper de vous.

\- Ce n’est clairement pas la vie à laquelle j’aspire.

\- Bon, vous allez arrêter d’agir comme une gamine capricieuse, et allez accepter cette demande.

\- Certainement pas, je ne comprends même pas d’où lui est venus cette idée.

\- Il fallait peut-être réfléchir avant de vous comporter comme une putain.

J’écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, s’en étais trop, je lui collai une gifle sur son visage. Nimue laissa échapper un petit cri outré.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de vieux con, la putain vous emmerde. Si vous pensez pouvoir disposer de moi comme vous le souhaitez, je vais vous prouver le contraire.

Sur ces paroles, je fis demi-tour et allai retrouver l’amoureux transi, toujours le genou à terre.

\- Gorlien levez-vous.

Il se redressa, l’air pataud, il me faisait un peu de peine. Je croisais les bras et c’est avec la voix pleine d’assurance que je m’adressai à lui :

\- Vous savez que j’ai presque dix ans de plus que vous ?

\- C’est impossible.

\- Je vous assure que si.

Je regardais l’assemblée qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

\- Je vais avoir vingt-neuf ans.

Il me regarda circonspect, ce n’était assurément pas l’âge qu’il me donnait, je priais intérieurement que cela le rebute suffisamment. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis me dit simplement :

\- Ce n’est pas un problème, Moïra, je… Je crois que je vous aime, et je vous promet que je serais un mari exemplaire, je vous couvrirais d’or, de bijoux et de robe toujours plus somptueuses. Vous serez une femme heureuse avec moi, je vous l’assure.

Il me prit de court, je ne m’y attendais pas. Je n’avais pas envie de briser son cœur de jeune homme, mais je n’avais pas non plus envie de l’épouser. Je pinçais les lèvres, cherchant les mots justes, je lui pris les mains et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

\- Gorlien, vous ne m’aimez pas.

Il allait répliquer, outré par ce que je venais de dire, mais je le fis taire d’un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Vous aimez l’image que vous avez de moi, vous aimez l’idée de me posséder, de pouvoir dire à tous les hommes de la région « _Regardez cette belle femme, c’est la mienne_ ». Pour vous, je ne suis qu’un trophée à obtenir, et si vous pensez que me gâter de bijoux, de tissu toujours plus chère, va me rendre heureuse, ou va rendre heureuse n’importe quelle femme, je vous assure que vous vous trompez largement. Et si vous arrivez à trouver une femme qui se dit satisfaite alors qu’elle passe ses journées à attendre le retour de son époux enfermé dans sa maison, c’est soit une menteuse, soit elle a un amant. 

Je laissais s’écouler quelques secondes, laissant le temps au jeune homme d’analyser tout cela.

\- Alors, toujours prêt à m’épouser ?

Gorlien avait fini par retrouver la raison, il avait rangé la bague et s’était confondu en excuse. Il m’avait tout de même offert les deux robes en guise de pardon pour son moment d’égarement. Quant à Lord Urien, il était soulagé de savoir qu’une catin ne ferait pas partit de son arbre généalogique et n’engendrait pas sa descendance. Tellement soulagé qu’il a confirmé sur-le-champ son soutien à Nimue et a promis de venir dans un mois à Cardigan avec suffisamment d’hommes pour mener une bataille.

Nous chevauchions depuis une heure quand Lancelot s’approcha, je pouvais sentir son regard lourd sur moi, après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, il finit par me dire :

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me retournais, prudente.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Vous auriez pu l’épouser, et obtenir tout ce que vous désirez, pourquoi avoir refusé ?

Je laissé échapper un rire, soulagé qu’il ne veuille pas évoquer le baiser d’hier. Je n’étais pas très fier de moi, mais j’avais déjà suffisamment de problème, rajouter les émois d’un autre homme n’allait pas arranger ma situation déjà délicate.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que c’est la vie que je veux mener ? Être enfermé dans un château, passer ma journée à choisir quelle chaussure je vais bien pouvoir mettre demain, m’occuper d’enfants peut-être ?

\- Beaucoup de femmes veulent cela.

\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de femmes ?

Il se raidit sur Goliath, j’avais marqué un point.

\- Vous savez Lancelot, il fut un temps, où j’avais tout cela.

Il tourna un regard curieux vers moi, sûrement intéressé par ce que j’allais dire.

\- Mes parents avaient de l’argent, j’avais tout ce que je désirais. Des jouets, des vêtements, tout ce qu’une petite fille pouvait imaginer. Et malgré tous ces biens matériels que j’accumulais, j’ai toujours senti que quelque chose manquait dans ma vie, il y avait un vide immense que je n’arrivais pas à combler.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

Je pivotais vers lui, le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Un but.

\- Tu l’as trouvé ?

Kaze nous suivait derrière, à ses côtés chevauchait Gauvain, je me demandais s’ils avaient suivi toute notre conversation.

\- Oui, je suis devenue guérisseuse.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment une femme comme toi avait pu se retrouver à percer des furoncles.

J’éclatais de rire.

\- Comment ça, une femme comme moi ?

\- Oh, tu sais bien, des mains propres, l’accent des dames de la grande ville, je suis certaine que tu avais au moins deux nourrices et un précepteur pour s’occuper de toi.

Comment lui expliquer que j’avais été à l’école, que j’étais diplômée d’un doctorat de la prestigieuse université de Cambridge, que j’avais appris à parler trois langues et toutes les parties du corps humain et que la médecine était réservé à l’élite dans mon siècle. Résigné, je dis simplement :

\- Vous savez, soigner des gens n’est pas donné à tout le monde. C’est sûr que si vous allez voir des guérisseurs comme Yeva, vous vous faites une image assez désuète de ce métier.

\- Une fois, elle m’a écrasé un œuf de pigeon sur le crâne pour soigner une migraine. – Hurla Arthur.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Yeva était, certes expérimentée, mais parfois elle faisait preuve de créativité concernant les traitements à appliquer, comme beaucoup de guérisseurs à cette époque.

\- Alors, Moïra, pourquoi avoir choisi de soigner le bas peuple.

Merlin, suivit de Nimue, venait de ralentir en face, pour se joindre à notre discussion, je le regardais d’un air contrarié. Tout le monde m’écoutait avec attention, je me demandais pourquoi ils semblaient soudain si intéressait par ma vocation.

\- Je trouve que le corps est fascinant. Il est capable d’endurer des choses incroyable, bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Je pensais à des hommes comme Lancelot ou Gauvain, dont la chair était marquée à jamais par les blessures, et qui malgré tout, continuait à porter leur poids.

\- Quand un patient arrive avec ses symptômes, il est souvent perdu, seul avec sa souffrance, et mon travail, c’est de trouver pourquoi il a mal, de visualiser son corps, de localiser l’origine de l’infection et de lui dire : « _Je sais pour quelle raison ça ne va pas, je vais arranger ça. »._ Et après cette phrase magique, il y a cet immense soulagement dans ses yeux, ce moment incroyable où il est enfin compris, où l’espoir renaît. Parfois…

Je regardais Pym, assise devant Nimue, jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait jamais perdu de patient. J’avais toujours pris sur moi la responsabilité, soulageant la jeune fille d’un poids immense, mais un jour, elle se retrouvera seule face à cette lourde culpabilité.

\- Parfois, j’aurais beau faire du mieux que je peux, essayer de trouver tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, remuer ciel et terre, parfois, rien ne fonctionne et le patient meurt. C’est toujours un échec, c’est difficile à accepter, mais au moins, je ne suis pas resté inactive, j’ai essayé de faire quelque chose, et ça, pour moi, c’est le plus important. Donc vous comprenez que ce n’est pas en restant enfermé à double tour dans un château que j’arriverais à soulager tous ces gens.

Ils étaient arrivés avant la tombée de l’obscurité, le groupe s’était dispersé, retournant à leurs occupations respectives. Les chevaux avaient été dessellés et rentrés à l’écurie, prêt à passer la nuit. Gauvain marchait dans les couloirs de Cardigan, il repensait au mariage, à la discussion avec Nimue et à la demande de Gorlien.

Son cœur s’était serré quand il avait vu la bague, il était certain que Moïra n’aurait jamais accepter, mais une toute petite partie de lui avait douté. Il s’en est immédiatement voulu d’avoir pu imaginer qu’elle dirait oui, surtout après ce qu’elle avait expliqué sur la route.

C’était sûrement une des choses qu’il aimait le plus chez elle, cette dévotion aux autres. C’était incroyable la façon dont elle pouvait être à la fois si irrité par leur comportement et en même faire abstraction de tout cela pour les guérir. Il l’avait vu les mains pleines de sang, soigner des os brisés, des plaies béantes, accompagner des hommes dans leurs derniers souffles, sans jamais flancher, elle avait toujours un mot doux à leur donner.

Soigner était une vocation chez elle, comme se battre pour son peuple en était une pour lui, et s’il y avait une chose qui le rendrait triste, c’est que quelqu’un lui enlève ça.

En poursuivant son chemin, il tomba sur Lancelot, assis sur le rebord d’une arcade, il avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient que pour le strict nécessaire. Lancelot n’ayant jamais été quelqu’un de très loquace, son silence s’était accentué depuis l’incident du conseil la semaine dernière.

L’ancien moine l’avait entendu, ou senti, et leva la tête de sa lecture. Gauvain avait aperçu la croix gravé sur le cuir de la couverture, s’il se souvenait bien, c’était son livre de prière.

\- Tu cherches une prière, cendreux ?

Lancelot resta silencieux, examinant le chevalier.

\- Je trouve que tu as changé, depuis ton retour.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es plus… Provoquant.

Il le vit pincer ses lèvres dans la pénombre. Gauvain demanda d’un geste de la tête à s’asseoir à côte de lui, Lancelot se poussa contre le mur, laissant un peu de place sur le rebord. L’air été frais ce soir, mais le ciel était clair, la nuit venait de tomber et quelques étoiles étaient déjà visibles.

\- Elle ne t’appartient pas, tu sais, elle ne m’appartient pas non plus. Elle est…

\- Libre comme l’air ?

Gauvain hocha la tête, oui Moïra était aussi libre qu’une douce brise d’été, ou plutôt comme une tempête d’équinoxe.

\- Tu as déjà possédé quelque chose ?

Lancelot caressa avec son pouce la couverture en cuir, affichant un sourire navré.

\- Mis à part mes vêtements, mes armes, ma bible et mon chapelet, non.

\- Je vois.

Et il avait donné son chapelet à Moïra. C’était un beau geste pour quelqu’un qui ne possédait pas grand-chose, c’était aussi l’objet de sa foi, aussi tordu qu’elle pouvait être, cette foi était importante pour lui, Gauvain en avait conscience.

\- Et toi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lui non plus n’avait jamais possédé grand-chose, les Faë partageaient tout, alors Gauvain haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Comme toi, mes vêtements, mes armes, et… ça.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac en toile, fermé par un lacet, il l’ouvrit et en sortit une pierre verte, une émeraude taillé en forme de goutte monté sur un collier en argent. Lancelot regarda l’objet, fasciné par les facettes étincelantes, évidemment qu’il avait déjà vu des pierres précieuses, mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’un Faë en posséderait une.

\- C’était à ma mère, enfin, je crois, je ne l’ai pas connu. C’est la mère de Nimue qui me l’a donné, elle m’a fait jurer de l’offrir à la femme qui partagerait ma vie.

\- Tu aimerais lui donner ?

Oui, il y avait réfléchi, mais ce n’était jamais le bon moment, et il avait peur. Peur de donner ce seul objet qui avait appartenu à la femme qui lui avait donner la vie, cette mère qu’il n’avait jamais connue, qu’il avait longtemps imaginé dans ses songes, espérant la rencontrer un jour. Il s’en voulait un peu, Lancelot avait donné à Moïra son chapelet, ne sachant pas s’il la reverrait un jour, alors que lui n’avait pas osé, terroriser à l’idée qu’elle s’envole avec le collier, qu’il ne revoit plus jamais aucun des deux. C’était ridicule, mais cette idée le bloquer, et il ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

Lancelot avait été plus courageux que lui, sur de nombreux points, peut-être que c’était ça dont elle avait besoin, un homme capable de renoncer à tout pour elle, à sa foi, et à l’objet le plus précieux qu’il ait.

\- Je crois que ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance, que tu lui donnes ou non.

Gauvain leva la tête, surpris. Lancelot, avait-il lu dans ses pensées ?

\- Tu sais avant, Carden te décrivait comme une sorte d’animal, qui grimpait aux arbres, massacré sauvagement les frères dans le seul but de répandre la peur parmi nous.

Le chevalier rit à cette description, ça lui ressemblait un peu, voir même beaucoup. Ce n’était pas correct, mais il aimait entendre les braillements de ces hommes en rouge alors qu’il tirait ses flèches dans leurs corps agités, les voir s’effondraient lui provoquait un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Il avait raison, tu es un animal.

Son ton n’était pas agressif, ni provocant, c’était juste une constations.

\- C’est une chose qui m’a marqué quand je t’ai vu, cette lueur sauvage qui brillait dans tes yeux. Quand je t’ai attrapé pour te ramener chez les paladins, tu ne m’a pas supplié, tu étais à terre, à ma merci, tu étais prêt à mourir et pourtant, tu étais plus libre que je ne l’ai jamais été.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Cette lueur, c’est exactement la même qui brille dans ses yeux. C’est peut-être pour ça que je me sens si… attiré par elle. C’est quelque chose que je ne connaîtrais jamais, cette liberté qui brûle en vous.

Cette discussion était extrêmement étrange, toutefois, Gauvain comprenait ce que Lancelot voulait dire. Il avait été capturé petit, torturé, puis amené à se battre contre son propre sang pour une foi que le chevalier ne comprendrait pas. Il n’avait jamais été libre de choisir son destin, sa voie, alors que Gauvain avait, en toute conscience, prit le chemin de la guerre, le même que l’homme assis en face de lui, mais pour des raisons tout à fait différentes. Quant à Moïra, elle avait renoncé à la sécurité, à l’argent, à la quiétude pour s’occuper de parfait inconnu, par choix, par vocation.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lancelot semblait si réceptif aux charmes de la jeune femme. Comment lui en vouloir, lui qui n’avait connu qu’une vie de servitude, il s’était retrouvé face à un tourbillon d’indépendance qui avait bousculer ses croyances.

Ils étaient deux hommes si différent, pourtant unis par un même amour, mais Gauvain était certain qu’ils ne l’aimaient pas de la même façon. Il l’avait dit lui-même, Lancelot était attiré par le vent de fraîcheur que Moïra dégageait, sûrement envieux, et peut-être qu’il se disait qu’en la possédant, il obtiendrait un peu de cette liberté tant chéri.

S’il était honnête, Gauvain désirait également l’avoir à ses bras, pouvoir s’affichait avec elle en public, montrait à tous ses hommes qui rêvaient de poser leurs mains sur elle, que c’était seulement lui qu’elle autorisée à le faire. Cependant, les mots qu’elle avait eus plus tôt envers Gorlien avaient trouvé écho en lui, elle n’était pas un trophée, et la colère qu’il ressentait depuis le retour de Lancelot lui avait fait oublié les vraies raisons de son amour. Il l’aimait parce qu’elle était indépendante, désinvolte, passionné, elle était une fleur sauvage qu’il devait laisser s’épanouir dans la brousse. Il n’osait pas imaginer à quel point elle deviendrait terne si elle était cueilli et mise en vase.

S’il l’aimait, il devait la respecter, et ces derniers temps, il ne l’avait pas fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre qui permet de remettre un peu de cohérence dans les sentiments de Gauvain, et ça permet de débroussailler ceux de Lancelot qui fait un peu d'introspection. J'appuie sur le fait qu'ils sont fascinés par elle, après tout, elle n'a rien à voir avec les femmes de leur époque, c'est ce qu'il fait qu'elle attire à ce point les hommes.   
> Quant à Moïra, la technique de l'autruche est sa meilleure méthode pour éviter les problèmes.   
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	34. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

Goliath broutait l’herbe du pré. Ce n’était pas un pré très grand, l’herbe était jaunie et salée à cause des embruns, mais c’était ce que le cheval avait eu de mieux jusqu’à présent, enfin, c’est ce que Lancelot se disait en l’observant. Accoudé à la rambarde, son esprit était concentré sur l’animal, ça lui permettait de s’échapper un peu de la réalité. Il se passait de nombreuses choses depuis un moment, il expérimentait de nouveaux sentiments, découvrait de nouvelles sensations, cela faisait beaucoup pour un homme qui n’avait connu que la guerre et la solitude.

La discussion avec le chevalier vert avait été étrange, ainsi que le baiser échangé avec Moïra. Tout lui semblait irréel, comment en était-il arrivé là ? À quel moment, le gouffre sentimental qu’il avait toujours ressenti s’était vu balayé par une tempête d’émotions contradictoire. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Se poser les bonnes questions ? Mais il y en avait tant et son cerveau semblait faire des nœuds aussi tordus que les crins du cheval.

Une odeur particulière lui chatouilla les narines, c’était comme s’il était plongé dans une forêt de pins et que devant lui se tenait un lac bleu, en fermant les yeux, il était persuadé de pouvoir entendre l’eau des glaciers ruisselaient sur la pierre.

Nimue vint s’installer à ses côtés, il garda les yeux sur Goliath qui continuait de paître.

\- Bien dormis ?

Il émit un bruit d’acquiescement, il pouvait voir du coin de l’œil sa tête se levait, elle ne semblait pas convaincus par sa réponse.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de parler ce matin. La reine des Faë poussa un long soupir proche de l’agacement.

\- C’est à cause d’elle ?

Il se tourna, surpris. C’était une émotion qu’il n’éprouvait que rarement, et le voir sur son visage déclencha l’hilarité de Nimue.

\- Toi et Gauvain, vous êtes ridicules. Je me demande comment mes deux meilleurs guerriers peuvent laisser une sang d’homme les atteindre à ce point, elle fait la pluie et le beau temps sur votre humeur. Vous allez devoir vous reconcentrer, sérieusement.

Elle avait raison, il n’était plus lui-même depuis un certain temps. Il ne pensait pas qu’une femme pourrait avoir un impact aussi important sur son état d’esprit, comme l’avait si bien dit Nimue, c’était ridicule.

\- Lancelot, j’ai une proposition à te faire.

Elle s’assura d’avoir capté son attention, elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleus, plus clair que les siens, il était tout ouï.

\- Je veux te faire chevalier.

Il déglutit, comment cette idée saugrenue lui était venue à l’esprit. Si l’ancien moine réfléchissait quelques instants, il ne se sentait pas digne d’être considéré comme Gauvain, ou Kaze, et il était certain que de nombreuses personnes penserais comme lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Je veux montrer à tous que tu es dévoué à notre cause, comme tu l’étais à celle de l’église.

\- Je comprends, et ça serait un très grand honneur, Nimue. Mais es-tu sûr que…

Elle balaya ses doutes d’un geste de la main.

\- J’en suis certaine. Tu as déjà prouvé ton allégeance, plus d’une fois, tu es l’un des meilleurs combattants, si ce n’est le meilleur. Tu le mérites, Lancelot.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne pendant qu’il acquiesçait d’un signe de la tête. Elle se rapprocha de lui, plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Viens me voir ce soir, nous… Nous parlerons de la suite.

Sur ses mots, elle fit demi-tour, rejoignant le château pour le premier conseil de la journée, laissant un Lancelot empreint d’un doute. Un affreux doute qui avait émergeait dans son esprit depuis leur retour et ne faisait que renforçait le malaise croissant qu’il ressentait en présence de Nimue.

Il n’était plus si innocent et naïf concernant les relations entre hommes et femmes, comme il avait pu l’être. Voir Arthur et Guenièvre batifolaient pendant des mois, ainsi que ses rapports avec Moïra avait éveillé sa conscience sur ce sujet, et Lancelot ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que Nimue avait d’autres projets le concernant.

Il chassa cette idée absurde de sa tête. Ils étaient restés plusieurs mois seuls, sans que rien de plus ne se produise, ils avaient dormi ensemble, souvent coller l’un à l’autre pour se réchauffer, et jamais elle n’avait eu de geste déplacé. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, enfin elle avait parlé, lui s’était contenté de l’écouter comme il en avait l’habitude. La sorcière sang de loup s’était révélé être une jeune femme meurtris par la perte de sa mère, dont il était par extension responsable, et profondément en colère contre le monde entier pour ce qui était en train de se produire contre son peuple.

Alors non, Nimue n’avait rien d’autre en tête que de se venger. Lancelot se reconcentra sur Goliath, il verrait bien ce qu’il l’attendait ce soir, mais aujourd’hui, sa journée serait remplie, il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire avant l’arrivée de Lord Urien.

Yeva venait d’entrée dans l’infirmerie, elle se posta dans un coin, jouant avec un des bocaux posés sur l’étagère. Je terminais une suture sur un homme qui était venu pour un problème de goutte, enfin, c’était avant qu’il ne décide de s’amputer lui-même l’orteil. Le malheureux souffrait tellement de l’inflammation qu’il s’était coupé le gros pouce avec sa dague.

Évidemment, il n’avait pris aucune précaution de stérilisation et était arrivé chez moi avec le début d’une nécrose.

J’avais réussi à préserver le pied après plus d’une heure à éliminer les tissus morts, je lui avais prescrit plusieurs bains d’alcool à faire tous les jours et de changer régulièrement ses pansements, en espérant que l’infection n’est pas été transmise par le sang. Je finis par serrer le bandage et laissé l’homme partir. Il me remercia d’un signe de tête et quitta la pièce. Je me tournais vers Yeva, qui tripotait mon pot de sangsue.

\- Quel bon vent t’amène ?

\- Je me demandais si tu n’avais pas un remède pour les nuits agitées.

\- Agité par quoi ?

\- Des cauchemars et des douleurs lombaires.

Je pinçais les lèvres, je connaissais quelqu’un qui présentait ce genre de symptômes depuis un certain temps.

\- Et qu’à tu conseillais à ton patient ?

\- De boire beaucoup de vin.

\- Je vois, mais j’imagine que cette personne a déjà essayé ce remède.

\- Tu imagines bien.

J’étais maintenant certaines de qui il s’agissait. Je saisi le flacon de Valériane et le tendit à l’aile de lune, elle m’observa d’un œil attentif.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui apporter.

\- Ce n’est pas si simple.

\- Ma belle, tu ne devrais pas être aussi ferme dans tes décisions, les apparences sont parfois très trompeuses. Lui as-tu laissé une chance de s’expliquer ?

Je baissais les yeux sur le flacon, non, je ne lui avais pas demandé pourquoi. Je m’étais conforté dans l’idée que c’était lui le fautif et qu’il n’y avait que son orgueil meurtris qui était à l’origine de notre éloignement. En réalité, j’étais aussi responsable, peut-être moins que lui, mais je l’étais.

\- Je lui apporterais ce soir.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je crus voir, pendant un court instant, son œil encore voyant se voiler. Je secouai la tête, ce devait être mon imagination. Elle m’adressa un sourire franc, puis sortit de l’infirmerie.

Le repas du soir venait de se finir, j’étais passé à mon infirmerie chercher le flacon de Valériane. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, je la trouvais fermée, je pris une profonde inspiration et entrai, priant pour ne pas le trouver dans une position compromettante. Il était seul, comme je m’y attendais, une bouteille d’hydromel bien entamé posé à côté de ses papiers. Il ne leva pas la tête, se contentant de me dire d’un ton égal :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Je restais à une distance respectable, tripotant ma bouteille afin de dissimuler ma gêne.

\- Yeva est venue me voir, et elle m’a dit que tu avais du mal à trouver le sommeil.

\- Elle a fait ça.

Il n’était pas énervé, juste nonchalant, je fis un pas vers lui, baissant les yeux, comme une enfant face à son père.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Est-ce que ça m’aidera à dormir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

Il leva enfin la tête vers moi, je n’étais pas spécialement très réjouie de tout cela, ce manège ridicule, on se comportait comme des enfants incapable d’exprimer de leurs sentiments. Je pris un siège et allai m’asseoir à côté de lui, je bus une gorgée de l’hydromel, j’espérais que cela me donne un peu de courage pour la suite, je lui tendis et il but à son tour.

\- Alors, raconte-moi.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Je rêve des cuisines du frère Salt.

C’était encore et toujours le même problème. S’il avait réussi à enfouir ça au plus profond de sa mémoire, les souvenirs finissaient toujours par réapparaître.

\- Je le revois, posé ce fer brûlant sur ma peau, j’arrive même à sentir l’odeur de ma propre chair qui brûle. Je visualise en détail tout ce qu’il s’est passé, ce qu’il m’a fait, quand il a… Brisé mon dos. D’abord une grande douleur, puis plus rien, je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

Il fit une pause dans son récit, je savais qu’il n’aimait pas en parler, je l’encourageais d’un signe de tête.

\- Quand j’arrive enfin à me réveiller de ce cauchemar, je ressens encore cette douleur lancinante qui ne me quitte pas de la journée, jusqu’au lendemain matin, et ça recommence, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. J’en suis même arrivé au point d’avoir… Peur de m’endormir.

Je posai une main sur la sienne, il la regarda longuement. C’était le premier contact physique que nous avions depuis plus d’une semaine, et je devais avouer que ça m’avait manqué, sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne, voir le contraste de son ton hâlait sur mon derme laiteux.

\- Ce que tu vis, c’est un stress-post-traumatique. Seul le temps pourra te soulager, tu n’oublieras pas, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec, et un jour ça ira mieux.

Il avait gardé les yeux sur nos mains.

\- Je ne peux pas te soulager pour ça, et j’en suis vraiment navré. Si c’était possible, j’aimerais prendre un peu de ta douleur, si ça pouvait te décharger ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

\- Ca allait mieux, quand nous étions…

Il pinça méchamment les lèvres, comme pour éviter de dire ce mot.

\- Ensemble ?

Il m’observa surpris par mon terme. C’était la première fois que l’un de nous l’avait prononcé, c’était juste un mot, simple, pourtant si puissant, ce n’étais plus lui ou moi, c’était nous deux, ensemble.

\- Tu m’as fait très mal.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

J’avais dit cette phrase dans un souffle, une part de moi redoutais fermement sa réponse, pendant que l’autre le supplié de me dire la raison qui l’avait poussé à s’éloigner de cette façon.

\- J’étais tellement en colère, contre toi, de ne pas l’avoir repoussé. Je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, avant que l’on se rapproche. J’étais blessé à l’idée que tout ce qu’on avait commencé n’était pas important pour toi, que tu étais capable d’un claquement de doigts d’oublier tout ça, et que… Tu n’étais pas aussi lié à moi comme je l’étais.

\- Je l’étais.

Je baissai à mon tour le regard.

\- Je le suis toujours.

Il eut un silence, nos doigts se touchaient encore et nos yeux étaient rivés dessus, nous évitions de nous observer.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu souhaites ?

Je soupirai, je n’avais pas vraiment une idée de ce que j’attendais de nous pour la suite. Qu’avions-nous comme option ? Les Faë seraient toujours furieux de voir une sang d’homme fricotait avec leur chevalier vert, et je n’avais pas envie de me battre chaque jour contre tous ces gens, et de devoir faire taire les pires ragots qui pourraient être colportés derrière les murs de Cardigan.

Lancelot serait assurément blessé de nous voir ensemble, seul dieu savait comment il allait réagir. J’avais déjà attisé les tensions entre les deux hommes, et je ne voulais pas les voir s’entretuaient pour une histoire de cœur.

Malgré tout cela, j’avais enfin levé les yeux vers l’homme, ce même homme dont j’étais prête à pardonner la trahison, car j’avais vu la souffrance et la peine que je lui avais infligé à cause de mon manque d’honnêteté. Il n’avait certainement pas réagi de la meilleure des façons, mais je comprenais enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j’aimerais qu’on se retrouve.

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau. Il se rapprocha de moi.

\- Moïra, je…

Je fermais les yeux, il était si proche, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, ses lèvres touchait les miennes, j’avais besoin de l’entendre, j’en crevais d’envie. Pourtant je devais lui dire, pour une fois être honnête, il le saurait à un moment ou à un autre. Je posais une main sur son torse, pour le repousser légèrement.

\- Gauvain, Lancelot m’a embrassé.

Je pinçais les lèvres, et vis son visage se décomposer. Je l’avais à nouveau blessé, mais je préférais lui dire maintenant, c’était la meilleure chose à faire, je le savais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le soir du mariage, il m’a… Attrapé et il m’a embrassé.

Il s’éloigna de moi, le visage fermé. Je m’en voulais tellement, si j’avais espérais au début qu’il soit au courant, j’avais pris un peu de recul, et je me rendais compte à quel point s’était puéril. J’avais juste besoin de lui, qu’il me parle comme il l’avait fait ce soir.

Il frappa la table avec son poing, le choc me fit sursauter. Il se leva, fit les cent pas dans la pièce, puis finit par s’arrêter. Il passa une main sur son visage, un léger sourire contrit se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, et me dit simplement :

\- Lancelot est perdu en ce moment. Il l’a toujours été, mais il expérimente beaucoup ces derniers temps, et je crois qu’il n’a aucune idée d’où il va. Et soyons honnête, tu ne l’aide pas vraiment.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?

\- J-je.. Je ne sais pas.

\- La question est simple pourtant.

Extrêmement, mais j’étais incapable de répondre, est-ce que j’aimais Lancelot ? Oui, mais de quelle façon ?

\- J’adore Lancelot, il est dévoué, fiable, et même s’il est un peu rustre, il est charmant et innocent.

\- J’ai l’impression que tu parles d’un chien.

\- Sérieusement Gauvain ?

Son ton se durcit :

\- Tu t’écoutes un peu ? Tu ne crois pas qu’il mérite mieux que ce genre de qualificatif ?

J’aurais aimé lui balancé sa pile de papiers à la figure, mais je ne pouvais pas nier, il avait raison.

\- Moïra, répond à ma question.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Si la question est, est-ce que tu imagines une relation avec des baisés volés dans les couloirs, des sourires en coins, des regards brûlants, et des nuits fiévreuses, la réponse est oui.

Il se raidit.

\- Maintenant, est-ce que je m’imagine le présenter à mes parents, s’ils étaient encore en vie, être la mère de ses enfants, passer mes soirées à discuter au coin du feu, lui racontait ma journée en détail, comme toi et moi l’avons fait, ou encore lui apprendre la différence entre de l’arthrite et de l’arthrose. Si la vraie question est : est-ce que je m’imagine être la personne que je suis réellement avec lui ? La réponse est non.

Il hocha simplement la tête et revient s’asseoir. Il avait l’air un peu apaisé, sûrement soulagé à l’idée que je n’ai pas de réel sentiment pour lui. Car si j’avais répondu différemment à ces deux questions pour Lancelot, je pouvais répondre deux fois oui concernant Gauvain.

Il était exactement l’homme que j’aurais aimé présenter à mes parents, et même si la maternité n’était pas une chose que j’envisageai, je ne pouvais pas nier qu’il ferait un père formidable. Il me parlait avec passion de son enfance, de son peuple, j’avais appris tant de choses avec lui. Il était sûrement le premier à ne pas vouloir que je change. Pour les autres, j’étais toujours trop exubérante, provocante, pas assez silencieuse et docile, mais Gauvain me laissait m’épanouir. Et même si nous nous étions éloigné, qu’il m’avait fait mal, je ne pouvais pas oublier que j’avais la chance d’avoir cet homme incroyable qui me laissait être qui j’étais réellement.

\- Je vois. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressens. C’est un bel homme, on ne peut pas le contester, et puis tu l’as vu évoluer, passé du méchant moine larmoyant à cet homme un peu plus équilibré. Tu l’as aidé à s’intégrer, tu l’as soigné et j’imagine qu’à un moment, tu t’es dit, pourquoi pas ? Mais tu t’es rapidement rendu compte qu’il ne serait jamais comme tu le voudrais, qu’il ne deviendrait pas soudainement plus bavard, plus doux, plus agréable et qu’il y aurait toujours l’ombre du père Carden planant sur lui.

Il avait raison, j’avais la mauvaise habitude de projeter mes envies sur les autres, et quand ils ne les satisfaisaient pas, je me sentais soudainement trahi et je passais à autre chose. J’avais fait ça pendant longtemps, avec chacun des hommes que j’avais connus. Pourtant, Gauvain échappait à la règle, même s’il pouvait m’agacer, me mettre hors de moi, je revenais toujours vers lui, comme une brebis vers son étable. Car il était profondément ancré dans la réalité, il avait les épaules solides et malgré sa souffrance, il pouvait mettre ses problèmes de côtés pour s’occuper des miens. Il était un homme stable et bon, et j’avais besoin de ça.

\- Tu es quelqu’un d’extrêmement exigeant Moïra, et te satisfaire est un travail de longue haleine.

Je pinçais les lèvres.

\- Pourtant, tu as réussi.

Il rit.

\- On se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi, plus que ce qu’on peut imaginer.

Je regardais nos mains entrelacées, je ne me souviens pas à quel moment, c’était arrivé, mais cela me plaisait de savoir que nos corps étaient incontestablement attirés l’un vers l’autre, que l’on le veuille ou non. Il posa son front contre le mien, on aurait pu s’embrasser, après tout, on avait été honnête ce soir, bien plus qu’avant.

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Oui, je le ferais demain matin.

Son pouce caressait délicatement la paume de ma main, tout était si calme dans la pièce, je pouvais entendre le feu crépitait dans l’antre de la cheminée, et mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Il posa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Pas ce soir, j’ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Peut-être demain, si tu es d’accord.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et posai ma tête sur son épaule, lui, entoura les siens autour de mon corps. Je lui glissai dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Merci pour tout.

Il me serra un peu plus fort, j’embrassai sa joue, sa barbe me picotait les lèvres, mais c’était une sensation agréable et j’espérais la garder le plus longtemps possible. Je me délogeais de ses bras à contre cœur pour me lever, je remis un peu d’ordre dans mes vêtements sous son regard apaisée. Il m’attrapa la main, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens, il n’avait pas envie de me laisser partir, je n’en avais pas envie non plus, toutefois, il était tard, et j’avais besoin de sommeil.

\- A demain.

\- A demain.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, déçu qu’il ne me suive pas, en saisissant la poignée, je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose :

\- Prends de la valériane, quelques feuilles dans de l’eau chaude, et tu devrais dormir comme un bébé.

Je lui montrais du doigt le flacon posé sur le bureau.

\- J’y penserais. Bonne nuit ma douce.

Je souriais comme une idiote, sentant le feu me monter aux joues, je pinçais les lèvres timidement.

\- Bonne nuit sir Gauvain.

Il rit, puis je fermis la porte, incapable d’enlever ce sourire idiot de mon visage. Je me sentais soulagé d’un immense poids, heureuse que la glace soit enfin brisé entre nous. Tout n’était pas encore clair et limpide, mais le brouillard s’était légèrement dissipé, je savais maintenant ce que je devais faire, être honnête avec Lancelot.

Je n’avais plus le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser que quelque chose entre nous se produirait, il méritait quelqu’un qui l’aimes comme moi, j’aimais Gauvain. Et même si j’étais terrifié à l’idée de laisser mon cœur à un homme, je devais me rendre à l’évidence que cela faisait un certain temps que je n’avais plus d’emprise sur lui, et qui lui appartenait depuis longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais vraiment envie de les réconcilier, c'est chose faites. J'aime bien l'idée que Gauvain remette les pendules à l'heure concernant Lancelot, que Moïra se rend enfin compte que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas correcte et qu'il mérite quand même mieux.   
> Vous vous rendrez compte que s'ils ont parlé des sentiments de Moïra envers Lancelot, ils ne se sont toujours pas exprimés pour les leurs.   
> Joyeux noël à tous et merci d'avoir lu <3


	35. La détresse est silencieuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCENE D'AGRESSION SEXUELLE/RELATION NON CONSENTIE /!\

Ce qu’il ressentait ce soir lui rappelait des souvenirs désagréables de son enfance à Rome. Le malaise, l’impression que l’air autour de lui devenait irrespirable, que quelque chose de lourd pouvait s’abattre à tout moment, c’était exactement ce que l’atmosphère de cette chambre lui renvoyait.

Posté dans un coin, Lancelot balançait son poids d’une jambe à l’autre. Nimue se brossait soigneusement les cheveux devant sa coiffeuse, elle portait un peignoir en lin suffisamment court pour qu’il puisse voir ses chevilles, mais assez long et ample pour cacher le reste de son corps.

\- Alors tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition ?

Elle le regardait dans le miroir, son visage était joviale comme à son habitude, cependant, il resta prudent, n’osant pas avancer vers elle, car il était certain que tout cela cacher quelque chose.

\- Oui, et j’en serais honoré.

C’était vrai, il le serait réellement, mais il ne pensait pas que cela était judicieux.

\- Bien.

Elle passa un dernier coup dans ses cheveux puis se leva, elle se tourna vers lui pour l’observait, après quelques instants elle éclata de rire :

\- Voyons, détend toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Non, évidemment, qu’elle ne le mangerait pas. D’ailleurs, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire grand mal, seulement si elle n’utilisait pas sa magie, dans le cas contraire, Lancelot serait entièrement à sa merci. Il la regarda se servir un verre de vin, d’un signe de tête, elle lui en proposa un.

Cela semblait être la méthode préférée de nombreuses personnes pour dissiper leurs problèmes. Il pensait à Merlin, qui buvait plus de raison toute la sainte journée, pour oublier, on ne sait quoi. À Gauvain, la nuit, après s’être réveillé en sueur d’un énième cauchemar. Il avait même déjà vu Moïra se servir régulièrement des verres après des jours qu’elle disait difficile. Tout le monde avait une bonne raison pour boire.

Quand il était dans les rangs de l’Église, le seul alcool autorisé était le vin liturgique, il se souvenait très clairement de la première fois qu’il en a bu. On lui avait expliqué que c’était le sang du Christ, et pour un enfant d’à peine neuf ans, il en était réellement convaincu. Il s’était approchait péniblement du prêtre qui lui tendait le calice, ses lèvres avaient à peine effleurait l’alcool que la nausée était remonté de son estomac, la correction qui avait suivis avait finis d’achever son avis sur la question, l’alcool était mauvais.

En grandissant, il s’était rapidement aperçu que ce n’était pas du sang, toutefois le souvenir désagréable de cette première fois l’avait persuadée de rester prudent concernant cette boisson. Chez les Faë ou les humains hérétiques, l’alcool est quelque chose de festif, l’hydromel, le cidre ou encore le vin, inondent les tables lors des repas. Alors Lancelot s’est progressivement laissé tenter, oubliant ses appréhensions, tout en restant raisonnable.

Néanmoins, lors du mariage à Beaurepaire, l’alcool lui parut être un ami réconfortant tandis qu’il observait Moïra se faire courtiser, mais en réalité, il était un traître. Inhibé de ses craintes, il l’avait rejoint dans l’alcôve et s’était autorisé un moment de luxure comme jamais il n’avait vécu. Lui, qui avait grandi avec l’idée que les relations entre homme et femme ne devaient servir qu’à la procréation, s’était vu affligé d’un profond sentiment de culpabilité le lendemain. Car il l’avait rejoint dans le but de passer la nuit avec elle, et ça, c’était mal, certaines choses restaient profondément ancré en lui et c’était dur de lutter contre cela.

Alors, après mûr réflexion, Lancelot saisi la coupe que lui tendit Nimue et but d’une traite. Cette dernière sourit, sûrement amusée par la gêne dont elle était responsable. Elle parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d’un pas assuré et se planta devant lui. Il fit un effort conséquent pour ne pas reculer, alors qu’elle levait la tête pour le regarder.

Il pouvait voir ses joues se colorer en rouge, était-ce la promiscuité ou le vin qui lui faisait cet effet ? Après ce qu’il lui parut une éternité, Nimue fit glisser son peignoir au sol. Lancelot déglutit péniblement à la vision du corps déshabillé de sa reine. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il n’avait jamais vu une femme nue, pas même Moïra, qui pourtant, n’était pas du genre pudique.

Peut-être aurait-il dû détourner les yeux, ce n’était pas correct de l’observait de cette façon, mais ce n’était pas non plus décent de se mettre nue devant un de ses gardes personnelles. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de garder ses yeux rivés sur la courbure de ses seins généreux, ses tétons rosé pointaient désespérément vers lui, hurlant de les saisir entre ses paumes calleuses, pourtant malgré le gonflement dans son pantalon, il restait impassible à ses appels silencieux.

Sa propre respiration le dérangeait, elle était plus rauque qu’habituellement, l’air qui entrait dans ses poumons semblait peser une tonne et chaque expiration était de plus en plus difficile.

\- Tu peux me toucher, si tu le souhaites.

Nimue le tira quelques instants de ses pensées, oui, il le pouvait, mais le souhait-il ? On lui demandait rarement ce qu’il voulait, se contentant de lui ordonner. Il préférait ça, plutôt que de choisir, c’était plus simple et ça l’empêcher de prendre de mauvaises décisions. La seule qu’il est réellement pris, c’était au mariage quand il avait suivi la guérisseuse. Déjà, il était ivre, puis il l’avait amèrement regretté le lendemain matin. Lancelot était convaincu que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas succomber à la tentation, la suite serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde, notamment pour lui.

Toutefois, Nimue ne partageait pas son avis. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, c’était doux et sucrée comme le vin. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer la langue sur sa bouche.

\- Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Ce n’est pas ça.

Le visage de sa reine s’assombrit.

\- C’est à cause d’elle ?

La réponse n’était pas si évidente que cela, oui elle y était pour quelque chose, mais tant d’autre chose entrait dans l’équation, et c’était plus simple de restait en retrait, de ne pas saisir l’opportunité que Nimue lui servait sur un plateau d’argent.

\- Tu l’a embrassé ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle le regarda longuement, puis pinça les lèvres, elle ne semblait pas ravie de l’apprendre. Il sentit soudainement une main se glisser dans son pantalon, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise.

\- Elle t’a déjà fait ça ?

Une lueur de malice pétillait dans ses yeux, il répondit non dans un souffle et un large sourire illumina le visage de la Faë. Son sexe durcit était masser passionnément par une main agile, son estomac se serra et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l’envahir. Personne ne l’avait touché de cette façon, et il n’était pas certain d’être totalement prêt à se donner à quelqu’un, cela impliquer de nombreuses choses, se mettre nu devant elle, lui montrait ces cicatrices. Elle en avait également, sa peau laiteuse était parsemée par des boursouflures et il a cru apercevoir brièvement trois lacérations violettes dans son dos. Il tentait désespérément de contrôler sa respiration, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’agiter davantage.

\- Tu n’aimes pas ?

Il se concentra sur le visage alerté de Nimue, elle voulait bien faire, il le savait, alors il ne voulait pas la vexer. Il secoua lentement la tête, puis elle descendit lentement pour se mettre à genoux. Il n’était pas habitué à ça, généralement, c’était lui qui se pliait. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à genoux devant le père Carden, et maintenant voir, Nimue a ses pieds, lui provoquer un étrange frisson, ce n’était pas aussi désagréable qu’il aurait pu l’imaginais, il en retenait même une certaine satisfaction.

Il déglutit quand elle baissa son pantalon jusqu’à ses chevilles, puis elle posa à nouveau une main autour de son sexe dur et le mit entre ses lèvres. Il laissa un échapper un grondement enroué quand sa langue s’enroula autour de sa queue, instinctivement, il poussa ses hanches en avant, et Nimue émis un petit cri étouffé. Elle se ressaisit, puis pompa avidement, les bras ballottant, Lancelot se laissait faire et en quelques vas et viens, le poids qu’il avait ressenti dans son estomac se vida en un spasme dans la bouche de sa reine.

Elle se recula, sa semence coulant entre ses lèvres qu’elle tentait vainement d’avaler. Elle finit par se résigner et se leva pour rejoindre la salle attenante à sa chambre. Quant à lui, il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit aussi vite qu’il le pouvait.

En marchant dans les couloirs, il tentait de remettre un peu d’ordre dans son esprit. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas écouté son instinct, qui l’avait supplié de sortir de cette maudite pièce. Qu’allait-il se passer ensuite ? Pourquoi son corps avait répondu à ses appels alors que sa tête lui hurlait non ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Lancelot ne connaissait qu’une seule chose pour faire le tri dans ses pensées, pour remettre un peu de cohérence dans le brouillon qu’était devenu son cerveau, et cela faisait longtemps que son dos ne l’avait pas démangé de cette façon.

C’est en rejoignant ma chambre que je croisais un Lancelot particulièrement agité. Je ne l’avais pas entendu, mais j’avais reconnu sa silhouette imposante. Il se dirigeait d’un pas rapide vers l’extérieur, quand il passa devant moi, je l’interpellais.

\- Lancelot, vous allez bien ?

Son visage était dur, fermé comme je ne l’avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Il hocha la tête en signe d’acquiescement, il s’apprêta à partir quand je lui saisis le poignet, dans une tentative inutile de le retenir pour lui parler.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Ne me touchez pas.

Sa voix était encore plus ferme qu’habituellement, je le lâchais comme si j’avais été brûlé par sa peau.

\- Dites moi ce qui ne va pas, je peux peut-être vous aider.

Dans ses yeux brillait à nouveau le néant. Je pensais qu’il avait réussi à mettre ses démons de côtés et à retrouvé un peu de vie, je fus particulièrement choqué. Il ne me répondit pas et poursuivit sa route d’un pas décidé vers la sortie. L’équilibre mental de Lancelot était précaire, et je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était passé, mais cela l’avait beaucoup secoué. Je le regardais s’éloigner, impuissante face à sa détresse, il ne voulait pas de mon aide et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui. Résigné, je regagner ma chambre.

Je n’arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, me retournant sans cesse dans mon lit. J’imaginais les pires scénarios, qu’est-il allé faire dehors ? Était-il parti du château ? Mais pour aller où ? Et pour quelle raison ? S’il lui arrivé quelque chose ça serait assurément ma faute, pourrais-je me pardonner de n’avoir rien fait ? Mon tourbillon de pensées fut perturbé quand j’entendis frapper à ma porte.

Je m’approchais doucement, en espérant que ce soit Lancelot qui est retrouvé la raison et souhaitait me parler. Cependant, en ouvrant la porte, je trouvais un Gauvain joyeux et excité, il passa une main ferme dans mon dos m’attirant à lui pour poser un baiser fiévreux sur mes lèvres, son haleine empestée l’alcool et j’étais certaine qu’il avait vidé la bouteille d’hydromel. Je le laissais entrer dans ma chambre, heureuse qu’il est décidé de venir me voir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien, tu m’as proposé de dormir avec toi. Je suis venu honorer votre demande, madame.

Il fit une révérence et se redressa maladroitement.

\- Tu es ivre.

\- J’ai suivi les conseils de Yeva.

\- Tu devrais suivre les miens.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage, il s’apprêtait à plonger pour m’embrasser à nouveau quand je me reculais légèrement.

\- Attends, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Il soupira, et roula excessivement des yeux.

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre que je t’aie baisé ?

\- Non, parce que je suis certaine qu’une fois dans ce lit, tu vas t’effondrer comme une pierre.

\- Alors demain ?

\- Non, il sera peut-être trop tard.

Il fit une moue contrit.

\- Dit moi.

\- C’est Lancelot.

\- Oh bordel, tu n’as que son prénom à la bouche.

Sa voix était plus dure et énervée, c’était à mon tour de soupirer.

\- Je m’inquiète pour un ami.

\- Tu embrasses souvent tes amis ?

\- Et toi, tu dors bien avec Pym.

\- Ca n’a absolument rien à voir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’as jamais pensé à rien d’impure quand elle frottait ses petites fesses contre toi.

Il leva les yeux, surpris, une rougeur pointa sur ses joues.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

J’émis un rire.

\- Crois-moi que dormir avec un homme comme toi ne laisse personne indifférent, même si tu as dix-sept ans de plus qu’elle.

Il allait objecter puis se ravisa. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi pour poser sa tête contre mon front puis entrelaça ses doigts aux miens.

\- Bon, dis-moi.

Je lui expliquais ma rencontre avec Lancelot, son agitation, ses réponses cinglantes, sans oublier le vide cosmique dans ses yeux. Après mon récit, Gauvain souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Lancelot s’est forgé une carapace solidement armé, je ne pense pas que l’on puisse la percer s’il ne l’a pas lui-même décidé. Il est sûrement allé marcher sur la plage et il reviendra vivant, demain matin. Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui, c’est un solide gaillard, il ne lui arrivera rien de mal.

Je serrais ses mains un peu plus fort, en espérant qu’il ait raison. Je décidais de mettre le problème Lancelot de côté et de profiter de mes retrouvailles avec l’homme devant moi. Je me dressais sur la pointe des pieds pour placer mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit doucement puis bailla grassement.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, si je vais dans ce lit, je m’endors.

Je ris, et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Alors vas dormir, tu en as besoin.

Sans se faire prier, il se dirigea vers le lit et s’écroula dans les draps.

\- Par contre, tu te déshabilles, hors de question que tu dormes avec tes vêtements sales.

Il se releva douloureusement, et enleva ses habits qu’il plia soigneusement sur une chaise de la chambre. Je l’observais alors qu’il se déplaçait nu pour me rejoindre, le corps couvert de cicatrices, les cheveux ébouriffés, il était terriblement beau.

Je souris passionnément quand il vint se logeait dans le lit et m’attira à lui. Mon dos était collé à son torse, nos jambes s’entremêlaient sous la couverture, je nichais mes fesses contre son aine, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Il poussa ses hanches contre moi, sa main libre caressa tendrement mon sein, puis il frotta l’arrête de son nez contre ma joue, tout en déposant de doux baiser, il finit par me chuchoter dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Avec un peu d’effort, je devrais réussir à faire une prestation convenable.

Je ris, puis l’embrassai. Je nouais mes doigts aux siens posé sur mon sein.

\- Dors, tu me feras ce que tu veux quand tu seras reposé.

Il posa sa tête contre l’oreiller, et quelques minutes après je l’entendais déjà ronfler. Je serrais un peu plus fermement sa main, heureuse qu’il soit avec moi cette nuit. J’espérais qu’il est raison, que Lancelot irait bien et que rien de grave ne s’était produit. Je m’accrochais aux mots rassurant de Gauvain pour glisser à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3   
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, prenez soin de vous !


	36. Avec un enfant

Je fus réveillé par une principale audacieuse qui parcourait mon ventre pour aller se loger entre mes cuisses. Gauvain posait des baisers délicats sur mes joues, parcourant ma mâchoire avec sa bouche, un pouce agile caressait établi mon clitoris pendant que des doigts et entreprenants se glissaient en moi. Il frottait sa virilité déjà dure contre mes fesses, poussant quelques grognements de contentement. J'émergeais définitivement, excité à l'idée de rejoindre mon partenaire dans sa fièvre.

\- Tu es en forme.

\- Et toi, tu es déjà humide. - Me murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je souris malicieusement, et me retournai pour lui faire face. Je fondais mes lèvres sur les siennes, nos jambes s'entremêlaient avec les draps, ses mains caressait mon corps puis il attrapa fermement mes fesses, me collant à lui. Je poussais un petit cri quand mon sexe gonflé rencontré le sien. Sa bouche descendait le long de ma mâchoire, suçant et mordillant les tendons de mon cou. J'agrippais ses cheveux d'une main, promenant l'autre dans son dos, je pouvais voir la chaise de poule se formait sur sa peau.

On frappa énergiquement à la porte, mais aucun de nous deux ne réagit, trop occupé à savourer le corps de l'autre. Un deuxième coup me fit sursauter, mais Gauvain resté concentré sur sa tâche, balançant ses hanches contre moi, frottant son sexe humide au mien. Un cri se fit entender:

\- Madame, c'est urgent!

Je commençais à m'agiter contre le corps lourd de mon amant, il m'immobilisa avec un bras, embrassant mes lèvres pour faire taire mes potentielles contestations. Je pouvais entendre des phrases s'échangeaient derrière les murs, et je réclamer la voix d'Arthur:

\- Moïra, réveille-toi!

Gauvain fulmina, mécontent d'être dérangé pendant nos ébats. Il se leva d'un saut, j'étais prêt à objecter, mais c'est nu et le sexe fièrement tendu qu'il ouvrit la porte. Un lourd silence s'installa, et depuis le lit, je pouvais voir la mine médusée d'Arthur et des autres devant l'érection impressionnante de mon compagnon, ce dernier dit d'une voix forte:

\- Que se passe-t-il?

Arthur reprit ses esprits le premier, alors que les deux autres hommes assimilé encore la situation.

\- C'est Lancelot.

Je sautais du lit à mon tour, enfilant discrètement mes habitudes de la veille, puis je passais devant le visage contrarié de Gauvain. Avant que je ne puisse passer la porte, il me saisit le poignet. Je pinçais les lèvres gênée, surtout qu'il était nu et sa bite encore triomphante.

\- Pense à t'habiller avant de descendre. - Dis-je avant de définitivement sortir.

Il me sourit, puis me lâcha, non sans un regard rempli de sous-entendu. Je marchais dans le couloir avec les hommes, en direction de mon infirmerie, je pouvais entender leurs arrière-pensées, imaginant sûrement ce que leur chef me faisait deux minutes avant leur intervention. Je regarde Arthur, dont les joues étaient encore rouges.

\- Quoi?

\- Non, rien, absolument rien. - dit-il maladroitement.

\- S’il y a un problème, vois ça avec lui. – Je me retournais vers les autres - Et ça vaut pour tout le monde, d’accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent par des raclements de gorge, puis nous arrivions devant la porte en bois. J’étais extrêmement angoissé à l’idée de découvrir l’état de Lancelot. Avec tout cela, je n’avais pas osé demander ce qu’il s’était passé. Avait-il fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Était-il gravement blessé, peut être mort ? C’est avec le ventre noué que je saisis la poignée.

Il était là, assis sur une chaise, Pym à côté de lui. Vivant, en bonne santé et surtout avec un bébé dans les bras.

Un bébé.

Le deuxième choc fut les larmes qui striait les joues de l’enfant, identique à celle de l’homme qui le tenait. Gauvain m’avait brièvement expliqué qu’elles étaient caractéristiques de son peuple, et qu’aucun homme cendres n’avait été vus depuis des lustres dans la région, alors voir, pas un, mais deux membres de ce clan tenait davantage de la fable que du miracle. Je m’approchais doucement, le bébé babillait gaiement, Pym agitait une poupée Faë devant lui qu’il tentait d’attraper. Je m’assis à côté d’eux, les observant stupéfaite, quand un bruit me sortit de ma contemplation.

Gauvain venait d’arriver, habillé, les cheveux humides, il avait dû prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il se stoppa net à la vue de l’enfant, et se mit accroupi devant Lancelot. C’était une scène surréaliste, jamais personne n’aurait imaginé le chevalier vert à genoux devant le moine pleureur, et pourtant. L’enfant se détourna de la poupée pour toucher avec ces petites mains le nez de Gauvain, et un grand sourire illumina son visage de chérubin, le tout sous le regard d’un Lancelot étrangement calme.

\- Où l’as-tu trouvé ? - Gauvain brisa la quiétude de la scène.

\- Sur la plage, dans un couffin.

Le chevalier hocha doucement la tête, puis se releva, je fis de même et tendit les bras vers le bébé. Lancelot me contempla longuement, et je crus voir, pendant un bref moment, sa prise se resserrait autour de l’enfant.

\- Il faut que je m’assure qu’il aille bien. – Je tentais de le rassurer.

\- Je lui ai donné du lait de chèvre.

Pym m’adressa un sourire, fière de son initiative. Je savais que les Faë avaient tendance à poursuivre l’allaitement jusqu’aux uns, voir deux ans, de l’enfant, alors le lait de chèvre ne serait pas un moyen définitif de l’alimenter, il nous faudrait trouver une nourrice au plus vite. Lancelot finit par me donner le bébé, mécontent de son changement de bras, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Bonjour toi, tu n’es pas très vieux n’est-ce pas ?

J’essuyais ses joues avec un doigt, puis l’allongeai sur le dos, je vérifier son sexe, c’était un garçon. Aucune cicatrice, hématomes ou traces de maltraitance étaient visible, je lui ouvrais la bouche : deux incisives avaient poussé, une troisième pointait. Je le retournais sur le ventre, il s’agita dans le vide quelques instants, puis tenta de ramper sur la table. Voyant le bébé se déplacer vers le bord, Gauvain posa une main sur son dos, l’immobilisant. Il leva des yeux curieux et babilla quelque chose, le chevalier rit et remonta sa main pour lui caresser sa petite tête.

\- Tu peux le prendre et le faire marcher si tu veux. – Dis-je en m’adressant à Gauvain.

Il ne se fit pas prier, il déposa délicatement le bébé au sol et le leva, l’aidant de ses mains pour faire quelques pas hésitants, il finit par se laisser tomber sur les fesses. Je m’accroupis pour le récupérer dans les bras.

\- Alors, c’est un garçon, il a l’air d’aller plutôt bien, et je pense qu’il doit avoir entre sept et huit mois.

Je posais un baiser sur sa joue quand une tornade entra dans l’infirmerie. Merlin se planta devant moi, un sourire monstrueux sur les lèvres. Torse-nu sous sa robe de chambre, il venait de sauter du lit à l’annonce de la nouvelle, et évidemment, il empestait la vinasse. Instinctivement, je serrais l’enfant plus fermement dans mes bras.

\- C’est merveilleux. - Il se tourna vers Lancelot. - Tu te rend compte mon garçon ? Cela veut dire qu’il y en a d’autres. C’est incroyable.

\- C’est peut-être lui le père.

Kaze suivit de Guenièvre entrèrent à leur tour, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monde pour une pièce aussi petite. Lancelot scruta les deux femmes et ne daigna pas répondre aux provocations de la guerrière. Alors que Merlin tentait désespérément de faire rire l’enfant dans mes bras, Nimue fit à son tour une apparition.

Lancelot s’était raidi. C’était un mouvement bref, furtif, presque invisible pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, mais je l’avais vue. L’homme n’était pas du genre à s’agitait inutilement, et je me demandais si sa gêne actuelle avait une raison avec son trouble de la veille. La reine s’approcha de moi pour voir l’enfant de plus près pendant que son père se mit sur le côté.

\- Il est tellement mignon.

Elle agita sa main devant l’enfant, ce dernier la saisit avec ses petits doigts. Nimue se tourna vers son père :

\- Qu’allons-nous faire de lui ?

\- Il faut attendre le retour de Yeva, elle pourra lire dans ses pensées et savoir ce qu’il s’est passé.

Soudainement, tout se figea autour de moi, Yeva pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il ne me fallait que cette petite phrase pour me plonger dans un état de panique considérable. Le bébé toujours dans mes bras devait sentir pour mon agitation, et se mit à brailler. Gauvain s’approcha pour le prendre, je lui tendis bien volontiers, puis je me retournais pour tenter de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes pensées.

Tout aller bien. Si Yeva savait quelque chose, elle serait venue me voir ou peut-être pas, après tout, Merlin et elle semblaient être coutumier des petits secrets et attendaient patiemment le bon moment pour les faire éclater au grand jour. Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit, je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, mon estomac se tordait douloureusement, et mes mains tremblaient.

\- Ca ne va pas, Moïra ?

Je me retournais, livide comme un cadavre, pour tenter de répondre le plus sereinement possible :

\- Si, j'ai juste des vertiges. - C'était vrai, la montée de stress m'avait fait tourner la tête.

\- Veux-tu t’asseoir peut-être ?

Pym m'offrit son siège et alla se placer à côté de Gauvain et du bébé, pendant que je me canalisais sur ma respiration, j’inspirais puis expirais, lentement et régulièrement. Tout aller bien se passer, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter, je devais rester détendu et ne pas montrer mon anxiété. Après avoir récupéré un semblant de calme, je me concentrais sur la scène juste à côté de moi, le bébé gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras du chevalier, tentant d’attraper ses mèches de cheveux, ses petites menottes s’agitaient devant le visage paisible de son ainé. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’ils pouvaient bien se raconter, mais cela avait l’air suffisamment passionnant pour que Gauvain ne suive pas la conversation ayant lieu juste à côté. Je l’avais rarement vu comme cela, si serein, et l’incroyable sourire qu’il affichait, arrivait à me faire oublier l’annonce précédente.

\- Tu me le donnes, je vais lui faire visiter le château.

Nimue tendait les bras face au chevalier vert pour récupérer l’enfant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. – Dis-je précipitamment.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sûrement surprise par ma réponse.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il vient d’être retrouvé seul, abandonné dans une forêt, tout le monde vient le voir, le touche, veut le prendre dans ses bras. C’est assez traumatisant comme expérience pour un enfant, il lui faut du repos, des soins adaptés, et surtout une nourrice.

Un grand silence se fit, tous me dévisager, surtout Nimue qui ne paraissait pas réellement d’accord avec mon explication. Merlin vint à mon secours, pour mon plus grand étonnement :

\- Moïra a raison, il doit rester avec quelqu’un, au moins jusqu’au retour de Yeva, et tu as de nombreuses choses à faire aujourd’hui.

Elle me scruta quelques instants, mais l’autorité paternelle eut l’effet escompté et elle se ravisa de tout autre commentaire.

\- Je vais aller avec Moïra pour trouver une nourrice.

\- Tiens donc, Gauvain, tu vas aller avec Moïra.

Nous nous retournions tous les deux vers Arthur, j’en avais presque oublié la scène qu’il avait surprise ce matin.

\- Je suis persuadé que les mères Faë se laisserons convaincre par le chevalier vert de nourrir un bébé qui n’est pas le leur – déclarais-je simplement.

\- Oui, évidemment.

Le sourire innocent qu’il affichait m’agaça particulièrement. Arthur n’était pas le genre de personne à juger, cependant, il pouvait s’avérer être une véritable commère si vous lui serviez suffisamment d’hydromel. Si Gauvain pouvait s’assurer du silence des deux autres hommes grâce à son autorité, personne ne pourrait faire taire un Arthur saoul. Je maudissais également le chevalier de ne pas avoir dénié mettre un caleçon pour ouvrir cette porte, nous aurions toujours pu inventer une explication plausible, tel un traitement médical, mais ouvrir, le sexe dur comme la roche, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la nature de notre relation.

Décidément, j’allais avoir de nombreuses choses à gérer, aujourd’hui et pour les prochains jours.

Aucune femme ne voulait prendre à temps complet le bébé, toutes étaient déjà débordé avec les leurs, mais elles avaient offert gracieusement quelques litres de leur précieux liquide que j’avais conservé dans des bouteilles en verre, j’avais même déniché dans les méandres de la cuisine une sorte de biberon en bois dans lequel je versais le lait maternel.

Personne ne voulant s’occuper de l’enfant, je me suis donc retrouvé à jouer les mères de substitution, j’avais même laissé à Pym les rênes de l’infirmerie. Quant à Gauvain, il m’avait laissé seule suite à plusieurs problèmes aux camps d’entraînement au milieu de la matinée. J’avais passé une journée épuisante à essayer de m’occuper de l’enfant, je l’avais lavé, nourris, câliné et maintenant, après le souper, j’attendais désespérément qu’il s’endorme, mais le coquin n’était pas décidé à fermer l’œil, malgré toutes mes tentatives

J’avais passé une journée épuisante à essayer de m’occuper de l’enfant, je l’avais lavé, nourris, câliné et maintenant, après le souper, j’attendais désespérément qu’il s’endorme, mais le coquin n’était pas décidé à fermer l’œil, malgré toutes mes tentatives.

\- Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

Gauvain venait t’apparaître dans le salon. J’étais blotti contre la cheminé, le bébé enroulé dans une couverture suçotait nerveusement son pouce, les yeux grand ouvert pour mon plus grand malheur. Je levais vers lui un visage épuisé, il s’accroupit face à moi, caressant la joue de l’enfant.

\- Il refuse de dormir, il ne fait que pleurer. J’ai essayé de le coucher dans mon lit, mais il s’énerve, pleure et cris.

Il m’adressa un sourire navré, et se releva.

\- Tu sais, les bébés Faë dorment avec leurs deux parents. Il doit être stressé de ne pas être entre deux corps.

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C’est une drôle de façon de m’attirer dans ton lit.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ça.

Il posa un baiser dans mes cheveux puis se dirigea vers le guéridon où était posé une bouteille de vin.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si on reste un peu ici ?

Je posé mes yeux sur le visage de l’enfant, qui au contraire de moi, semblait en pleine forme, je soupirais puis haussai les épaules. Gauvain s’installa sur le fauteuil à côté, un verre de vin à la main, son regard était fixé sur le feu qui crépitait dans l’antre de la cheminée. Tout semblait si calme, et le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer à l’arrivée du chevalier.

\- Vous pensez l'adopter ?

Lancelot venait d'apparaître dans l'angle de la porte, je crus déceler une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix ce qui m’étonnait grandement, car l’homme n’était pas du genre à faire des blagues. Cependant, il ne devait pas être dupe quant à notre réconciliation, je me maudissais intérieurement, j’aurais aimé lui parler avant qu’il ne le découvre lui-même.

\- Et toi, tu l’adopterais ? – Répondit Gauvain sur le même ton.

Lancelot inspira fort puis vint devant nous et s'assit sur un des fauteuils du salon. Il observait le bébé suçant toujours son pouce dans mes bras.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents.

Je regardais immédiatement le chevalier, surprise par cette confidence, Lancelot parlait rarement et quand il le faisait ce n’était que pour le strict nécessaire. Alors l'entendre s’exprimer sur son passé était digne d’un miracle. Gauvain se redressa sur son siège, il prit sa voix paternaliste et rassurante, celle qui calmerait le plus coriace des enfants :

\- Tu étais vraiment jeune quand ils t'ont pris.

\- Oui.

\- Tu te souviens d'où tu es né ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, mais je me souviens d'un voyage en bateau, puis je suis arrivé en Italie, j’ai grandi là-bas, et j’ai repris le bateau pour venir ici.

\- Il y a neuf ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça, le chevalier se pivota vers moi :

\- C'est à ce moment-là que les Paladins se sont mis a massacré les Faë. – Il s’adressa de nouveau à Lancelot - Tu étais encore un adolescent quand tout cela a commencé. Tu as quoi, vingt-cinq, peut-être vingt-six ans ? Tu en avais sûrement seize, quand tu as tué ton premier homme.

Son visage n’exprimait rien, mais ses yeux semblaient être perdus dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Il se redressa :

\- Et toi, quel âge avais-tu ?

Je restais en retrait, écoutant les deux hommes parler de la guerre, leur guerre. J'étais si triste qu'ils aient dû y prendre part, cela les affecter profondément, et j’espérais qu'ils connaissent un jour la paix. Gauvain sembla, à son tour perdu dans ses pensées, son visage se plissa dans une grimace hasardeuse, ce n’était pas souvent que la question lui était posé.

\- La première personne que j’ai tuée était un Faë.

Lancelot et moi échangions un regard étonné, aucun de nous n’aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ce n’est pas la chose dont je suis le plus fier. – Il marqua une pause pour nous examiner – Il s’appelait Jeremiah, c’était un célestien de Dorset. Nous avions jeté notre dévolu sur la même fille, Morag, des cheveux rouges comme le feu, des yeux bleues comme la mer. J’étais si ivre de désir à l’idée de planter ma queue en elle que j’ai provoqué Jeremiah en duel. J’étais jeune, seize, peut-être quinze ans, stupide, mais j’étais déjà assez doué avec une épée. Je l’ai tué, d’un seul coup, sans sourciller.

\- As-tu payé ? – S’enquit l’ancien moine.

\- Le sang paye le sang, Lancelot. Enfin, c’est ce que te diraient les Tusk, or je n’en suis pas un. Mon peuple a un autre adage, quand les anciens ont découvert cela, j’ai été envoyé à Caerleon. J’y ai appris à me battre, à servir une cause plus grande que moi, à canaliser mes ardeurs – Il leva des yeux brillants – Et je suis devenu chevalier. C’est un véritable honneur de l’être, et je suis fier de l’homme que je suis devenu.

\- Tu peux l’être – Murmura doucement Lancelot, si doucement que je l’entendis à peine.

Gauvain se leva et m’adressa un regard indiquant qu’il souhaitait rejoindre son lit. Je me levais à mon tour, lentement pour ne pas réveiller le bébé somnolant, pendant que le chevalier posait une main ferme sur l’épaule de l’autre homme.

\- Ça viendra, Lancelot, ça viendra. Un jour, tes efforts payeront, et tu seras fier comme je suis fier de toi.

L'ancien moine lui envoya un faible sourire, assurément éblouis par la confiance que Gauvain placé en lui, je l'étais également. C'était une question intéressante, de savoir pourquoi le chevalier avait décidé de faire de Lancelot son œuvre de charité, de s'occuper de lui et de réhabiliter son honneur alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait vu en lui, des choses que personne ne ressentait, des choses que l'Église avait voulu faire taire.

Gauvain était un homme bon, et tout, même les choses les plus noires et les sombres dev être étincelantes et brillantes entre ses doigts. J'adressais un sourire à Lancelot et suivis le chevalier vert dans les couloirs sombres du château en direction de ma chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	37. Dévoilement

Le vent soufflait fort dehors, s'engouffrant dans la charpente et faisait craquer le château. Dès que nous entrions dans ma chambre, je me précipitais sur la bougie posée sur ma table de chevet afin de l'allumer. Une fois fait, je commençais à retirer mes vêtements. J'avais installé l'enfant assoupi dans le lit, et Gauvain, déjà nu, réalisait ses ablutions. Je m'approchais de lui, poursuivant mon déshabillage.

\- Morag, alors?

Il me sourit tristement, tout en continuant à se verser l'eau sur son visage. Je poursuivis sur un ton égal:

\- Tu devais être sacrement amoureux pour tuer quelqu'un.

\- Et si c'était pour toi, je recommencerais sans hésiter.

Il me vola un baiser humide.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas encore tué Lancelot.

\- Ai-je quelque chose à craindre de lui? - dit-il suspicieux.

\- Et moi, j'ai quelque chose à craindre de Gillian?

J'avais craché son prénom comme quelque chose d'extrêmement amère, même si j'avais pardonné à Gauvain son moment d'égarement, je n'oublierais pas. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres, il s'avança vers moi, les cheveux mouillés, et le visage ruisselant d'eau.

\- Tu tuerais une femme pour m'avoir?

\- Non.

Il sembla légèrement déçu. Après s'être entièrement séché, il finit par se glisser dans le lit, je fis de même, le bébé entre nous. Gauvain posa sa main sur son corps, il paraissait encore plus petit.

\- On devrait lui trouver un prénom.

\- Il en a déjà un, et il a des parents également.

Son visage se ferma, je sentais qu'il s'attachait à l'enfant, j'espérais simplement que la séparation ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Je le vis réfléchir à quelques instants, pesant soigneusement ses mots pour la question suivante.

\- Tu as déjà voulu être mère?

\- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

\- Comment ça ? – Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien, pour commencer, je n’ai jamais été avec quelqu’un suffisamment longtemps pour que la question soit posée, puis j’ai une vie très remplie, des gens comptent sur moi, et c’est sans compter tous les risques que l’accouchement comporte.

Il prit une teinte grave puis me dit d’une voix basse :

\- Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance.

Il m’avait beaucoup parlé de son père, Lot, un homme courageux si j’en jugé le portrait que son fils faisait de lui, mais il est vrai, jamais de sa mère. Je ne l’avais pas questionné, sentant que ce n’était un sujet qu’il souhaitait aborder.

\- Elle serait très fière de toi. – Dis-je simplement.

\- Tu crois qu’une mère serait fière de voir son fils se battre et tuer, même pour une cause qui lui paraît juste ?

\- Moi, je le suis. - Je lui serrais fermement la main.

\- Tu n’es pas comme les autres femmes.

Je lui souri, il paraissait si triste. La guerre le rendait las et je comprenais, il aspirait à autre chose, à une vie plus calme. Même s’il était indéniable qu’il était un chef exemplaire, courageux, prenant grand soin de la vie de chacun de ses hommes, il était épuisé, comme chacun de se battre pour avoir le droit de vivre. Je décidais de revenir sur un autre sujet, que j’espérais moins douloureux.

\- Et toi, tu aimerais avoir des enfants, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’est si évident que ça ? - Son visage s’illumina.

\- Oui.

Nos doigts se touchaient sur le ventre de l’enfant entre nous, je levais mes yeux vers les siens, une question me brûlait les lèvres, même s’il était tôt dans notre relation pour aborder le sujet, et même si je ne pensais pas avoir des enfants un jour, l’occasion était trop tentante pour ne pas le demander.

\- Tu ferais un enfant à une sang-d’homme ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? – Sa voix était basse mais étincelante, il était ravi que je pose la question.

\- Tu as déjà vu des enfants mi-Faë, mi-humain ?

J’étais réellement curieuse, je n’avais jamais vu deux époux issu de clan différents, alors un mélange entre Faë et humain me paraissait encore plus improbable. Il secoua doucement la tête, lui non plus n’en avait jamais vu.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi à la possibilité, que nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas nous reproduire ensemble ?

Il pinça les lèvres, son visage passa de la joie à la contrariété en quelques instants.

\- Merlin est un mage, Lénore, une celestienne, et ils ont eu Nimue ensemble, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que je voulais des enfants, Gauvain. – déclarais-je sèchement.

J’avais coupé court à la discussion, je n’avais pas envie de lui faire miroiter la possibilité que je souhaitais un bébé, toutefois, le regard extrêmement affligé qu’il m’adressa me poussa à revoir ma position, au moins pour ce soir.

\- Je suis encore jeune, j’ai le temps d’y réfléchir.

\- Pardon ? Tu as bientôt trente ans, je n’ai jamais vu une femme aussi vieille sans marmots.

Je lui assénais un coup dans l’épaule, alors qu’il se tordait de rire. Il ne bougea pas, mais moi, je sentis le coup passé, la douleur irradiant dans ma main.

\- Je pourrais avoir des enfants jusqu’à mes cinquante ans, sache le !

\- Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? Le pauvre boira du lait caillait.

\- Je te déteste. – Dis-je, vexé par sa remarque.

Il captura ma bouche dans un baiser et passa sa main libre sur mes hanches, caressant leurs courbures avec douceur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu le sais ?

\- Décidément, tous les éléments sont contre nous.

Yeva était revenue le lendemain matin, appeler en urgence par Morgane, elle avait annulé ses projets pour rentrer à Cardigan. J’étais relativement anxieuse à l’idée de la revoir. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je ne pouvais pas lui poser, sans être sûr que je ne me compromettrais pas. Gauvain et moi, ainsi que Merlin, attendaient patiemment avec l’enfant dans mon infirmerie, le temps pour Yeva d’arriver.

\- J’espère que cela en vaut la peine ! – Brailla-t-elle quand elle franchisa la porte.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu ma chère – Répondit sarcastiquement Merlin.

Je me demandais ce qu’il y avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu’il y est une telle animosité, avaient-ils était amant ? Cette idée m’amusait, imaginer Merlin, plutôt bel homme, dans les bras d’oiseaux de Yeva, était une image extrêmement étrange et en même temps, cela ne m’étonnerait pas si c’était avéré. La femme s’approcha de l’enfant qui semblait émerveiller par l’aile de lune, car il la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle posa sa main noueuse sur le petit corps, et son œil valide se voila un instant, exactement de la même façon qu'il y a deux jours quand elle m'avait touché.

Elle savait. Mon ventre se noua, toutefois une drôle de sensation m'envahit, c’était presque un soulagement, comme si un poids immense m'avait été enlevé des épaules. Je sentis le stress que j’avais accumulé pendant deux ans s’évaporer.

\- Il a été abandonné. – dit-elle après quelques instants.

\- C'est tout ? - s'impatienta Merlin.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? – Elle soupira, exaspéré. - Sa mère l’a laissé près de Cardigan pour qu'il soit trouvé et mis en sécurité.

\- C’est une cendreux ? – S’enquit Gauvain.

\- Oui.

\- Nous devons la retrouver.

\- Non. – Dis-je brusquement

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, surpris par la véhémence de ma réponse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si elle l’a abandonné, c’est pour une bonne raison.

\- Comment peut-elle abandonner son propre enfant ? – Soupira le chevalier vert.

\- Elle ne pouvait certainement pas s'en occuper.

\- Et alors ? Nous les aurions recueillis.

\- Elle aurait été la putain avec son bâtard. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour son fils.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? – Son visage était fermé et son ton était dur.

\- Je suis une femme, je peux facilement imaginer ce que s’est de s’occuper d’un enfant que l’on ne souhaite pas.

Gauvain avala bruyamment sa salive. Il devait comprendre que ce n’était pas à lui de décider si cette femme devait élever cet enfant et que, quoi qu’elle fasse, elle aurait été jugée négativement.

\- Bien, nous allons donc nous occuper de lui. – lâcha-t-il strictement.

Il prit l’enfant dans ses bras, et s’apprêtait à partir quand il se tourna promptement vers Yeva.

\- A-t-il un prénom ?

\- Lohot, il s’appelle Lohot.

Gauvain hocha la tête puis sortit, Merlin le suivit dans la foulée, me laissant seul avec l’aile de lune. Elle me regarda longuement, j’étais persuadé qu’elle tentait de deviner mes pensées, ou bien elle les lisait, littéralement.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Je pinçais les lèvres nerveusement. J’avais de très nombreuses choses à lui demander, d’abord connaissait-elle mon secret ? Si oui, que comptait-elle en faire ? En avait-elle parlé à d’autres ? Malgré le déferlement de question, j’arrivais seulement à articuler quelques mots.

\- Donc tu lis dans les pensées.

Elle éclate d’un rire franc.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j’ai lu en toi ?

Honnêtement, non, néanmoins la curiosité malsaine et l’envie brûlante de partager enfin mon histoire avec quelqu’un me poussait à demander. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et prit une teinte plus grave.

\- Si tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es ici, si loin de chez-toi, alors je n’ai aucune réponse à t’apporter.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Lire dans les pensées n’est pas aussi évident que l’on imagine. Les souvenirs sont un labyrinthe, et c’est facile de s’y perdre. – Elle marqua une pause. – Je me suis perdu en toi. J’ai vu des choses que je n’avais vu avant c’était effrayant.

\- Qu’as-tu vu ?

\- Un monde très différent d’ici.

Je hochai la tête, c’était le cas. Ce n’était pas mieux, ni moins bien, c’était différent et j’imaginais aisément que pour une femme du XIe siècle, découvrir un monde dont la technologie était si évoluer que vous pouviez avoir de l’eau chaude en poussant un robinet, qu'en appuyant sur un simple interrupteur, la lumière jaillissait.

\- Tu es une erreur dans l’espace-temps. – elle me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Un bug dans la matrice.

\- Pardon ? – Elle me regarda étrangement.

\- Non, oublie, c’est juste une référence anachronique.

\- J’ai moi aussi beaucoup de questions à te poser.

\- Alors, que dis-tu d’un verre ?

Je souriais malicieusement, il était extrêmement tôt pour commencer à boire, mais honnêtement, il nous faudrait de quoi nous aider à assimiler tout cela. Je sortis d’un de mes placards une bouteille de vin que j’avais conservé soigneusement pour les jours moins agréable, je servis un verre à Yeva, puis à moi et nous trinquions ensemble.

\- Existe-t-il encore des Faë à ton époque ?

\- Non, je n’en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- La magie disparaîtra, nous également, c’est inévitable. - Son expression était triste, empreinte d’une véritable mélancolie.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je lui serrais la main, j’étais réellement attristé, en dix siècles, de nombreux peuples et nations disparaîtrons dans l’indifférence générale, seul subsisteras d’eux quelques objets et récits.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais un jour repartir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu n’étais pas censé apparaitre ici, les portails sont fermés depuis des lustres et je n’explique pas ton arrivée.

\- Fermé ? Pourtant, je suis là, dix siècles avant ma naissance.

Elle me sourit, impuissante.

\- Merlin est au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, nous n’avons jamais discuté clairement de toi. – Elle se servit un autre verre - Quoi qu’il en soit, ne lui fait pas confiance, il est fourbe et j’ai peur qu’il t’utilise à des fins plus sombres.

Un frisson me parcourut, que comptait-il faire de moi ? Si je pouvais parler librement de se secret avec l’aile de lune, je savais depuis le départ que je ne pourrais pas faire confiance au mage.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais en parler à Gauvain ?

\- Que comptes-tu lui dire ? Que tu as traversé des pierres et voyagé dix siècles en arrière, que dans ton monde les femmes portent des robes plus courtes que ses chemises ?

J’éclatais de rire, je pouvais déjà imaginer son expression désabusée devant ce genre d’image, moi percher sur des escarpins, mes jambes à l’air libre, il trouverais ça assurément vulgaire.

\- Ce n’est pas un homme prêt à accepter ce genre de chose. Il pourrait se montrer sous un jour différent.

\- Il me ferait du mal ? – Je la regardais stupéfaite.

\- Je te rappelle que tuer est une seconde nature chez lui.

\- Tu me fais peur, Yeva.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas comme dans ton monde, ils naissent avec le goût du sang dans la bouche, dès le plus jeune âge, on leur apprend à écraser pour exister, et Gauvain a toujours eu le dessus.

Elle mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules et planta son regard droit dans le mien.

\- Moïra, ici, tu n’es pas aussi en sécurité que là-bas, les hommes peuvent te réduire au silence dans l’indifférence générale, fais attention à toi.

\- Je refuse d’être réduite au silence sous prétexte que je dérange l’ego masculin.

\- Alors assure toi de suffisamment le satisfaire pour avoir sa protection.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que j’échange mon corps pour obtenir sa protection ?

Elle rit.

\- Non, tu l’aimes. Vous brûlez d’amour l’un pour l’autre que ça m’en donne la nausée. Tu as même réussi à le réconcilier avec la magie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il entend à nouveau les invisibles. – Ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Il ne les entendaient plus ?

\- Tu l’as déjà vu pratiquer de la magie ? Faire des choses étranges avec son environnement, interagir avec la nature, peut-être vue des changements physiques ?

\- Non jamais. – répondis-je prudemment

\- La guerre change les hommes, Moïra. Il n’est d’ailleurs pas le seul, regarde l’autre Faë, Lancelot, son peuple pouvait faire le feu faë, l’a tu déjà vus en faire ?

Je secouais doucement la tête.

\- Ils se battent comme des sang-d’hommes. – cracha-t-elle.

\- Il n’est pas du genre à renier ses origines Faë, bien au contraire. Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser sa magie, si cela coule dans ses veines, pourquoi la rejeter ?

\- La magie n’est pas quelque chose d’évident, elle s’apprend, elle se maîtrise, et son enseignement se perd avec le temps. Les humains compensent leur manque grâce à la technologie, quand les premiers hommes se nourrissaient encore de viande crue, nous construisions des bûchers. Puis ils nous ont étudié, nous ont copié et ilq ont finis par nous dépasser. Les rôles se sont inversés, et maintenant les Faë doivent s’adapter au monde des humains, alors la magie disparaît.

\- Pourtant, si la magie a arrêté de s’enseigner et que les Faë ne savent pas comment l’utiliser, comment Nimue arrive-t-elle à la pratiquer si aisément ?

\- Nimue a une émotion qui déclencherait n’importe quel feu. – Je la regardais interloquer. – La colère, c’est dangereux de s’en servir comme déclencheur. J’aimerais qu’elle apprenne à la contrôler avant de manier les invisibles.

\- J’ai l’impression qu’elle pourrait anéantir des peuples.

\- Elle le fera. Si elle continuait sur la même voie, elle détruiras de nombreuses choses, à commencer par elle-même.

Nimue me faisait peur. Autant par sa colère qui menacer d’exploser à tout moment, que par ce qu’elle était capable de faire. De plus, elle n’était pas convenablement entourée, tous cherchaient à la protéger à tout prix, refusant de lui montrer ses erreurs. Que ce soit, Gauvain, Arthur, Merlin ou Morgane, chacun était prêt à lui pardonner ses faux pas.

Était-ce pour les mêmes raisons qui avait poussé les Faë à accepter Lancelot ? Ou pour protéger une jeune femme que tous semblaient considérer comme une enfant.

Un détail avait retenu mon intention dans le discours de Yeva, les invisibles. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’ils étaient ou ce dont ils étaient capable, mais je savais que par une manière ou une autre, j’avais une sorte de connexion avec eux.

\- Je me souviens qu’à Beltane, Gauvain m’a dit que les invisibles étaient venus me voir, pourquoi ?

\- Ah ça. Ils s’intéressent à toi depuis ton arrivé, tu ne t’en rends pas compte, mais ils s’agitent constamment autour de toi. Comme je te l’ai dit, tu es une erreur dans l’espace-temps, tu es passé à travers un portail empreint d’une magie extrêmement ancienne, qui remonte au temps où les invisibles étaient seul sur cette Terre, ils doivent être légèrement nostalgique.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Ils essayent de communiquer avec toi, mais tu ne les entends pas.

\- Que veulent-ils me dire ?

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis inspira avant de chanter d’une voix mélodieuse que je n’aurais jamais soupçonnée chez elle.

\- « Un roi siégera sur un trône sculpté, dans un hall de pierre aux nombreux piliers, avec un toit doré et un sol argenté. La lumière du soleil et des étoiles se refléterons dans les lampes brillantes de cristal taillé, jamais atténué par les nuages ou l'ombre de la nuit ; Le roi brillera durant des millénaires, juste et lumineux. »

\- Arthur. – Murmurais-je.

Le prénom était sorti de ma bouche comme une évidence, comme si ce n’était pas moi qui le prononçais, mais c’était bien ma voix que j’avais entendue.

Je marchais sous les arcades en direction de la cuisine, je n’avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin avec tout cela et mon estomac criait famine, quand une silhouette assise sur un rebord de fenêtre attira mon attention.

\- Vous n’êtes pas à l’entraînement. – dis-je prudemment.

\- Vous êtes observatrice. – se moqua-t-il.

Je restais à une distance respectable, prenant soin d’éviter son regard.

\- Alors, vous et Gauvain, c'est... - Il se pinça les lèvres.

\- Officiel ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Ca n'a pas vraiment de nom pour l'instant, c'est juste... - Je fis un geste vague de la main. - Nous deux.

Il hocha simplement la tête, regardant la mer au loin, pendant que je me tortillais nerveusement.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir parlé avant.

Il se retourna, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour exprimer mes sentiments. J'ai toujours préféré fuir la réalité, c'est plus simple et moins dangereux. Quand mes relations deviennent délicates, je me cache. C'est très enfantin, mais.. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée qu'un homme puisse savoir ce que je pense, ça lui donne de pouvoir sur moi, et je n'aime pas ca

\- Sauf lui. - Dit-il à voix basse.

Je souris tristement.

\- Je comprends, c'est comme s'il attirait le soleil.

\- Je pense que le mot que vous cherchez est charismatique.

\- Si vous le dites.

Son ton était glacial, il n’était pas de bonne humeur, encore moins que d’habitude, étais-je réellement à l’origine de son mal-être, ou il y avait-il autre chose ?

\- Il peut vous apporter beaucoup plus de choses que moi.

\- Chacun est différent, chacun donne ce qu'il peut.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir.

\- Je suis certaine du contraire.

J’avais blessé son ego déjà meurtri, pouvait-il m’en vouloir d’aimer un autre homme ? Oui, c’était son droit, de plus, je n’avais pas été sincère avec lui, j’aurais dû lui dire dès son retour plutôt que de faire planer le doute. Ou alors je n’aurais pas dû me rapprocher de Gauvain, je secouai la tête, cette pensée me fendit le cœur, c’était étrange, mais je n’imaginais plus ma vie sans lui. Voyant l’air attristé de Lancelot, je décidais de mettre un peu de baume sur ses blessures :

\- Vous savez, juste avant de vous rencontrer, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de... Difficile. Moins terrible que tout ce qui a pu vous arriver, mais c'était dur à vivre et à accepter. Vous avez été là, même si vous vous n’êtes rendu compte de rien, vous m’avez beaucoup aidé, j’ai un peu renoué avec Dieu grâce à vous, et… ça m’a fait du bien.

\- Dieu et moi ne sommes pas en bon terme ces derniers temps.

\- Lancelot, je crois que vous n’avez jamais été réellement en bon terme. Vous cherchez des signes de son existence, de son amour, dans des actes, mais la foi est quelque chose de personnel et d’intangible. – Je mis ma main sur son torse, il la regarda longuement. – Dieu est en vous, et il peut prendre toutes les formes que vous souhaitez, un coucher de soleil sur la plage, une brise en été, une fleur en hiver, vous devez créer vos propre miracle. Apprenez à vous aimer, chérissez chaque chose que Dieu vous a donné et je vous assure que même les citrons les plus amers peuvent être transformés en limonade.

Je ne sais pas si ma petite tirade avait trouvé un écho en lui, toutefois, j’étais soulagé de lui avoir dit. Il n’était pas prêt à aimer quelqu’un d’autre, il devait avant tout se trouver, sortir son esprit du carcois étroit dans lequel Carden l’avait enfermé, et c’était un chemin qu’il devait entreprendre seul.

\- Nimue pense que vous vous moquez de moi, - il fit une pause - et de lui.

J’étais étonné par cette confidence. Je savais que la reine des Faë ne me portait pas dans son cœur, mais tout de même, de là à confier ce genre de pensée à Lancelot, dont elle me savait proche était particulièrement provoquant.

\- Qu’en pensez-vous ?

\- Vous ne savez pas gérer vos relations et encore moins vos émotions, mais je crois que vous êtes sincère.

\- Ca a le mérite d’être clair. – Je marquais une pause, mon instinct me pousser à demander autre chose. - Il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes perspicace. – Contrairement à tout à l’heure, il ne se moquait pas, je ne m’étais donc pas trompé.

\- Je suis guérisseuse, c'est mon métier de deviner ce que mes patients ne veulent pas me dire.

\- Suis-je un patient ?

\- Non, un ami.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami.

\- Je suis convaincu que vous en avez plusieurs ici.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Alors, dites-moi Lancelot.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler.

\- Faites-le quand vous serez prêt alors.

\- Merci - murmurat-il, puis il passa sur un autre sujet - Que va devenir l'enfant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sa mère la déposé pour que l'on retrouve, elle voulait qu'il soit en sécurité à Cardigan.

-Allez-vous vous en occuper, vous et Gauvain ?

\- Non. – Dis-je d’un ton ferme, ce qui le surprit légèrement.

\- Il semble le vouloir, lui.

Je soupirais.

-Gauvain est un guerrier, je suis une guérisseuse, dans trois semaines, nous serons en guerre, pensez-vous que c'est judicieux d'adopter cet enfant ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Nous lui trouverons une famille qui prendra soin de lui, je vous le promets.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu d'autre... cendreux.

\- Je pense que vous pourrez toujours le voir.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un grondement provenant de mon ventre me rappela pourquoi je me dirigeais vers les cuisines. Lancelot me lança un regard suspicieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je m’excusais poliment avant de tourner les talons. Je me ravisai quand une chose importante me revint en mémoire.

\- Yeva m'a informait que vous pouviez faire du feu faë. Avez-vous déjà essayé?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Faites-vous de la magie?

Il émit un rire cynique.

\- J'ai été élevé par un prêtre, pensez-vous qu'il m'ai appris à me servir de la magie?

\- Non, évidemment. - Dis-je doucement. - Allez voir Yeva, je pense que vous devez renouer avec cette partie de vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si Yeva ne pose pas beaucoup de question concernant Moïra, son monde etc., c'est qu'elle peut directement le voir dans sa tête, comme elle l'a fait avec Nimue.  
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


End file.
